The Holiday
by MilkshakeKimxx
Summary: Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen work at the same school. So when they are offered the oppourtunity to take 12 7-year old children on an adventure-packed holiday for the week, how can they possibly refuse? Especially when a new found friendship seems to be blossoming into something new, something unexpected. All human, filled with love and appreciation for all the characters.
1. Prologue

**The Dilemma (prologue)**

'But this is a fantastic opportunity and it's totally free!' Carlisle complained, throwing his hands in the air in an attempt to win favour. He wasn't usually so dramatic meaning if he acted so, it must give an insight to his passion.

The headteacher looked over the desk frowning, he had long, straight dark hair, dark eyes and a reputation for easily frightening the children with little more than a stare and a change of mood.

'My hands are tied, Carlisle, I'm sorry,' Aro said, with a frown that didn't at all look like he _was_ sorry.

He threw a large wad of papers on the desk, some crumpled, some neat, so that it fell with a thump.

'Look at all those consent forms! The 12 children have already been selected! We're meant to leave any day!'

Three days. Three days until the trip was meant to commence, there was no need to be _over-_ theatrical, he needed to reign in his attitude. Aro said nothing just watched, uninterested.

'It's not my problem.' He muttered, unsympathetically as he leaned back on the hind legs of his chair. _I hope it bloody falls!_ Carlisle thought angrily.

'But this will do wonders in terms of publicity for the school. We've been fighting a bad reputation for a long time, this will win us back some credit' He promised.

'Carlisle, if the staff do not want to help then there is nothing I can do. Simple.' Aro eyed the door, waiting to see if he would get the hint and give up. He either didn't or he ignored it.

'What about if I ask the parents? Someone must be available!' It was a small shot.

'So compassionate, so _passionate_. But no. No-one is free. Admit when the battle is lost, brother, it might make things easier.'

'The only thing lost is a chance of a life-time!' He argued vehemently.

'Four of the children of that list are in foster care, the other seven have parents who either work all day or have other children to devote their time to. You will just have to cancel.' Aro ignored the last child, maybe in an attempt to ignite a flame, maybe to test Carlisle's reaction.

'But by law there only needs to be 2 adults per 6 children and all of them are well-behaved, I can find one more person!'

'The law will soon change.' He said, looking him straight into the blue eyes.

Aro was right, it had been planned ahead for the near-future that it would be one teacher to look after every four. He didn't see why, you had parents with over four children and they coped well. What was the difference as teachers?

'And yet, the guardians have all agreed for their child to go. I can replace Tanya, give me the chance,' he pleaded.

'You will not find someone to replace Miss Denali in a day, Carlisle,' Aro laughed arrogantly.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd asked everyone he could think of and yet, they seemed uninterested in an enjoyable week camping. There was nothing he could do about that, his interest were his interests, it was just a shame that of all the staff in the school not _one_ had taken the chance. It wasn't even like they had to be first aid trained, he was a doctor for God's sake!

At that moment, Miss Platt walked in, wearing sensible but feminine shoes and a tight pencil skirt with a long black cardigan. She wore numerous pencils threw the low bun her hair was twisted in.

'Oh, Doctor Cullen!' She smiled, hiding her gaze. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't expect you to be in here.' She began to retreat, her face flushing a light shade of pink.

'No- no- please, don't mind me Miss Platt. I was just _leaving_.' Carlisle said dejectedly, watching Aro with unblinking eyes. Aro only laughed and turned his attention to Miss Platt.

'Ooooh, he's so touchy isn't he?'

This ignited a plan.

'Miss Platt!' He spoke up, bounding back into the centre of the room even though he'd barely taken three steps back. 'I don't suppose you are free next week?' The excitement was glowing in his face. It was now Aro's turn to look annoyed.

'What? For the bank holiday? Actually yes, I _was_ planning to see my family but that's been cancelled. Why? Is there anything I can help you with?' Her smile was genuine though shy, her voice melodic but quiet.

Carlisle met Aro's eyes, letting himself raise an amused eyebrow. He was met with no emotion.

'I don't suppose you like glamping?' He asked, gently. It was no use tricking her into something that she wouldn't want to do. He wanted someone to be as excited as the children were, as _he_ was.

'I can't say I've ever heard of it?' She pushed, edging him on with a smile.

'Well it's kind of like posh camping. The school's been offered the chance to take twelve children, twelve seven year-olds that is, for free to a local site with opportunities for hiking and ice skating and camping-well, glamping -and lots of other things. But it's for the week starting Monday. Miss Denali was intending to come with but unfortunately she's had to cancel...'

'And you're wondering if I would take her place?' She filled, guessing.

'Well, urm, yes…?'

Aro's old eyes watched the interaction between the pair, staying silent and reserved. Miss Platt was a dainty thing, she taught art and was always dressed formally. It was very unlikely that she would-

'I can't say I'd be very good but sure, I'd love to come. Sounds like an adventure!'

'Really?!' Both men seemed to question in shock.

'Sure, just give me the paper work to fill out and your number then all is good!'

'Oh my, Miss Platt, I cannot thank you enough- you have saved me by the skin of my teeth!' He whooped and kissed her on the cheek surprisingly nearly everyone in the room.

'You will _not_ regret this!' He promised, dancing out of the room with a spring in his step.

Aro rolled his eyes, watching him bound out of the room and suspiciously eyeing the female who seemed to currently be flustered in finding paper work, her cheeks were stained pink, pinker than earlier. He would let Cullen have his fun, it was just a nuisance when the man was usually so obedient and so willing to take over the Aro's own paper work for the week.


	2. Day 1: Monday

_**Just wanted to add that I obviously don't own the characters but the original idea was mine. All reviews are encouraged and largely appreciated, they do help me get better as a writer and I can honestly say it would mean so much just to have people's opinions on my stories. Anyway, I hope this chapter is all good fun and entertaining and I appreciate everybody's help!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Kim**_

* * *

 **Day 1- Getting There.**

'Oh Edward, do cheer up. I thought you'd like a nice trip away.'

Carlisle frowned at the small, green-eyed brunette haired boy, his arms folded across his chest as if he were, well, an insolent child.

'I don't see why everyone has to come with,' he grumbled lightly, kicking the foothold of the seat.

'They're your friends, Son, why else? What about Miss Platt, you've always liked her,' Carlisle offered joyously. He had been very excited about the trip and so had Edward he thought. It was sad to think he'd suddenly changed his mind.

'But you're going to go into teacher mode and not speak to me.'

'I'll try not to go into teacher-mode too much. Now please cheer up, you love camping!'

The boy tried to wipe the small smile off his face by giving Carlisle a larger frown but Carlisle laughed and pinched his cheeks gently so that he was forced to laugh.

'Come on now, Kiddo. Into the back.'

'But I _always_ sit in the front!' He whined, doing as he was told. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to sit in the front but sometimes he liked to test Carlisle.

'Only when we're alone, you know that. Anyway, into the back, we have passengers to pick-up!' His grin broke and was so excitable that Edward had to copy.

'You can pick the CD for the journey, though I doubt you'll have time for more than a song.'

He picked the classical CD that he always played for car journeys. Then he strapped on his seatbelt, watching as his make-do-father-of-sorts jumped into the driver's seat. The journey to Miss Platt's was simple, only across town, down the backstreets of the highstreets leading to a large block of flats on the seafront, known for having a bad reputation. He wouldn't judge. Carlisle's own home had looked a state before he'd decorated and considering she was an art teacher, he would assume that she had done the same.

She was standing on the last step leading to the gateway, leaning on a blue suitcase dressed in friendly attire. She looked different from her usual smart skirts and shy expressions but that was little to do with the jeans, the trainers or the fact her long hair had been pulled away from her face in a halo kind of image for once rather than in front of her heart-shaped face. She was smiling, broadly, showing a set of perfect teeth. Carlisle's face matched.

'Stay here, I'm just going to help her with the bags.' He jumped out the car and had to remind himself to slow down, to not frighten her with his rush of excitement. It been a long time since he'd been on holiday and with his passion for teaching and learning this seemed like the perfect break away.

'Morning, Miss Platt,' he grinned, pulling down his shades to match her eyes. They sparkled a shining blue in the sunlight.

'Oh Carlisle, I trust we can break from the formalities for the week? At least while we're in each other's company.'

He smiled in return and lifted her large suitcase with ease into the trunk of his car.

'Thank you.'

He held out the passenger door before she had chance to do so and flashed her a bigger grin again. Edward groaned, he was never usually _this_ smiley and he couldn't tell if it was from the holiday or…some _one_ else?

'Hey Edward, looking mighty fine today, aren't we?' She greeted.

'Hi Miss Platt,' Edward mumbled not impolitely.

'Apparently we're in for a great week, the weather is meant to be as lovely as it is this morning.' She said, tucking her seatbelt in and affectionately squeezing his knee.

'That's good, I like the sun.'

Carlisle ignored the lie, he didn't want to seem rude. In the rear-view mirror, he saw his son frown then squint, rubbing his eyes from the sunshine that streaked through the windows. He taped his sunglasses to remind him. Edward groaned and put them on. They were such a hassle.

He drove comfortably to the train station, she found, as if he was part of the car himself, gently moving the steering wheel, carefully moving the gear stick, all automatic movements but all soft. She looked away before she could get caught staring.

* * *

The train station car-park was filled with Edward's class mates and at first he was shy to go greet them. Yes, they all knew that he lived with Carlisle and had done for most of his life now, but it was still embarrassing turning up in the car with _two_ teachers let alone the one. Though, there was little to say Miss Platt was a teacher except of course for her teachings. She was soft and caring like a mother would be but also concerned and as ruthless as a mother can be, which in most cases was just the right amount of ruthlessness. Warning and worrying, without being over-bearing.

Despite her protests, Carlisle paid for the ticket machine, ripping up the receipt in his pocket before she could get a chance to look, but she knew it would be pricey. She felt bad, it was well known and gossiped about that Dr Cullen was financially fortunate but she had vowed to herself that that didn't mean she would expect him to pay for everything this holiday. _Even_ if he was over-generous. She helped Edward from the car then awkwardly pulled the suitcases from the boot. They walked over to where the families stood, they were hugging their children and instructing them to be safe.

'Hiya team!' Carlisle cheered excitedly, the children joined in his excitement. Jumping, eager to gain his attention.

The parents approached Esme, giving them information about medicines, dietary requirements and bedtime instructions.

'I can ensure you all, we have all the information we need and if at any time we don't, we won't hesitate to call you, both Dr Cullen and I will have a phone on us at all times and we have everyone's contact number.' She reassured, using her hands to quieten the flow of excitement and worry as the parents, for what would be the sixth time, asked for the agenda again. By her side, the children's excitement was bustled and while she stunted one group of over-bearing parents, Carlisle encouraged the other group. It was a good mix. Charlie Swan pulled Esme aside.

'Oh hi Officer Swan,' She greeted, shaking his hand, but he clung to it and turned her so that they were slightly free from the parents gaze.

'Urm, well Bella's been having a few night terrors recently. So she's been described some medicine. They can make her a little drowsy and a little clumsy…clumsier than usual.' He corrected 'Would you…'

'I promise we will take care of her,' she said, squeezing his shoulders. He nodded and turned. He was a man of few words. _Few_ but meaningful words.

She flicked her wrist. Five minutes. They were standing on the platform waiting for the train ready but things out of her control always made her feel a little panicky. Carlisle was calling off a register.

'Everyone's here then! Good. Don't forget to say goodbye to your parents.'

The sun shone off his hair as if the whole scene were an advert and he was the star. His blonde, collar length hair was combed back, away from his face. He wore a black jacket with black shades to match but jeans and running shoes. He looked attractive.

The children said their goodbyes, completely disinterested in their families and more excited for the train. Edward was standing with Emmett Mcarthy and the other four boys, they were smiling, laughing. Carlisle formed them in a line giving them each a number from one-to-twelve.

'Your code names for this mission will be the numbers you have been assigned. When we get on the train, you will each report your number in numerical order.' He walked along the line, deliberately holding his nose up like a drill sergeant. 'Your mission, Agents, if you choose to accept it, is to have fun and always listen to the rules of your commander; meaning Miss Platt and myself!' He had a youthful glint in his eye as he walked down the line. Esme laughed in tune to the parents own laughter. The train had just entered the platform, it would stop in a matter of seconds.

'Are we clear, Agents?!' He yelled excitedly.

'Yes, commander!' They repeated in unison, falling about laughing as Carlisle watched them, feigning a stern look. He had a natural air with children, they respected him, followed his rules but mainly because he made things so fun and interesting. His department of science had gone up in grades since he started. Esme waved to the parents and jumped on the train before the children, counting as they each found a seat that she'd assigned them until finally Carlisle jumped on himself, hauling the suitcases with him.

'Wave, children!' she encouraged as all of them pushed themselves to the window-side of the train, waving frantically.

There were four tables with four seats to each. Carlisle had packed the majority of suitcases in the holder near the doors and filled up most of the room that was there. Some children sat with their smaller duffel bags under their feet, others sat sharing their seat with it for example Alice: a small child with spiky black hair who could squeeze herself into any tight crevice she could find.

'I suspect we're all here but how can I possibly be sure when I don't hear the roll call?' Carlisle teased, he rustled the hair of the little boy next to him: Tyler Crowley, he laughed and combed his hair back. The children them preceded to shout 'Agent' followed by the number they had been given. Some too shy to shout like Edward who had been expecting this bravado (not that he didn't enjoy it to _some_ extent) and others yelling loud enough that Esme couldn't help but whisper a gentle 'shhh' after them.

The train journey would be a long one, but luckily they didn't have to change at any stations and once they got to Hucklake station, they'd be picking up the van anyway to take them the last few places before the camping site. The children had slowly began to settle down, the girls were listening to music from Jessica Stanely's newest I-pod, and the boys were excitedly playing a card game that Carlisle had taught them on the caution that they did so quietly. They didn't want to be spotted by other spies, he warned, giving Esme a wink. Jasper sat next to her, quietly watching the boys play but not getting involved. Motion sickness, Esme presumed and had sat and talked to him about his love of history for a long time.

'Tea?' The change of voice made her jump. 'Or any other kind of refreshment that I may offer?'

'No-no, you stay with the children, _I'll_ get the refreshment' she laughed, standing up slowly.

'I insist,' he offered, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on an empty chair. She stood her ground, literally standing up to him though she was clearly shorter.

'No really, _I_ insist, _'_ she stated, offering a challenging smile. He fell to his seat as she asked him what he wanted.

'Water please,' he decided meekly. _He_ offered, it didn't seem fair that she turned the tables, especially since he was indebted to her for even attending the trip. She groaned.

'Carlisle, _please_. A real drink. I know for a fact you're only saying water because it's the cheapest thing on the menu.'

 _Damn,_ she was observant, she saw right through that one. He matched her grin, but decided he wouldn't challenge her further, he didn't want to insult her.

'Well then, I will please have a tea.' He finalised, adding a sincere 'thank you' as she sauntered off towards the buffet cart.

Edward watched Carlisle watch her. He didn't recognise the look of Carlisle's face. Interest maybe? It was the same way he looked when he talked about something he loved like the human anatomy, and he seemed to love that a lot. He decided it wouldn't be important, Carlisle wore a ring on his third finger to say that he was married. He wasn't of course, it was a gift from Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother, Carlisle's best friend, before she died. Edward always liked that ring.

'Hey Edward?' Alice said, sliding up along next to him, her bony body poking him as she read his hand of cards.

'What do you want, Alice?' He asked frostily. He hated it when she did that. He had been sure he was going to win up until that point. He was ace at this game, pun intended, but she knew how to play him and would be happy to use those techniques to get her way. The foster system had been cruel to her, and it had taught her to be sly when she needed to. Edward relented a little.

'Me and the girls-'

'The girls and I,' Carlisle corrected from the table diagonal from her. They had hoped he wasn't listening, he didn't look like he was, he was sat far behind her anyway. Damn his teacher hearing. But he went back to talking to Jasper.

'The girls and I,' she continued in hushed tones 'want to know what we're doing this week?'

Edward shrugged, but the boys had caught her words, they all slowly put down their cards.

'Yeah, Edward, what are we doing this week?' asked Ben Cheney.

'Tell us, Edward'

'Go on, Edward!'

He groaned again, glaring at her for what she had released.

'We're camping,' he answered honestly. Carlisle had kept it from him too, he loved surprises, especially at Christmas, and so thought the rest of the children would appreciate the surprise too.

'Then why did Madame De Mira pack us a swimming costume then?' Alice retorted, watching his expression carefully, thinking she might catch him out.

'Yeah, my dad gave me money for the trip but you can't spend money in the woods!' Mike Newton added.

'I really don't know! I don't know anything for this week.' He told them, but seven pairs of eyes stared at him.

Esme had returned with a cup of tea and a bottle of ginger beer. She was discussing her choice with Carlisle, laughing at his teasing. Thankfully, Rosalie pulled the attention away from him.

'Miss, I don't think it's appropriate that you drink alcohol on our trip!' Rosalie retorted, flicking her plait of her shoulder.

'Well it's good I'm not drinking any, isn't it?!' She laughed. 'It's just the name, I promise.'

Emmett jumped up. 'Miss, can I try some?! Please miss, I aint never had any before!'

She rolled her eyes dramatically so Rosalie, Lauren Mallory and Jessica copied. Bella didn't seem to get the joke. From her back pack, Esme retrieved the cup from a flask and pulled a small amount of the fizzing cloudy substance into the cup.

'I'm not sure you'll like it…' Carlisle told him, watching the freckled boy almost snatch it from Esme's hand and drain it in a gulp. If he didn't like it, he refused to show it. Instead he jumped back, falling dramatically onto Rosalie.

'Oh! Oh no, help me! I'm _so drunk_!' He slurred, wobbling about.

Rosalie pushed him off, shy but everyone fell about laughing as he pretended to collapse onto people, when the laughter had died down, he jumped and bowed for the applause the children were ready to give. Carlisle laughed heartily.

The two tried their best to talk more with the children rather than each other for the rest of the trip but every time one of them started a new conversation, the other would be pulled into it like a conversation magnet.

'What are we doing today, Sir?' Bella had asked excitedly, unlike the others, her excitement was building from the inside. Like Esme, her leg would shake every so often and she was have to hold it down, afraid of the judgement from Lauren who didn't seem to like the fact that Tyler had been talking to her for the majority of the journey.

'Oh well, there's a question.' Carlisle had said dubiously, looking away from the brown eyes of the little girl.

'Does Miss Platt know?' Tyler demanded happily, eyeing her with entertained expression.

'No idea,' she said vaguely.

Carlisle winked at her making her breath stop for just a moment. He was very handsome, _extremely so_ , he had gorgeous piercing blue eyes, a friendly face and blonde to golden hair depending on which way he sat in the sun. Esme had rarely seen him, sure she had met him at the occasional school meeting but she had known him more from the lips of people discussing him. She had got the impression he was measured, calm, clever and passionate (as well as drop-dead gorgeous). Having met him though, she didn't know what to think. He was measured at times, not necessarily calm but in control _always_ , serious only when he needed to be and very friendly. But married according to the ring on his finger...

'But'- she continued, crouching lower as if to make out Carlisle couldn't hear. The kids copied, bending low to catch her words. 'I would suspect that we are on a train.'

Angela Weber groaned in frustration but otherwise laughed.

'Not for long though, we have little less than ten minutes till we get there,' Carlisle promised. 'So make sure if you've got a backpack that you've got it ready, don't worry about your suitcases. I'll get them.'

The buzz of excitement seemed to grow and a few times both teachers had to remind the children not to shout as they were on public transport. That was difficult to do though, especially when no one felt like being quiet or calm. They felt like running.

* * *

When they arrived at Hucklake station, Esme instructed all the kids to stand in a line along the wall then helped Carlisle grab the remaining suitcases. Some parents had gone overboard but some seemed to have gone under. Alice and Rosalie (much to Rosalie's distaste) were sharing a suitcase which therefore hung over them, doubling their own weight.

'Right guys, I need you wait right here. I'll be back in a moment' and then off he went, strutting towards the ticket office. _Man's on a mission_ , Esme thought.

'Miss Platt, what are we doing now?' Angela whined, curling up to her and hugging her around the waist. She smoothed her dark hair.

'I'm not sure, my lovely' Esme replied.

'We're not going to be in the camp all day are we? It's only lunch time.' She asked.

There was suddenly a chorus of, 'I'm hungry', 'can we eat yet', 'I'm hungry, 'when is lunch?'

'It won't be too long' she promised, hearing the van park up and stop less than a few metres away.

It was a large van, 15 seats in the back, plenty of storage space and three seats in the front though no child would be sitting up there. They helped the kids get in, strapped up their seatbelts and put the luggage in the back, two little hands tried to help.

'Oh Edward, I thought you were in the car.' She sighed relieved but he looked sad. 'Is everything okay, Sweet?'

He came closer to her, indicating that he didn't want Carlisle to hear and whispered 'Can I sit in the front?'

She stroked the side of his face and smiled. 'But if you did that all the other children would be upset. Why don't you go sit next to Emmett?'

They both looked to the van where Emmett was jumping about, restrained only by the seatbelt. He was making farting noises by placing his hand over his mouth and blowing. She grimaced.

'How about Bella? She's sitting alone? Go on, jump in. It won't be long till we get there.'

Carlisle appeared from the opposing side. 'All okay?' He grinned, frowning only slightly as he saw Edward jump back in.

'Of course. Shotgun!' Her mouth twisted into a smile on one side, he smirked too.

'Shotgun driving?' He offered, unsure.

'That's not how it works,' she laughed, jumping in the front and clicking the seatbelt into place. He pulled his shades over his eyes, briefly looking at the children and counting 6 rows of two before setting off, they were chattering nosily behind them, allowing their conversation to go unheard.

'So I'm thinking lunch first, skating after?' She suggested, keeping her voice quiet.

'So am I, they're getting restless.' He laughed, steering the van with as much ease as the small car. He went to reach for the gear stick but accidently grabbed her knee. Both parties jumped and moved back. Along Esme's arms, Goosebumps began to form. He moved his hand to the gear stick hurriedly, his own cheeks flushing slightly, he was grateful that the shades were hiding his eyes.

'Sorry,' he murmured, embarrassed.

'No-no. It's my fault,' she insisted. 'I was leaning when I didn't need to be.'

There was an awkward pause between the two of them for a moment or two as they tried to figure out their next move… Esme giggled, covering her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle it, Carlisle smirked, letting out a chuckled breath of air.

The children had no idea where they were when the van pulled into the carpark. It was pretty clear not one of them had been ice skating before but then neither had Carlisle so he would be in the same boat. They ate first, diverting the interrogations of the children as they passed around sandwiches and fruit pots. Emmett and Jasper ravished their food as if they had never eaten before, Esme watched curious.

'As soon as everyone has finished, that's when we'll tell you what we're up to.' She told Mike after his constant pestering. She took a swig of tea and brushed of the breadcrumbs from her front. Without meaning to, Carlisle copied, gulping the tea so that it warmed his throat. He would be tired tonight, that was for sure. Alice was the last one to finish her food, the point being she _didn't_ finish it, rather she took dainty bites, struggling to swallow them as if they were huge lumps of food. Emmett was happy to store the left overs.

After, they walked to an odd locker room, Esme holding a green folder and walking to the desk, leaving Carlisle with the group. A few odd people shivered and he reminded them to put their coats on.

'Why? Are we leaving already?' Jessica questioned, her hair pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head.

'You'll see…' He said.

And they did see. Esme walked forward holding two pairs of ice skating boots. Their small faces broke into large expressions of excitement.

'Now when you go to the desk you must tell the lady your shoe size and she will give you a pair of shoes. _Don't_ put them on until you're at the bench, either me or Dr Cullen will come help you. '

She tried to add a 'don't rush' but it was drowned out in the cheers of excitement.

'How did you know my shoe size?' He asked, curious, eyeing the children as they ran back to the bench, hastily pulling on the skates. For a few of them, they'd got their feet muddled and had to be helped to swap them over.

Esme winked but said nothing. On the top of the form in scrawled, doctors handwriting Carlisle had written his shoe size with 'don't forget' next to it. But she would let them find that out for himself.

She put all their shoes away in a locker with her bag and the forms for the booking. Then walked back to the bench where the kids were waiting impatiently. She pulled on the shoes quickly, tightening the straps to a comfortable width across her tiny feet. Carlisle had not yet moved.

'D'you think one of us should stay here? Off the ice? In case of an accident, I mean…' He said quietly.

'If one of the children has an accident on the ice, you'll be struggling more if you wear shoes rather than if you wear skates.' She laughed, checking the shoes of the children to make sure they were secure.

He slowly put on the skates, plastering a smile on his face but it was transparent.

'Are you okay?' She whispered as he frowned at his feet.

'Yeah, 'course.' But his voice trailed off. She let out a guffaw of laughter, one of which he couldn't help but smile at, her teasing was gentle.

'Oh don't be such a 'fraidy-Cat. It doesn't hurt when you fall, not even your pride. If you just go out there with the intention to skate, you're less likely to fall over than if you go out there all nervous!' She said, still giggling but she reassuringly squeezed his shoulder.

He felt petulant and a little bit silly but she was right. She pulled him on his feet and then led the children onto the ice, watching as they slowed and gripped the wooden barrier, Carlisle stood behind them. She hadn't been on the ice for so long and it was nice so she allowed herself to do one quick lap, zooming around, and pushing one leg out on the return so that she spun slowly until stopping just by Carlisle, she was laughing breathlessly.

'Where did you learn to do that?!' Lauren asked, shocked, watching Esme with a new sense of admiration.

'It takes practice,' she said, smiling.

'Teach me!'

Esme pulled her away from the barrier and held her hand, spinning her gently then slowly tugging her hand above her head so that she spun really fast. When she slipped, Esme caught her with ease. Lauren cheered, finding confidence in her feet as she stood in the middle of the ice. Alice gently skated out to her with shaky legs. It was afternoon on a Monday but the icing rink was surprisingly empty, giving the children room to move. Carlisle leant against the barrier, feigning comfort as if he was merely waiting his turn but one foot was still slightly on the carpet.

The children were eager to learn and Esme, eager to teach them. Some fell over few times but they were quick to jump up and try again, following her instructions on slowing down or speeding up. Within half an hour, they were all slowly making laps, becoming brave and racing each other. Even clumsy Bella had found her footing and was able to step away from the barrier. Carlisle laughed when she turned her attention to him.

'Very impressive, Miss Platt.' He noted, giving her a wink. His left hand was white at the knuckles where he was holding onto the barrier so tight.

'I worked at an ice rink as a teenager.' She said, skating in front of him.

'Hmm? Really?' He asked, not moving.

'I taught people.' She said, watching him suspiciously. He had made an attempt to move onto the ice but was still barely a foot from the carpet. He caught the direction of the conversation.

'Oh? Oh, no. I'm _fine_ , honestly. I'm just taking it slow, watching from the side-lines.' He said, completely unable to hide the flaw in his voice.

'If you stay there you're either going to fall or get knocked over,' She observed. She moved gracefully out of the way as one of the children, Rosalie guessing by the blur of long blonde hair, whizzed past her. He went to say something but caught Esme's raised eyebrow. There was no fooling her.

'Give me your hand.'

He did so. Slowly, still gripping onto the barrier. She held it, noting its softness, its smooth complexion, then held out for his other hand. He breathed deeply, squinting an eye and carefully gave her his left hand. She stroked the knuckles, slowly pushing the colour back into them. Then she positioned herself in the way of the barrier so that his left side seemed unmanned. She pulled him gently at first, instructing him along as he gained both speed and trust. He was weary but seemed to be enjoying himself as he let her drag him faster until finally he was at a similar speed to the children, slowly beginning to make his own footsteps.

' _Dad?!_ ' Edward asked and the change of tone confused him. He whipped his head round to face the amused shock on his son's face but lost his footing and fell on his back, Esme toppled on top of him.

'Sorry!'

'No-no, I should've been more careful…' She said, pulling herself and him back up as though this were a second nature to both. He slipped again but held his balance, chuckling unsteadily once he found his footing. She dropped his hands, skating to Edward with a smirk and he followed, wobbling slightly but reigning control.

'And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks,' Edward teased, poking Carlisle in the ribs. Carlisle squeezed his sides, making him squirm and dance about so that he giggled and swotted his hands away.

'How about I race you and we see who the bigger man is, ey?' He said, laughing. Esme skated off towards Bella and Alice who had been trying to twirl like Lauren but had fallen over laughing every time. She trusted that if Carlisle was going to fall, he would be able to get back up soon enough.

'You're on!'

About halfway through her teaching, Esme skated off and returned with a camera, encouraging the children to make silly poses and practice twirling as she shot them from different angles. In many takes, Emmett had jumped up at the last minute so that all you saw was a wide grin and teeth rather than the people posing behind him. Carlisle took photos as well, instructing the faces they should pull or the positions they should stand in and it wasn't long till they worked up an appetite again.

'Carlisle-Urm I mean- Dr Cullen?' She checked to see no-one had heard her, if they had they didn't seem to be interested.

Carlisle spun 180 degrees to meet her and then shook his hands singing a 'tahh-dahh'. She laughed.

'It's ten past four, I'm thinking maybe we should head to the cabins?' She said directly, she was having fun, there was no local ice-rink in Forks and that saddened her but the children were slowly starting to become tired. Poor Mike had been moving slower than ever, clearly worn out from using up all of his energy so early on. Carlisle checked his watch and made a face, he had found a new excitement in ice-skating but she was right, if his own legs were getting tired, he knew he wouldn't be able to vouch for Edward who had been running circles around him four times over.

'You're right, it'll be dinner time soon. We'd better head back before they collapse on us' he laughed, spotting Bella who was beginning to lose her balance again.

'Team, it's getting late. We think it's time we head back…'

There was a chorus of groans but they were half-hearted and they followed with little complaint. Esme ruffled Jasper's hair and he sighed but did as he was told. Once everyone's shoes were back on their feet and they were all strapped in the car again, Esme jumped in the driving seat.

'You sure?' Carlisle asked, buckling up anyway. He'd been rubbing the backs of his ankles where the skates had clearly caused some friction for some time now. She threw the folder on his lap and moved her seat forward by, well, a lot.

'As long as you direct me, I'll be fine.' She said, counting in the rear-view mirror.

'Everyone okay?' She asked, watching them look outside before she set off.

'Yeah' the majority of them said quietly, the rest seemed too tired to put up conversation.

'I'm to blame for that. Let's hope we return them home safe and sound on Sunday, at this point, I can't see them wanting to do everything we've got planned.' He said lightly, he wasn't concerned, just felt slightly guilty. Kids burned out quicker than adults.

'You're forgetting that travelling is tiresome, Carlisle.' She said quietly, turning on the radio very quietly so that a song played beneath the hum of their voices. She was used to driving when there was music. She went to grab the gear stick and made the same mistake he had done just a few hours earlier. They both laughed, not feeling the need to jump back as violently as they had this afternoon.

'That gear stick is really far out!' Esme complained, the sound of nervous humour in her voice.

'It is!' He agreed, watching the concentration on her face as she pulled out onto the motor way. He checked the map. 'It's pretty much along this road for 12 miles then 2 rights and a left.'

She nodded, rolling down the window, letting the breeze blow in across her face and on her shoulders. Carlisle himself had shrugged out of his jacket again, an old band t-shirt hung loosely as he threw his shades back on, looking through the mirror at the children. A few of them were talking but most were just enjoying the sights. He looked over to Esme who was mouthing the words to the song, dancing slightly but only to the extent where she was bobbing her head. He didn't know the song, it was just a catchy upbeat tune that was in the charts. He was content to listen to it and stare at her as she drove, focused on the road.

'I think they've had a good time,' she said after a while. Edward was chatting excitedly to Bella about classical music.

'I do too, I think they'll sleep well tonight,' He sighed, smirking 'I know I will!'

'Me too!' She agreed, yawning slightly as she pulled into the holiday park.

'We're here, guys!' She called as the children rose from their relaxed state back into an excited one again. Carlisle instructed her where to park, the vans wheels groaning against the gravel on the floor.

'It's gorgeous,' she gasped, pulling off her sunglasses and jumping out the car. There were eight cabins in a semi-circle, almost triangular shaped and behind them was a beautiful forest, littered with fragrant purple and red flowers.

'I'll go check us in, then' he said. Esme opened the van door and the kids jumped out, attempting to drag their luggage with them as they tried hurriedly to begin their evening.

'This is so _cool_!' Ben said, turning in a circle to view everything.

'This is just one part,' she told the group, squatting and pointing to one large building sheltered by loads of trees. 'If you look really hard, you should be able to see the dinner hall.'

'Okay team, I have eight keys, when you lock the door in the morning, you will give your keys back to either Miss Platt or me so you do not lose them, correct? Cabins number two-to-seven are yours, pick one person to share with and pick your cabin. Miss Platt will be in the first cabin, I'll be in the last, if you need us at any point through the night, knock on one of our doors.'

They watched him eagerly, waiting for the get go.

'Okay, pick your cabins!' He cheered and they ran. It was a pointless exercise, apart from the positioning, the cabins were the exact same from number one through to number eight, each with a toilet, sink and two beds. Once the children had stood outside their cabin with their partner, the teachers distributed the keys, helping them unpack their luggage into their cupboards. Esme finished the fastest, she was used to the countless amounts of unpacking she had to do after moving every one in a while. She knocked on his cabin door and he was surprised it was her and not Edward.

'Edward hates unpacking, any moment now he'll be here begging for my help.' Carlisle explained, clearly relieved to see her.

'He's sharing with Jasper, they seem to be getting along fine so far. Do _you_ need any help?'

He thought about taking up the offer, his folding skills were atrocious but he didn't want to embarrass either of them.

'I'm fine thank you.' He said, or rather lied, his bed was a state. So she made a bold decision to ignore him and started helping anyway. He looked grateful rather than displeased.

'Does Edward take after you, then?' She laughed, putting things on hangers and into the wardrobe.

'I think he does, neither of us are fans of packing let alone _un_ packing' he confessed, thanking her as she organised everything, it cut time down by more than a half.

'So then, head to dinner?'

He nodded. She remembered the agenda well, he was glad. Tanya had offered to come with but she was known to be somewhat flaky and hated the outdoors. He was glad for the turn of events. It was nice and a lot more reassuring to have a natural organiser on board, someone who seemed to enjoy the trip, so far.

They did as they planned, helped everyone re-organise the clothes they had carelessly thrown everywhere and then walked down the path to the dinner hall.

'What about if I don't want what they offer?' Rosalie complained to Carlisle, he rolled his eyes at her.

'They'll have something, we won't let you go hungry,' he vowed.

'What about if it tastes worse than the food at school?' She continued whining, Edward was walking along side Miss Platt, frowning as he listened to the conversation, Esme rubbed his shoulder, encouraging him to ignore it.

'That's not possible, Rosalie. Don't knock it till you try it.' He sung, hands in his jean's pockets, walking slowly. When he was younger, his father had preferred him to dress smartly for dinner but luckily times had changed and he wouldn't have to worry about that tonight.

Rosalie seemed to accept this was the only answer she would get, and so she walked ahead, catching up with Angela who was re-enacting the skating from earlier.

The dinner hall was quiet, posh really. Offering a choice of three dinners, two deserts and as many refills of whatever you'd prefer to drink, be it milk, water or juice.

'Do you have any soda?' Emmett asked the dinner lady but Esme's concern was enough to change his mind.

'Perhaps not best this late at night,' she said, smiling at him.

'You're right, I'll just take the milk then please.' He decided, he didn't want her to think badly of him.

Dinner was lively but over fairly quickly. They took a small walk through the cabin park after, along the lake and then back to the cabins, half of them looking ready to fall asleep already, but then they'd had a long day and it was half eight.

'We'll be round in half an hour to turn the lights out so it's best to get ready for bed now. Don't forget to brush your teeth.' Esme said, letting the pairs split off back to the cabins, content but clearly looking forward to sleeping.

'I feel bad for keeping them up so late, Edward's always in bed before nine' Carlisle said, sitting on the grass in the middle of the enclosure.

'There's been a lot of excitement today and _lots_ of travelling, it takes time. They'll be fine tomorrow, we'll give them an extra hour in bed.' She reassured.

'That's if they can bear to stand it, tomorrow will be an even longer day.' He was stroking the grass absent-mindedly, almost as if he was going to rip it from the ground but he never did.

'You're too harsh on yourself, it is better if they go to be tired, it means they'll be well rested in the morning'

'I'm hoping you're right, half the time with Edward I'm just guessing. I'm pretty lucky he's survived this far to be fair.' There was soft laughter then Esme sat down too ignoring the fact that there was a ninety percent chance of her getting grass stains on her back. She thought that she might've heard the kids giggling but everything was muted. She lightly fingered the ring on his left hand, unable to hold the curiosity.

'How long have you been married?' She asked, preparing herself for the massive downfall she thought was going to come, for a married guy he ner spoke of the wife.

'Oh that? I'm not married' He laughed and pulled it off his finger, dropping it into her cupped hand. She read the inscription out loud.

' _Carlisle Masen'_ she read softly, recoiling and he could picture the puzzled look on her face without even have to turn to her.

'My friend, my best friend, she brought it for me one year. She said she was fed up of people asking her if I was single and so in the end she started lying.' He hummed in memory, smiling but his voice was sad. 'Edward's mother. We lost her when he was three. Edward was lucky to have survived…'

'Is that why you don't practice anymore?' Esme blurted out, unable to hold her words. He smiled, confused, his eyebrows sitting comfortably on top of his eyes, pulled down low. That was indeed the last time he had worked in a hospital full time. He had met her many years before though. Before Edward was even conceived. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. _Had_...

'It is…How did you guess?' He asked but she only shrugged, placing a soft hand on his arm.

'I'm sorry you lost her,' she whispered, perhaps getting the wrong idea. She held his hand with hers and pulled the ring back onto his third finger as if, well, as if she was wedding him. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at the thought.

'Edward lost his father too, he was a good man. His goodbyes were less painful, quicker which was lucky for him. Edward struggles to remember him, though. It makes me feel bad sometimes, as if I've pushed out the memory of him and taken his place.'

He looked up, it was still relatively light in the clearing but it was chilly and it would grow dark very soon, it gave the conversation a lonely feel.

'Children push out the painful memories, he'll remember someday.' She stated encouragingly.

She stood up, pulling herself to the point where she was steady on her feet and then pulled him up too for the second time running.

'I think it's been half-an-hour,' she said.

'Yeah, I'll tell the guys, you tell the girls.' He agreed. So they said goodnight to each other, shyly, not knowing at what point of friendship they were at.

* * *

'Dad…' Edward whispered when Carlisle turned off his light. Jasper was asleep, he assumed Edward had been too. The voice made him turn.

'Yes, Son?' He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the cover over him so that he laid back down. It was silent for a moment until Edward plucked up the courage.

'I like Miss Platt…' he said finally, trying to look into his father's eyes.

'Good, I do too. She's very …nice' Carlisle mused. Edward scoffed at the word, _nice_.

'Will we know her like Tanya?' He asked. Carlisle thought for a moment.

'I don't know...'

'Because I don't mind….'

'Me either?' He added, confused at what was being said.

There were a few more seconds of silence. Carlisle wasn't getting the point and Edward didn't know if he was even on the mark. Carlisle was a respected man, he was thoughtful, mature, clever… this act of flirting….well, that wasn't like Carlisle at all. And who's to say it was flirting? It was Alice who had mentioned it to him in the first place. He didn't even know what flirting was but he knew it wasn't Carlisle, flirting was not like him.

And yet… Alice was _always_ on the mark…

Suddenly, there was a series of screams. Edward jumped and Carlisle dashed out of the boy's cabin, across to the one with the lights on.

'All okay?!' He said breathlessly, knocking lightly on the door, though it was pointless, it had ben left open deliberately.

Esme was stroking Bella's hair, gently rocking her uttering soft murmurs of 'shh' as Bella shook in Esme's arms. Alice sat behind her, hugging her waist. Carlisle looked to Esme, who nodded at him, still focused on Bella whose hands were locked at Esme's back.

'She had a nightmare,' Alice said 'she was asleep before the lights went out. Miss Platt was here by the time I'd woke up.'

'Is there anything I can get you?' He asked, watching Bella's tiny rigid frame soften and unlock.

'No thank you, all is okay.' Esme said, smiling at him. She tucked Bella back into bed, stroking her hair then kissed Alice on the forehead as if both of them were her own children. Within 20 minutes of that incident everyone was back to bed, fast asleep, barely disturbed. Silence.


	3. Day 2: Tuesday

**Day 2: Up Hill**

'Come on, Girls, we want to be ready for breakfast!' Esme encouraged as the six little ones left the changing rooms in their swimming costumes.

'It's not _fair_ , the boys don't have to do it!' Jess whined, jumping into a shower cubicle and squealing when the water came out cold. Esme rolled her eyes and fiddled with the temperature till it was right.

'They do and they will, go on. Jump in.'

The other girls followed suit jumping into their own cubicle in the bathroom, washing themselves and their hair with the soap Miss Platt had brought with her, it smelt better than their shower gel after all. In the mirror, Esme yawned and washed her face again. She wore crappy gym shorts and flip-flops on her feet which made a funny sound against the tiled floor. Her caramel curls had turned into almost black and it was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, dripping every so often where she hadn't dried it. Luckily it was warm again today and it would dry in the sun.

'I'm done, Miss!' Rosalie said jumping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around herself immediately.

'Rose, Sweet, you've still got soap suds in your hair…'

'No I haven't!' Came the little voice.

'Am I done Miss?'

'No, Alice. Rose, go back in, I'll help you.'

Rosalie frowned and stomped back into her shower cubicle. Esme removed her cardigan and for the second time this morning, she got into the shower, trying to avoid the spray of water as she scrubbed at Rosalie's hair and then combed conditioner through it, easing the knots and washing that out.

'Okay, you're done, wrap the towel around you and comb through your hair, please Rosalie.'

Rosalie added a stern 'thank-you' and did as she was told. She wasn't going to say anything but her hair did feel a little nicer with Esme's help.

'Alice, jump in.'

Because of Alice's tiny frame, she had to bend lower meaning the jet of water soaked her left side, Alice seemed more interested in picking at a thread in her bright costume t orry about what was happening to her hair.

'Alright, you're done too. Anyone else need any help?' She asked, looking at the pairs of eyes staring at her, each face giggling awkwardly.

'Go on Bella, you're next.' She sighed, scrubbing through her hair too and washing it thoroughly.

Once all the girls had washed, Esme quickly dried their hair with the free hair dryer (though Alice was happy to stand beneath the hand dryer) so that it wasn't dripping anymore and then she quickly plaited their hair.

'Thanks, Miss.' Bella said, pulling the plaits by her ears.

'Hey! Miss Platt, you should have plaits in your hair, then you'll be all matching.' Lauren said, cuddling the towel.

'Maybe I'll do that later, come on. Once you're dressed, we can get breakfast.'

The girls slipped their sandals on and quickly ran back to the cabins as Esme followed behind wringing out her own hair and wiping the water from her arms. The boys walked past them towards the gent's side of the shower rooms, Carlisle behind them about to say something but Esme cut him off.

'Not a word, Cullen!' She teased, narrowing her eyes but allowing a smile to spread across her face.

He just nodded and continued to push the boys along as a series of 'Umm's fell out their mouths.

* * *

When she had finally dressed in relevant gear to go hiking with (she took this to means shorts, a t-shirt and sturdy trainers), she finally got to towel drying her hair when there was a knock at the door.

'It's open' the towel said.

'I just thought you might want to revel in this?' Said Carlisle, holding his hands in a question towards himself. She removed the towel and flicked her hair over so she could see him. He was _soaked_ , completely from head to toe, the hairs on him arms dripping and his water heavy locks falling into his eyes, drenching him just that little bit more with each second.

'Water-fight.' He said simply. 'Yours?'

'Just washing hair. I guess I win, ha- _ha_!' She said poking her tongue out. She threw the towel so that it hit him in the face and he stumbled a bit. 'Dry yourself off, Carlisle. We've got things to do.'

He grinned, holding his chest, acting wounded.

'We'll get breakfast and then pack everything into the bags, make sure we've got everything.'

'Well, the girls are ready for breakfast, we're just waiting on you.' She gibed. He raised an eyebrow this time.

'Yeah, you're right, see you in a bit, then, huh?' He played, his voice too high an octave to be serious.

She whipped her head round the door to see Jessica, Angela and Alice trying to do cartwheels and handstands, still in their swimming costumes and getting covered in grass and dirt.

'Girls, come on! You've just showered, get dressed now.' She said, exasperated but not angry, ushering the girls back into their cabins. Carlisle shrugged at her as he walked past. But the joke was on him, he was still holding the same volume of water as the local swimming pool.

* * *

'Emmett! No, _no_ food fights!' Carlisle grabbed the fork full of food and placed it back on his plate. 'Unless you want either me or Miss Platt to feed you like a baby?'

'I was only joking, I wasn't _really_ going to throw it at him, Sir.' Emmett grumbled.

'Sure you weren't. Now eat your food, we've got a big day ahead.'

This seemed to perk a few people up.

'What are we doing?!' Mike asked, almost jumping out of his seat. Esme gently pulled him back down and pointed to his plate. He took a few more mouthfuls.

'You'll find out in a bit, just make sure you've drank plenty too.' He poured out the rest of the water into the half empty cups around the table and turned his attention to Tyler who for the second time had the wrongs shoes on the wrong feet.

'Go on Alice, eat a little more' Esme encouraged, pushing the plate towards her. She'd nibbled at a bit of sausage and a triangle of toast but everything else was still there, the eggs, the bacon, and the tomatoes.

'No thanks- I'm full.' Alice said, pushing the plate away and standing up to sit with the rest of the girls.

'Just a little bit more, you've hardly eaten anything. You didn't have much yesterday either.'

'I'm not hungry' Alice fought, still smiling innocently.

'Just a _bit_ more. Finish your toast and your sausage then you can go play with the others.' She cut the bits up into smaller, manageable pieces and placed the plate back in front of her. But she picked up a drink instead and sat there pretending to drink it for a few too many minutes.

'Come on, Dear' She said gently, rubbing Alice's back, she let out a cry, not a big one, just a small noise of frustration and began to eat: over chewing at times and glaring all the while but still, eating.

When she'd finally finished that, which took a good 15 minutes, the group returned to their cabins, playing a few games while Carlisle and Esme sat on the grass again, Carlisle reading from a list and Esme packing things into two large bags.

'Tent?' He asked, looking at the mass of items spread out around them.

'I've put that in your bag but only because I've got the games and the food racks in mine.'

He nodded and crossed a line onto the paper.

'What about the food?' He asked, concerned when he couldn't see it.

'I've spoken to the chef, she's fixing us up a few things to eat for lunch and a few things for us to cook for dinner. We've got to grab it before we leave.'

She laughed when he crossed that out on the list, clearly relieved. He'd dried a considerable amount from earlier. Like Esme, he was wearing khaki like shorts, just with a numerous amount of pockets on them. He wore the same jacket from yesterday and his shades were balanced on the top of his wet hair. The pen was in his mouth clearly gnawed by his teeth.

'How about the pegs and the hammer _and the map_?!'

'Carlisle, _you've_ got the map!' she reminded him. He looked wide eyed at a spot behind her shoulder, thinking, panicking but then sat up and retrieved it from his back pocket. He sighed.

'Thank God you're here, I'm a complete mess.' He laughed.

'Carlisle, pen.' She pointed by nodding her head.

'What?'

'Your pen! The pen is leaking!'

He raised a tentative hand to the corner of his mouth and pulled it back to look at it, it was blue. He groaned and rolled his eyes but Esme had started to laugh hysterically, holding onto her stomach.

'Wet wipes.' She repeated from the list, holding one up to wipe his mouth and the side of his jaw where the ink had leaked. 'I'm going to say we have everything, I'll give it another once over while you wash your mouth out and check on the kids, 'kay?'

'Sounds good!' He said, trying to hide his embarrassment and his mouth full of ink. He pointed behind his shoulder, and nodded, heading into the direction behind. Esme laughed and gave the bags another one over, packing everything she could think of including extra blankets, matches for the fire and the first aid kit.

* * *

Ben and Angela were the first ones to get bored of playing indoors and came running over to her, soon followed by Edward then everyone else.

'Are we going camping?!' Ben asked excitedly, his grey hood falling off of his dark hair as he jumped around.

'We might just be, have you got everything? Your pillow, a sleeping bag, clothes for tomorrow?' She asked.

The group all cheered excitedly, running back to pack a backpack full of the things they needed. Carlisle came out not long after that, drinking from a small bottle of water and gargling it in his mouth, waiting then swallowing it so that his Adam's apple moved.

'All gone? No longer contaminated?' She asked, letting the bait lie there as he rolled his eyes.

'Ha-ha! I'm laughing so hard. Please. Please help me. Ha-ha _har_.' But he was smiling and looking at his watch.

'Aro's right, you _are_ touchy.' She teased, grinning up to him as he shielded her from the rays of the morning sun. 'Anyway, I've told them to pack so we might as well go around and help them then I say we could probably make a move after that?'

'Good plan, Miss Platt.'

She finished packing the last of the bits into the two bulbous bags then headed in the opposite direction to Carlisle, starting with Edward's cabin first and making sure him and Jasper had packed everything.

'Toothbrushes? Pyjamas?' She asked, helping to fold it into their bags. 'A drink?'

'Yes m'am.' Jasper said soundlessly.

'Edward?'

'Yep!' He said, running a hand through his hair just like Carlisle would do.

'Great, well done boys, go stand out by the bags then.' She said, making her way to Emmett's cabin once she had locked theirs.

Emmett and Tyler had different ideas about packing, they were jumping from bed to bed, leaping over each other's stuff, giggling.

'Boys, boys, _boys_! You're meant to be packing.' She said but the sweet little innocent look on Emmett's face made it difficult for her to tell him off.

'We have, Miss' he insisted, smiling, genuinely believing he'd done well.

Esme let her eyes fall to the bags in the corner, over flowing with half the contents and the other stuff left on the floor next to it, ignored. She sighed and re-packed it, aided by little hands that didn't really understand what they were doing.

'You've packed your pillows?' She checked, holding her hand for them as Emmett grabbed them from the bed.

'Thanks Miss' Tyler added sheepishly.

'Okay, you guys can go wait outside with the rest of the group and so she turned off the lights and locked that door too. Mike and Ben jumped out of their cabins wearing their backpacks followed by Carlisle as he locked the door. She threw both sets of keys to him and he caught them perfectly, sealing them in a Ziploc bag then into his bag on the floor. They coated the kids in layers of sun-cream, despite the complaints, collected lunch and dinner, then set off through the forest and up a series of steep hills.

* * *

'Come on then team!' Carlisle cheered, leading the way in front of the group with Esme trailing behind. Edward quickly caught up with him.

'Hey dad?'

'Yes, Agent 9?' He answered. Edward rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

'What's with the blue teeth?'

Carlisle's hand shot up to cover the side of mouth, mouthing obscenities, Edward instantly started giggling unable to stop himself.

'I'm only joking, you're fine.' He corrected, still laughing as Carlisle lightly touched his face with his knuckles as if punching him but ever so lightly and in slow motion.

'I'm sorry, we saw you from inside, and it was funny. I mean, how many times do _you_ tell _me_ not to chew pens?!' He reprimanded. You could see Carlisle smiling as he ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to think of something smart to say.

'A thous-'he began

'A million!' Edward amended, shaking his finger as though he was telling him off, but he was laughing. 'Seriously, what the matter with you? You've been acting crazy since the train station!'

'Nothing,' Carlisle said defensively as if the roles had switched and he was the child. 'Sometimes my brain just wonders off and forgets to keep my body from doing dumb things-like chewing pens!'

'You're crazy, Pop.' Edward sung, jabbing in his ribs. Carlisle pulled a face at him, making his son laugh but he'd quickly gone back to excitable-teacher-mode, pulling out the map and insisting that it was up the hill through the dense forest, then turn right through a lighter pack of trees _and then_ climbing up _another_ hill. That's where they would set up.

'I think we should pause at the lake for lunch,' Esme suggested. Carlisle grimaced, checking his watch calculating in his head as he squinted at the trees.

'Are you sure? Think we can cope another hour or so?'

'I'm still full' Alice added for consultation.

'But you're always full!' Emmett whined.

'And you're _always_ hungry!'

'Kids, come now, you had a large breakfast. I'm positive we can wait a while longer and if not, we'll always find a place to stop, okay?' It was almost amusing how Esme's words were taking as law around here but she had that mothers tone, that soft touch. To displease her was almost as bad as whacking a bat around your own face. There was both a physical pain and a pain from the inside.

'Mum?-I err- I mean Miss,' Jasper stammered, glowing bright red as he realised his mistake. Emmett surprisingly was not the one to rise to the bait, Mike, Ben and Tyler were, teasing him and winding him up within moments.

'Hey!' Alice yelled 'Shut-it. It was a mistake of the mouth. Leave him alone!' She said feistily, narrowing her eyes at the lads. Jasper shot her an appreciated smile.

'Yeah-leave it!' Emmett added, frowning though his words were not needed.

Esme smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'What's up, young Sir?'

He took a breath in as in summoning a severe amount of courage. It was unlike him to talk in front of a large group or even talk when people were listening, but he gave it a shot, his voice shaky.

'A-are we having a campfire tonight? With, like, stories and stuff?' He asked.

Esme smirked. 'Why do you ask?'

He looked at the floor, picking up a twig and rattling it against a tree. 'Dunno, just thought it sounded cool…'

'That would be _so_ brilliant, Miss Platt! Can we do that?!' Rosalie piped up, halting to look at Esme's face.

'Well, we'll see. Why don't you all think of stories now and we'll tell them all later?' She suggested. This seemed to invest a new type of enthusiasm in the group. Bella hung back, listening and offering her opinions on ideas but a bit reluctant to add any herself.

'Take your medicine, Bella?' Esme asked, very gently tugging on one of her plaits to get her attention. She turned and smiled.

'Hm-mm. Dr Cullen gave it to me this morning.'

'How are you feeling? Okay?' She asked, not necessarily concerned just prepared.

'I'm fine.' She comforted, following close on Angela's heels, listening to her ideas about the wolves.

Carlisle had clearly overestimated thinking it would take two hours to get to the lake for lunch because in fact, he had taken little over an hour. It was warm and the bags were heavy and seeing the flat area could be no greater relief to Esme. She collapsed on the space, placing the food bag down and spreading herself out like a starfish. It had grown hotter in that last mile and the hill had been very steep meaning that all the kids were complaining within moments. She took the litre bottle Carlisle offered and gulped it down heartily, smiling as the kids copied, taking their drinks from the bag and drinking. She passed it back for him to finish which he did then re-filled it from another bottle in the bottom of the bag.

'Okay guys, you've each been given a little bit of pasta with some fruit after, so come and collect it!' Carlisle handed out the bags and Esme distributed the juices meanwhile the kids sat down, wharfing it down, gratefully.

'Why did you want me to swap your lunch with Alice?' Carlisle asked, sitting down next to her so they were facing one another to avoid the ears of the little ones.

'Well, they've given her a smaller pot because she doesn't eat as much as everyone else, so I thought if we give her a bigger pot, she might eat a little more than she usually does,' Esme grimaced. 'I'm not sure though, I'm a little worried about her, she hardly eats anything. She's tiny. While she's in our responsibility, I just want to make sure she's healthy.'

He nodded understandably, frowning at his food and chewing it slowly.

'Why did they give her a smaller pot? So she doesn't waste it?' He asked, confused

Esme shrugged, watching Alice carefully, she ate a lot slower than the others but she was getting through it.

'I have no idea. Just makes me wonder what she eats at home.' She said absent-mindedly.

'Well, probably not a lot. She lives in St. Augustine's with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.' Carlisle said sadly, keeping his voice quiet as his blue eyes set on Esme's wood-like-ones; mainly brown with lights of green. Her face fell and she sighed, surprised.

'Really? For how long?' she asked.

'I'm not sure, apparently she was in Riverside before that but they couldn't find definitive reason to keep her…'

Esme frowned. Riverside was a mental home for children located just outside of Seattle, it had a bad reputation for a long time. She suddenly felt like she had to repress the desire to scoop her into her arms and cuddle her, snatch her and the other three away from such a place and just hide them out in her home, sheltered.

'She's doing well. She's close with Edward, with anyone really, but she spends a lot of time with him, they're almost like siblings really…' He looked briefly to where Edward was sat with them, playing some sort of rock, paper, scissors. It wasn't clear who was winning.

Esme raised an eyebrow to Carlisle. 'Just siblings?' He laughed and covered his mouth, then leaned in closer so that he was at her ear.

'I get the feeling he likes someone else.' He said, carefully

Then there it was, the sly, nervous glance as he looked across to Bella then back to the group he was sat with, concealing a smile.

'Oh Carlisle, I was only joking! He's seven! He's not _old enough_ to have a girlfriend, surely?!' Esme laughed, unsure whether to be entertained or not. Carlisle raised his hands innocently.

'I try to stay out of it. He'd only get embarrassed if I asked.' He said, wiping the sides of his mouth checking either for blue ink or red pasta sauce.

Alice had finished eating, but Esme's plan had worked. She had left some over, as presumed, but because the pot was fuller, she'd probably eaten the same size portion as the rest of the children, unaware. She pushed her own empty rubbish back into the lunch bag and started to undo her trainers and socks.

'Going somewhere?' Carlisle asked, evidently confused.

'I'm going for a paddle, it's hot as hell!' She complained. 'Coming?'

He physically repelled. ' _Nooo_. It's going to be freezing that water!' He objected, watching her with a serious amount of question. _This girl was nuts!_

It didn't take long for the kids to do the same, splashing water at everyone as Carlisle watched from the side lines, the children trying to persuade him to get in.

'Go on, Dr Cullen! It's so refreshing!' Ben said smiling and shivering simultaneously.

'No thanks, Ben, I've already had two showers today, I don't need a third.' He winked at Emmett who guffawed, turning a little pink. Esme flicked some cold water at him, laughing as he stepped back.

'Aww, don't worry kids, _I_ won't be boring. _I'll_ play with you!' Esme sneered, laughing and kicking water at him, he stepped back, laughing at their efforts, completely dry and shrugging, nonplussed.

Edward poked his tongue out. 'Don't be boring, dad!' He criticised.

'I won't be boring,' he said, nobly. 'I'll be dry! Enjoy your cold feet!' He turned to walk but Rosalie gasped.

'Oh shoot!' Esme whimpered, grabbing a hold of her foot with both hands.

'Are you okay?' He helped her out of the water, lifting her foot on his knee as he examined it. 'You've cut it on a rock.' He sighed. 'Let me go get the first aid kit'. He helped her hobble onto the floor, pulling her bleeding foot back onto his bent knee and grabbing stuff from the open box on the grass, looking at it carefully.

'Who's boring now?' He asked smugly, grinning to himself as dragged an alcohol wipe across it.

'Yeah- yeah, alright. Me and my big mouth.' She said, rolling her eyes. She watched the children from where she sat. He folded a plaster covered in cream across the length of her foot and aided in putting on her sock.

'No cutting yourself on rocks!' He said, jokingly. He wiped his hands with a wet wipe then put the rubbish in his pocket, he would have to bin that tomorrow. He helped her up as she pulled on her shoes and returned to the stream, reminding the kids to be careful.

'What's that on your hand? Bella asked wearily, turning paler by the second. He looked at his hand and re-washed them in the stream, he had seemed to have missed a bit.

'It's just a little blood, nothing to worry about.' He said calmly, smiling. But that was pointless, she wobbled, dizzily and fell backwards onto Rosalie. Carlisle grabbed her before she hurt herself and then grabbed Rosalie but he might as well have let her fall from the complaints she put up.

'My bag!' She squealed, glaring at Bella. 'You've made my pillow all wet!'

'I'm really sorry Rosalie,' Bella said shakily.

'Rose, why on earth did you bring your bag with you in the water?' he asked, fishing the bag and the wet pillow out of the stream. Luckily the water was fresh but it was highly unlikely it was going to be dry by tonight.

'I didn't want anyone to steal it!' She snapped, angrily. Carlisle let himself smile.

'Not to worry, Rose, you can have my pillow, I'll have your one.' Esme said from behind, helping her out of the water. Bella stood looking at her feet.

'But it's wet because of _her_!'

'Hey, hey. Be nice, it was only an accident.' Esme reminded, she looked to Bella who trembled out a 'sorry' before retreating to her shoes and socks. Edward followed her, laughing.

'Don't worry, we'll fix everything' Esme reassured, stroking her hair. Rosalie relented a little, heading up to put her shoes and socks on too.

'Come on, guys.' Carlisle said, turning his attention to everyone else. 'Let's get back to our walk'

'But I found a fish.' Emmett said, holding it with two hands showing Carlisle. Alice stroked it lovingly. There was a brief silence while Carlisle found the words.

'How the hell do you just find a fish?!' He asked, hands in the air trying to contemplate the image in front of his eyes. It was long and brown in their tiny hands, seemingly void of life.

'I dunno, just saw it swimming and grabbed it.' Emmett shrugged, nonchalant.

'What do you mean you just 'grabbed' it?!'

'Can we keep it, Sir? _Please,_ ' Alice begged, looking at him with pleading eyes.

'A fish?! No, of course you can't! Guys, put the fish back!'

'But it can't go back now, we might as well keep it.' Emmett implored.

'What?! No. Of course no! What do you mean it can't go back?'

'Well, it's dead.' Jasper stated as if it was the most obvious thing to them all.

Carlisle stared at them, completely dumbfounded.

'You can't keep a dead fish…'

'Well, why not?! Everyone else has pets!' Alice said sulkily.

'Yes, but they're alive, dear. You can't bring a dead fish with you, now put it back and come and wash your hands' he insisted, hiding his amusement with a mask of confusion. What was going on?!

'Fine!' Emmett sighed, dropping the fish into the water and stomping off followed by the rest of the children. Carlisle just stared at them while Esme wiped their hands with the wet-wipes. _Who catches fish with their bare hands?!_ He questioned, following them up the small hill.

* * *

The last push of the walk was a lot more excitable. Carlisle had interrogated Emmett to know how on Earth he had caught that fish and Emmett was only too eager to re-tell it with an added flare.

'Are you hearing this, Miss Platt?!' Carlisle repeated, now at the back of the group, bemused by Emmett's story. 'With his bare hands! His _bear_ hands! Jus-just. Help me out here?!'

'It is a little strange, Emmett,' she conceded, laughing at the entertainment value of the both of them.

They continued along a woodland path until finally, there was a large empty space. She let the kid run before her, pushing them up the last bit through the trees as they scrambled into the space. Esme sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

'Okay, get the tent up, play a game then get dinner done?' She was surprised the words came from his mouth rather than hers. 'D'ya reckon?' He added with a smile.

She nodded, pleased and threw her bag on the floor, stretching and let herself fall down but not before jumping backup.

'Goddammit!' She yelped, grabbing her throbbing hand to her chest.

'What? What's happened?' He asked, not sure if she was genuinely in pain or just having a joke, she was laughing almost angrily.

'I fell on a bee!' She groaned, showing her palm face up to reveal the stinger in the heel of her hand. The kids crowded round, curiously. For the second time, he grabbed the first aid kit, finding the antiseptic wipes and wiping her hand.

'Jeez, Miss Platt. So far you've been clumsier than Bella,'

Edward nudged Bella and she smiled, shyly. Esme rolled her eyes.

'I'm having the worst luck today,' she agreed, biting her lip to stop her crying out.

'Are you okay, Miss?' Mike asked, peering over to watch Dr Cullen remove the stinger and wipe it clean.

'It stings a little,' she confessed, completely diluting the truth. A pair of ocean coloured eyes looked up to hers. She winked, wincing as he added a bit of pressure to the wound.

'Edward, can you please go grab one the blue icepacks from the lunch bag?' He ran and did so giving it to Carlisle so he could place it on her hand.

'I would hold that there for about 15 minutes,' he said. Rubbing the area gently to look at it. It was red, slightly raised but she would be fine. Obviously. It was unusual for a bee sting to kill you if you weren't allergic to them. Not that he was worrying. He was fine. She was fine. All was ok-ay.

After ten minutes, he wrapped it in a small bandage, stuck it together with some tape and continued with his plan to do the tent. Esme grabbed the tent, reading the instructions carefully trying to figure out what they said until finally throwing them to the ground.

'Well that's no good! They're in Italian!' She complained, looking at all the bits laid out in front of her. The children hovered over, not touching as she instructed but determined to offer their advice as to what utensil fit in what hole. He held his hand out for the instructions, squinting at the words.

'It says that you have to connect parts A, E, F and I together before sliding on the cover.' He said, connecting the instruments by hand and tightening the screws to form the original shape.

'You've put this tent up before, haven't you?' She guessed, watching him re-read the foreign instructions.

'I have indeed, a long time ago.' She helped him slide the cover over, attaching it down by securing the buttons and helped him build the next compartments.

'Do you know Italian, Dr Cullen?!' Angela asked. He smiled.

'I might just do.' He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

'Speak it!' Someone said.

'I can't speak it very well,' he lied. 'I might do another time, I read it better than I speak it.'

Esme didn't say much, just looked at him, bemused. Trying to help connect the rest of the tent. Of course the most gorgeous doctor on earth was rich as hell and spoke Italian. How could he not?

'You are _full_ of surprises!' She said after a while, shaking her head and blinking, clearly finding light of the situation.

'Maybe.'

Once the tent was up, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. There were four compartments and three people to each section, Though Esme _had_ planned to share with Alice, Bella and Angela as they were only small and Carlisle take the 'living room' space, she couldn't see that happening.

They unpacked, finding some coloured cones, a tennis ball, three soft-sponge balls and a bat. _Nice_.

'I'm thinking boys against girls?' Carlisle said, shrugging, pretending to lean on Emmett's shoulder as he flexed his hands so that the ones clicked, Bella shivered.

'You're so old fashioned, Cullen!' she complained. 'Pick two team leaders and then they can pick their teams.' She said, spacing out the cones in an acceptable range.

'Fine, I'll be one team, you be another,' he said smiling. Esme rose to the challenge.

'Fine with me, team that loses two out of three games has to wash up after dinner.' She said offering her hand, he shook it, holding it gently but shaking it with meaning. She wasn't worried, she had a habit of being a little-over competitive and knew that she had a chance at winning, just with the element of surprise.

'Fine, I pick Emmett.' He said, standing away, to put some space between what would be the teams. Emmett pushed a fist to the air and yelled 'Go Team', skipping towards Carlisle.

'I pick Edward.' She retorted. He bit his lip, shaking his head. Emmett was always known for being one of the sportiest kids in the school but Edward was fast, _very_ fast.

'You're going down, dad!' Edward yelled. Pointing two fingers at his own eyes and then Carlisle's.

'Rosalie' He said.

'Alice.'

'Mike'

'Jasper.' He looked genuinely surprised for the moment, a little confused at the cross fire that had seemed to appear but none the less joined Esme's team, punching a fist against his flat hand.

'Lauren'

'Jess'

'Ben.'

'Tyler'

Carlisle looked at the other team and saw that Edward stood behind Esme, pulling her down and whispering in her ear. 'You pick then,' he sighed, knowing immediately who Edward had asked for.

'Okay, we'll take Bella'.

'So we get Angela, good. Game on Miss Platt!' He said, winking at Angela as she happily joined the team, high-fiving a few of them.

Esme got the group in a circle on the floor, discussing the game tactics. If they were bowling first then Alice would pitch, Edward would be at the third base opposite the batter, Jess and Jasper would be at bases Four and Two so that Bella would cover the space between Jasper and Edward (which was likely to achieve the last amount of pitches because the majority of the group were right handed) and then Tyler would cover Jess and Edward. Esme would be at the first/last base, behind the batter. All they knew was that if they were batting, Bella would go first.

They flipped a coin. They were batting first. That meant that Carlisle was bowling, Emmett was at the first/last base, Mike was at base two, Rosalie at three, Lauren at four followed by Angela and Ben covering Rosalie and Mike.

Bella went to bat and missed immediately.

'Strike one!'

'This is Rounders, Emmett. Not baseball.' Esme laughed, kindly.

'What? What the hell is the difference?!' He whined.

'It means that you bat until you hit the ball and you bat one-handed.' Carlisle added, ignoring his grumbles. 'Go on Bella.'

She hit it lightly so it fell just over the line and then ran awkwardly, the team fumbling about looking for the ball.

'Emmett, come on!' Carlisle groaned, pretending to be annoyed, but he couldn't contain his laughter. 'The ball is _there_ , wake up, dude!'

'Oh?' Emmett added confused, running to get the ball but it was too late, Bella achieved a full rounder. The team cheered as Carlisle wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling.

The rest of the players fell in decline however, Jasper was great, as was Edward, both achieving a rounder each but apart from that, it was either half rounder or even a quarter. Esme got nothing, she whacked the ball with such force but Carlisle had just about caught it, alarmed at the pain the impact had caused. Carlisle's team technically did better, with them all scoring at least a ¼ if not more but the scores were still equal. Getting bored of Rounders, they decided they'd move to football where Carlisle's team floored them easily, scoring seven goals to a measly two. But they won it back in dodgeball. There were only three balls anyway and as the majority of Esme's team was either fast or nimble enough to move easily out of the way of the ball, they were clearly winning

'Rose, stop looking at your reflection, we need to win!' Emmett yelled but he had stopped to watch her meaning they both got hit.

'They didn't even touch me!'

'Yes it did!' Alice argued. 'Everybody saw it!'

Carlisle and Angela were the last of the team to get hit whereas only Bella and Tyler had been hit from Esme's. That meant it was a game each.

'We should rock, paper, scissors for the last game.' Ben decided and everyone agreed. Jess would take it for Esme's team and as it was Ben's idea, he would take it for Carlisle's team. There was an eerie silence as they played, but then there was a large cheer from one team.

'C'mon. Two out of three,' Ben begged.

'Nope- we won! You have to wash up after dinner! Ha!' Esme rubbed Jess's shoulder giving her that familiar look. _Be nice_.

The mention of dinner seemed to be a trigger, people piping up they were hungry and they had been for hours.

Esme had started to collect the cones and the balls, placing them back into the bags.

'Well, why don't a few of you go with Esme and pick out more fire wood and I'll start getting it ready?' Carlisle suggested, which is what they did.

He created a large space, marking seats with larger blocks of wood and then setting up a semi-kind of barbecue with metal trays locked into metal holders that were hammered into the floor, over a small pile of fire wood. He struck a match easily, letting the flames eat up the wood and adding the firewood that Mike and Jess had brought with them. The fire ate it hungrily, just as the heat cooked the burgers they had placed on the rack. Once cooked, he put them on a plate and passed them to Esme who added a roll and some cheese with a few cherry tomatoes on a plate then passed the plates round accordingly.

* * *

Afterwards, once Carlisle's team (with the help of Esme) had done the washing up, they roasted marshmallows, sandwiching them between chocolate biscuits for dessert.

'Tell us a story!' Bella asked when she seen that Carlisle had finished eating.

'You were meant to be performing yours,' Esme retorted, think she had saved Carlisle from a few seconds of fear.

'But tell us one first,' she requested, grinning.

'Go on, dad. You tell the best ones' Edward encouraged, also smiling widely.

' _Fine_!' Carlisle conceded, playfully. 'How about the vegetarian vampire who became a doctor?' He grinned wickedly, pretending to do an evil laugh. The children peered closer. Watching him through the flames of the fire. The kids were captivated, hanging on his every word.

'….Anyway, so the three brothers of the Volturi, they demanded to meet this man. Trying with _all_ their power and _all_ their time to make him falter, to eat a human-'

'But he never did-' Edward mouthed to Bella.

'Though-'he emphasised, looking at Edward, then crouching down, making his voice huskier, 'he thirsted for it. Going mad, day in, day out, fighting the need for _blood_.' He bared his teeth and hissed. Esme sat beside, listening and doodling on a notepad, smile plastered on her face like a permanent feature.

'What did he do next?!' Lauren asked breathlessly.

'He ran, swam in fact, he left the city and ran as fast as he could to the nearest beach and swam all the way from Italy to Alaska, not stopping till he arrived, where he met friends like himself: who didn't drink blood.'

'And he found a family?!' Alice insisted, creeping closer to him, almost pleading.

'Well, not quite. See the family in Alaska were pretty large already, and though they were his friends, he knew it wasn't his home. So he travelled to Ohio where he met a young girl who fell out of a tree and broke her leg and they became friends. But she was human and though he was lonely, he didn't want to hurt her, so he ran away again till he reached Chicago.'

Edward hated the fact that parts of him would be pulled into this story. Carlisle had indeed met his mother in Chicago, it was where Edward himself was from, but thankfully he was hidden through the amenity of the characters.

'He found a friend who was new to being a vampire, and so he helped him out so that they became very close, relying on each other like allies' -He briefly explained what an ally was-'Then a few years later, he met the girl again, but she was a grown woman, and she was dying, she'd fallen from a cliff and so he rescued her.'

Rosalie was gripping Emmett by the arm, desperate to hear the rest but not wanting to rush him.

'So then they lived as a team, slowly finding more friends to live with until they found a family in each other.' He finished eventually, watching everyone's expressions. It was a story he used to tell Edward almost every night till Edward asked for added additions such as a war against the vampires and a war against wolves, but that was just extra scenes.

'Is that it?!' Tyler demanded, looking disappointed.

'What about the Italian Vampires?! Did they find him?! Did they hurt him?!' Ben asked, furious.

Carlisle laughed and stretched, leaning his arms around the log so that if you looked at him from an angle, it almost seemed as if he was cuddled up to Esme.

'You tell me, you add your own revisions.'

Jasper piped up- 'But can me and Emmett go next, we have the _greatest_ story!'

They told their story as Esme documented it by drawing detailed storyboards of everyone's re-enactment, imagining the characters by the words they used and how they danced from one spot to the other. Every page looked crisp, everyone's stories re-told but by vision instead of just word of mouth and every picture drawn beautifully as if the people were real. She didn't tell them that she basically drew what was in front of her and changed a few features, she didn't want to destroy their excitement.

Emmett and Jasper told the story of a war hero, who was once a murderous villain, protecting the world's strongest man from a bear so that the two became friends. Edward, Tyler, Mike and Ben re-enacted Lord of the rings, but changed the names: not that anyone said anything, letting them have their fun. Rosalie, Jess and Lauren told the story of three super spies who saved the world by beating up the bad guy. And Alice, Bella and Angela did a revised and rather creepy version of Swan Lake, where the swan goes mad and kills everyone and puts people into bread 'like raisans', then goes round killing other fairy-tale characters.

'Very imaginative, girls' Esme had commended, unsure on what else to say but the boys seemed to love it.

* * *

Finally, thank God, it was bed time, everyone crawled into their compartments, changing into their pyjamas and fell asleep easily. There was only really, a small splattering of talking which died down within 10 minutes then it was silent, just the adults.

'Is the pillow dry?' Esme asked, watching Carlisle squeeze it, unsure.

'Not really, sorry. Here why don't you have mine?' He suggested, returning to sit in front of the tent and pointing to it.

'That's not fair, it's yours.'

'I'm fine, I can sleep on one of the blankets' he whispered. She pulled out one blanket and laid it in front of the tents entrance, taking the pillow which he offered and laying it in the middle.

'How about I share it with you for a bit,' she suggested, crawling to one edge of the pillow and looking up. It was dark now, with stars scattered like Emmett's freckles, but it was still very warm in the tent, too warm, it was claustrophobic, just being in the outdoor air was refreshing. He didn't move for the moment then finally laid down next to her.

'You know, if you look up, you'll see Orion's belt?' He breathed softly, pointing.

'Really?' She asked, squinting.

'No, I know fuck-all about stars.' He confessed laughing. She hit him lightly with the back of her hand. He didn't look like the type of person to swear, there was something genuinely thrilling about it.

'How's your hand?'

'It's fine.'

'And your foot?'

'I'm not usually clumsy, I swear!' She added, her chest shaking as she laughed. 'Though I did jump off a cliff once.'

He rolled his eyes. 'It's that difficult to keep you alive, huh?'

'No, genuinely,' she insisted. 'I genuinely jumped off a cliff.'

He paused then slapped his hands across his face. 'I'm so sorry!' he said, regretting his bloody stupid mouth and his stupid brain and his stupid self.

'What for? I was a pretty dumb teenager.'

He looked at her, thinking. 'I can't imagine that.' He said after a while.

'No, really. I used to smoke as well.'

He recoiled, turning over so that he was looking at her in the face, confused.

'Why are you telling this to a _doctor_?!' He sighed, laughing slightly but seeming unable to fuse the two images together.

'I don't know. You're just easy to talk to, I guess…'

'Well, has smoking done anything for you, now?' He gibed, trying not to criticise too heavily, he was mainly humoured.

'It made me look really cool?' She suggested, but he groaned unable to stop the laughter as she joined in to. He hadn't expected her to say that.

'You were saying about the cliff…' he assisted.

'Yeah, my brothers used to go cliff diving and they took me with them one time. But I scared myself, refused to jump and then tripped over the edge backwards.'

'Jesus?! That's insane, were you okay?!'

'I broke my leg,' she laughed.

'You're kidding.'

'So if you could return my diary, that'd be great.'

'I-I can't even answer that, that is the strangest thing! What weird coincidence!'

He paused thinking, unable to fathom the words, he tried to think of something smart to say but she had fallen asleep so gently and so without warning, it looked like she could be pretending. It didn't take long for him to follow suit, both against the tent door as if guarding it.


	4. Day 3: Wednesday

_**Hi Guys,**_

 _ **Just wanted to say a massive thank you for sticking with me, I'm so sorry this chapter has taken ages. I'm a bad person. Also just wanted to say I'm really sorry for any dumb mistakes which you may have noticed, I have a bad habit of not noticing when I've made a mistake, but anyway, trying to fix that.**_

 _ **Thank you sooo much for sticking with this, please, please, pplease don't forget to review, they really help and I can't appreciate them enough!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Fun in the Sun**

'Wakey, wakey, breakfast will be ready soon,' Esme sung. Gently shaking Edward's shoulders despite the fight he was putting up. He finally opened his eyes, groggily wiping away the sleep.

'Come on, you too Jasper.'

Jasper woke easily; there was something nice about being woken up gently by Miss Platt rather than the harsh alarm bells at St. Augustine's.

Esme herself had woken about forty minutes before. She didn't challenge how she got back into the tent, since she was sure she fell asleep outside, it was pointless when the man in question lay beside her deep in sleep, snoozing rhythmically... until she woke him that is.

'It's a gorgeous day today guys, c'mon, get dressed, we've got stuff to do.' She said softly closing the zip on their tent to give them the privacy to get dressed. Everyone else was awake and dressed already, chattering happily as they waited for the porridge to thicken from the watery-liquid it currently was.

'How's breakfast looking?' She asked, peering over to look at the large saucepan. The mixture was somewhere in between a greying lumpy cream colour to a sweet yellow.

He frowned, placing a hand on his unshaven chin, thinking. 'We don't have anything else do we?' he whispered, stirring it slightly to see if it would change.

'Just keep mixing it, it'll get there.' She said soothingly, not really sure if she was telling the truth. He did as she suggested but it didn't look much better.

'Morning Campers, how did we sleep?' Carlisle greeted the three boys bounding over towards the fire, squinting from the early morning sun.

'What's for breakfast?!' Emmett grinned excitedly, ignoring all greetings and aiming straight for the food.

'Porridge.' Carlisle said with a smile.

There seemed to be a natural consensus that this was not the most desirable thing to eat this morning but nonetheless, they gave it a go. They chewed on it carefully, fighting the mixture as it clung to their teeth, drying out their throat and clumping up beneath their gums.

'Don't worry, we'll grab something to eat in the café,' Esme reassured as Carlisle stared glumly into his bowl trying with effort to move the fork out of the stiff gloop. He sighed and daintily chewed a bit, chasing it down with a lot of water.

'Well, it's not like there is a bin around, so I'll just have to eat it.' He added with humour, trying again to heroically finish off his meal. She poured the contents of her bowl into his.

'Thanks, Sweet.' She said, nudging him with the top of her shoulder.

'You owe me.'

'I'll make you a proper breakfast one day' she said, playfully winking at him before making her way to the tent to pack up the last of her things. That was a promise he was determined to hold her to.

* * *

Packing up was relatively easy, it was the walk back that was trying. It was the hottest it had been all week, so it was lucky that they didn't have an excessive amount planned for the day; just walk back then hit the beach but that was enough. It took roughly an hour to get back and that's only because they didn't detour to the lake this time.

'Yay!' Alice cheered as soon as she saw the cabins, running towards them with Bella and some of the other girls.

'Swimming costumes on guys! Don't forget to pack extra clothes!' Esme yelled after them as they skipped back into their rooms.

'We'll check on them in a bit. Have we got everything? Radio? Sun cream? Bucket and Spade?' Carlisle asked, standing alongside and watching them run-off. He had his shades over his eyes, leaning at an angle, hands in his pockets.

'Yeah, I left them in the back of the van before unpacking, I just need to get changed then I think we can head over?'

'Awesome, see you in a bit then.'

She returned in a summer dress and sandals, the straps of her swimming costume showing from underneath and a bag in her arms full of towels and a few extra bits. The kids lined up beside them, accepting the fate of sun cream before jumping in their seats in the van.

Esme offered to drive again which meant that along with the excitement of the beach, there was also joyous sing along. Carlisle watched her painted nails drum to the tune along the steering wheel.

'Edward plays the piano, you know,' Carlisle said. Esme continued to sing along to the lyrics but raised an eyebrow to him.

'He's quite good. I'll get him to play for you sometime.'

'I'd like that. Has he been playing for long?' she said with a small smile.

'As long as I can remember, his mother played too. Not as well. She stuck to the more basic levels where as Edward likes to progress.'

She smiled, flicking her eyes to Edward in the rear-view mirror. She guessed that he looked like his mother, he just had that look about him. He was speaking to Alice and Bella about something that wasn't quite clear.

'Is he a lot like her?' She already knew the answer but it was nice to hear him talk.

'Very much,' Carlisle answered simply. 'Though I'm sure he's a little bit slyer than we would've imagined. He gets his own way most of the time.'

'You dote on him.' She noted, slightly doubting his accusations. She couldn't see Edward being a sly character as much as she could see Carlisle giving in to him too easily.

'Perhaps too much.' He mused; thinking about all those times Edward had managed to talk himself out of trouble.

'You can't dote on a child too much. That's impossible.' She tutted, sharing his amusement. 'Next left?'

'If you park along the coast it should be free.' He told her and she followed his instructions. There was a nice view outside the window; a clean and clear beach spreading way north and the sea sparkling like diamonds next to it. She cast her eyes up, spotting the flushing cheeks in the reflection.

'Your son is blushing,' she said after a while.

Carlisle subtly whipped his head back, the light pink grazed Edward's cheeks as he spoke to Bella from behind, elbowing Alice away when she tried to pick up conversation.

'He's a romantic. I can appreciate that.' Carlisle said with a wry smile, he didn't really know whether he should be proud or not.

'At seven years old? He must have learnt that from somewhere,' she took the left, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. 'Or _someone_ ' she quickly added, looking at him. He thought about pretending he was innocent, making out that Edward was just a sweet child on his own but selfishly, he didn't want to deny the chance to be thought of as romantic.

'He's a gentleman, what can I say?' He retorted with a smile, shrugging as if it was a throw away comment. _Definitely_ proud.

'Like you, huh?' She played. When he didn't say anything she commented: 'Now _you're_ blushing.'

'Maybe.'

They parked up right along the coast outside the amusements, along rows of takeaways just to reiterate the fact that they were on holiday. The beach was gorgeous with pure white sand spanning out as far as you could see with a series of rock pools to the far left. They had planned to head that way first, have a little adventure along them and see what they could find and the kids were only too eager. The rocks were slippery and the heat was strong on their backs meaning that if they weren't sliding all over the place, they were constantly reapplying sun cream.

'Look, look, Miss Platt! Look what I found!' Ben yelled, beckoning her closer by holding her hand, in the other she was swinging a bright yellow bucket aimlessly.

'Oooh You found a crab! Don't pick him up, you don't want to frighten him.' She said responsibly, pulling down her sunglasses to take a better look. It was a very small crab, hidden in the pool of water, its shell the same colour as the rock it sat in.

'I found another seashell, Miss!' Mike shouted behind, running up to them. She held out her hand for it, noting the crumbling detail and softly put in the bucket.

'That's great! Well done you'

'Dr Cullen has got _loads_ in his pockets! You should see them!' He said excitedly, she had to stop him from leaping up and down in case he fell. _You know what they say about deep pockets…_ She shook her head banishing the thought.

'Well why don't you give the bucket to him?' She suggested but Mike declined.

'Nah, no point. He's just coming.'

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Lauren came bounding towards her excitedly, squealing her name to get her attention.

'Guys, guys, calm down, I can hear you!' She laughed, catching them under the arms to stop them from slipping as they ran closer to her.

'You've got to see it!' said Lauren

'It's so beautiful!' Rosalie agreed.

'Wait till you see!' Emmett included.

Carlisle crossed the rocks then, his pockets sticking out in areas where they had clearly been filled to the brim with seashells. He was smiling, stepping down easily and making his way to her.

'Miss Platt, we've brought you a gift.' He greeted, taking the hand she had held out for safety. 'Close your eyes.' She rolled them before she closed them, but she was smiling. When he instructed her to open her eyes, she gasped.

'Oh my gosh! This is gorgeous! Where on earth did you find it?!' She held up the tiny shell away from the shade of the kids. It was curved as if it was a fossil, streaked with purple lines and had a silvery opaque shimmer.

'Beneath a _very_ large rock!' He dusted some of the sand off his hands and Emmett did the same. 'Beautiful, huh?' He mused, stroking the pattern.

'It can't be real!' She said, turning it over in her hands and smoothing off some of the extra sand, it fit like a perfect circle in the palm of her hand, no bigger than a coin. 'It's just so pretty.'

'It's a rare gem, I agree.' He sighed, content. 'That's science for you, though.'

She put it back into his open hand so that he could pack it into one of the buttoned pockets of his swimming shorts then he poured some of the extra shells from his other pockets into the bucket.

'I helped pick them!' Emmett said excitedly, pointing to specific shells in the bucket. She patted his back.

'Ben's found a crab.' She said, pointing to where he was kneeling. The kids crowded round the little space, looking at the tiny creature walk. Carlisle's intrigue perked up and he made his way to the tiny thing, carefully lifting it out of the water so that everyone could take a closer look. He didn't make any sign of discomfort when it pinched his skin, causing blood to run along the lines of his hands, instead he returned it to its habitat.

'Plaster?' She offered, nodding to his hand, he just smiled and helped the kids down from the rocks.

'Why don't we head that way and find a spot to eat?'

* * *

Bella jumped up excitedly next to him, holding her shoes in one hand and holding his hand with the other. In the other he held Rosalie's hand and the food pack. Esme followed behind, making footprints in the warm sand with Jasper on one side and Edward on the other. Emmett was trailing behind with Ben and Angela, collecting more broken shells and bits of seaweed.

They chose the spot near the van so that they could eat first then swap the bag for the bag full of extra towels. Lunch today was just sandwiches and a few extra bits of fruit considering breakfast's disaster and Alice ate well, Carlisle informed her.

'Do you think we could consider asking them to maybe fill her in for school dinners instead?' Esme asked, draining the last of her drink and burying her feet in the sand.

The other kids were running about, digging for more seashells all the time waiting for the permission to go running into the sea. Carlisle grimaced to himself, thinking how to answer. She'd removed her jacket from earlier allowing the sun to coat her shoulders and her exposed back. He liked that dress.

'I just hate the idea that she'll go back to usual at the end of the week. Even Emmett is eating better.' She threw her head forward slightly to point at him. 'Check it out, three pieces of fruit today and no pleading for anything sugary.'

'That _is_ impressive. But their house is poor. I can't see them being able to afford it.' He said quietly, running a hand through his sandy hair. He was also waiting for the get-go to go running into the water, too but they still had another 20 minutes to wait yet.

'I just wish I could help. They're the sweetest children.' She was looking at them longingly.

'They are,' he agreed. 'I'm sure I could send Edward in with extra food. Make them lunch ourselves?'

'I wouldn't mind doing that, most of my food goes unused.' She said, thinking. She pushed the basket and the bucket from where she sat and laid down, her toffee curls soaking in the sand, she had a hand against her forehead, her eyes closed against the sun despite being guarded by the shades. She looked peaceful.

'I'm going to quickly go back to the van. Do a swap,' He said lifting the empty food basket to show what he meant. 'I'll be back in a bit.'

When he returned he realised she hadn't moved from the spot.

'I think she's asleep,' Angela whispered when he peered over her silent frame.

'Should we wake her?' Carlisle asked mischievously, craving her attention. He needed to grow up, get over himself.

'No!' She said, bringing him back into normality or slight normality, he still wanted to hear that voice.

'You're right, I've got a better idea instead. Agents, descend. The commander has a mission for you!'

* * *

Esme was only slightly aware of a sweet, tickling sensation running over her body and a number of muffled giggles, but the sun was so relaxing on her face that she didn't want to move. Emmett had started to giggle again and was finding it so difficult to stop that Rosalie had to take over in lifting the bucket up. Carlisle looked to the children, raised three fingers and slowly counted backwards.

'One! Release the water' He screamed manically as all twelve kids unleashed their water pistols and began to soak her. Esme jumped up, squealing as the cold and the sand clung to her.

'To the water!' Mike declared as they all went screaming into the sea, retreating from Esme's challenging glare and kicking the cooling, salty water at each other.

'No you don't, Cullen!' She called after him.

She stripped off her dress in one smooth move, letting her one-piece hug her curves and give air-time to her figure which consequently stopped Carlisle in his tracks. What was he doing? He seemed to have forgotten? She came running closer, the sand jumping up behind her legs. ' _Man she looked so h_ - _Oh yeah! Running away'_. He quickly went jumping into the cold water, swimming to make his escape, the kids still dancing at its shore, having not decided if they were brave enough to go all the way in just yet. The icy water poured over him as he swam further out so that he could stand on his feet with the water comfortably over his shoulders. It was cold, but refreshingly so against the summer heat. She followed, storming into the water, jumping from the cold until she was waist depth in. She swam out to him and splashed a few times, letting the salt water loosen her curls into straight black strands and letting the water hit his bare back. She jumped on his shoulders, pushing him below the water so that he bounced up easily. He spat the water out his mouth like a fountain.

'Your idea, huh?' She said, shivering and wiping the water from her eyes and mouth.

'Completely the Team's fault.' He lied.

'Well I suppose I better get them back for it!' She was starting towards the shore now, the kids still kicking the water at each other and running from Esme.

'I'll help you get them!' He shouted so that the kids could hear and started to chase after them.

Esme grabbed Angela, spinning her round so that her feet were submerged into the water. Jasper pushed Edward in who consequently dragged Bella with him. Alice jumped on Emmett so they both fell in. Jess and Lauren kicked water at Esme from behind as she and Angela pushed the water back onto them. Carlisle held a cup full of water in his hands over Tyler's head who threw water at Ben who had been chasing Mike in the sand. Everyone was jumping around like they were having loads of fun. Except Rosalie.

'C'mon Rose!' They cheered, but she stayed close to the shore, letting the water nip at her toes. Esme reached a hand to her but she ignored it muttering something that went unheard through the flow of children's screeching.

'What was that?' Esme asked, rubbing water from her ear as she fought Edward's tidal wave.

'I can't _swim_!' She said bitterly, glaring at the water. Her arms were folded across the top half of her pink swimsuit. Esme came out of the water and kneeled in the sand so that they were at the same level.

'You don't have to know. We can teach you. Come in with me?' She offered. She held onto Rosalie's small hands beneath hers.

'I don't want to drown,' she mumbled; afraid. Esme lifted her chin up and wiped away an escaped tear.

'Hey, Dr Cullen and I will be here the whole time. So will your friends. We won't let you drown and we won't make you do anything you don't want to.' Her voice was soft, familiar almost.

Rosalie sniffled.

'Why don't you give it a go? We'll stay with you and if you don't like it, we'll come straight out and use the water guns to attack everyone?'

'Kay,' she said, perking up a bit. Esme lifted her onto her waist as if she was as small as Alice and as if her curved hip was there to naturally hold a child then slowly, they walked into the water so that they were both up to their shoulders.

'Now, I'm going to let you go and you're going to do your best to swim that way towards Emmett, I'll be within distance the whole time.' She tightened her small arms around Esme's neck but didn't resist when she unclasped them.

'All you have to do is kick your legs and push your arms out- like this,' Esme demonstrated one handed. Emmett had swam up to them, his boyish attitude gone from his face.

'You can do it, Rose!' He said encouragingly, imitating what Esme had done. She held onto her waist letting her get a few half panicked-half excited practice runs before gently letting go.

She kicked ferociously over to where he was bobbing, clinging to him when she believed she had swam far enough.

'I did it!' She squealed, not releasing him from her grip.

'See?! You're such a fast learner, I knew you'd have it in no-time! Well done!' Esme said, she dived so that she went below the water and arose within a closer distance.

'You're a natural!' Emmett exclaimed.

'Can we do it again?!' Rose said, looking more at Emmett than Miss Platt with large eyes, she answered nevertheless.

'I think we should swim up to Dr Cullen and give him a surprise attack?' Not that she was using the kids to flirt. That would be wrong. She was simply getting her own back. That was all. Not flirting. She wasn't even attracted to him anyway. Not all. Not even slightly. _Maybe a little bit…_

'Yeah!' Emmett said, swimming one armed as Rosalie swam close to his left side.

'Let's roll agents!'

She preferred swimming under water and seeing as her route was a direct line she didn't see why she couldn't hold her breath for that long. Carlisle was floating in the water, kicking water at Edward, his back to them. She took a breath and dived, silently kicking her back legs under the water to propel her forward. She jumped out of the water and crashed onto his shoulders so he went under. He bobbed back up jumping, laughing and wiping his hair from his eyes.

'Shark attack!' She yelled, jabbing at his ribs under the water so that he squirmed and splashed at her just like Edward had done the other day. Emmett and Rosalie attacked too and then splashed water at each other and Alice from the side.

'Retreat!' He swam closer to the sand and stood up, running through the water deliberately kicking it up to fall on the other children who screamed in glee.

* * *

After a good hour or so of playing in the water, a few of them retired to their spot of the beach, they let Esme coat them in the sickly white paint with no complaint and then continued to play in the sand while Esme read, letting the sun tan her back. She'd done her best to put sun-cream there but she wasn't sure if it would be considered inappropriate to ask Carlisle to do it. Besides, he was still playing in the water with Emmett, Bella, Jess, Ben, Tyler, Angela, and Rosalie. They were teaching her to swim under the water though it didn't seem like she wanted to get her hair wet.

Under her nose, Jasper, Alice, Mike, Lauren and Edward were building sandcastles, decorating them with the shells from earlier. Except the special one. That had been wrapped in Carlisle's shirt in the food bag. Something she'd failed to realise was missing after being woken up with a surprise attack. _Mmm…._

'What are you reading?' Alice asked after a while, squinting to Esme through the shade of her arm. She jumped out of her day dream and looked innocently at Alice, flicking her hair back. It had started to dry on her back relatively quickly, falling into pretty waves down her shoulders.

'What are you building?' She retorted, lowering her glasses to see what looked like a castle with four turrets and a moat.

'It was Jasper's idea, it's going to be a massive white castle where The Little Mermaid lives.'

'Oh really?' Esme mused. 'With Prince Eric?'

'Yep, just she's going to get attacked by evil vampires who turn her into a vampire mermaid and she then feasts on the sea, killing everything in her wake.' There was a silence before Alice came closer and whispered in her ear 'Mutant Fish.'

Esme nodded wide eyed. 'Dr Cullen's stories aren't giving off the best influence on you lot are they?'

'Do you want to help?' Jasper offered, delicately sticking a seashell into the castle wall.

'It's okay, dear. I'll watch.' She said with a smile. Returning to her book with a grin, the other kids might have found Alice a little weird but she was most definitely original and certainly entertaining. There was nothing to not like about her.

She must have dosed off again because the next thing she knew was that she was being carried bridal style towards the sea again.

'We didn't want you to miss out on all the fun!' Carlisle insisted, giving her a wink.

'I've only just dried off! Don't you dare!' She warned, grabbing hold of his neck. _Was a girl not allowed to get a little shut eye?!_ She decided she would ignore the fact that he was only in long swimming shorts and that she was being held against his bare chest which was warm but still slightly wet from the water.

'We voted and you lost.' He said shrugging, smiling widely.

'Put me down!' But her threat was lost in laughter. She was trying to hold herself up away from the water which was impossible with one arm wrapped around her back and the other locked around her knees.

'Its fine, Edward will catch you.' He nodded towards where Edward and several other children were in the water. Enjoying it more than last time it seemed. _HA! Funny!_ She mused.

'Cullen, put me down or you _will_ regret this.' He was standing up to his thighs in the water now, lifting her so that she only just grazed it.

'Put you down, you say?' He repeated, pretending to miss hear. She understood her mistake immediately.

'No wait-'

'Captain's orders!' And then he threw her into the water, the kids laughing as she squealed from the dramatic change in temperature.

'Funny!' She said, swimming up to the giggling group and deliberately splashing water at him with her foot. She stayed with them in the water for a little while then returned to her book, promising herself she wouldn't close her eyes again. Carlisle encouraged the kids to do the same, so that they could dry off before they got dinner a little while later.

'Why you staring, dad?'

Carlisle jumped, he hadn't really been paying attention. He was watching her wring out her hair and lay back in the sand, her movements graceful.

'I'm not staring.' He said defensively. Looking off somewhere else as he pulled his legs up over the gentle waves of the water.

'You've got a funny look on your face.' Edward said, letting the bait lie there. Alice would be so much better at stuff like this but judging by Carlisle's reaction he wasn't doing too badly. He would get an answer out of him!

'The sun was in my eyes.' He retorted with a smile, his hand guiding Edward out of the water so that he didn't fall. Bella came up on his other side and held his hand for support, he lifted her easily so that she was jumping over the water with a leap.

'Then why were you looking in the direction of the sun?' She asked, innocently. He pulled her onto his shoulders. He couldn't reply to her so he decided to distract her instead.

'C'mon Edward, race you back to the group!'

They were all building sandcastles again, so naturally, he offered his help. Esme sighed from behind him.

'You know what would make this perfect?' She whispered, raising herself towards the direction of the heat, letting it darken her skin.

'Go on?' He said, unable to hold in his smile.

'A large pitcher of the finest cocktail that bar over there does.' She hummed in appreciation, wetting her bottom lip with her tongue.

'Why do we have to be such responsible people?' He questioned laughing in agreement. She looked at the group and whistled to get their attention so that they were all looking at her.

'Hey kids, why don't you see if you can bury Dr Cullen?'

His mouth fell open. What had he done?! They were discussing cocktails?!

'Or you guys could continue to build sandcastles instead?' He suggested. Their excitement had overruled that. He rolled his eyes and gave them the go ahead, moving closer to them and shaking his head. Esme had gone back to her book, shades on her eyes and dark lips twisted into a smile.

* * *

It got colder relatively quickly in the next hour and it was getting to dinner time, so they decided to get changed and head for chips on the boardwalk.

'Enjoying that Mike?' He asked, watching him greedily snort down his food.

'Huh?'

'Slow down, honey. You'll make yourself sick.' Esme said, passing him a juice.

Jasper was leaning against her side, eyes heavy, eating slowly. She tried to wake him up a bit but felt bad for disturbing him so let him rest a little.

'Had a good day?' She asked Bella whose pale face had caught a little sun. She nodded, smiling into her food. She raised an eyebrow to Carlisle. They'd done it again. Everyone was worn out. But they'd be heading back soon.

Before they left, they took a brisk walk around where Esme brought everyone ice creams (as Carlisle had paid for dinner) but declined one herself.

'Don't want one?' He asked.

She shook her head 'I'm still full from dinner.' That and the amount of seawater she had consumed today was making her feel a little sick. He scrunched up his face, judging her.

'Wait here…' He said secretively and then went off for a few seconds. She wiped Jess's mouth with a napkin where the ice cream had coated and otherwise listened, watching them play and talk to each other about today'activities. He came walking back into view and for a few seconds she thought she was going to hit him.

'Are you out of your _mind_?!' She hissed to him but he just smiled and offered her the glass.

'Try it.' He said simply, raising the red and blue liquid to her, finding amusement in her mistaken fury.

'I was _joking_! How could you possibly think this is responsible?!' She added, glaring at him with open mouthed shock.

'Try it.'

'NO!' She looked round to make sure the kids weren't looking.

'Trust me.' He said, laughing.

She looked at him, he was just so sure of himself, so arrogant! She thought for a moment. This guy was a doctor. He wouldn't do anything to endanger anyone let alone his students or his own son, would he? Those blue eyes are just so persuasive!

She carefully took the cocktail from him, lifting it to her nose and inhaling. It just smelt fruity. She took the tiniest sip and sighed with relief.

'Don't do that to me! I thought you were out of your mind!' She muttered, relieved and taking another mouthful; no alcohol.

'It's called a 'Virgin Colada'. Nice?'

'It is actually. I might even go so far as to say it tastes better without the alcohol.' He smiled looking at his feet and then back to her. 'Thank you.' She continued, offering the glass to him.

'This is why you trust a Doctor. We make the perfect dates,' he said. He handed the glass back to her after a small taste and then sat next to Edward and pushed his ice-cream on his face, chuckling. Neither responded to his comment they just accepted them as silly words and moved their attention elsewhere.

* * *

'I think that's the end of our good weather,' Carlisle said quietly to her pointing to his driver's seat window. Everyone was quiet in the van, enjoying the last of the evening's light as they headed back to the campsite. There was a dark set of black clouds ever so slowly drifting east.

'We should be alright though?' She asked, thinking to the wooden walls of the cabins and trying to repress the thought of the weather dripping in. He made a face.

'Yeah? I guess so? It's only a bit of rain?' His voice sounded like he wasn't sure himself.

'We'll be fine.' She stated, trying to sense if there was truth in her shaky words.

Alice was the last person she tucked in that night and she was huddled around the covers, shaking. Esme stroked her dark spiky hair, sitting on the bed with her.

'Oh Alice, all will be fine. I'm right next door, if you're worried you can just come straight in.' she promised, attempting to soothe her. But she was still shaking.

'Something bad is going to happen, I know it.' She said, working herself up into a bigger panic.

'It's just a bit of rain, that's all. Hush now, try to get some sleep.'

She folded the cover over herself so that she was hidden from sight, the covers shaking.

The rain was actually rather gentle on the glass doors of the hut. It was familiar, a reminder of home as it dripped consistently. Yet within the hour, it changed and outside the wind roared, whistling hauntingly through the cracks of the doors and the windows.

The thunder and lightning soon followed and were so deafening that it sounded like houses were being demolished. She almost expected a tiny little knock on the door but she did not expect the influx of all the girls, three of them crying, and the others stunned into silence, gripping onto Esme in fear and a need for comfort. She tucked them into her bed for the moment, looking outside to see the treacherous rain and the sky flashing brightly every minute or so.

'Girl's stay here, I'll be right back.' She said, slipping on some sweats, shoes and a coat over her pyjamas.

'Don't leave!' Angela begged, jumping in unison with the other girls when the thunder struck again. Esme grimaced.

'I'll be right back, stay together and stay warm.' She said, quickly running across to the other side of the field and getting completely drenched in the process.

'Esme, quick get in, you're getting soaked!' Carlisle said, ushering her in. She was shocked to see most of the boys in his room, huddled together, looking outside tentatively, so shocked I fact that she hadn't recognised that they were referring to each other on first name basis. She wiped the fallen rain from her face.

'We can't stay here, Carlisle, it's chucking it down. Alice is shaking and Bella is completely paralysed.' She had to hold her own chest to keep from panicking, she'd never seen two people so afraid. She normally loved storms but this one was just so chaotic and so unexpected.

'I know, Emmett's hut has got water coming through the ceiling and-'

He was interrupted by a large crash. They jumped, rushing outside to see a large fallen tree within ten metres of where the girls were.

'Shit!' She muttered, hurrying out of his room and over to the screams of the girls.

'I'll get everyone in the van!' He shouted behind.

Alice had started to cry silently, unlike Jess and Lauren who were howling with fear. She did her best to keep them calm but with little luck.

'Come on girls, we're staying somewhere else tonight,' She lifted her backpack on, quickly stuffing a few towels and purse inside it and then lifted Alice onto her hip. She held onto to Bella's hand and raced to the van with them, grabbing the towels from her bag and wrapping them around every three kids.

'All okay?' She asked shakily, hating herself for leaving the cabin. _If that tree had fallen even slightly more to the left…_ 'Where's Carlisle?!' She asked, suddenly noticing his absence, she wouldn't leave them again to go find him but having him missing from the group was concerning.

'Dad's getting the first aid box.' Edward said silently, tightening a fist on the corner of the towel. She wasn't sure if he was shivering from cold or fear.

'I'm here-' he said throwing the box into the back with the kids. 'Seatbelt's on guys.'

'What about our stuff?' Rosalie asked quietly.

'We'll get it later,' Esme promised, locking the seatbelt over her and jumping into the passenger seat at the front. 'Do you know where we're heading?' She asked, watching the frown sit on his face, disguising the worry.

'There's a hotel a few blocks away. I'm going to drop you guys off and then come back for everyone's stuff.' All ounce of humour was gone from his face, he was still, driving with such concentration that he might've been new to it.

'But-'

'I'll book a room with you and then I need you to get everyone settled, I'll be as quick as I can.'

No one said anything for a few seconds.

'I shouldn't have left them.' She choked out, trying to trap the hysteria with the back of her hand. 'If anything happened to them.' She gasped, holding her breath to stop herself from sobbing. He reached a hand across, holding her shoulder.

'Don't think like that, they're okay. No one could've seen that happening.' He reassured, looking at her briefly before turning to the road again.

'Alice did. She begged for us to stay somewhere else. I didn't believe her.' She whispered, trying to catch her stuttered breath. He reached over to her waist and pulled her across the seat towards him, stroking her back. She gripped onto his warm frame, letting herself be comforted by it for a few seconds.

'You're in shock. Once we're inside, things will calm down.' He pulled his arm away so he could continue driving safely, but she stayed in the middle seat, looking at the pale faces in the rear view mirror.

He parked up and she grabbed Bella, Jasper's hand tightly held in her left and Mike walking very closely to her side. Carlisle had Emmett on his back, Alice on one hand and Rosalie on the other. Edward was holding out the door, followed by everyone else.

The woman at the desk jumped when she saw the group of them. Her uniform was pristine, not a strand of her dark hair out of place. Her smile widened as soon as she saw Carlisle.

'Hi, look we need a room big enough to hold twelve children and two adults.' He said quickly, pulling out his wallet.

'I'm really sorry, but we don't really take bookings for more than four children.' She said sweetly, flashing her eyelashes.

'You don't think you could make an exception?' He said shortly, gesturing to the frightened children staring wide-eyed and nervous at him. ' _Please_?'

She giggled slightly. 'Not really. I might get in trouble.'

Esme saw red. What a time and a place to flirt! She pushed Carlisle to the side so that she was in full view.

'Look all we need is a room, preferably one with multiple beds but if not, we'll make do!' She said hotly, her voice getting higher in tone.

'Did you book online?'

'Well obviously not!' _Cool it_ , she warned herself.

'Sorry, there's nothing I can do.' She said, looking through her lashes at Carlisle. Damn him! Why did he have to be such a distraction! Couldn't he for once just stop being so attractive for once? There were more important things going on here!

'Do you have _any_ rooms free?!' She tried to reign in the dark tone of her voice but failed. If she was going to have an attitude then by hell she'd get one back.

'Yes but-'

'Then we will take your largest one, please!' She seethed. Carlisle gently placed a hand on her back, reminding her to keep calm but she shook it off.

'The honeymoon suite?' She asked, narrowing her eyes. Esme mirrored. _This bitch?!_

'Hey, come here, come look into the eyes of twelve seven-year olds and tell them that you you're going to make them stand outside in that ridiculous weather just because of some company policy.' She sat Bella on the desk. 'Go on!' She challenged, squeezing the hands of Jasper to her side. Carlisle took a step back, deciding rather cleverly that he wouldn't get on the wrong side of her.

'We have a twin room with a double bed and two singles in each.' She huffed, clicking on her computer.

'That's fantastic, thank you so much for your help, we will take that one.' The sarcasm was so evident in her voice that she thought she might have to restate that, actually, that room would be perfect.

'Great, that'll be $1840 then.'

Esme's mouth fell open. They weren't standing in the poshest of hotels, it was just an average kind of place, the plants needed watering, the staff needed better training and the carpet under their feet was desperate for a deep clean.

'Is that until Sunday?' Carlisle asked as polite as ever.

'Ooops- sorry that's be $8180 then please. Special offer.'

Emmett gasped behind but he just pulled out his card.

'Let me pay half!' She insisted, but he shook his head. 'You can't pay $8180! That's insane!'

'It's fine, honestly. I worked hard in my youth.' He said lightly, faking a smile, he was still worried, _very_ worried about the storm.

'I _will_ pay you half!' She insisted, quickly thanking the receptionist for the keys.

'Why don't you get everybody settled and I'll be right back?' He said, putting the children down and heading towards the exit.

'Okay, hurry!' She yelled after him but he didn't say much, just ran back into the pouring rain.

As expected, the kids resisted getting settled so she piled them all into the beds in one room, all curled up together still evidently scared. Carlisle was back within 20 minutes, hauling in suitcases and backpacks into the room with the help of Esme.

'And why aren't we asleep?' His asked Tyler, who shrugged and looked at his feet.

'I tried but we were worried.' Esme confessed, throwing a towel to him. His hair was wet through and so was his t-shirt but at least they were all indoors now, they had nothing to worry about. She yawned.

'We wanted a story before bed.' Edward said, clearly relived to see him.

'Well, just a quick one then you guys need to get to sleep!' He said gently. He used the towel to quickly dry his hair so that it fell limply against his face, then placed it on his neck like a scarf.

'What one do you want?' He looked to the kids who were waiting for Edward's recommendation.

'The one with the wolves.' He said, grinning.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, it was always that one. He sat on the window –seat next to Esme and took a breath. 'Okay, so as you know our good Vampire found his family and out they were, hunting one day when a group of tribesman stopped them in their tracks, holding man-made spears to their face. They insisted that they were on the Quileute's land and that by hunting, they were endangering themselves.'

A few of them had their eyes closed but he assumed they were still listening.

'So they formed a truce, as long as they didn't hunt on their land or harm or bite another human, then they could live in peace beside each other so that's what they did. You see, they couldn't trust any vampire since an evil one had killed their ancestors several years ago and-'

Esme smiled, putting a hand on his leg to stop him. He looked up. Was he going too fast?

'They're asleep,' she said, relieved.

'But I've only just started!' He thought for a moment. Why was he complaining? He was tired as hell.

'Help me get the girls into the other room?' She asked. So he did, they left four children in the double bed (considering it was big enough), two in the single leaving the last single in each room free for themselves. Esme tucked the duvet around them all. Gently saying goodnight to the boys and carrying the others, still sleeping, into the opposite room via the door in the middle.

'That was an adventure then?' He said once the girls were tucked in.

'I can't say I'd want to do it again.' She added, laughing and rubbing her forehead. 'Don't suppose you've got any paracetamol? My head is throbbing.'

He returned with a bottle of water and two small pills, she took them gratefully, turning in the mirror and pulling up the bottom of her pyjama shirt revealing her sun-burnt back. The skin there had turned from the usual soft creamy shade to a dark red with tiny bits of skin flaking off from it. She sucked a breath threw her teeth, stroking the area lightly. He winced.

'Ouch! I think I've got something for that too.' He returned again to see her, shirt pulled up to the top of her stomach but revealing her burnt skin by the small of her back. She prodded it carefully, gasping as it stung. He sat on the corner edge of some seat, raising the bottle to her view.

'Come here,'

She stood in front of him, shy, her back to him as he gently rubbed the cream onto the hot skin, himself growing warmer by the minute with embarrassment. This was doctor stuff, nothing to be ashamed of. He didn't have to be weird about it. _Just doctor duties_ \- he told himself but he could feel his neck grow stiflingly hot.

'Thank God for after sun, huh?' She said trying to keep herself from leaning into his cold lands as he massaged the sore areas.

'You'll be okay. Just you know, maybe use a higher SPF in the future.' He wiped the excess cream on his trousers, trying to avoid looking at her now that things had taken an unexpected route.

'Thanks.' She wasn't looking at him.

'Well-' he started.

'Yeah-'

'I should be going?' He pointed behind him to the door.

'Yeaah,' she agreed awkwardly. 'You do that. I'll just-.'

'Yeah'

'Yeah'

Esme laughed first, trying to act normal, trying to ignore whatever it was that they were trying to ignore, he laughed too, but softly, looking more at her face, the curve of her mouth, the dimpled cheeks.

'Goodnight then' he said, but instead of moving backwards, he moved towards her. She followed.

'Sleep well.'

'Yeah- you too' He rubbed the back of his head where his hair was still wet, he was partly leaning forward, closer to her face and so was she, standing closer.

'Night.' she said, and he could feel the heat of her words on his cheeks, drawing him in.

One of the kids made a sound in their sleep, making both of them jump back, alarmed.

'Um, yeah, Night' He muttered, quickly leaving the room. Esme shut the door after him, head in hands, groaning to herself in amusement, little did she know he was doing that too, the same thoughts running through their head simultaneously:

 _What was I thinking?_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review! x**  
_


	5. Day 4: Thursday

**Day Four: The Locals.**

There was screaming, that's all he could think. Screaming. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a jacket and knocked lightly on the door before walking in. Covering his ear to mute the frantic wails coming from the room.

The desk lamp was on creating a nice orange glow and in the corner, Esme was rocking Bella again, holding her underneath her arms in an attempt to warm her. It had calmed down outside quite considerably. He'd checked the news before he fell asleep and it was just a really crazy storm, no tornado's, no tsunamis, all was fine. He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself awake.

'All okay?' He asked, sleepily. He moved closer but not too close, he didn't want to intervene on personal space.

'I'm fine,' Bella stuttered. She laid down, back under the covers, still close to Esme.

He made a sign to her, saying that he was going to leave them to it as she seemed to have it all covered. It was just typical he didn't feel sleepy anymore. She told him to wait a moment, spent a few more seconds with Bella to make sure she really was asleep and then followed him to the alcove door where she sat down, yawning widely.

'You should get some sleep.' But he felt himself unexpectedly sitting down next to her on the carpet of the boy's room, against the wood of the door. Both of them were fighting the sounds of heavy breathing.

'I've been up every hour since two, I can't see myself getting any sleep now.' She said quietly. He checked his watch. She was right, it was quarter to six and she would normally be up in 40 minutes anyway.

'Are you okay? I could always take them to the park in the morning? Give you a bit of rest?' He suddenly felt guilty, he'd pulled her into this trip, going on about how much fun it would be, spent hours talking about it on the phone with her and here she sat, dark circles under her eyes and her hair in a knot at her neck. She was charmingly imperfect.

'Don't be silly,' She said, shaking her head. 'Just means I'll be asleep quicker than anyone else tonight.'

'It's the festival tonight' He reminded her softly.

'Never mind then! How long can someone last without sleep?' She laughed gently and stretched, letting her arms elongate before she wrapped them around herself again. 'I should really be letting you get back to bed…'

'No, I'm awake now anyway, I can't imagine falling back to sleep now.' He held in his own yawn, clamping his mouth shut and widening his eyes. 'Did you want a coffee?' he asked.

'Do you think it'll wake the kids up?'

'Well Bella was screaming and they haven't moved a muscle.' He stated.

'Go on then, I think I'll need it.'

A moment later and she was holding the warm mug in her hands, lifting it carefully so that the scent would keep her awake. She was staring at the wall, an eyebrow raised.

'You okay?' He took a large gulp of his own drink, watching her carefully.

'Hmm? Yeah fine, sorry…' She shook her head for clearance. 'This feels like some kind of adult pyjama party.' She said after a while smiling into her drink.

'I think if it was an adult pyjama party there'd be a lack of pyjamas.' He sat still for a moment before re-hearing his own words. 'I can't believe I just said that-'

Esme had started to giggle as he flushed bright red, stammering in a panic.

'Words, just words, I swear, I wasn't being some kind of weird-'

'It is fine, Carlisle.'

'My brain and my mouth are on two separate circuits, I swear!' He groaned, hiding his face.

'I found it funny,' she said, shrugging. He paused, looking at her and not saying much. Well, at least his brain wasn't totally without its positives.

'I thought Bella was getting better, she didn't scream once in the tent.' He said eventually.

'I thought so too, I thought it might've been your story.' She confessed, ignoring his look of offence. 'But like you said, she was fine in the tent. Maybe it was the storm? I don't know.'

'Maybe she's just more comfortable being in a tent with lots of people?' He said, shrugging his shoulders.

'You're saying she wakes up screaming throughout the night because she's lonely?' Esme said, the ridicule in her words.

'Maybe. Fear of abandonment perhaps? Edward did the same until he was about five.' She started to feel guilty for not believing him.

They talked for a long time, about where they grew up, where they went to school what they'd like to do in the future.

'I have friends in Alaska, maybe when Edward's older I could practice up there one day. I like teaching but medicine is my first love, I miss it.' He disclosed. She was surprised, she had moved around the country a lot for certain reasons but the idea of him moving away seemed to frighten her.

It had been roughly 2 hours when they decided the move from the spot on the floor, get changed and wake up the children. Luckily breakfast had been a better act then the day before and by 9 O'clock, they were all out the hotel and into the van.

'Why does everything have to be a surprise?' Mike whined from the back. 'Tell us where we're going.' But by the time he asked, they had arrived, parking up outside what looked like a large green shop.

'We're not buying food, are we?!' Jess asked, dismally.

'Nope, we're doing something a lot more creative.' Esme said excitedly, walking with a spring in her step. Carlisle couldn't tell if that was a cause of sleep deprivation or genuine excitement, but nevertheless he followed, the 12 kids in tow. She spoke briefly to a group of people at the front desk, all wearing plastic aprons with marks down them while he encouraged the children to sit at the scrubby benches, finding each one a seat.

'Okay guys, today we're playing with clay!' Lifting the bad with a severe amount of effort, Esme dumped it on the middle of the table and retied her long hair into a bun on the top of her head. 'Grab an apron!' She said to the children, pulling her own one over her neck and helping Ben and Angela tie theirs.

Emmett groaned, pulling Carlisle down to his height. 'What about if you're really bad at art?' He patted his shoulder.

'I wouldn't worry, I'm rubbish at it too.' He said reassuringly, pointing to Miss Platt so that he could listen to the instructions. They would either be making a plate, a bowl, a vase or an ornament. Everyone seemed pretty excited, immediately getting stuck in and moving it in their hands. Esme sat in between Alice and Lauren, creating a vase with a vine and flower pattern on the outside. Carlisle was next to Jasper and Jess, looking at the lump in confusion, trying to work it into anything, any form at all. It was clear it wasn't his forte. Esme was smiling but seemed so engross in her work he didn't see how she could possibly be listening to Alice rambling on about her dreams. She held the piece delicately in her hands, folding the 'leaves' so carefully and so perfectly that the only things to tell him that she was moulding clay were the texture and the colour.

His hands were a mess and so was his so-called pot.

'And what is that supposed to be?' Edward teased from across the table. Carlisle stuck his tongue out, folding the pot on itself so it turned back into a clump. He would just have to try again.

'What are you trying to make?' She said softly across the table, not looking up.

He sighed 'I don't even know, anything really.' He created a ball in his hands.

'You could make a brain?' Jasper suggested.

'Or a vampire!' Angela added.

'I think I'm going to make a baseball,' He said in the end, smiling at himself that would be easy.

'You'll still have to paint it,' Esme warned, attaching a petal to her flower. He could do that, it was just a case of painting it white and adding red-stitching. _No problemo._

Jasper, Tyler and Ben all created bowls, Edward and Bella created plates and the other children created various animals ranging from Alice's literal cat-fish to Mike's platypus. Only Esme had done a vase but then she'd also done a set of shells to sit on Bella's plate and helped engrave something on Edward's so that sort of counted. And here sat his 'baseball', missing a bottom so that it didn't blow up in the oven and more of an oval shape rather than a circle.

It was while their creations were cooking that the kids got restless.

'Emmett, for the last time, stop throwing clay! You're going to get us chucked out!' Emmett looked through his lashes, winking at Rosalie. Another piece went shooting past his eyes.

'Jasper, you too!'

'He threw it first though Sir!' He mumbled, smiling.

'It doesn't matter, if you want to leave here in possession of your pieces, you will stop throwing things at each other! We're guests at this place.' He was tempted to chuck his own piece across from him but a: it was in the oven and B: he had to be that responsible adult.

The painting was a little easier, people were more focused and had stopped throwing clay pellets at each other, more attracted to the colours they used for their ornaments.

'Come here,' the soft voice encouraged, reaching her hand out for the ornament. He passed her both the so called ball and the paintbrush. Esme painted the stitches to look…well like stitches, then painted a darker white at the bottom to create a shade and showed him what she had done.

'Now you try.' She insisted, passing the items back.

'I've already messed it up,' he said, pretending to be annoyed as he held up his part painted hand.

'Well, you could always be a warrior?' She said laughing, taking his thumb wiping the white paint on either side of his nose in straight lines. It was lucky than it was non-toxic paint! He reached across to retaliate but she jumped out of the way so that he only streaked her arm. Then they went back to work, acting totally innocent, like nothing had happened though the evidence was clear on his face.

'I reckon he loves her!' Alice sung quietly to Edward.

'He can't love her, she's a girl and girls are gross!'

'Boys are worser!' She retaliated, sticking her tongue out.

'He's just her friend. He acts like that it with all teachers. It's teacher code!' He said defiantly, sticking his nose in the air.

'He keeps looking at her though, Edward…' Bella said quietly.

'He's plotting his revenge.'

'Well he doesn't look angry…' Jasper muttered under his breath.

'He doesn't need to, that would be giving the game away.' He responded, frowning at his plate, he'd painted it like a chess board. 'All you need to know is that _if_ he liked her, he would tell me and he hasn't said anything so he clearly doesn't like her.' He hoped at least, Carlisle and him were normally so open, they didn't have to tell each other anything because the other already knew. They had a good system.

'Are you saying you don't like her?' Alice asked, her own face seeming to lose its smile.

'Not at all. She's nice, but you know, nothing special, just another person.' There seemed to be a muted gasp from the people he sat next to.

'How can you say that, Edward?! She's been so nice to us!' Alice said, hiding her tears. Jasper had curled his hands into fists by his thighs, glaring angrily into his artwork.

'What?! All I'm saying is that as she teaches the older kids, once we're home we won't really see her.' He had seemed to offend everyone and in all honesty, he couldn't see why? She was really nice, he agreed on that, but he was sure she'd be just another person, floating in and out of Carlisle's life when they felt like it, resenting Edward's existence. A bit like Tanya really, she love hanging out with Carlisle, she just didn't like Edward much. Not that she ever told him that.

He looked up and was greeted by the warm smile of Esme who'd given him a wink and had returned to her work. Neither she nor Carlisle had heard the conversation. They finished pretty soon after that, Esme helped them varnish their work so that it was all shiny afterwards and then helped to undo their aprons.

'You okay, Son. You're pretty quiet?' Carlisle asked as they walked back to the van.

'Sure.' He mumbled looking at his feet. Could he no longer trust him? Was Carlisle keeping things from him? He had scrubbed off the white lines and had been grinning until he spotted Edward's face, he was deep in thought.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He probed, rubbing his shoulder but instead Edward shook it off, sitting himself in the back of the van and locking up his seatbelt, hand in his hard. It wasn't fair! He'd only been honest! Why did people have to treat him differently because he wasn't walking on water for Miss Platt?!

Esme came up behind Carlisle, touching his arm gently. 'Ready to go?' He smiled at her and got in the van, but he seemed troubled.

'Is something bothering you?' She asked eventually: they were on their way into town and the kids were listening to Alice's predictions for the future, not that they were by anyway accurate guessing from her fortune-teller act.

'Maybe,' he admittedly after a while, releasing his frown and looking at her. 'Edward just seems a little…stroppy. I don't know why, he'd never usually like this. I'm trying to work out what it is that's bothering him.' He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, driving peacefully once again. It was an overcast day, not necessarily raining but cloudy in most areas masking the shades of his blonde hair.

'Have you asked him?' She questioned, also watching the road as if there was something interesting about it.

'Yeah, he said he's fine but he's got this attitude.' He pinched his nose, rubbing it slightly between a finger and thumb.

'I'm sure he'll feel better later and if he doesn't, ask him again.' She encouraged, looking at the reflection of eleven intrigued faces and one solemn one. 'He might just be feeling a little jealous, what with you splitting your time with everyone.'

'But I don't want the others to feel left out.'

'They won't. He probably just wants to be recognised.' Even though she was only guessing, her words made sense and to some degree she was right.

Edward _was_ jealous but not of Carlisle's interactions, with hers. She'd played with everyone else, talked to Jasper lots of times, she sat with Mike and Tyler at lunch and even today she helped someone else out with their aprons. She treated him averagely but she treated Alice, and the other kids like they were royalty.

They parked up in a special car park right opposite a large field with loads of picnic tables and market tents selling odd crafts. They ate lunch quickly in a diner across the road and then ran to explore the tents, splitting into two groups. He didn't want Carlisle to keep pestering him like he had done since lunch so he went to Esme's team with Ben, Angela, Mike, Jess and Emmett. She was holding onto Ben and Jess's hand, keeping up a conversation with Mike and following Emmett's decision to go around the food tents. It made him feel worse.

She was as generous as Carlisle was with her money. He knew that a few of them had money put aside for them for the trip and Emmett wasn't one of them, nevertheless she gave him a note, the same as everyone else had and told him that he could spend it on whatever he wanted which was difficult for him to understand. She also brought food for everyone to eat later but that was beside the point.

Carlisle on the other hand was having difficulty reigning the children in, they wanted to go to the fashion part with all the scarves and the handmade gloves on display and they wanted the bookstalls and the food court and the handmade craft tent.

'Guys, we've got time, slow down. How about we go to the jewellery bit first _then_ the book section?'

'Can we go look at the animals?' Alice asked, tugging on the back of his shirt. He frowned at her.

'Alice, there aren't any animals here?' He said, ruffling her hair but she put up a fight.

'I saw them at the other end!' She said, excitedly. 'They're inside the blue tent!'

'Alice sweet –they're just-. Never mind, you'll find that out later.' He laughed, stopping at the jewellery tents, instructing them that they could look but not touch unless they were buying something. He spoke to someone fiddling about with a piece of rope and a pendant. He pulled the seashell out of his pocket and asked if they'd be able to attach it onto a chain and pad them accordingly.

They went to the book tent after where everyone spent a bit of money on either comic books, colourings books or a book on local histories as Bella picked up.

Esme was pulling her group away from the wooden instruments. She had purchased a piano book for Edward that she'd hidden away in hopes of cheering him up while the other kids were excitedly listening to one of the salesman play a hand-crafted wooden flute.

'Come on Angela, we've got to go find everyone else.' She insisted, cheerily leading the way threw the throng of people. There was a cry from the back of the line however and she turned to help Edward up, shaking off the dirt from his shirt. He was trying furiously not to cry.

'Oh Sweet, are you okay? Did you trip?' She asked, rubbing his arm.

'No, that old guy just stepped on me,' he sniffled, letting a few tears escape as he rubbed his leg. She made Edward point him out by the colour of his shirt and then tapped lightly on his shoulder.

'Excuse me? You've just stepped on one of my students- don't you think you owe him an apology?' She said sharply, still being polite but not about to let the injustice stand.

As soon as he turned, she froze. Making no real movements other than to stiffen up. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes and an even darker smile.

' _Esme_? What a surprise to see you here!' He said excitedly, grinning from the inside out. She had to hold in the desire to run and consciously slow her breathing. She would be fine, there were people here. He wouldn't do anything stupid.

'Like I was saying, you owe him an apology.' She stated bravely, standing in front of the six children as if to guard them. He grinned manically, eyeing her up like he was going to take her down in one bite. He'd been able to do so before, she couldn't see what would stop him now.

'Do I now?' He played, stepping closer to her, she gently pushed the kids back but without stepping away herself. They were all watching, confused and unsure .Her hands were shaking.

'Charles, just give the boy an apology and I'll be out of your way.' A steady voice was the key, if she acted brave she would be brave. But her ex-husband leaned closer, laughing so that she could feel the spit on her face.

'And if I don't want you out of my way?' He was talking in her ear now and she was grateful at least that the children wouldn't hear.

'I _will_ keep running,' she said simply, she'd ran from him in Ohio, then Michigan then Chicago. She hadn't seen him for months, she had stupidly thought she was safe. She was trying not to panic. He was looking angry now.

'Then I'll keep chasing until you're back where you belong…' He whispered sinisterly. He reached up and grabbed her throat barely getting a second's clench before she forced it back so that it hit him harshly in the chest. The surprise that she had retaliated and the force from which she pushed his arm back caused him to fall over a passer-by's foot, treading back and looking up to her, entertained but deadly. A few people stopped to look but she had quickly turned, moving the children along at the calmest pace she could imagine all the time ignoring her hysteria and her bruised windpipe. He might have thought she lived here, which gave her a few more weeks to move out of the state but she would have to act fast. _Carlisle?!_ But she banished the thought from her head. She would make up an excuse when she got back. She was holding tightly onto her bag, head low pushing the kids in front of her but all the time keeping an eye out. _Why did he have to be here?!_

When they met up again, Edward was in a joyous mood raucously fooling around with Emmett as they pretended to hit each other. He'd clearly misjudged her from earlier and just from her simple act of defence, he could see why everyone was so in awe of her.

'You should've seen her dad! She went into total robot-mode! It was awesome!' He cawed excitedly to the rest of the group.

'What was that?' He asked, watching Esme shyly try to hush Edward up.

'It was awesome, Dr Cullen!' Emmett added, eager to get the story told.

'Guys, please don't keep going on about it.' She begged, hiding her face in her fringe. Carlisle scooped up Edward.

'Okay, tell me what happened, _slowly_.' He said, watching Esme take the opposite seat, she was grimacing, covering her neck and mouth with one hand while clenching and unclenching the other one under the table.

'So we were just happily skipping along-'

'Without the theatrics, please Edward.' He smiled, encouragingly.

'So yeah, anyway, we were just walking past and this _gigantic mutant_ of a man-' he frowned but Edward ignored him. '-Came storming past me and knocked me over and so Miss Platt told him off blah blah blah, and then he went to attack her and she totally ass-kicked him!'

'Edward, swearing' He chastised.

'Sorry, but it was totally amazing!' Edward said, grinning from ear to ear and re-enacting the scene with Emmett, Ben and Mike. Esme had her head in her hands, clearing wishing that she had no part in this.

'Explain what you mean about a-butt-kicking?' He continued, watching one group inform the other.

'She totally humiliated him, dad! She _**cru**_ _-shed_ him! Tell him, Miss!' He turned so that he was grinning to her instead.

Carlisle looked to Esme and made a face, partly amused but mainly confused. _Someone explain something!_

'He trod on Edward, refused to apologise, went to grab my face and I kind of blocked it which meant he hurt himself in the process.' Her tone was simple. Cold cutting.

'Jesus?! Are you okay? Did you want to see if we could find an officer or something?' He asked concerned. She offered a fake smile, not quite looking at him.

'No-I'm fine. It's all done now.' She said.

He was confused. It looked like she was trying to stop herself from screaming.

'Do you know who it was?' He probed, seeing if he could squeeze any information out of her, just to help in anyway.

'No idea,' she lied, swiftly moving on to what they brought at the market. He accepted it nonetheless but decided to keep an eye on her. She looked frightened.

'Should we go see if we can go sit on the grass? The acts are meant to be playing soon.' He said, smiling.

'Acts?' Rose asked, doing a double-take. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, because it's a local festival type thing they've decided to a few performances starting with a 'talent-show'. They've got a band playing after.' He saw Alice pipe up in his peripheral vision.

'No Alice, you can't enter the talent show.' He said, guessing her comments before they fell out her mouth. Turning, he, poked her puffed out cheeks.

'Why not?!' She demanded in a huff.

'Because the acts have already auditioned and been chosen. We're spectators today.' She accepted this as a reply even if she didn't agree with it and sat down where they had laid a blanket. Esme had changed her hair, pulling it all down in front of her face so that you couldn't really see her eyes unless she tilted back. She was definitely quieter.

'There's paracetamol in the bag if you feel like you need some?' He offered, watching her carefully, she was wearing a jacket too now despite the humidity.

'Oh, I'm fine thanks.' She said hurriedly, shaking her hands and looking away from him again, definitely different.

He sat next to her, frowning when she moved away and lowered his voice.

'We can go? Get back home, have an early night in or something, all together?' He suggested, watching the blank expression on her face. She shook her head.

'No-I'm fine. Honestly.' Her words were forced and within a moment of looking at him she was back to scanning the crowd, pretending like she wasn't doing anything.

'I'm not really meant to recommend this but if you feel like you're in shock you can always get yourself a shot of something. Dutch courage, you know.' He wiped the smile of his face when she didn't laugh, feeling instantly ashamed. He drank too much.

Someone stepped up to the microphone on the 'stage' which really was just a square of foam on the grass and introduced the agenda for the evening. A few acts went up, some singing, some dancing, some orchestrating the puppets Alice had spotted a while earlier in the blue tent.

'For a talent show, there seems to be a sparing lack of talent.' Jessica whispered to Lauren. Once that had ended, Carlisle stood up. The silence between the groups was no longer relaxing, just odd and he was desperate to avert that.

'Why don't a few of you help me get some drinks for everyone, huh?' He suggested, picking three of them to follow him to the bar just opposite. 'Will you be okay to watch the others for the moment?' he asked Esme who claimed she had no problem but looked otherwise.

He returned with 12 junior and 2 senior cups of lemonade and handed them accordingly. She didn't flinch this time when he sat next to her and actually leaned over so that she was closer to him though he couldn't really say for sure if she was calm or not. He wasn't _that_ good of a mind reader. He could say that she was breathing better though, allowing herself to smile and relax a little. He'd clearly missed what she had seen: her ex get escorted out of the park by a couple of police officers but she didn't want to bring that up.

When the band started up, he held the cold cup against the back of her jacket, just where her sunburn was. She jumped at first but otherwise, leaned into it, appreciating the thought.

'They say a bath of bicarbonate soda is meant to work.' He mentioned, not quite looking at her. She was certainly more relaxed, she was happy to slouch against the cup and sit close to him again but her eyes were still unreadable.

'Is that a doctor's recommendation?' She said, smiling slightly.

'Well no, a Doctor's recommendation would be to apply sun- cream but needs must.'

'I did apply it.' She defended and he was surprised to see her apparently wanting to make conversation. 'I just didn't _re-_ apply it.'

'Well, there you are then, you're completely at fault with no one but yourself to blame!' He winked at her. She was statue like for a second before reanimating herself back into life.

'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you though, so then it's your fault.' She fought.

'Good point. I'm completely to blame. What sort of doctor lets his patients get sunburnt?!' He said sarcastically, using his hands to address the sky.

'Ahh, well I'm not your patient either.' She added watching him feign annoyance.

'You're so hard to please.' He said eventually, sighing loudly but her the humour had gone and replaced it with a fake image, she moved so that her back was no longer arched against the cup rendering his hand pretty useless.

'Maybe.'

They stayed for a little only a little while but left when it still hadn't reached dark yet. They'd eaten small bits throughout the day so no one was hungry. He got the feeling Esme was eager to get home.

'Don't suppose you mind if I have a really quick shower?' She asked, shaking again like earlier. If was weird, she sounded normal and sometimes she looked it, too but something wasn't right.

'Sure, we'll just watch TV.' He said smiling, but she had shut the door before making a response.

The shower was her quick excuse to psych herself back up. She turned the water to one of the highest settings and on full power and let it scorched her skin as though it was exactly what she wanted. She cleaned herself over a few dozen times, scrubbing at her throat before slipping into a mess on the tiled floor, placing her head between her knees and trying in a desperate attempt to stop the hysterical crying.

She just didn't understand, she was doing so well, she hadn't seen him in so long, she thought she was finally rid of him. She was wrong, she was _always_ wrong: every time he found a way to get back to her. She pinched the skin where old bruises and healed bones sat, trying to force out the memories. She was finally feeling happy, normal almost, didn't she deserve that? She liked being with Doctor Cullen, and not because he made her feel good. Why was she not allowed to have that?

She took a breath in. She wouldn't do it no more, she would go back to be normal as if today never happened, she would ignore all histories with Charles Evenson until she returned home. She had to repeat this a few times to herself in the mirror before splashing cold water on her face and securing a towel against her.

She jumped out of her skin when she saw Carlisle in the room, flustered and turning the same colour as her scolded colour.

'I was-erm-just-towels-you left them-sorry, I'm leaving- towels were um-'He pointed and walked into the door before actually trying to go through it.

'Wait!' She said quickly, flattered by his overly gentleman like behaviour, he had his blue eyes focused on the carpet beneath his trainers. 'I just wanted to say thank-you for returning early and I'm sorry if I was in any way rude earlier….I'm just not used to confrontation.' She sighed, she didn't like lying to him but she couldn't bear him knowing the truth

He allowed himself to look to her though he had his head tilted up and his eyes sat on the same level as hers. The corner of his eyebrow was throbbing where he had hit it and he knew that by the morning there'd be an embarrassingly noticeable bruise there.

'Are you sure you're okay? There's nothing I can do? Even if it is phone the police?' He asked legitimately concerned.

'I'm fine. Thank you for the extra towels.' She gestured to the bed where he'd laid a neat pile of them. He smiled and headed out the door silently.

'You're doing it wrong, Alice! Emmett will show you it's like a square!' Rosalie moved her feet to show what she meant, holding Emmett in one hand and pointing at her feet with the other. Carlisle watched, amused.

'But jumping is more fun!' She said, skipping around Jess and Angela. Angela followed, hopping clumsily in the opposite direction.

'But it doesn't go with the music we we're listening to!' She said, frustrated.

'It doesn't need to be exactly correct,' Edward said, peering up from his card game with Ben. 'If Alice hears something you don't then she can dance one way, you the other and you're still following the music.'

Carlisle looked at him, impressed but was met with a disinterested expression.

'But it's not the proper dance, though!'

Carlisle changed the music channel from an early music period to one a little more modern, playing a series of ballads all at different tempos.

'Here, how about you both dance to what you think is right and then see if you can all combine them?'

Alice immediately started jumping around, stomping her tiny feet as hard as she could into the floor with Bella awkwardly copying. Rosalie went for a more subtle kind of excited dance, twirling and spinning with Jess and Lauren while Emmett pretended to play an instrument which was 'a mix between a triangle, a flute and a guitar.'

'I can't even imagine how that's meant to work, Em?' He said smiling, watching as Tyler and Jasper now joined in with Emmett, pretending to play the band and dancing like they were giving their best performance.

'See?' That's good!' He held Rosalie's hand and then Alice's 'Now, you can combine them?' He demonstrated by twirling and hopping. They started giggling instantly, all taking the idea and completely ripping Carlisle for it.

'Having fun?' Esme chuckled from behind. She was wearing her pyjamas from last night except that now she had a hoodie on over the top, her hair, still damp was tied at the back of her head in a ponytail and she wore fluffy socks on her feet. She expected him to turn around, as humiliated as earlier but instead he was grinning, recreating the movements and adding in an action from the boys.

'Show her what you've got guys!' He said smiling.

She sat on the edge of the double bed, watching as they danced about to the music from the TV. She was laughing as they jumped around with silly expressions on their face. They bowed at the end, Carlisle joining in.

'Smooth moves, Dr Cullen.' She said, raising an eyebrow. He grinned, awkwardly shaking his hips so that she cackled.

She step up, swinging along with the tune of the next song, holding onto Bella's hand as she tried to re-create Alice's pixie-like steps. They mucked around for a while, having their own mini dance-party from the ballads on the TV. He even managed to rope Ben and Edward into it, even though they clearly weren't enjoying it as much as everyone else and found the whole dad-dancing just embarrassing but it good that everyone was having fun.

Bella jumped up excitedly, tripped over someone's foot and went crashing into Edward who hit his head sharply on the corner of the bed. He was calm, listening to her apologies even about to tell her he was fine. Until the blood.

Esme came rushing forward and cradled him as he started to freak out. Crying and shaking. He clung to her, finding safety in only her soothing.

'It's okay, you're okay.' She said gently, her hand keeping his head from moving.

'Stay really still for me now, Son. I'm just taking a look.' He went to take him from Esme's arms but he screamed, tightening his grip. Just above his eyebrow there was a neat pink slit, gurgling a flow of blood. He screamed every time Carlisle tried to keep him still to have a look.

'Just past me something!' She said quickly, catching the material with one hand as he threw it from the open suitcase on the bed.

She scrunched it up the shirt and placed it to the cut, instantly restricting the red river. She held up a finger to pause Carlisle from moving, waiting until Edward had slowed his screams into tiny coughs and gurgles of tears. He dragged the first aid kit with him, then aimed the torch at the gash and gently lifted Esme's hand which was holding the bloody t-shirt. He cleaned the wound carefully, tying to be gentle as Edward twitched and winced from the stinging and then placed a plaster on it.

'Headache?' He asked, lifting Edwards face lightly to shine the torch in his eyes. He shook his head, burying it back into Esme's shoulder feeling her sigh of relief as she smoothed circles into his back.

'Bella looks faint,' she nodded in her direction so that Carlisle turned to make sure she was okay, too. Everyone else was still.

'Well, no more music then.' He said, trying to be funny and shutting off the television with one hand. He filled a two cups of water from the bathroom sink in their room and gave one to Edward and one to Bella who was otherwise fine just a little weak on her feet.

'Are you okay, Edward?' asked Ben, crowding over with a few other people behind him.

'Does it hurt?'

'Did you see the blood?!' Emmett asked, excitedly.

'Emmett-no.' Esme said, frowning.

'How about another story?' Carlisle intervened, helping everyone onto the double-bed before he rested back into the chair by the desk just opposite. As soon as Esme sat don, Edward was there: curled up beside her, clinging onto her again. It was unlike him, he was never clingy.

He went into some in-depth story about the wolves and the good vampires working together and they listened eagerly, soaking up the story without a murmur or an interruption. The expectation was that the children would all be asleep like yesterday but there weren't and he had to persuade them with a lot of effort to get ready for bed.

'Come on, get your PJs on and brush your teeth.' He instructed, opening the door for the girls room.

'But we want to hear the rest!' Jasper complained, grumpily stomping into the bathroom. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'Come on, kiddo. It's bed-time.' Esme said gently, trying to carefully detangle herself from Edward's grasp

'Don't go!' He panicked. Esme looked to Carlisle for help but he was squeezing the acceptable amount of toothpaste onto toothbrushes.

'I've got to help the girls get ready for bed.' She said softly but he looked like he was going to burst into tears. 'You've got your dad here. You'll be fine.'

'I don't want dad, I want you!'

Carlisle pretended not to hear that. He didn't really know if he was more offended or more pleased.

'I'll be right next door if you need me.' She reassured, stroking his hair away from his bandage.

'Please Miss, can't we stay in here tonight?' Rosalie said from the door. All the girls were standing under the doorway, hands clasped so that they were pleading.

'Well-it's not really appropriate-'She said awkwardly. 'Another time, maybe'

'But we stayed together in the tent!' Alice squealed jumping up and begging. 'Please Miss!'

'That was different-'

'You guys have perfectly nice beds in your room, there isn't enough room in here for everyone.' Carlisle said through the toothbrush in his mouth, he was peering outside the bathroom door, looking at Esme before pinching his nose.

'We'll sleep on the floor!' Bella said, excitedly.

'We don't mind sleeping on the floor instead, though!' Tyler added, looking up to Carlisle innocently. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, toothbrush in hand and sighed, frowning at Esme.

'Don't go!' Edward repeated. She patted his hand. He didn't want her to leave, she reminded him of something. Being in her arms, he felt safe, like he was a part of a proper family. He didn't want to lose that just yet. She made a fuss over him in a way Carlisle never could, in a motherly way. She made him feel important.

'I suppose it'll be okay for one night…' Carlisle said carefully 'But tomorrow, it's back to normal. Okay? And you're to go to sleep straight away!'

There was a cheer from both sides of the room. She helped the girls get ready: brushed their teeth and helped them to get changed then grabbed extra blankets from the cupboard in their room and made a large blanket space on the floor using all the pillows and the duvets.

They tucked everyone in, turned out the light and sat through the arguments of who was going to be the last to say goodnight.

'If you keep talking, the girls will be going back to their rooms.' He said, silencing the giggles.

Within half an hour, the gentle breathing and snores of the children circled the room.

'Are you okay down there?' He whispered from over her head. She had to stop herself from giggling. It was dark in the room and all she could see was the light of his blonde hair reflect from the window.

'Slightly trapped but otherwise nice and toasty.' She added quietly. 'Don't suppose you have a spare pillow though?'

He threw one down that hit her lightly in the face and had to stop himself from laughing.

'Thanks.' She said sarcastically .He heard her shuffle about.

'How's your sunburn?' he asked, still leaning over and looking at her as if they were sharing a bunkbed.

'Sore but that's my fault. How's Edward's head?'

He leaned over to the other side of his bed so that the mattress whined.

'He doesn't seem to be in any pain...' He said, rolling back over. 'He really took to you today.'

'Yeah he did. Sweet really.' She was smiling.

'He's never done that before…'

'Don't worry, Carlisle, I won't take your baby,' she mocked. He let out one guffaw and she wasn't sure if he was really defensive or was actually finding her funny.

'You're his hero now, protected him from a stranger and from Bella.' He tried to reign in the jealous tone but it was still there.

'It's probably just a mother's touch kind of thing.' She uttered, trying to block the memory from behind her eyes.

'Mother's touch? Is there something you're not telling me?' He was smiling, toying with her.

'No,' she lied, hoping that he couldn't read her face in the dark.

'Are you sure you're comfy down there?'

'Obviously not but you're to blame for that.' She teased.

'Did you want to swap places?'

'What I want is to swap places with your son who seems to have the biggest bed despite being half the size of me.'

'I can always move him?' He suggested, shrugging.

'Don't be silly. Stay up there. Otherwise you'll have to deal with the floods of complaints we'll get from parents when the girls say they slept with Carlisle Cullen.' She saw him shudder.

'You had to make things weird.'

She laughed and threw the pillow back at him, thinking it would hit him in the face but he caught it with both hands and poked his tongue out

'Okay, budge up. I'm genuinely in pain now.' She was still smiling as she climbed onto the bed next to him, rubbing her lower back.

'You can have the bed to yourself,' he insisted, kindly. 'I'm happy to sleep on the floor? Or even by the chair?'

'Oh stop going on.' She sighed, laughing when he made a face. 'You can't act like a gentleman when you've taken me from my nice comfortable bed in there to the floor in here!' She nudged him with her arm.

'You really are making me sound like a pervert now…'

'A sweet one though,' she amended.

'Thanks. I'll put that on my resume. Former Doctor, teacher, known as a 'sweet pervert' instead of a regular one…' he trailed on.

'I'll be one of your references if you want?'

'Hilarious.' He said simply, only breaking his act when she nudged him but she nudged him a little too hard and he had to grab onto her before he rolled onto the floor. She was silencing her giggles by pulling the pillow over her face. He placed a finger over his lips.

'Dude, shut up. Or they'll wake up, see us sitting in bed together and I really _will_ be fired.' But he was laughing too.

'You make it sound so improper and phallic. We're just sitting together.' She contested.

'In our pyjamas…'

'Exactly, we're fully clothed. Stop being weird about it.' She said, poking her tongue out.

He was about 90% sure she didn't have a bra on but he wasn't going to refute her argument, that would mean acknowledging something that would be totally wrong for him to acknowledge and anyway, her company was nice.

'At least if we're in the same room we can take Bella-shifts. You do the first round, I'll do the next she laughed, looking over to where she was sleeping peacefully on the floor and wondering how long that would last.

'Well judging by Edward's reaction, I think you'll be better at it.' He murmured.

'Oh don't be so jealous.' She fussed. 'Don't suppose there's an icepack in that first aid kit?' Her back was getting uncomfortable again and she didn't really want to ask him to put the cream on. It would be a little too weird now.

'Well there's a pack, but it's not icy. I'm not sure where the cream is either. I could always go down to reception?'

'Then little Miss-Dumbass-Doll-Eyes will kidnap you. That and you'll wake the kids.'

'Now who's being jealous?' He teased, hoping desperately that he was right.

'I'm not jealous, it's just there's a time and a place for flirting and she was just inappropriate. Urgh!'

'You are literally in my bed right now.' He reminded her, laughing.

'Yes but we're not flirting.' She bit her lip, stopping herself from smiling, she wasn't fooling anyone. He only had one thought: _speak for yourself, I'm doing my best here._

 _'_ You know, we're just-'. He was dreading the sting of the word friends. Preparing himself for it. ' _Close_ ' she decided, quietly.

She laid her head down so that she was looking at him from the pillow. He laid down too but looked at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes, smiling to himself. Close? He could work with that.


	6. Day 5: Friday

_**Just wanted to say a massive thank you sticking with this story, even though it might have taken some unexpeted turns. Also wanted to beg for your kindess in telling me what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review, even if you didn't like it, please tell me why, I would love to know so I can improve it accordingly!**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Teachings and learnings**

She woke easily in the morning. She sat up, looking beside her to see the peaceful sleeping form of Carlisle, hanging of the edge, ready to fall if she pushed. He looked beautifully innocent, he was curled around the pillow, warm beneath the covers, his back to where Esme's had been.

She felt the need to blush. The last time she shared a bed with someone-well it obviously didn't end well besides, she'd only _really_ known Carlisle a week. _Silly, silly girl_.

He was vaguely aware that he was being shaken. Gently, of course, warm, soft hands on his shoulder, rocking firmly. He rubbed his eyes, stretching a little and yawning. His head felt slightly sore from where he had bumped it yesterday but that was easy to ignore with her long hair delicately tickling his face as she shook him. She climbed over him, too quick for him to focus, over to the bathroom, daintily stepping over the sleeping children.

He rubbed his eyes again, trying to dislodge the sleep and smiling to himself.

'Oh come on Emmett! This is right up your alley!'

Emmett frowned. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked at Carlisle with a look of youthful disgust.

'It's Friday! Fridays are fun! Fridays are for sports and for hanging out, _not_ museums!' He whined.

'You might like it!' Esme said from the doors, helping Lauren jump down from the van's step. He hadn't even undone his seatbelt yet. He just sat in the backseat of the van, watching them, stubbornly, while they tried to coax him into it.

'There'll be loads to do, you learn about so much!'

'I'd rather learn about nothing!' he grumbled, reluctantly unlocking his seatbelt.

They walked through the oak double doors together and were met by a huge marbled room with an unreachable ceiling and a round desk in the middle. There were several doors spanning off and a huge reconstruction of a blue and white whale in the middle on a platform surrounded by a wire fence.

'I'm bored already…' he muttered to a smiling Rosalie.

'Come and look at this guys! Look how tall it is!' Carlisle said, excitedly standing up against the whale to exaggerate the extensive size.

'Did you know that the whale is the largest mammal on the planet?' He was grinning now, comparing heights as if he'd never been here before which he clearly had.

Esme caught Edward rolling his eyes to Jasper. He still had a bandage over his eye but it was smaller than last night.

Though there was a natural agreement that lack of sleep and bursts of energy were by no means a good mix so she was looking forward to a normal day, a normal amount of excitement after a good night's rest. Well, ' _good_ ' because a: As Carlisle had assumed, Bella didn't wake up and b: she herself had woken up nicely, accompanied by a small purple bruise on the forehead of her favourite person.

'So where did you guys want to head first? We could go to the biology bit? Or the history bit? Ooooh they've even got an animal bit and a miniature art exhibit! Isn't this exciting?!'

'Is it questionable that he's more excited for the museum than he was for the talent show yesterday?' Lauren whispered to Jess, both laughing. Alice was the only one who seemed to share the joy.

'Oooh! Let's go to the animal bit first! Then we can go to the 'History of earth' door!' She said, jumping up at his feet so that her shoes lit up pink and blue in the heel.

'Let's lock and load, agents!'

Of course the day of the museum was mapped out for them the moment they started heading to one room and even though she enjoyed listening to him, the continuous drone of information that tumbled out of Carlisle's mouth was exhausting everybody.

'…You see, African elephants are vastly different from Indian elephants. Can anyone tell me why?' He asked, turning his attention back to the children and Esme. He was smiling widely, a complete nerd inside and out. It was… _cute_.

'Because they live in in different countries?' Emmet muttered, uninterested.

'Yes, but also, the shape of their ears and their heads. Cool, huh?' Alice was the only one who vocally agreed.

Rosalie tugged on the corner of Esme's shirt, opening her mouth to say the obvious 'I'm bored' but she just shook her head ever so slightly and Rose knew this meant not to say anything. She knew what the kids were after: the interactive section, she was praying for it too. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed what she could catch of the incessant talking.

There were three more subsections that they had to endure before they were lucky enough to get to the end where the children were given animal masks to encourage them to imitate the animal. She pulled out her camera and snapped a few shots and a short video of them playing about and then they followed Carlisle into the next section.

'They're having fun, aren't they?' He asked, a little too confidently.

'Maybe a little less talking _at_ them,' she suggested, holding up her finger and thumb in a measurement, smiling.

But her advice was pointless. They had to walk through the human anatomy section which was going quite dismally until Tyler and Ben started to shout and giggle.

'Boys? What on earth-oh.' She raised an eyebrow at them, holding in her amusement as they started to laugh and squeal.

'You can see their bits!' Mike yelled loudly, causing a few strangers to stare.

'Eww, it's all hairy and loose.' Ben said, making a face. She hid her face in her hands, desperately trying to pull them away from the mannequins diagramming the puberty of male and females.

Tyler reached out a hand.

'No! No, no, no! _Totally_ inappropriate. No touching the exhibits!' She scolded, pulling them back to the group where Dr Cullen had reverted to his Doctor days and was discussing matters of the heart. Literally. Ben and Tyler were still giggling.

She was surprised to see them actually interested. Though that was only because there was a large expanding display of the heart he was demonstrating in front of and they were desperate to touch it. He hadn't noticed.

She pulled him away so that they could touch it, letting their hands glow under the lights. There was a button on the side which Bella pushed so that the sound of a beating heart took place.

'You're a nerd,' she whispered, standing innocently next to him and smiling.

'You're just jealous of my _sick_ Doctor knowledge.' He retorted, creating a rock sign with his hand. She just laughed returning to the back of the group.

They stayed in a semi-straight line, letting him believe they were listening as they travelled from the heart to the brain while they actually played on the various puzzle games scattered around the room which focused on testing different sensory skills. Emmett was a little keener to get involved now that he saw it wasn't just a lecture with a few diagrams. It was just a case of sitting through the lecture for a few seconds before getting involved with what was on offer.

After the brain they followed the digestive system (which was nowhere near as fun as it sounded) when all the kids wanted to do was see what consistency a 'healthy stool' was. She shuddered, instructing them along as quickly as she could, even though they picked _now_ to take an interest in Carlisle's knowledge.

'Did you know 75% of your waste is water?'

She looked to Rosalie who was sharing the same look of disgust as her.

'Also, back in World war two, it was believed driving over camel excrement in tanks was good luck, so the allies made mines to look like camel dung.' He told this to Jasper who seemed to the information exceedingly fascinating.

All she could she could say was that she was relieved when they finally weaved their way through the history bit where Jasper actually took over for a few periods (mainly for the later wars) and then headed into the art gallery.

She sat on one of the benches, looking at a remodelled statue of David and pulled out her sketch book from her bag to quickly draw a rough outline. Bella was leaning over, the ends of her hair skimming across the paper but Esme was focused, drawing intently. It was now her turn to bore everyone. She could hear Edward, Alice and Angela opposite complain about a piece that they just couldn't understand. Maybe it was a lump of wood, maybe it was a plastic tub painted to look like a branch.

She finished up quickly, brushing off the marking of the eraser and folded the book back into her bag.

'But it wasn't finished.' Bella said, confused.

'It's okay, I can finish it later. Sometimes, drawing something means reimagining the details instead of just copying. You understand?'

She shook her head. There was no better way to explain it, so she just led her to the where the group were standing in the other room.

'That's hardly art! If that's art then I wouldn't have to make my bed back home.' Emmett complained, high fiving Mike when he agreed.

'It's a very famous piece.' Esme said from behind, making them jump. Firstly, they thought she was still drawing secondly: there was nothing worse than criticising art to an art-teacher.

'I don't understand.' Emmett said, frustrated.

'It's kind of about capturing modern life, the troubles, the insignificances and making it important.' She explained.

He didn't seem satisfied, he only nodded slowly and followed Carlisle. Rosalie had pulled Alice close to her.

'It's lucky we're not back at the church,' she said quietly, referring to the piece, 'or we'd all be screwed.' Alice giggled, nodding in agreement. Esme looked sadly at her hands, making out like she hadn't heard.

She felt a lot better today considering yesterday's incident. She had a chance to rethink things, see them in a new light. As long as Charles believed she was living here, she could stay in Forks for as long as she wanted. She had no family in Forks that he could discover, no previous friends. She was pretty much incognito. Safe. As long as he was here and she was elsewhere, she would be fine.

The giggles and groans of the children snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Aw, come on now! This is ridiculous! That is not art.'

She caught up to them to see Carlisle struggling to explain the 'meaning' behind the urinal.

'Duchamp was considered revolutionary for this piece,' he padded, struggling to find something decent to say. He looked relieved when he saw Esme. 'Miss Platt is the expert really…' he said , pointing. She studied the image for barely a second.

'It is what it is.' She said simply, letting Carlisle lead the way out. They had clearly been bored enough from his teachings, she didn't need to add her own.

They'd been wondering around for a while now and had covered every inch of information which could be covered. It was half one and judging by the whines of the children everyone was hungry and bored to tears.

'All right guys, wait right here, I'm just going to get some directions for the nearest cafe.' Carlisle said heading to the information desk. They stood next to the whale, Esme fighting guesses as to where they were heading next while Emmett and Tyler had started a nudging war, pushing each other and laughing until suddenly an alarm started blaring.

'Emmett!' Esme yelled, grabbing him from where he had fallen over the red-roped fence and into the side of the whale, luckily leaving no dents. He smiled sheepishly at her.

Red lights were flashing and the alarm screamed in their ears. She helped him up, looking worried at Carlisle who was trying to explain to the people at the front that it was an accident, with a sigh. Two security officers turned up, searching for any damage that might've been caused and otherwise telling the boys off.

'We're just leaving,' Esme insisted, gesturing for the kids to leave the museum. 'We really are _very_ sorry…'

They said nothing, just ushered them out of the museum, ignoring the protestations of the teachers.

When they got back in the van, Emmett began to say something but Carlisle stopped him.

'Nope-don't say anything. It didn't happen, nothing happened, you didn't potentially damage a statue worth millions, you didn't cause trouble, you did nothing, there was no museum. And so we are going to get some lunch and that is all we are addressing.' He was smiling though it could've been out of insanity, it was hard to tell.

Once lunch had been consumed, Esme took the wheel, following Carlisle's directions until they reached the open farm. It wasn't particularly sunny but it was still relatively warm so she made the decision to leave her coat in the car, though she was the only one.

Mike wrinkled his nose.

'It stinks out here!' he complained but all she did was gesture to the sign behind them.

'Well, it would. They spread manure to help things grow.' Carlisle informed. Helping the kids down from the steps.

Like the museum, the farm was split into sections, but sections of animals instead so they decided to head to the donkey enclosure first. There were six of them in lines of three, all ranging from a spotted white to a dark grey. Esme stood with Alice, emptying some of the donkey food they'd brought from the farm-shop into her closed hands so that she could feed them. She immediately started to giggle.

'It tickles!' She twittered. The donkey continue to hoover up the food while Esme gently stroked its ears.

A few of the other kids, did the same with Carlisle watching but had a different reaction. Edward held up his slobbered-on hand to Carlisle and they both shuddered. Neither were particularly animal orientated people.

They went to the rabbits next where Esme cradled one in her arms to show the children.

'It's so cute!' Rosalie sighed.

'And soft!' Alice added.

'Wow, those two bunnies are cuddling!' Lauren said, pointing.

'Or wrestling 'Jasper added, frowning.

Esme quickly put the animal back into the hutch and encouraged everyone to move along. Damn rabbits being _rabbits_.

'Let's err, let's just move along. Now guys,' Carlisle said, awkwardly pulling at the collar of his shirt.

'But what were they doing?' Tyler asked, bewildered.

'Nothing-wrestling. Move along now.'

He could hear her laughter from behind him, hear her trying to smoother it with no avail. She was still laughing when they reached the chicken hut, but far from his ear now.

'Funny, them rabbits. Pretty much famous for wrestling, aren't they?' she gibed, making sure to stand behind him enough so they weren't actually conversing. He was smiling.

The children weren't very interested in the chickens. Unless, of course, you were Jessica who screamed every time one pecked its way to the fence.

'Jess you're perfectly safe. You're here, they're _there_ ' Esme said, trying to sound positive but really she was just unamused. Why be afraid of a chicken when there were loads of other animals to get freaked out by?

'They keep staring at me!' she howled, running up ahead.

'Don't take it personally, they've just got weird eyes.' She said, placing a semi sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

The storm from the other night seemed to rear the last of its contents. The atmosphere turned cold, as if it was winter and small but heavy drops of rain fell quickly. Carlisle was the only person with a hood. He pulled it up in a smooth move so that it hid him as if he was a part of some gothic cult. Turning, he met the frowns of the children and the shivers of Miss Platt. She'd clearly been too optimistic with her choice of ¾ length jeans and thin t-shirt.

'Why don't we hide out in the barn for bit, wait for things to settle?' He suggested, holding a pale hand up to catch the droplets. She nodded in agreement.

Despite the white and red rotting wood of the barn, the inside was like a sauna and it shielded from the weather perfectly. Straw littered the floor and stuck to shoes while two large pens sat in the corners surrounding one of the farms staff.

Carlisle found himself unconsciously watching Esme shake the wet from her hair.

'You look cold,' he commented. The children had jumped up in a series of squeals and shrieks of excitement as they realised what animal housed here.

'That's what I get for leaving my coat in the van.' She rolled her woodland-colour eyes, slowing down to match his pace so that they could walk slowly behind everyone. She was shivering from where the rain clung to her cheeks and her neck, slowly sliding down to the fabric collar of her pastel t-shirt. He shifted out of his own coat and handed it to her ignoring her protests.

'Thank you.' She said gratefully, buttoning it up and rubbing her hands together, letting the cuffs of the red jacket cover the heel of her hand. He reached out and held them gently beneath his, surprising her by his warm touch and blew gently letting her skin darken to the same shade as the blush on her face.

'You've got to see this!' Jasper yelled. Both adults jumped.

Jasper was excitedly jumping on the barrels of hay which was formed to create a wall, the farmer stood behind, holding a green bucket full of oats and scraps of fruit and veg. Angela and Ben were jumping up and down and Alice was skipping around Esme, letting her spiky hair fall into her eyes.

'They said it was okay!' She said excitedly, bounding up.

'Huh?'

The young farmer spoke up, pushing one hand into the pocket of his overalls. His smile was large and genuine though oddly threatening.

'The children can get in the pen, if they'd like?' He offered, his eyes focused on Esme. Carlisle shifted uncomfortably.

'Really? Are you sure that would be okay?'

'Please Miss! Please let us pet the pigs!' Alice begged.

'Please!'

'Go on miss, we'll be really good.'

There was a growth of little voices and little hands, begging and pleading. She spoke slowly.

'I suppose if-' she looked to him.

'James' He offered, a large smile but again only to her.

'-Well, I suppose if James says it's okay then I'm sure there's not a problem.'

The adults helped them into the pen, lifting easily and supplying handfuls of food to feed the squawking piglets as they greedily licked it up.

'They're so cool!' Tyler sighed, stroking one spotted pig in particular.

'I want one so bad!' Emmett added, feeding as many as he could.

James had shifted to Esme's side, watching the children but still managing to find a way of intruding. Carlisle threw his attention to the animals, trying to hide his frown and _trying_ to act adult like. Though he had a string of curses running through his head.

'So school trip?' James asked.

'Yep. Just for the week. We'll be returning home soon.' She retorted, watching the children excitedly hold up the pigs to show them off. She stayed outside of the pen this time, letting Carlisle take the lead in their entertainment.

'I was going to say, you're surely too young to have _this_ many children.' He raised his eyebrows and winked.

Carlisle scoffed, not realising that Esme hadn't taken the so-called compliment well. She hid her mockery well, unlike him who said nothing but was clearly finding the whole situation different from expectations. He hadn't expected to be in competition for someone's affection. Not affection- _attention_. He meant attention…

'So where is home?' He sat close to her, so close that she had to conceal the need to move away but his gaze had shifted to Bella. He watched her and Edward, giggling over what they were going to name their pig.

'Forks.' Jessica interrupted, then began to reel off her address until she noticed Esme shaking her head as if to discourage her but she wasn't sure why.

'Oh? Long way from home then' He said encouragingly, flicking his rat's tail over his shoulder.

'Not too far…' Esme refuted. She was enjoying the comfort of the coat, it smelt like the familiar aftershave he always wore and was surprisingly warm.

'Must be a beautiful place for such a beautiful young woman to live…' The voice was so sweet that she felt genuinely sick. Carlisle tried desperately to think of an input, something to give him a reason to exit and was grateful when Rosalie cried out instead.

'It's eating me!' She screamed. Esme lifted her from the pen to inspect the back of Rosalie's blue metallic coat. 'This is a new piece!' She added, glaring.

'Oh Rose, it was only an accident. You were enjoying their company just a minute ago.' She held up the empty bite marks where fabric had been.

'They ate my coat!' She contended, changing her emotions immediately. Carlisle helped the other girls climb out of the pen, the boys wouldn't need his help.

'Rose, it's fine, it's hardly noticeable.' He promised encouragingly but she stamped her feet impatiently.

'I want to go home!' She howled. The majority of the kids groaned pleading with her to change her mind but she stubbornly stuck to Esme's leg.

'Rose is right, we should really be heading home. It's nearly dinner time.' Carlisle said nobly, in the corner of his eye he could see Mike, Edward and Ben hurriedly zipping up Emmett's coat, but he dismissed it. It was _cold_ out.

'Dr Cullen's right guys, we should be heading back. Say thank you to James.'

They grumbled a thank-you and begrudgingly followed their lead. Esme smiled briefly at James, flitting back to catch Carlisle, blue eyes narrowed, glaring. She raised an eyebrow. But he simply grinned, pretending like he had done nothing and held onto Rosalie's hand making sure to open the barn door to leave.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and they had to run back to the van in an attempt to avoid the cold and the rain. Esme jumped into the driver's seat again, listening to Carlisle ramble on about appropriate behaviour of staff. She flicked the key in the ignition. But then turned it again shutting of the engine quickly, she was still. Listening carefully..

'What? What is it?' He asked. His arm were wet and his nose clearly cold. She held her index finger to her mouth and stared at the buckle of seat. Something wasn't right.

'What?' He repeated confused. She threw her hand over his lips to shut him up. Letting the sounds of rustling and excitement behind her slow to an act of silence. She took a deep breath in and sighed loudly, unclasping her belt and jumping into the back.

'Emmett?'

The group of kids from where Emmett was sitting jumped up, in attempt to stop her from peering to the back of the seat.

'What miss? Why aren't we driving?' Said Tyler.

'Miss I'm hungry- can't we just get home and eat?' Alice added, grinning too widely.

Carlisle shook his head, trying to contain his laughter as he came to realisation, the sounds were too-telling now.

'Emmett?' She repeated.

'I'm fine, Miss, just laying down. Don't feel too well…' There was a series of squeaks which he tried to cover up with a cough. 'I'll be fine, let's just get back to the hotel…'

'Emmett- give me the pig…' She said softly.

He shuffled a bit more- trying to deflect the comments but the attempt was futile.

'Emmett-'

'James said he was going to be killed! I had to save him.' He said, clutching onto the moving bundle under the zipper of his jacket. You could almost hear Carlisle smirk from behind.

'Well-urm- I'm sure that's not exactly how things happen. He was probably just winding you up. Anyway, you shouldn't take animals from their natural habitat.' He had allowed her to come forward now and she was leaning on one knee, holding his hand. 'It's not always safe for them'.

And with that her case was won.

'I just wanted a pet.' Emmett said dejectedly. He gave the piglet back to Esme and let her cradle it like he had.

'Come on,' She encouraged, 'you can help me return him.'

They were back relatively quickly, Esme even more soaked by the rain then before.

'Okay- round two!' She said, gripping the steering wheel and driving back to the hotel, the kids were in the back saddened by the loss of their extra passenger but still talkative. Carlisle was shaking his head and smiling, trust Emmett.

'I swear I know that guy from…somewhere.' She said dismissively, frowning at the road.

'Oh? Is that why you were so …familiar?' He had to bite back the acid in his tone but she picked it up with no delay.

'We weren't _familiar'_ she contested, frowning at him, but he had his eyes locked on the windscreen wipers.

'Suuure,'

'We weren't. _I_ wasn't at least.'

There was silence and even though he was smiling he looked different. Maybe playful.

'Is someone a little jealous?' She said giggling, taking a soft left. The sound of his incomprehensible complaint filled the space between them but words did not.

'Jealous? Of what?' He finally spat out. He was trying to sound cool, like he was disinterred. He sounded panicky. She guffawed.

'Well you know.' She said innocently, frowning at his strange reaction 'How the kids completely took to him instead of you.'

'I wouldn't say he _took_ to them considering he told Emmett he's a murderer.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I wouldn't exactly call farming: 'murder''

'It's unlike Emmett to lie.'

'True, but it's _not_ unlike Emmett to get confused. What do you have against James the farmer anyway?' She asked, laughing, he was smiling now, laughing a little but still looking at the road with an air of contempt.

'Nothing. He's just…smarmy' he said the last bit quietly hoping she wouldn't notice but she did and luckily, she agreed.

When they got back to the hotel, things were in a state of chaos and Miss-Dumbass-Doll-eyes was running after a tall man in a suit who was yelling at her in Italian. Everyone stopped in the lobby, shaking off the rain from outside and watching the scene with entertainment as the chef entered the scene.

'I cannot fault the weather!' She was yelling angrily. But the chef had to translate. Which then encouraged the Italian to rant in rage.

'He's had to cancel a wedding because of the storm.' Carlisle explained quietly to Esme who was watching the barricade worryingly. They were blocking the entrance to the corridor of rooms. 'She didn't cancel the food order as he requested and they're both refusing to pay the chef for the waste.'

He combed the water from his hair, with one hand, standing in front of the kids, trying to quieten their whines and complaints of hunger. A light bulb went off in her head. Esme stepped forward, dragging Carlisle with her.

'Might I interrupt?' She said gently.

The three adults turned to the couple in disgust.

'I got the impression you are in a predicament to do with the waste of food?'

She looked to Carlisle to translate which he did perfectly. The sound and the foreign words on his lips coaxed gently by his patient tongue.

'It's just-'she gestured to the children. 'We have a party of 14 starving mouths and if possible, we would love to negotiate a price with you to take some of the waste off your hands.'

The chef, a large and happy man grinned at her while the suited gentlemen spat his words out.

'The food isn't cooked,' Carlisle simplified, not knowing where she was going with this.

'Well, if we would be allowed access to the kitchens, we would happily cook for ourselves?'

The chef grabbed her hands, shaking them excitedly as he spoke quick Italian to the gentleman. He frowned before nodding and saying something in broken English.

'I'm sure we could come to wealthy-terms.'

'I think he means-'

'I know what he means, Carlisle.' She smiled and instructed he take the kids upstairs to get them all washed and ready to start dinner while she spoke with the people.

She was surprised by how friendly they had turned (or the men at least, the receptionist was too busy idling after Dr Cullen) and despite their arguing barely a moment ago, they came to a fair price very easily. In addition, the chef, a large tan guy by the name of Mario was eager to offer his help.

She found herself sitting on the counter of the large white kitchen, opposite the marbled island in the middle which held the various foods. Her hands were still slightly damp from where she had washed them and Carlisle's long coat was hung up behind the kitchen door. Mario was smiling broadly. A good deal had been made and he was eager not only to see it through but also be a part of it.

'They don't normally take this long,' she insisted apologetically but his large grin didn't relent, he just watched the door patiently. When the team finally walked through it, Carlisle was in mid-conversation.

'You may have had good intentions but bear in mind, Emmett not only did you potentially ban us from one of the best museums in the city but you also stole an animal-' he sighed, holding the door patiently for the children to come running in while Esme instructed them to the sink to wash their hands.

'Everyone else has pets. It's just not fair.' Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, petulantly, trying to push it out to heighten his stature with no avail. His sweet curly hair and cute dimples only added to his youthful look.

'One day, Kiddo.' Esme promised, nodding at him knowingly. That boy would end up with an animal in no time at the rate he was going. It was a surprise he hadn't turned to stuffing insects into his pockets. She had to remind herself to maybe make sure she checked his clothing before they left on Sunday.

Chef Mario had the children first help make their own meatballs (with an exceptional amount of guidance considering that Tyler had made ones the size of the overweight chef's fist while Alice had made miniature versions fit for rodents). They then moved on to helping with the spaghetti and sauce, listening intently to the wise words and instructions given and very much enjoying throwing themselves into the food. Esme was dreading dessert.

In fact, the two teachers were grateful to be taking a back-seat for once. They now both leaned on the counter, sidled next to each other as if they were attached by the hip and watching with parental eyes. It was safe to say the kids were having far too much fun to even think about getting mischievous and the both of them were content to listen to the excited chatter of the children rather than feel the need to make their own comments.

'Perhaps a drink for the young couple?' Mario suggested holding up a bottle of red wine. Carlisle looked at it longingly but adhered to Esme's shaking head. Neither drew attention the fact they'd been referred to as a couple.

'No thank you,' she stated nobly, smiling innocently. 'We're on duty.'

Mario shrugged his shoulders understandably then turned his attention back to his teachings, the children were watching the food, hungrily.

'I'll be needing a drink by Sunday.' He muttered, stroking a hand under his chin. He obviously wasn't going to drink while he was responsible for 12 children, he wasn't that type of person, but by hell was he missing his regular glass of wine after dinner or his casual tumbler of whisky at the weekend. He missed the burning sensation in his mouth. The irony of the substance; tasting sobering while actually intoxicating.

'You're making yourself sound like an alcoholic!' she laughed gently, shaking her head. He self-consciously worried that he'd been thinking aloud. 'This week all you've recommended is a good drink!'

'Ahem, you started it by the mention of cocktails and if you had to deal with even half the ramblings of the children that I do, then I would be sympathetic.' He raised his eyebrows deliberately. 'They come to _you_ for comfort. They come to me because their swimsuit doesn't change colour , because they want to eat a bit of Lego, because they can't out burp each other, because they want green teeth so what's the point in brushing them, because they want to know if you can turn your faeces blue…'

He took a large inhale of breath and noted her look of distaste. 'And that was just this morning.'

'As a doctor, you should be well rehearsed to dealing with stress without needing to depend on alcohol. Like exercising instead for example.' She teased, tucking a loose strand of hair from her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rosalie looking disgusted at the raw meat while Mike and Jasper were rolling small amounts of it in their hands to throw at each other.

'Oh _believe me_ , this week has given me enough exercise for the entirety of my existence. Which at this rate can't be for too long…'

He pushed himself off the counter and walked over the boys, emptying their hands and encouraging them to wash. He wasn't quite telling them off and yet the blush of shame grazed their cheeks. She covered her smirking face with her hand. There was no doubt she could do with a large drink too.

'So while that's cooking, we can move on to dessert!'

They had all cleared the little island and were standing around it, watching with awe as Mario explained what they were going to make. She held in a sigh, seeing exactly what would happen before it actually did.

'So then you pour in the flour' Mari instructed, helping Bella tip it gently into the wet, dirt coloured gloop in the bowl. But Bella lost her grip, as expected, and the bag fell out of her tiny hands, behind her falling until it exploded dramatically onto the tiled floor, spraying white everywhere.

'It's in my hair!' Jess and Rose simultaneously whined.

She didn't even have time. Esme hurriedly jumped forward holding up her hands to stop them but it was too late. They grabbed fistfuls of powder from the floor and threw it in Bella's direction so that it hit Alice and Edward with a breath.

'Edward-'Carlisle warned, stepping forward into the gust of white air. The chef was behind them in hysterics, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes as he backed away from the scene, watching with entertainment.

Edward threw a handful at what was meant to be Jess but he had gotten confused by the voice and thrown in into Carlisle's direction so that it thwacked against his grey jumper, giving it a look of paint splatter.

'You _did_ not.'

Esme watched the immediate transition of responsible teacher into youthful and playful guardian. She didn't move, her arms were folded across her chest, daring him to retaliate. Now was not the time, they had to reign control while dispute was minor and that meant stopping the madness immediately.

A load of flour came hurtling towards her, falling gracefully onto her jeans and changing their colour.

'Angela!' Her voice was far too high pitched. She wasn't expecting that.

'I was aiming for Edward-'she said apologetically.

She was a second away from standing between the two sides of group, calling a ceasefire when another fistful was thrown.

'Jasper!'

But by now she was just saying names aimlessly, the battle had commenced and she was not about to be drowned out. There was no point being Switzerland when you had already been hit! Shielded by the onslaught of giggling and squealing children, she grasped a meagre handful and threw it in Carlisle's direction.

It could've almost been heaven. If heaven was blinded-people in a mass of white, screaming and yelling while they attack one another. They only paused when the large, laughing chef from behind them collapsed in a heap of mirthful coughing. His friendly red face was still streaked with tears when ghosted-Esme helped him off the floor. The flour in her bra felt like soot.

They washed only their arms and their faces and quickly turned their attention back to dinner where they ate gloriously. Esme ruffled a hand first from Edward's hair and then Carlisle's, shaking out the flour which had clung to the scalp. Bella was still pulling the substance from the inside of her pockets, brushing her hands of it so that a pile formed on the table.

They all took part in loading the plates into the large dishwasher, thanked Mario and waited patiently for Esme to pay him before they returned upstairs and said a brief good night.

'I've still got flour in my ears.' Lauren whined.

The groups spilt off into their appropriate bathrooms and ran the water. Alice sat in the bottom of the large tub, splashing Bella while the other girls sat on the edge with their feet dangling in. They were wearing their swimming costumes from the other day, leaving Esme to fold the floured clothes they had thrown carelessly on the floor.

'Will we get to have another sleepover, Miss?' Alice asked.

Esme sat down next to the bath, refusing to acknowledge the wet patch of water she sat in and leant over to swirl some bubbles into the running water.

'I don't think so, Sweet. Besides, don't you miss being in a bed?'

She thought for a moment before making a bored face at Bella.

'It's more fun with everyone.' Bella offered allowing Alice to gather up her chain of thoughts and the direction into where they were heading.

'Yeah- it's not so…' she paused again, looking into the water ashamed: 'lonely' she finished finally.

'There's still six of us.' She said, but Alice still didn't look impressed. 'Anyway, I thought you'd be the sort to love a girl's night!'

With a hint of worry, Esme watched the citrus smelling bubbles engulf the girls in the water, swirling and foaming. She coated some on her hand and wiped some underneath Angela's chin to make it look like she had a porous beard.

'Are you married, Miss Platt?' Jess asked, forming more bubbles by splashing her feet gently in the tub.

'No' she answered honestly. _Not anymore_. She shivered, thinking back to the festival.

'Do you have kids?' Lauren added. The question stung worse than the other one.

'No' she forced a smile, letting the warm water run over her hands.

'Are you lonely?' Rosalie's voice was quiet, the same low tone as Alice's.

'What's with the twenty questions huh? I thought you wanted to wash the flour out of your hair?' She said smiling, she caught the quick menacing glare at Bella but decided not to address it as Bella hadn't noticed. 'But not _all_ the time, no.'

'But you do sometimes?' Bella said, not missing anything. She shrugged, trying to deflect the question.

'Is that why you and Dr Cullen were sharing a bed last night?!'

'Alice! Err, no.' She felt her ears start to burn as she looked at her bent knees. They clearly hadn't been as careful as she had thought and part of her felt wildly inappropriate. 'Dr Cullen was, erm, cold last night and I thought it only kind to offer some body-heat….that is all…seeing as you guys took all the blankets…'

Five of them seemed to understand this as fully conceivable but Bella was frowning.

'Oh, I thought it might have been because you were uncomfortable…or you know, lonely or something…'

She mentally kicked herself several times but made no difference to her expression.

'My mum and dad like to wrestle when they go to bed together…' Lauren said happily, an attitude of snobbery about her.

'Well I can assure you we were not-err- 'wrestling'.' She remembered the rabbits from this afternoon and blushed. Luckily, her voice was far more stable than her insides which were a mixture of genuine embarrassment and confused flattery. _Would 'wrestling' be so bad if it was with Carlisle Cullen?_

'They sometimes do it naked.' Lauren continued, clearly confused now. 'I don't see why they do it when it clearly hurts them so much. All they ever do is scream.'

She was trying to think of the right answer to give the other children who were looking at her, confused and slightly disgusted.

'Anyway…' she sung, squirting soap into her hands to help the children wash.

'No, Emmett, you can't over order children on Amazon.' Carlisle sighed, why was it always him with the ridiculous questions? He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand then grabbed a towel and handed it to him. The cheery boy's smile hadn't faltered.

'What about the Storks, don't they ever get confused though?'

Carlisle rolled his blue eyes. Shaking his head, he leant on the bathroom, staying well away from the spray of water this time. Edward sniggered ignoring Carlisle's pleading eyes. He spoke in spite of them.

'Emmett don't you know where babies come from?' He was trying to hide the laughter in his voice. Carlisle groaned, letting his head thwack against the wall with a thud, right onto the bruise on his head. He winced.

'Hey, you're a doctor, _Dr_ Cullen. Where do babies come from?' Tyler asked, innocently.

He turned, sliding down the wall. How long till he could just go to sleep?!

'It's really something you ask your parents…' he said carefully, shooting a narrowed expression at the laughing Edward. He regretted telling the boy he was a doctor and regretted even more answering his questions to do with the human body.

'But-we don't have parents?' Jasper said, he shook his head to rid himself of the water in his hair.

'Go-on. Where _do_ babies come from, _Dad_?' Edward was still laughing, enjoying the joke immensely. For a seven year, he knew far too much and was far too mature. What happened to seven year olds who were more interested in battles and war? He scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

'Well…when two people love each other, they, urm. Do a kind of mating dance? Yeah. Yeah, like birds almost and voila. Baby!'

Edward scoffed loudly from the other room.

'That's not the truth is it?' Jasper stated, unimpressed. He sighed again.

'You're really not age appropriate for this. Anyway if you would have paid attention in the museum this morning you might've found out!' He was rambling, no longer did he have the upper hand. Six pairs of eyes stared at him. He gave in easily, hating himself.

'Okay-so when two people _really_ like each other…' he took a large breath 'they kind of, have a special cuddle then the man gives the women a 'gift' to help her make a baby…then she becomes pregnant and a baby grows inside her for nine-months and-'

'Hold on? _Gift_? Where do we get this _gift_?' Mike asked, bemused.

'Is it expensive?' Ben asked Tyler who looked at him blankly.

'You kind of already have it… You'll know when the time comes…which is not for many, many, many years!' That was a good explanation, _well done Cullen_. Edward had shut up too. _Ha! Awkward moment averted_.

'Were you giving your gift to Miss Platt last night?' Emmett inquired.

He dropped the towel he was holding and immediately started to stutter.

'No! No, no, no, no, no.' He could feel Edward's confused expression burning into his spine. 'How do you even know-'

'Alice told me.' He said simply shrugging it off and walking back into the room.

'I didn't mean cuddle, I meant to say a sort of wrestle kind of cuddle...' He could feel himself sweat. 'Miss Platt and I were simply conversing about tomorrow's agenda. We weren't cuddling _at all_.'

That was a lie. Carlisle had woken at some point in the night to find her back arched into his front with his hand delicately draped over her waist, lying on the mattress softly. Her breathing was soft and muted and matched his own. It was a shame to do it but he detangled himself from her and shifted the other way. As pleasing as it was to share a space with someone, and it _was_ pleasing, he really wanted to avoid all potential parental complaints…

'But we're not talking about biology now- it is bedtime. Come on. Into bed.'

He rustled Edward's hair, careful of his bandage, still avoiding his questioning eyes and helped him get into bed. He _really_ had to be careful with his flirting, he hadn't expected it to become as noticeable as it was apparently becoming. He thought about it some more as he laid in bed, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. He hadn't expected her at all, sure, he'd known her from around the school, slightly. But now he'd got to know her. She was just so warm, so friendly and he didn't want to give that up just yet, let alone in two days. The thought made him feel… _lonely_.

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to review, follow and maybe even favourite? Thank you! 3**_


	7. Day 6: Saturday

**Day 6: Healing**

With as much force as she could muster, she pounded the top of his shoulder.

He was sleeping soundly, undisturbed.

She was trying to stay calm but everything was just so scary. Her own voice was shaking and the running tears were coating her face suffocating her slowly. She was trying to yell, trying to shout but the build-up of mucus in her throat was making that impossible. She pushed him again, with both arms this time forcing him awake.

'Dr Cullen!' she gurgled, taking a deep breath in an attempt to drag some of the lost air back into her tiny lungs. He moved too slowly.

With shaking fists she pushed with the last of her effort, which considering she wasn't even breathing correctly right now wasn't a large amount. It was an emergency, she would be forgiven. He sat up abruptly this time, squinting at her in the dark.

'Bella? Its okay- it's only a dream-' he went to pull her into hug like he would do with Edward. The hysterical coughing and screaming from her swollen windpipe stopped him.

'It's not me!' She chocked, desperate for the relief of the cooling air though the rising hysteria and the onslaught of tears were halting her. She was crying too much for him to understand her which only made her cry more which made him understand her less which made her wail.

'Okay- calm, keep calm.' He hushed but she was clawing on his arm, dragging him from the bed.

'It's Miss Platt!' She finally shouted, exasperated by her lack of voice, still shaking.

His expression changed. He followed her urgently into the dimly lit room where the other five girls were huddled around one another, sobbing silently.

And then he saw her.

'Oh shit!'

His first reaction was mirrored hysteria from the girls, his second was to turn into medical mode. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and quickly placed it Esme's head then firmly threw his arm across her fitting frame as her bodily unconsciously thrashed against him, he was trying to check her vitals, trying to remind himself he could only do so much without the medical equipment he was used to.

'How long has she been like this?' He was quiet but they heard him loudly enough. He made sure to position himself between the scene, disrupting the view by shielding her from their anxious gaze.

Bella was choking on her tears so Rosalie spoke, shakily.

'We got you immediately…' her voice hiccupped.

'What happened, did she fall?' he couldn't see any blood or feel a bump on her head but you didn't necessarily have to have bumps and scratches to have a fatal head wound. He was struggling to keep his voice friendly. During an emergency, his natural voice became cold and direct and at the moment, this was not what they needed. Bella was still sobbing and as cruel as it sounded, he had to block out the sounds to focus himself.

'She was breathing all funny and then she fell to the floor- we heard it!' Alice added.

Bella's panicked cries were followed by the groggy confusion of Jasper and Edward's alarm. He didn't need this.

'What do you mean breathing funny?' he pressed. Her convulsing body felt so small underneath him making him seem awkward and large. He looked up to see Alice comforting Bella, avoiding looking in their direction.

'It was loud..like…' Rosalie stopped

'Like she was struggling, like she was panicking?'

She stuttered, unsure, afraid to answer and more afraid to not answer but she just didn't know.

'What's going on?' Tyler said from behind.

'Miss Platt!'

Carlisle pushed Edward away with his elbow and shook his head, encouraging him to stay back. She would appreciate a little privacy, he owed her that much.

'Edward, just get everyone out of here. Phone an ambulance immediately, say: "unexplained seizure", then grab my bag, have you got that?'

Esme was still thrashing violently, looking so unlike herself that it was strange to think this was the same person he shared a bed with the other night. Edward was frozen, staring and making odd sounds. He was trying to take in the words, to understand his meaning but watching someone who seemed so indestructible, destruct in front of his very eyes was terrifying.

'Edward?!'

'I-I've got it.' He trembled, following his instructions shakily but with immediate effect.

He delved into the bag without looking, finding a filled syringe with his fingers. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth, he punctured the needle to the syringe then held it up to the light to push out the air. Turning her left arm, the one closest to him, he was surprised to see what looked like a series of dark cigarette burns with potential fist and finger marks followed by pale yellow bruises to accompany them. They followed the inside of the arm, past the underneath and disappearing from sight into the curve of her vest top but not altogether stopping.

Not the time.

He pressed the bend of her elbow, showing the vein and quickly administered the shot as steadily as he could though it was difficult.

The time that passed until her body slowed and eventually stopped felt longer than eternity and he couldn't stop thinking of those marks. Had they been there before at the beach? They were far too old for the answer to be no but he hadn't noticed them before and now they seem so blatant He couldn't stop looking at them even when he wanted to.

She blinked wearily at him, somewhat confused but mainly disappointed. It had happened again. In front of someone too.

'I have _never_ been more unprepared in my life! You scared the living daylights out of me!'

He pulled at her eyelids and shone a painful light at her. She felt too weak to push him away.

'Epileptic?'

She allowed herself to breath, tiredly shaking her head just slightly, barely a noticeable movement.

He copied her movements, shaking his head too. Her eyes flitted quickly to where her phone had fallen from her hands and was lying face down on the floor, discarded. She moved to reach it.

'Don't sit up too fast...' he warned, holding out a flat hand to stop her. She ignored him, keeping her mouth tightly sealed. There was no way she'd be able to escape this one. He seen everything. She should just have said that she was epileptic, just to stop him from wondering. Just to make herself seem normal. A random seizure did not scream normal.

'You know all my 8 years of medicine completely left my brain. I had no idea what to do! Which is awful for me to confess but, in times of stress.' She wasn't saying anything, just watching him, blankly.

'Did you hit your head?' Again she only shook her head, thinking.

She moved her gaze to see the crowd of them huddled around the doorway, sniffling, frightened. Bella was still crying.

'Can we come in now?' Jasper asked quietly, looking extremely pale. She had large circles under her eyes and it was clear she was in pain though she made no vocal acknowledgment.

Carlisle began to say something but Esme had already nodded and they came rushing in like a stampede. She comforted them easily, as if they were the ones who had collapsed on the floor and not her. All the time keeping her mouth shut and her throbbing head moving. She couldn't lie to him about something medical. He'd find out- he was a doctor for Christ sake!

'Try to give her a bit of space?' He suggested but none of them moved, instead they ferreted deeper under her arms and she cradled them happily. Finally, she spoke.

'Where's Edward?' her voice was so quiet that he had to strain to hear her.

He looked sheepishly down at his hands and then back to her inquisitive face, judging from her discomfort now there was no way she was going too pleased with his next sentence. 'He's signalling down the ambulance…'

She groaned mutedly. 'I'm fine…'

'You literally collapsed out of nowhere.' He reminded her and caught her eyes looking to the phone under the table again but he kept quiet. She was avoiding looking at him.

Edward and two luminously lit ambulance men burst in through both doors, immediately jumping into deep conversation with Carlisle through foreign terminology as he encouraged them to confirm his suspicions. She resisted their poking and prodding but to even flinch away was exhausting. He was trying to reassure them that they needn't stay on one hand, for her relief she guessed, while on the other he suggested they do a series of other checks.

'Rosalie seems to think you had a panic attack before you started fitting, do you remember anything?' He asked her gently, so concerned and so worried. He was rubbing his forehead, his other arm across his chest, physically thinking.

'I've had them before Carlisle, I'm fine.' She tried to sound grateful but it was impossible to do while she dismissed his concerns.

'Are they frequent?' he probed.

'Does it matter?' She responded, wearily.

He stared at her for a few seconds. 'Well kinda, yes. Your brain literally went into shut-down mode and now you're saying that's normal?' His words pinched at her, vaguely conjuring up an image of a broken version of herself. Broken and shattered and bruised. Courtesy of a Mr Everson.

They tried with little effect to persuade her to be checked over at the hospital but she politely refused, ensuring that she was fine and that she just 'needed a good rest'. Of which was hard to enforce when her main focus was complying to her responsibilities as a teacher or rather as an honorary mother than complying to the responsibilities of her health and safety. The children refuted the return to bed, insisting that they _had_ to stay up and they _couldn't_ sleep but within moments of being tucked back into bed they had their eyes closed.

She smiled falsely as she turned to walk back into her room, passing his longing eyes but he grabbed her wrist intending to stop her from walking away but his eyes fell to the marks. He was ultimately surprised when she jumped a few feet, alarmed and caught unaware by his arm grab and spontaneously slapped him across the face all in one movement, spark like.

She gasped at herself, utterly repulsed while he stared in shock. He might've laughed on a usual day but he couldn't find any thing funny about the situation now.

'Oh my-I am so sorry- I wasn't even-' She was fighting the urge to step towards him and replaced it with tacking a step back.

He rubbed his pink cheek, confused, and frowned at his feet thinking but nothing useful was coming to mind. She was holding her breath, trying not to cry but the salted water was brimming from her lashes.

'I don't understand.' He sighed finally. 'You say we're ' _close_ ' but you totally freeze up.' She was frozen now. 'I don't want to demand an explanation because that's not fair. Your business is your business- but' He reached out to trace the imperfections of her limb but changed his mind, retracting his hand back to his side mechanically. 'I want to help you.'

'I don't know what to say.' She mumbled, holding her tears. _Sorry, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't think it was you, I panicked, I didn't think, I am sorry, so sorry. Oh God. What have I done?!_

'I'll start then,' He turned to face her in full, fighting the urge to lift her chin so that they were looking at each other face on, eye to eye. She was staring at the floor. 'Do you know how _rare_ it is to have an unprecedented seizure? Like totally rare. I've never seen it before, the paramedics had never seen it before. It's almost unheard of.'

She was gripping her arm, tugging at the skin, leaving sharp indentations from her nails causing him to wonder if the marks below were caused by a third party or by herself. It was a stupid thought.

He continued delicately: 'And then Rosalie says that a panic attack brought it on and you refute that entirely…'

She had fallen in size, looking like a bashful child and though she was tired, the paleness of her skin made her glow. 'I just don't understand…' he repeated.

She was trying to force the image of the phone, the haunting chill of his words out of her head which only made things more permanent _._

 _I'm coming for you_.

'Sometimes I overthink things…' her voice was quiet and the words were slow to fall out of her mouth.

'So much that you go into a seizure?' He caught himself and looked at her 'Sorry,'

She was wringing her hands. 'What if I couldn't tell you? Would you accept that?' Her heart was racing now, making her feel all kinds of sick. Sick with fear, sick with guilt, sick with regret. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, taking a large gulp.

'Esme. I _-I like_ you.' She seemed surprised by this revelation but dismissed it quickly. 'I don't want to know things because I think I deserve to know, I really _do_ want to help but more than that I want you to _want_ me to help. I'm never going to force you into something you don't want to do.' The rooms were eerily quiet.

She really did feel exhausted now and worse than that the words in her throat failed her. In this moment, in the pale light of the lamp he looked angelic. With his sweet wistful blue eyes he held her gaze but gently and she let herself be held. Reaching on tiptoes, she placed a clammy hand on the side of his face, holding him as she softly pressed her lips to where she had, out of confusion, hit him moments ago, cooling the area. He went to lean in but within moments she had slipped back to her room. _He didn't mean it_ she decided, _he doesn't really think that, he's trying to make you feel better._

He was under fire of two extreme emotions, a genuine heart-ache and a loving determination. She on the hand was under several more.

* * *

'I know where we're going! I know where we're going.' Alice sung excitedly.

'Yes, Alice but you only know because you cheated!' Esme retorted, raising an eyebrow at her. Her head was pounding despite the tablets she had taken this morning .Her phone was buried in the bottom of her bag, weighing her down. Contrastingly, Carlisle was extremely warming and even more excitable then he had been a few nights ago. Even she had to admit, it was somewhat infectious.

'I wouldn't class it as cheating. You're the one who left your diary out.' She giggled melodically.

'But that doesn't mean you should read it now does it?' The telling off was half hearted as shown through the smile she wore. But she wore it like it was a piece of clothing, a necessity, a reaction from her drowsy state rather than the fact she wanted to smile. 'Come on now, eat up. We've got a long day… as you know.'

She ate greedily, shovelling the food down as if she were Emmett and joined in the chatter of everyone else. She might have been pleased if she was her usual self.

Carlisle caught up with Edward easily, he was placing his breakfast bowl beneath a sign for 'dirty dishes'. He missed his piano, he missed being at home where things were normal. With such a good week came so many health disasters and judging from the scratch above his eye, they were slow to heal. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Carlisle grinning a little-too widely. Almost as if he were hyper.

'Hey?' Edward greeted, carefully. Carlisle now lowered himself so he was bent in front of him, almost face to face. It was extremely patronizing.

'I want to talk to you…' he said carefully, he was now biting his lip, trying to hide his smile.

'I gathered…' He said impatiently.

'I wanted to maybe ask Miss Platt to dinner on Sunday. Would that be okay with you with?' He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, watching Edward impatiently. He raised a brunette eyebrow.

'What for?'

'For food of course…'

Edward thought carefully for the moment and then smirked. 'Can I order out?'

'I suppose?' -Depending on who's babysitting… he mentally.

'Then sure.' He grinned, matching his guardians smile and fighting him when he messed up his hair. He went to walk off but Carlisle was behind him again.

'Hey Edward?'

'What now?' he said playfully, sticking out his tongue. He was wearing a cartoon t-shirt which seemed almost like a massive joke considering that it was his father with the excitement of a child 'The other night. You said you liked Miss Platt…'

'Yeah. She's _nice_.' Edward repeated, showing a set of both milk and adult teeth. They were both looking at their trainers, Carlisle was fingering the ring on his finger, spinning it.

'Yeah…I was urm, just making sure…' He looked across to where she sat at the blue table, cutting an apple into slices but staring only at the knife, she wasn't eating anything. Ben was speaking to her about something and she had a smile plastered on her face to assure him she was listening. But she looked absent.

He was completely drawn to her. She was so complicated and still so very beautiful. Her hair was in its usual bun, the caramel tones combed into order and secured with a small hairband. Even the idea of her being hurt was torturous.

'Can I go now?' Edward said, laughing and when Carlisle gestured away. He found a seat next to Alice and whispered something to her so that she giggled and nodded.

* * *

Carlisle drove this time, looking in the rear-view mirror and shouting over the noise of the kids in the back.

'And what are we not going to do this time, Emmett?'

A few of the kids turned to point and laugh, he blushed shyly. 'Steal an animal…'

'Or?'

'Or damage any exhibits…'

'Exactly!' The cheer was evident in his voice

He looked at Esme and winked, noting that she actually smiled a little at him before averting her gaze.

It was warmer today and brighter than yesterday meaning he could put his sunglasses on again, hiding his staring.

As previously agreed, they split off into two groups, Esme taking Emmett for once along with Jess, Lauren, Angela, Tyler and Ben while Carlisle had everyone else.

He was holding the scavenger pack in his hand, squinting at it; bemused. Directions were usually his strong point but the map was unreadable. They had decided to loop in opposite ways and meet before the aquarium but at this rate, he couldn't promise ever finding his way to those damn fishes.

'I want to go to the exotic bird section!' Alice was begging in his ear but he was scratching his head. Jasper peered over the map in curiosity.

'Why on earth would you make a map this unreadable?!' He muttered under his breath looking at the drawings of the different animals scattered on the leaflet, covering the routes to follow.

'We need to head left I think?' Jasper said, turning the map around.

'Oh. Thanks, kid. Let's head left then team…'

The birds were beautiful. All different species and all different types with an array of striking colours lighting their feathers. They perched on his shoulder, encouraging him to squint with one eye and make a pirate impression. The kids laughed and filled out their papers.

'Dr Cullen?' Bella asked once they had ambled through the lion section. Her long brown hair was tied behind her in a ponytail and every so often, she turned so fast that it wiped whichever kid that stood behind her. It was Mike this time.

'Will Miss Platt be okay?'

 _I have no idea._

'Of course. Are you worried?' He was, he was certainly worried and that niggling feeling in the back of his brain, the need to find out what had happened to her, where those scars were from was becoming difficult to ignore.

'Maybe' she admitted with a sigh. 'It was a little scary. Why did it happen?' He rubbed the back of his neck where the sun was catching just lightly.

'Sometimes our bodies panic a little and they try to protect us by re-setting everything.' Everyone had turned quiet now, listening.

'Why did her body panic?' Rosalie asked, slowing down until they all stopped walking. 'Because she wasn't breathing?'

'Well, it's not that she wasn't breathing, because she was, it was just that her brain _thought_ she wasn't breathing and so tried to help…You understand?'

'It must have been a very upsetting phone call.' Bella said briefly. He couldn't stop himself.

'She had a phone call?' he asked, confused.

'Yeah, her phone rang, she answered it then she started breathing really loudly and _then_ she was on the floor moving around all weird, like.' Alice explained shrugging.

'Did she say anything?' He asked rather hurriedly.

'No, just started sort of crying. Maybe her mamma's ill?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe, Alice. I wouldn't worry about it- all is fine now.'

 _Let's hope_ …

Esme was holding Angela on her hip, pointing through the enclosure to where a black and orange stripped animal hid beneath the long blades of grass.

'Can you see it?'

Angela squinted a little more, looking deeply until she spotted him.

'Wow!' She said excitedly, Emmett was hanging on the edge of the wooden fence, one of many barriers to stop the kids from going even near the glass of the enclosure. He was swinging on it with Tyler but stopped when he saw her worrying.

'Miss, is your phone going off?' Lauren asked, hearing the heavy tone coming from her bag.

She dug into the backpack, unable to calm her trembling hands or her rapid breathing. If it was him, she wouldn't answer, she would just pretend it wasn't happening. She reluctantly pressed the call button.

' _You're taking ages, we've beaten you already!_ ' Her whole body relaxed, letting her breath and smile a little.

'Well, we won't be long, we're at the tiger enclosure.' She was rolling her eyes dramatically as if he were next to her to notice. She'd never been more relieved to hear his charming words.

' _Wait, the kids have got something to say, put us on speaker…_ '

She did as asked listening to the shouts and jeers of 'loser' crackle down the phone. Mike yelled back encouraging her group to yell back 'cheaters'.

'Anyway, we're on our way. See you soon.'

' _Be quick, we've all aged about ninety years already._ '

'Ha! I could've told you that years ago.' _What is wrong with you Esme? Are you deliberately trying to put the man off?!_

He hung up deliberately, letting the dial tone beep in her ear. She laughed heartily.

'Miss? You've gone all red?' Jess pointed out, sniggering. Esme just hushed her, gently, but yes she was red and very aware that she was perspiring quite a bit. She was still desperately trying to fan herself as she came into view.

'You look hot.' Carlisle greeted when the teams reunited. Emmett whistled from behind and he instantly started to colour. 'I meant- you look like you're hot as in over-heated as in-'

She was giggling. He sighed, shaking his head at himself to reach into his bag for a bottle of water. She took it, gratefully.

'I have no idea where this sun has come from, the weather has been completely bipolar all week.'

'Tell me about it. I'm burning up here.' He nudged Emmett with his arm in an attempt to hold the laughing. It didn't work.

'Better not forget the sunscreen, this time.' She turned before being able to catch his amused look and led the group into the sting ray pool, leaning over and pointing to Bella and Jess.

His cheek burned whenever he thought about her lips on them, the sense of longing unfamiliar to him and so prominent.

'You're staring at her again…'

He jumped, offering a sheepish smile to Edward's smirk. He almost looked disinterested.

'I wasn't staring- I was watching to make sur she didn't fall in.' He ruffled his hair for the second time and was met with the familiar frown.

The children plastered themselves against the glass tanks, eyeballing the various colours of the fish that swam past and let Carlisle narrate from the information bars ahead. Alice was leaning over, dangling her small hand in the dancing water, splashing and encouraging a huge sea-turtle to swim up by her. Esme seized her, snatching her away as the sea-turtle read its snapping head, barely missing her. She only giggled when Esme glared disapprovingly at her. Her heart was in her throat.

After the fish, they took a slow wander towards the elephants, stopping off momentarily to purchase an ice smoothie from the kiosk.

'Want one?' Carlisle asked, expecting the usual refusal. She lit up, accepting the offer much to his astonishment.

She whisked the purple ice mixture around in the cup with the straw and placed a thumb over it so it acted as a pipette. Edward was giggling when he caught her leaning up to drop the ice down the collar of his father's shirt. She was holding a finger to her lips.

Carlisle yelped and vaulted a few feet, shivering and swatting at his back while Edward and Esme laughed and pointed. He gaped at her, knowing instantly it could only be her, Edward wasn't tall enough. The ice slid down his back, almost burning against his warm skin. He regretted not buying himself something with Ice in, he might've got her back.

The elephants were serene as expected and looked like they were waving at them with their long trunks. From behind, she could hear continue his commentary on elephant's facts, passing on as much knowledge as he could pack into their tiny brains. . They looped round a few times, getting their money's worth before leaving through the shop.

'Hey,' she whispered close to his ear while the children were staring at some of the merchandise. 'I've got an idea…'

* * *

The zoo was enormous fun but better than the zoo was lunch, they went to a local kid-friendly café designed like a beach hut with blue walls decorated with various sea animals. They placed their order before picking a large table, big enough to sit all of them. Once the kids had finished, Esme moved across, so that they were sitting opposite a sighing Emmett. He was sad to have left 'too early'. He, nor Jasper Alice or Rosalie wouldn't see another zoo for a long time.

'Emmett? Dr Cullen and I have a gift for you…' Esme said gently, moving his empty plate from in front of him.

'Close your eyes, kid.' Carlisle said, nodding to a grinning Esme. She placed the small tub in front of him.

'That's so cool!' Alice gasped, excitedly hugging Edward. Em opened his eyes carefully and burst into the largest smile his little face could handle.

'They're called sea-monkeys.' Carlisle explained, pushing the blue tub towards him. 'We're aware you're not allowed pets back home so I'm going to keep these in my classroom but you can come and look after them every day'.

'Is this a joke?!' He said, his voice jumping over the place.

'Nope- they're yours to keep. Your own pet to share with everyone.'

He jumped up, skipping a few times before hugging both teachers tightly and then celebrating with Alice.

They returned to their lunch, enjoying the show of Emmett and the rest of the children ogling into the tiny little tub. He was smiling so broadly, having it stuck to his face so tightly and so proudly that she felt somewhat emotional.

'That was a good idea. Well done you,' he commended, pushing around his plate full of food. He regretted getting the pasta, it tasted watery in some parts and dry in others and the sauce on top felt sour and rancid in his mouth.

'Well you paid for it.' It almost sounded like she was telling him off.

'No I didn't, I paid half, as you suggested.' She was one of the few people he knew who saw his fortunate finance as a sort of burden. It was strange. She scoffed at him.

'No, you paid the extra .99p when I said I was going to do it.' It was a weird thing to argue about, she understood that but the point still stood, she wasn't some sort of gold digger who expected him to pay for everything here and there.

'But you paid for lunch!' he insisted, smiling.

'And you paid for it yesterday and the day before _and_ you paid for the hotel!' She answered. He had his hair combed out his face today but a few longer strands kept falling back into place. She was lucky to have his attention, let alone his concern.

'You also paid for the whole trip.' Her attention to detail surprised him.

'No the trip was-'

'I saw the receipt. You told Aro the trip was free and it wasn't. This whole holiday has cost you so much money, not including the add-ons like today and we couldn't even stay in the park.' He shrugged it off. They had different attitudes to money.

'Well, maybe I'll get compensation for that.' She was frowning at him and for once, her expression was simple enough for him to read. _Why_?

'What's the point in having money go to waste? I'd rather spend it on good, useful things like these kind of opportunities and these _memories_.' He answered smoothly, almost too-rehearsed.

She closed her eyes and smiled delicately, she was circling the edge of her coffee cup with her thumb.

'You contacted the site didn't you? This whole week, you planned it for them.' She was indicating towards the four foster kids.

'They offered me a discounted price for a larger group.' He confessed, he went to scrape up a bit of pasta but the fork got caught of a burnt bit of the sauce and he accidently sent it flying across the table. 'I just don't want them to miss out on things.'

'You're a good man, Carlisle.' She said softly and it felt strange to watch him be the one avoid looking at her, shy. She didn't deserve any aspect of him….

'Does this taste weird to you?' He asked, glowering at the plastic fork he passed across to her. She placed the fork in her mouth, chewed a few times and then swallowed grimly. His insides had turned to jelly. He'd just eaten from that fork. That fork now technically shared both their DNA _. I should've been born a fork._

'That's vile. What is wrong with you?' She said laughing, pushing the plate away and washing out her mouth with the rest of her coffee.

'Me? I didn't cook it!'

'But you ordered it!' She retorted, biting her lip just slightly and making a face. He was coming to recognise this as a vicious cycle. Something happened, she knocked herself down and then it took a few hours for her to feel confident enough to flirt with him again.

Reluctantly, he flicked his eyes to his watch.

'Not the point- Anyway, we should get a move on, we don't want to be late.'

It was ridiculous for him to worry, they weren't even close to being late they were far too early meaning they had to sit on the river bank for a long time while waiting for the boat to turn up.

Yet it was worth it, the boat was picturesque. The sort of boat you expected rich people to own. They had a range of wooden benches, on both sides with a narrow walkway through the middle meaning that even walking single file had him looming close to her. They chose to sit near the back, leaning over the water to spot their reflections. The sides were long and yellow, painted almost like a duck and it felt like it glided over the water, softly caressing the movement of the tiny little waves with repetitive movements. The scene was beautiful, they passed the expensive houses on the riverside, spotted a few animals and let themselves be informed by what their eyes could see.

The journey would be a long one and they were only going to loop round and so Esme excused herself to stand over the balcony, looking over the bow of the boat into the murky water. She had taken her phone from her bag, and saw the missed calls and the withheld number. They weren't from Carlisle this time…

Pinching the phone between two fingers, she hovered it over the water, debating the consequences of just letting it fall in when something stopped her.

'What's the matter?'

She jumped up, alarmed and let the phone fall into the water with a muted splash. She didn't even wish it goodbye let alone give herself a chance to change her mind. All the numbers she needed was in her head.

'Edward, you scared me.' She said, placing a flat hand over her chest as if to calm her, he looked worried. 'I'm fine, just looking at the water patterns. Wanna see?' She lifted him gently so that they leaned over the bar together, he held onto her shoulder, feeling her heart race.

'I thought you dropped something in there.' He searching in the water, shaking his head the way Carlisle did when he was mistaken. She didn't say anything. _How many free lies do you get until you really do go to hell?_

Carlisle was sat bizarrely motionless in the middle of several rearing heads.

'You'll be fine Sir!' Tyler was reassuring.

'We'll be back in the car in no time!' Jess agreed, leaning from her seat to stare at him. Esme had to remind herself to be sympathetic like he had been with her all week but the scene was almost too funny.

'You're green.' She said, peering at him as she took the seat on the empty bench in front. He had his eyes shut and a curled fist against his nose and mouth, blocking his sense of smell.

'I would say more white…' Mike argued to which Bella explained 'green' was a figure of speech. He was holding his breath then releasing it quickly only to repeat the action over again.

'I never expected _you_ to be sea sick!' She didn't want to be a bad influence by encouraging the others to start laughing but it was difficult to keep her amusement discreet.

'I'm fine.' The words were blunt and to be dealt with her own medicine was strangely discomforting. He wasn't the blunt type. He was the excitable type.

'Yeah, you look ' _fine_ '' she said sarcastically. Emmett went to make a sound by was warned not to by a nauseous Carlisle.

The swaying lull was making him dizzy along with the various different voices moving around him as he tried to focus on not emptying the contents of his stomach.

'He always gets like this on boats.' Edward whispered to her through cupped hands, he shot him a glare. These were trade secrets and though it was obvious he wasn't well, he didn't want to make it sound like a permanent weakness.

'Why on earth did you book a boat trip if they make you sick?' She asked, really fighting the enjoyment now. She was a bad person for laughing.

He carefully re-opened his eyes and focused on one of the boat beams just behind her head, as long as he had something to devote himself to, he would be fine.

'They don't always make me sick…' The boat took a sudden swing which caused him to lurch, throwing a hand over his mouth contradicting his words in a snap.

'You'll be okay Dr Cullen!' Alice said cheerily.

'Yeah, just ignore the swinging of the boat.' Emmett agreed.

'And the smell' Jasper added.

'And the rocking' Mike agreed.

'And all the cool sights you're missing' Jessica matched.

He looked paler by the moment, desperately trying to fight the tornado in his stomach. She reached into his bag and found the water she had partially drunk from earlier.

'Here,' she said, holding the cool bottle to his sticky temples. 'We'll be back in no time.' She soothed, rubbing his arm _._ He was struggling to not react to it.

 _I should have thought of playing sick days ago if this was the result,_ he thought selfishly. And with something to think of, she was able to push the phone call and the image of Charles far into the recesses of her brain, locked away. Even if temporarily.

He was better once he was standing back on the grass, happy to be still and in control of his movements again. Holding out a hand, he helped the group walk down the steep ramp, holding onto Esme's a little longer than necessary but she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

He was happy to be driving again, to be in a steady movement through the roads to be watching Esme sing along to the radio as if last night was just a dream. She had let her hair down since the boat, clearly enjoying the breeze tussle up knots in her hair, she breathed evenly. She looked radiant with the sun glancing from her face

'You're beautiful…' he muttered to her very quietly, he was testing himself. He was quiet enough that she might've ignored it but he had still said them.

'What?' She asked, laughing sceptically. He was fighting the urge to stare at her. The road had to be his priority.

'You heard me…' He was smiling a little now, trying not to seem so juvenile by blushing but that was out of his control. She clearly found this a ridiculous notion and immediately started laughing, loudly. He was a little alarmed.

'You're insane.' She said, sounding sad and shaking her head, still laughing. He removed his sunglasses, pushing them back onto his hair. This wasn't the reaction he expected.

'How is that insane?' He was almost annoyed.

'It's just-not right, almost.' She was fighting a grimace, now it was his turn to laugh or rather snort.

'Am I not allowed to think you're beautiful?' He sounded shy now, like the little nerd boy he was. She was no longer smiling, just looking sadly out the window.

'You're not meant to…' she said carefully, shifting closer to the window seat.

'Why?!'

She took a deep breath. 'Carlisle I slapped you last night. I'm not saying that's normal for me because it's not, _really_. But. But it just puts everything on display….'

He was thinking about parking up so he could talk to her properly but the moment he drew attention to their conversation he knew she would clam up. Besides, the children in the back were creating enough noise for their intimate conversation to go unnoticed.

'What could it possibly put on display?' He was soft which a struggle was because inside his head he was almost raging with frustration.

'That you're Carlisle Cullen. You're clever and fantastic and far too good for …damaged goods.' She was shifted far away from him now, fighting the magnet pull of being close to him.

'One man's trash is another man's treasure?'

There was silence.

' _Shit_. That's not what I meant. I didn't-'

'It's fine, I understood what you meant.' She smiled but it was a sharp one. On one hand she was finding the comment surprisingly humorous on the other she was fighting her silly emotions. It wasn't even a statement, he was suggesting it.

'I wasn't implying that you're trash.' He continued, stuttering, fighting the need to jump out the van in the way of next moving car just out of mere shame. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

'I know.'

'I was just- I just- I mean.' He breathed loudly through his nose.

'It's fine, honestly.'

'Come to dinner.' He said finally.

'You don't have to do that-'

'I know. But, if you'd like to, I'd like to have dinner with you…'

She thought.

'Come to dinner tomorrow night. If things don't work out, we've left it as a good week-'

'My past is pretty messy.' She interrupted, trying to dissuade him, actually being honest.

'Mine's squeaky clean. Opposites attract.'

Again there was silence. He groaned.

'I'm not good with words,' He grumbled, sliding a hand down his face. _Kill me_. 'Just- give me the benefit of the doubt, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, we'll have a nice evening.'

'I'm not sure-'she began. _I don't want to hurt you…._

'Just- let me take you out!'

It had turned silent in the back behind him and he could feel their curious eyes watching the two of them. It was only now that he realised he was being far louder than he thought. Emmett began to cat-call.

'No one says a word!' He called, holding a pointed finger in the air. She was laughing.

'Told ya,' Alice whispered to Edward.

'Okay so now I have embarrassed myself _in front of these 12 children_ -' He stated loudly, allowing himself to smile at his own expense '-Will you please go on a date with me?' he added quietly looking at her briefly, letting his fired cheeks engulf him.

She sighed, ridding herself of the last of her giggles before finally agreeing. How could she say no?! A few of them cheered in the back which he cut short with an amused glare in the mirror.

He technically kind of bullied her into that date but if things went well then he would be forgiven and if they didn't then she wouldn't. He could deal with that. Maybe.

* * *

They returned back to the hotel and feeling far too lazy to even bother to go out again, they decided to get changed into pyjamas, order room service and binge-watch Disney films in the boy's room.

'But we want to watch Cars!' Mike shouted, grabbing the remote, Rosalie grabbed the top of it so that they were tugging it between themselves.

'We want to watch Frozen.'

The boys including Carlisle cried out. Esme lifted the remote from their little hands, giving them a knowing and disapproving look.

'How about something more neutral; Finding Nemo?'

So that's the film they started with. Emmett sat on the floor, beneath the double bed next to Mike, Ben and Tyler pointing at his new found friends in their box. Rosalie, Jess and Lauren sat above them, lying on their front resting their chins in their cupped hands watching the TV intently. Angela was on the left corner leaning her right side and behind her Bella sat up against Esme's knees. Jasper was sat crossed legged, behind Jess, to the right of Bella and behind him was Edward who was curled under Carlisle's arm as he lay awkwardly to the right of the bed, ready to fall off. Alice was on the left, small enough to find comfort on the crowded bed with the best view of the film.

Esme was stroking his arm and it wasn't until she shook it then Carlisle realised she was trying to get his attention. He leaned passed Edward to see her point at Alice who was silently mouthing along with perfect timing. He smiled.

'I could probably do that with some of my medical encyclopaedia's' he said, feigning boredom.

'You're such a nerd.' Edward teased.

Esme smiled, nodding. Within barely an hour of the film she was asleep, breathing silently but letting her chest rise and fall evenly. Edward was watching him so he kept his eyes to the TV, pretending to focus on the film. He stole a few glances at her peaceful face, though, her soft eyelashes.

It wasn't until the film ended that Edward turned to him, looking unimpressed.

'What?' Carlisle asked confused.

'Well, don't you think you should put her to bed?' He stared blankly at his son, blinking rapidly a few times. If he thought he was embarrassed in the car, he was wrong. 12 pairs of eyes looked at him

'What?!' He repeated, copying his hushed tones. 'It's a bit inappropriate… Anyway, why are _you_ suggesting such things?'

Edward shrugged 'Saw it in a film once.' Carlisle made a mental note to put a parental lock on the satellite box at home. 'Anyway, you put me to bed sometimes, surely you should do the same right now.'

'Son-' He said trying to laugh it off.

'She does look tired.' Jasper added.

'She had a rough night last night.' Alice agreed.

'Poor Miss Platt' Bella sighed.

' _Fine_.' He said it like he was swearing. He moved to her side and gently lifted her into his arms, being careful not to disturb her sleep. She was heavier while sleeping than she was while awake, as if the weight of the day was gravitating towards the floor. Moving the cover with his foot, he lowered her into the single bed in girl's room. He moved the duvet over her to keep her warm, covering the marks on her arms and with it, his curiosity. He would stick to his word. He wouldn't ask. He tucked a caramel lock of hair behind her ear, watching her nuzzle into the pillow before leaving.

'What film next then?' He yawned and sat back onto the bed. He envied Esme in the other room.

'This channel says Frozen is on next!' Rosalie insisted. He ignored the whines of protest. He couldn't be bothered

'Fine, we'll watch Frozen' Carlisle sighed, leaning onto his bended arm. With any luck they'd fall asleep quickly and then they could just go to bed.

They were less than five minutes into the film when Carlisle spoke up, confused.

'Are you sure this is Frozen?'

For starters it wasn't animated and secondly he thought he'd seen the actress in something else.

'It must be a live-action version or something?' Jess said.

'This actually looks kind of cool, leave it on Dr Cullen.' Emmett said from the below.

He must've drifted off because he was alarmed by a series of screams from around him. He as fed up of screaming. He missed the days of undisturbed sleep. For example Thursday night.

He saw the TV, saw the wolves and saw the blood and hurriedly pressed the remote. Jasper and Edward complained.

'That was not Frozen!' Lauren said, shivering.

'That didn't happen…' Carlisle said carefully, watching the frightened eyes of the children staring up at him.

'Can we just hear a story instead?' Bella said quietly.

He grinned.

'Sure! So our magical vampire was on a mission to find other vampires who would stand up to the Volturi and luckily the wolves were happy to be an ally….'

They were all asleep within the next hour…

* * *

 _ **Firstly I am so sorry about the line breaks, I was putting them in, I swear just for some dumb reason they weren't saving on the story which is super bad editing on my part as is any grammar mistakes or genuinely poor writing.  
**_

 _ **Also, just to clarify in case it wasn't clear, Esme suffers from dissociative seizures at times of extreme stress... but more onto that later**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review! Thank you! xx**_


	8. Day 7: Sunday

_**Hi Guys,**_

 _ **Just wanted to say thank you so much for reading this story, if you're new to it, please don't let that stop you from reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter etc, it really does help. It doesn't matter if this story was written years ago and it's 16 years later, you never know how useful a review can be until you post it.**_

 _ **Thank you so so so so much!**_

 _ **I really hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

 **Day 7: Home?**

He could smell mint. Maybe spearmint. It was cooling on his face but short, coming out in raspy pauses.

'Hey, you fell asleep?'

'Huh?'

She giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder. He groaned a little, part yawning, part stretching, part whining and opened his eyes to see Esme inches from his face, dressed with her hair parted behind her, waving and curling softly against her back.

'We've got to get packing…' she was whispering.

'Okay, okay, I'm awake.'

She was smiling, but shyly, looking more at her hands before ever so slightly lifting her gaze to his eyes.

'Coffee's on the table.' She said, before lifting away from him. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent sting his nose. He could also smell her perfume, a kind of floral scent but sweet. She nudged his leg with her bare foot. He gently moved from the bed, moving the covers ever so slightly. The kids had fallen asleep to and were still sleeping now. He smiled.

She picked the steaming cup up and passed it him, watching. He hadn't seen his reflection yet. His hair was sticking up at the back, standing alert as if it had ben gelled into place.

He was careful to not let it burn his mouth so drank daintily sips. She was giggling again.

'What?'

'Nothing,' she was still laughing but now was trying to make it more discreet.

'Tell me?'

'Your hair, Sweet' She was laughing again but now she approached him, combing the back of his head trying to fit it back into place. She called him Sweet… Good. That was good. He turned to see his reflection in one of the many mirrors and saw himself roll his eyes. He looked pretty bad. His face was unshaven, his eyes dreary and bleak and his hair just refusing to conform. He patted it down but it rose back up.

'I've got to shower this mess.' He mused, picking at the hair. He dismissed it and turned to face Esme. She was still watching him.

Even in the state he was, his sloped stature, his hooded eyes, his testing morning breath chased by the coffee he drained after it, he was charming. His blue eyes were both calming and piercing simultaneously, he was comforting: calm but excitable too and his simple smile was only made more beautiful by how proudly he wore it on his lips.

'Cheers for the cup.' He raised it to his mouth, letting it scold his throat on the way down. At least he was awake now.

It didn't take long for him to wash nor brush his teeth. He was looking at his hair in the mirror, towel drying it roughly so it stuck the the back of his neck. He ruffled it but was dissatisfied so combed through it again.

He was either going to look like some evil dictator or some older active child. He chose the child, the door burst open then, quickly, frightening him with the force but she shut it quietly behind, placed a flat hand on his bare chest and pushed him to the wall.

It was lucky he had a towel around his waist. He went to protest, to make some kind of question of choice but he was too stunned. Was he having some kind of weird stroke? What was going on?!

'Oh!' She squinted her eyes closed and turned around so that she wasn't facing him. It was fair to see that even though _she_ had burst in on him in the _bathroom_ , she hadn't really thought through her choices, and was startled to find him… kind of naked. At least they were kind of even now though.

'Okay, so I've been psyching myself up for this for the past few hours and if I don't say it now I never will...' She was talking fast making it difficult to catch the words.

'Okay…So…I've taken into consideration what you said yesterday…' she was being too formal _. Speak normally, Esme, just act bloody normal_ '...and though I don't necessarily _believe_ you…' Her eyes were on the door, spotting the wooden patterns, his eyes were on her. He could see her balance nervously on the balls of her feet, wobbling back and forth 'I've wanted to announce that those…affections…are… _reciprocated_ …'

She exhaled, letting it release her whole body, falling back to her usual stance. Part of him wanted to hear the words gain, he wanted her to say them like he had, just to see if maybe they were real.

'I-'

'Urm.'

He wrapped another towel around his torso revealing only a thin line of skin from neck to naval.

'So…' He took a careful step forward, careful of the wet floor. 'So you would like to still go on a date with me?' It was almost too easy to forget that he wasn't wearing clothes, probably because the bathroom was extremely stuffy.

'About that…'

His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach through to the crater of the earth.

'I was wondering if we could just, you know. Go home. It'll be far more comfortable. No need to get dressed up or anything.' She missed wearing her tracksuits and she was so fed up of going outside and being on constant guard for twelve children that really she just wanted to curl up on a sofa. With him…

'Oh…' He was trying to be neutral, to not make her feel guilty but the crash to reality was rather more painful than he would've suspected. After such a good morning he couldn't feel more gutted. It wasn't what he thought. She was trying to let him down gently.

'You don't want to?' She asked, a little stunned. He'd seemed so keen before. Was it meant to be a formal date?! Like a date between colleagues?! Oh my God, he meant literal _like_?! As in, befriended her. He meant the sort of way you liked your neighbour. What had she done?!

'No, no. I mean… I guess…Whatever you'd prefer really. I don't want to make you uncomfortable…' He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to where the bottom of her socks were soaking up the water. She didn't complain, she was just looking to the floor, and what he could see from her face, she was bright red.

Clearly embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had to literally point out the fact she didn't want to be with him for him to actually take note. How humiliating. They both looked to the floor silent. He was thinking of the words; 'we…home' the simple term for Go home, Bugger off, Get lost. I'm not interested.

'If we could go home…' What did home even mean anyway? He reared his head, taking a hesitant guess.

'When you say home….' Telling himself not to whisk her around and demand to know was mainly unlike him but also very hard to resist. 'You mean like…'

'Back to yours…?' she muttered, embarrassed. He couldn't believe the words.

'You want to come back to mine?!' _Act cool, man. Don't frighten the girl off_! Eleazer was always telling him he was too over-bearing at times. Was she actually saying the words? Did _he_ hit his head this time?!

'It was a stupid idea….forget it...' she said kindly, she reached out for the door knob. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder blade, he really didn't want to frighten her now, not after yesterday, careful not to turn her around, he didn't want to over expose himself he just wanted to hold the moment.

'You want to come back to mine?' He repeated. He hadn't had a girl come to his house…ever and this was Esme?!

She sighed, adding a shrill 'You make it sound so crude. I wasn't demanding to bed you!' Her own curt tongue was an unexpected flare. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life.

'We would love to have you!' He was careful to say 'we', reminding her of Edward but she hadn't forgotten, in fact, it had partially aided to her request. He was thinking of the state of the bathroom, the way they'd left the kitchen…. _Oh God the living room_!

'Really?' She caught her breath, relieved. 'Oh-okay…' Now, now she would be excited again.

'I mean, sure! Our home isn't the tidiest but it has a TV, it has comfortable seats and a library of the best takeaways within a 15-mile radius!' He was grinning now, as if advertising his clean teeth. She hesitated before giving in and turning to look at him in the face, _and only the face_.

'Sounds like my kind of place.' Both of them were smiling now, no aspect of shyness, no embarrassment, no second guessing, just titillated with excitement.

'Okay.' He couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Okay...' She agreed, before pointing to the door. 'I'm-erm- I'm going to go and leave you to…finish.'

He nodded, understandably. 'Yeah, yeah, you go do that…' So much for acting cool.

'Sorry for…well…bursting in…' He shook his hand.

'Okay, I'm leaving now…'

'Okay…'

'Bye…' She said quickly, laughing as she slipped back through the door.

He turned back to his flustered expression, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. That was a success.

The packing was difficult. Every time Esme folded the clothes for Carlisle to pack in the appropriate suitcase, a small argument descended over whose clothing belonged to who and so on and so forth. That and Jasper had been playing up all morning, arguing over silly things, being irritable with the other children and tearing out the suitcases so that they had to sit and re-pack everything over and over again.

'What has gotten into you this morning?' Esme chided. He was kicking the corner of his green duffel bag, knowing full well he was crumbling the neat piles so that they fused together in a mess. She frowned at him and shook her head, almost as if questioning if this really was the same child from the past week. The correct decision would've been to leave it. To let him get on with his attitude problem on his own but with an exasperated sigh, she pulled the bag towards her and refolded the outfits.

'Need some help?' Emmett leaning over her head, looking into the bag.

'No thanks, Sweet. Why don't you go and see if Carlisle- err- _Dr Cullen_ needs any help?' It was frustrating how frequently she did that.

'He sent me to you.' He mumbled, clearly annoyed at being passed around.

'Well… why don't you make sure everyone has got everything? Check under the beds and such?'

He didn't like this idea. As shown by the fact he sat next to her, copying her stance by stretching his legs out in a V-shape. As Mike chased Ben, Esme caught him by the chest, brushing off breakfast from his t-shirt and instructing him to wash his face.

'Okay, why don't you see what's bothering Jasper? See if you can cheer him up.'

'I _know_ what's bothering Jasper.' He answered simply. 'Anyway, he said he wants to be by himself.'

'What's bothering him?' She'd stopped to look through the boy's bedroom door, she could just about see him, sitting on the bed, an expression as warming as a cold cup of sick. He looked seriously pissed.

'You really don't know?' Emmett asked surprised.

She shook her head.

'He doesn't want to go back.'

The words were harmless but they cut her deeply. She rubbed her forehead before drifting her hand to comb her fringe. Emmett was stretching his hands out, ready to 'fold' what looked to be shorts but she pried his hands away.

'Sometimes people say they want to be left alone when really they need a little company…' She told him honestly, giving his knee a soft shake. 'Try make him feel better.'

They packed a few more things, Esme braided the girl's hair and then together they handed the keys in at the reception. Their dark haired receptionist was standing at the desk, clearly excited to see Carlisle again despite the fact she made no offer to help with the severe amount of luggage.

'Have you enjoyed your stay with us?' She asked, deliberately following them out to van while they struggled to haul along the various suitcases, it was clear Rosalie's and Alice's suitcase had become stupidly heavy.

'It's been peachy.' Esme said, bringing a severe amount of animation into her uninterested state.

'Mr Cullen?' She interrupted, turning to him and him only. He was sweating a little, becoming pink in the face as she held the suitcases up for him to arrange in the back. He was out of breath so just showed her a thumbs-up.

'Well, if you ever care to stay with us again, ask for Christine!'

'Why? Who is that?' Esme added sarcastically. It was meant to be a comment under her breath but she had heard. She didn't even understand why she was being so defensive except that Miss-Doll-eyes was of no assistance or help whatsoever.

'Well me of course…' She stood away from the children, eyeing up Alice who was digging up some dirt on the path where they had been instructed to stand, her hands were getting dirty.

'Thanks for the offer but even if we wanted to stay, we couldn't really afford it. Got national debt to pay off first before we go splurging on ourselves…'

He looked up then, seeing Esme grin sweetly, as if they were discussing her favourite things in the world. There was two lessons that had very much been ingrained on his mind this week: A girl's mood was the most interchangeable and inconstant thing ever and if you ever go on holiday with more than one person except to have your sleep disturbed.

'Well, maybe _you_ can't afford it but _others_ can…'

'Kids, get in the van…' Carlisle said quickly, ushering them inside as they stared wide eyed at the receptionist.

Miss Platt's face was stone. She didn't move from her smile, in fact she made no real movement, just stared. The receptionist pulled at the red chequered scarf around her neck, matching her red lip stick. He came up behind her, putting flat hands on her shoulders and steering her in the direction of the car, laughing awkwardly.

'Why don't you drive this time?' He suggested calmly. But she was still smiling. It was scary.

'Well, Mr Cullen. I hope you stay with us again…'

He thought about correcting her but changed his mind. What did it matter? Apart from the fact he didn't go through years of medical school just to be called Mr. Well, that wasn't the reason he went to medical school but by hell was it a nice perk.

'Er-well er-yeah. Thank you.'

She was standing a little too close to him and he could feel those forest eyes burning his back, but he suspected she was still smiling. Christine held out his hand to shake it, placing a card in his hand at the same time. He made no acknowledgment of it.

He placed the card on the dashboard while fixing his seatbelt and though she had seen it, she didn't move it just yet, Instead, Esme wound down her window and drove off calmly.

'She was friendly.'

This sounded like a trick so he just laughed and put the radio on, she seemed calmer around music so maybe this would make her feel better. It did but within five minutes of being back onto the motorway she reached for the card and threw it out of the window muttering what sounded like a curse. He laughed heartily when she looked at him, bursting out though he had tried so hard not to.

'Considering I'm eating at yours tonight I thought you wouldn't need it.' She explained simply, though she had a slight spark in her face. The comment about money was rude but to continue flirting despite the ring on his finger. How did she know that _they_ weren't a married couple?! They never asked for _her_ name! Her actions were justified.

'And if tonight falls through?' He teased, drawing careful lines and overstepping them completely.

'Then you'll die alone.' She added icily, she was probably teasing back but her jokes seemed far more sinister.

'Let's bloody hope tonight goes well then, ey?' He was laughing still. She relaxed, smiling a little larger before seeing him wiggling his eyebrows at her, then she really laughed.

The kids did not share this enthusiasm. They were solemn as they sat in the back. Hauntingly silent. They didn't even get excited when Carlisle demanded the roll call or when he offered to by everyone lunch once on the train. They were sitting at opposite tables but were still together, only separated by the aisle walk way.

'Im going to miss that van.' He said, sadly.

'Me too!' Bella agreed dismally, he nudged her cheek, encouraging her normal little small smile but it didn't come.

'It was a nice little thing,' Esme admitted. 'Though I do still believe the handbrake was too far to the left…'

Tough crowd. No one was interested, even to the point where some of them went to sleep and others played the same card game from Monday morning but they played it quietly. Not cheering, jeering or yelling, just the cold slap of the cards to the table. Alice was sitting opposite her, picking dirt out of her nails as Jasper stared out the train window, catching quick sights of the passing greens. Jess was on Esme's left.

They were a third of the way through their journey when finally someone said something, something which kept people talking.

'We're never going to see you again, are we?' Alice said, dismally, she was far too small for the seat, taking up more of Jaspers then her own. She was looking at Esme carefully, not quite letting her look away.

'Oh Alice. Don't be so silly. Of course you will'

'But you teach the older kids.' She said, sadly. Carlisle had turned to watch the interaction while the others just listened, adding a few phrases to say they were also as worried as Alice was.

'So? I'm still in the school.' She turned to the other table. 'I'll still be around.' She promised.

'But it's not the same…' Rosalie said, peering up over the seat.

'Okay, but I'll still try to come visit before class and everything. I'll be looking to see how Emmett's pets are doing too.' Emmett held up the tub that he'd been holding from the moment they left the hotel, grinning.

'We'll miss you…' Bella stated slowly. They wouldn't miss Carlisle all-the-while he taught them and he was Edward's guardian, she didn't really have any reason to see the children any more. The responsibility was gone and just the idea left a crater in her chest. Who would tuck them in bed at night? Who would comfort them when they hurt themselves? Sure, the majority had their own parents but what about the other four? Would they still listen to bedtime stories? Would they get excited over cooking dinner? Would they have as much fun doing normal things as they did this week?

'I'll miss you guys more,' she decided. 'So much more. Besides, you'll be in my class in no time. It's only really another…four years…'

'I'll miss the stories.' Lauren confessed, sad.

'I'll miss the discovering.' Tyler said.

'And the adventures.' Ben matched.

Rosalie smiled delicately. 'I'll miss waking up and falling asleep with everyone.'

'And the food fights!' Mike added, he was leaning over the table.

'And the sports.' Emmett said 'And setting off the alarms in museums.' Carlisle ruffled his hair.

'I'll miss the water.' Edward sighed.

'You've still got water at home, Edward.' Esme said laughing slightly. He mirrored her smiling, looking at the table.

'Yeah but it was fun to throw it at people, to swim in it, to watch Dad get sick from it.'

'Well I'll miss eating together.' Alice stated nobly. Carlisle was expecting the little excited look that passed Esme's expression and it suited her well.

'I'll miss the car journeys.' Jess continued.

'And the animals.' Angela noted. It was obvious she was picturing the memory. She was giggling.

'The learning.' Jasper stated simply.

'I'll miss the Team.' Carlisle said, looking at the different smiles, how they all reacted differently according to each person's face shape, their DNA and their expression. 'I'll miss the feeling of being one big family.' He said, placing a hand under his chin. She turned to face him, nodding.

'Yeah. I'll miss feeling like a family.' She agreed.

Although it kept them talking, it didn't make them feel much better. Alice moved so that she sat on Esme's lap while they continued to discuss their favourite part of the week and their least favourite. It was embarrassing how many times people said about the seizure… like scraping chalk on a whiteboard, reminding her that things were just temporary and that it wouldn't be long before she was back in her lonely home trying to convince herself she was safe before passing out on the floor.

Despite the atmosphere of the group, time went quickly and it wasn't long before they were pulling up into Forks station, dragging the suitcases and the helping the kids off. A various amount of parents were standing around, waiting but not all of them.

Esme and Carlisle made polite conversations with the parents of Mike, Lauren, Jess, Angela, Tyler and Ben and said their goodbye to the children, promising to see them at school on Tuesday.

Charlie was next. He looked apologetic as he jumped out of his car, wearing his familiar uniform. He greeted Bella excitedly. Saying little but glowing when she jumped into arms, swinging her a little.

'Did you have a nice time?' He asked Bella, she didn't say anything, just smiled and hid behind his neck. Like the rest of them, she was tired.

'I did try phoning you Miss Platt, to let you know I was going to be late but I couldn't get through. So I just left a message with Dr Cullen instead.' She smiled avoiding Carlisle's confusion.

'How did she sleep?' he asked carefully.

'Well at times, ey Bella? Other days were worse.' She touched Bella's cheek so that she looked away shyly.

'She slept best when there seemed to be a constant awareness of other people.' Carlisle went on. 'It was the quiet nights that she didn't sleep so well. Perhaps keeping a CD on at night might help, nothing too loud of course, just something to create a constant background noise.'

Charlie took the suggestion seriously, as if they had done a full tested sleep study and he was listening to the results. _Well_ , Esme thought, _it wasn't far off_.

'Thank you, Dr Cullen. We'll try that immediately. Anyway Bella, we've got to get home. Fish fry for supper.'

He shook Carlisle's hand, and he smoothed Bella's hair.

'Be good!' Esme whispered as she kissed her cheek.

Then it was the seven of them.

Jasper was holding onto one of Esme's hands, Rosalie on the other as they waited impatiently for the sisters to arrive. Jasper was crying silently, so silently that no one noticed until he choked when the car came into view.

'I don't want to go with them.' He trembled, clinging on to Esme. She lifted him into her arms as he cried quite literally onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back with one hand while holding Rosalie close to her leg. Unwilling to give them up just yet.

The sisters were polite and they listened when Carlisle spoke to them about dietary requirements but Esme didn't trust them. She'd seen how little Alice had eaten at the start of the week compared to now. She didn't trust a word.

'Well, we'll be going now. Children?' Said one of the ladies, the taller one of the two. She smiled easily, as if she were familiar with how to do it but not well. She was wearing a whistle above the cross on her chest. No one moved.

'Esme…' She could feel his breath on her neck and she knew what he was saying. It wasn't their place. She had to let them go.

Emmett was pushing the tub into Edwards's hands, giving him strict instructions not to forget them on Tuesday and to feed them. Jasper had stopped crying but he hadn't released his grip. She was reluctant to put him down and did so slowly. Her heart was in her throat.

She said goodbye to Alice next, hugging her tightly and warning her to keep up her good eating. Her eyes were welling with tears but she held them at bay and unlocked her hands from her neck. Rosalie was unemotional, but she was too unemotional and it was clear to see as she held onto Alice's hands that she was only acting brave for the good of everyone else. They looked how they looked on Monday: Small, timid to some extent, over compensating in other areas and worst of all, they looked ill. They looked scared, they looked tired, they looked like they were silently begging for her to do something.

Emmett took the longest hug and even when she went to let him go he still didn't move. He was crying, letting the tears run over that happy mouth, falling easily over the large dimples.

'Please don't make us go back.' He whispered, his nose flaring as he tried to hold in more tears that fell freely to the floor. The sisters were hurrying them along, barely given Carlisle a chance goodbye.

'I'll see you Tuesday, Em.' She promised, her voice breaking.

The sisters had to drag Emmett to the car as he screamed and cried and begged. She stayed strong, keeping herself still but inside she was screaming to do something. Anything. They couldn't let them go back. Not back there.

She saw them bang on the back of the car window, still crying out for them to do something. She watched the now empty space. Holding everything in. He slipped a hand under hers, interlocking their fingers and soothing her by rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. And that's when she broke.

She turned into his neck, sobbing loudly and grotesquely into his neck, while he held her and let her cry. She felt Edward hug her leg and cried even more, drenching his shirt collar but he didn't flinch. He just kept her locked under his arms until she was calm, until she was breathing normally and until she looked up. He brushed the hair from her face coating his hand in the salt water.

'They'll be okay.' He soothed. She nodded, taking a breath and wiping her snotty nose on the sleeve of her arm. 'They're strong kids.'

'I know.' She whispered, calming herself. 'It was just watching them go….' She covered her crumbled expression with her hands. '

Edward hadn't moved from her leg and like she'd done when saying goodbye she picked him up and hoisted him on her hip.

'At least we've still got you for company, ey?'

When she got into the passenger seat, she'd managed to calm herself down considerably and but for her red eyes, she would've looked completely normal.

'Did you want to drop your stuff off first or did you want to go straight to mine?' He was smiling now, but it was a gentle one. He wasn't the sort of person to cry but nonetheless, their pleas had cut him deep and even now he felt sick for letting them go.

'Let's just go to yours.' She sighed. 'I could do with a drink!'

'Coming right up!'

Carlisle was sweet enough to offer to wash her clothes and because she was one of those who 'couldn't' afford it, she accepted the offer gratefully.

His home was marvellous, simple but still fantastic. His living room was huge, spaced near wide windows with a TV in the corner, a large piano next to it and then a huge black leather sofa sitting opposite. The carpet ended down the stairs to where the kitchen started through a medium sized doorway. There was a marbled island in the middle where the sink was, a tall, silver fridge and freezer and so many cupboards she could hardly count. The tiled floor was gorgeous. Behind the sofa in the living room was a door leading to the conservatory and then a large set of beige carpeted stairs following to both main bedrooms, three guest bedrooms and Carlisle's study. All the rooms had en-suites but there was also another toilet if you went through the conservatory.

He really was loaded.

He'd spent the whole drive to his home apologizing for what would be the mess and she was almost annoyed to find the so called 'mess' was an unloaded dishwasher, a coat hanging over the armchair between the sofa and the piano, and a few pairs of shoes left on the stairs.

'So this is the lad pad huh?' She asked when he poured her a large glass of fine. It was fancy looking which meant expensive and therefore potentially disgusting but she was pleasantly surprised to find the drink sweet and refreshing without being over-powering.

Edward was staring at the various takeaway leaflets he'd spread out on the table, thinking. Carlisle was rolling his eyes, drinking water from a tall glass.

'No wine?' she questioned. He'd been the one to go on about alcohol just as much as her but yet he wasn't touching anything.

'Of course not, I'll be driving you home.' How…responsible…and gentlemanly.

'Oh Carlisle, thank you.'

So technically that meant she shouldn't be drinking. She should be responsible too. And then she thought about Thursday and she didn't hold back in taking a very large gulp and then smothering her summer dress.

'I'm thinking Pizza.' Edward said finally, showing a brightly coloured sheet of paper. Carlisle nodded, he was smiling but he looked a little tired and largely reserved and she couldn't help thinking that they should've arranged the date for another day. Little did she know he had suddenly grown so nervous about having Esme in his home that he could barely think of two words to say to her.

'I've got something for you…' she sung turning to Edward. She undid her suitcase and passed the book to him. The washing machine was almost silent but it was weird seeing her clothes tumble around in them. She had giggled childishly. Her underwear was in that machine.

Carlisle was ordering on the phone. Edward was grinning, flicking through the pages and commenting on this piece of sheet music and that piece of sheet music.

'This is perfect, thank you!' He held the book tightly and sighed. Carlisle covered the receiver and nodded towards the piano.

'Why don't you play something, Son?'

He played beautifully, so skilful despite his young age and though he made some mistakes, she barely noticed. He was halfway through playing when Carlisle came to sit down beside Esme, leaning his arm over the back of the sofa, unintentionally at first but on coming to realisation he didn't move it. She was sat close to him but not close enough to consider it cuddling though it was strangely intimate.

He had taken his jumper off so he was left in jeans and a smart-ish button down blue shirt revealing just the very beginning of his chest so that she could smell his aftershave. She was fighting the urge to lean into him and blamed the alcohol.

They ate gloriously once the food had arrived, like a usual family would. The TV was on, some silly gameshow in an effort to win lots of money but no one was paying it any attention, they were too busy talking. Edward was sat on the floor and Esme and Carlisle had turned to face each other, one sitting at the end of the sofa while she sat at the opposite, feet interlocked.

'Well what one's your favourite?!' she persisted laughing.

'I don't know!' Edward complained, tearing off the layer of cheese with his teeth. Esme rolled her eyes dramatically.

'You can't read that many books and not know which one is your favourite!'

'But I like lots!' He said, giggling. She dropped a hand against her thigh so it slapped.

'If you don't give me an answer in 3 seconds, I'm coming over there and taking the last slice!' She threatened. He giggled even more, trying to protest but was laughing too much. Carlisle was smiling but he was staring at Esme's waist, where the bruises and the burns had disappeared. He was trying not to think about them, the dress covered it well, but he could remember them.

'One-'

'No! I can't think-'

'Edward…' Carlisle said lowly but he wasn't being serious, he knew Esme was only playing but still, it felt rude denying her the last slice.

'Two-'

'Oh God! I don't know!' His was laughing again.

'Thr-'

'Harry Potter!' He interrupted and even though he hadn't finished the other slice, he picked up the other one and bit off large chunk. She was laughing too.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him, but he only laughed more and stuck his tongue out.

It was when she was halfway through the bottle of wine that she decided this wasn't how she was going to do things. She walked to the kitchen like she owned it and no one protested, it felt normal with her there. She filled up another wine glass and passed it to him.

'I really shouldn't-'

'I'll just order a taxi, Carlisle. Don't worry about it.' He frowned, taking the glass but he couldn't frown for long, she was grinning, charmingly and so beautifully. He took a careful sip and relaxed instantly, as quickly as taking a shot and he was calm, no longer on edge no longer thinking about the marks. Well, he was thinking about them… he had been since Friday night but wasn't the point. He was actually thinking of things to say. Time got away from them very easily and before they knew it, it was half ten.

'Come on then you, bed time.' Carlisle said, pulling him up from the seat, he'd been giggling for so long that right now he was looking pretty passed it, his body begging for bed.

'I want to stay up- we don't have school tomorrow….' He was saying.

'I don't care, you know when you're meant to be in bed and now is one of those times.'

'But I'm not tired!' He said yawning. Carlisle lifted him onto his shoulder, his eyes were heavy and he had to fight to stop them from closing.

'Say goodnight to Esme.'

She kissed him on the cheek but he was closer to sleep then they thought, he mumbled delicately: 'Night, 'sme.'

'Goodnight Sweet.'

When he came back down the stairs she was looking at the CDs on the unit above the TV, swaying her hips slightly and humming.

'You can play something if you want?' He said smiling. He took the glasses and emptied the last of the bottle but it barely covered an inch of the glass. He paused, debating then went ahead and opened another bottle making sure to bring it into the living room with him. He couldn't technically speak for her but he felt good. Not drunk, not tipsy, just relaxed, and content.

'It's typical you listen to Claire De Lune.' She teased, clinking her glass with his. He stood next to her, reading the same titles.

'Those are actually Edward's…'

'Oh? That makes more sense. Where's your collection then?' This whole section was classical which she didn't mind but she was eager to know him more.

'I don't really have one…'

She turned to him, aghast. 'Do you seriously not own any music?'

'Edward plays a lot.' He answered, smiling. 'It's nicer to just listen to him…'

'So you don't have an embarrassing amount of Top 80s hits? You don't listen to the radio? No awkward ninety's dance music?'

He smiled wryly. 'No, not really…'

'Are you even human? How on earth have you coped through life? What about ballads? The big, monstrous ones. You're familiar with those?'

'I'm familiar with them…' he said warily.

She bit her lip and shook her head 'You need to fix that.' She grabbed the TV remote punched in a number so that it turned to a programme along the lines of 'Best love songs'.

'Now, it's a date. You can't have a date without music.'

'I'll remember that next time.'

She raised an eyebrow, questioning but smiling. If it wasn't for the alcohol he would have looked away, instead he winked.

They fell back on the sofa, sitting a little closer than they were when Edward was awake. For obvious reasons really.

'So you don't have a 'first CD I ever brought' moment?' She hadn't been on a date in years and she couldn't really remember if it was normal to stare at each other this much but she wasn't intimidated by it.

'The first CD I ever brought was a Meatloaf one for Elizabeth. She hated me for it.' He chuckled, thinking of the memory.

'Did you meet her at university?'

He nodded from over the glass. 'Yeah, her, Eleazer and Alistair. I haven't seen him in a very long time though. But that was when university was easy and you wasn't made poor for going.'

'Oh? Easy was it?' She played. He rolled his eyes and continued.

'Eleazer and I were at the same university for years, but we actually met because of Aro.'

'Aro? Really?'

It was weird to have someone so interested. The last female who did that was Elizabeth and as much as he loved that woman, he didn't _love_ that woman at least nothing to how he felt when Esme flirted with him.

'Yeah, Elezaer is fantastic at reading people. Aro ran a business, I and several others were financial advisors and Eleazer worked as a guard. Left before I did, of course.'

'You've done a lot in your short years, Carlisle.'

He smiled. 'I was doing my rounds in the morning, meeting them at the office for a few hours in the afternoon, then doing my rounds again in the evening followed by hours of studying.'

'That explains the lack of musical know-how.' She said giggling. 'Was that your first job?'

He thought, taking a slow think, letting him follow his thought track. 'Sort of. I did a few bits of care here and there, worked in a pharmacy too but that was very brief. What about you, the ice skating rink?'

'Oh God no. I've done loads of silly jobs. Paper rounds. Waitress, dish washer, nursery assistant until I finally settled at the Rink.' She sighed. 'I was sad to leave that place.'

They both smiled and again, fuelled by the alcohol, she moved closer so that they still sat at opposites but their knees were leaning against each other.

'What about your first kiss?' he tried to sound normal, but it was a funny conversation to be having.

'Age or person?'

'Either or.' He said, laughing. She frowned, calculating in her head before her face dropping.

'Oh God.' She remembered.

'What?'

'I was Edward's age!'

'What?! You were seven? You had your first kiss at seven?!' _Edward would not be like that…._ he hoped.

'Is that bad? I think it was a neighbourhood boy, or maybe someone at school. I can't really remember.' She was laughing. 'What about you?'

He drained his cup nervously. 'I don't want to say…' he mumbled.

'Why? Is it bad?' _If it's younger than six, it doesn't count._ It was a weird sensation. She didn't like the idea of him kissing a lot of people that was new to her. She wasn't a jealous person but today was saying otherwise.

'Well it can't be good!' He complained.

'Just tell me!' She said, lightly tapping his knee.

'Nineteen…' he muttered, embarrassed.

She started to choke on her drink. 'Nineteen?! You were Nineteen?! Did you seriously have no teenage hormones until you were Nineteen?! Who was it with?'

He rubbed his face with his hand. 'Elizabeth.' He said guilty. 'They used to call me Chasity, I complained about it, and she kind of help fix it a little.'

'And?' She pushed. 'No happily ever after?'

Carlisle scoffed. 'Nope, she said that my kiss almost turned her gay. Which was not the best thing to hear but she did have an interesting humour.'

She was chortling now, rubbing his knee affectionately. 'Oh, I'm sure she just meant because you guys were really good friends.'

'Oh-oh no. She cleared that up for me. Before she died she made me promise not to kiss her goodbye like on the forehead or hand etc. She said she didn't want to die with the look of disgust on her face…'

Esme laughed harder.

'She was a great friend. Just the right amount of brutal honesty to keep people entertained. It's a shame Edward will never have to face the same tirade…'

He filled their glasses almost automatically. He was laying on his side now, close to falling over if she wanted to push him, she was laying on her front, propped by her elbows. His stroke along her arm, so lightly that he could feel her giggle against him. His hand stopped near her waist, hesitant. He sighed and moved it away.

She wasn't giggling anymore. She sat up, awkwardly, holding her knees close to her like she was a teenager. He moved too. Regretting his moves but not thinking of anything good to say.

'It wasn't always bad…' she whispered, looking to her bare feet, her chipped nail polish on her toes. He moved again so that they were side to side. He had his legs crossed, his knee touching her shin gently. She didn't flinch from it.

'We were straight out of school, his parents were old fashioned as were mine and we were married immediately. It was never going to work.' She took a breath, and a sip from her glass so that the stained rim looked out of place.

'Things got worse, I studied at an open university and was attacked one night…' she didn't define attack but he understood it immediately 'He classed it as being unfaithful and started to get stupidly possessive. He stayed when he shouldn't of and became incredibly paranoid…I fell pregnant, and after a particularly harrowing night gambling and getting high with his friends, he became convinced that our child wasn't his…'

He was looking at his hands nervously. She let out a raspy, critical breath. 'It wasn't classed as murder because he was stillborn…' she said haltingly.

Carlisle threw a hand over his mouth, wincing. Neither said anything for the moment, letting the words sink in.

'Some of them are old and permanent…' she rubbed the area of the dress which covered the marks. 'Some was me trying to get rid of old scars which only made them worse and some are from the other year when he was cleared of all charges.'

He felt sick to his stomach, not just the idea of her being hurt but losing your own-.

'I don't know what to say….' He said after a few minutes. She was holding her ribs so he reached over and rubbed her hand, she opened it, letting him hold it.

'Me either-'

'-except that I am sorry for your loss and-I'll do my best to support you, help in any way I ever can…' He was feeling a little dizzy, guilt induced this time: he made her say these words. He pushed her into and no matter what he thought, he wasn't expecting that. He felt helpless.

'There's nothing to support, Carlisle.' She lied. 'It's all over now.' The phone was in the bottom of a riverbed. He couldn't hurt her now.

'But you still have seizures?'

'Only when I work myself up. I'm getting better…' She smiled at him. It was scary how much better she felt. It must have been the wine going to her head because she felt lighter in almost every way.

'You're truly bloody remarkable…' he said, shaking his head. She was meant to have been a mother and now it seemed so obvious. How much the children needed her there, how much she needed them like fate almost.

'Well, I'm no billionaire Doctor...'She said, poking her tongue out. Okay, the alcohol was definitely affecting her brain right now. She felt woozy, a little like she was slowly starting to become out of touch with her senses and all she could do was watch his mouth.

'No, you're better than that. You're…urgh…you're just … _you…_ ' and he said it so lovingly that it was the only excuse she needed.

Her lips came colliding with his, knocking him from his sitting position so that his head was now laying on the arm rest. The red wine crashed carelessly to the floor, staining the carpet but it was irrelevant. His first few seconds were of panicked shock. Then with his hand free, he snaked his arms around her intertwining his hand into her long hair, holding her to him, both breathing heavily, their breaths mixing, hot, heavy and needy. They were both breathless, motivated by the simple need for each other. They were sitting up now, she was clawing at his back, knees either side of his, sitting comfortably in the right areas. She was seductive, smiling against his mouth, parting his lips with her hot tongue. He groaned from the deep recess of himself, the sound resonating from way inside, forcing its way out.

'Dad?'

They both jumped and part-rolled part-fell off the sofa onto the soggy carpet.

'Shit. Edward….' He was breathing heavily, helping Esme up gently while burning up red.

'We forgot to feed the sea-monkeys. Emmet asked me to do it!'

Esme was staring guiltily at the ruined carpet, restoring the air into her lungs without gasping like Carlisle. It wasn't obvious how much Edward had seen.

'I just thought I'd tell you…' He said, confused. Was he in trouble? Why was Dad out of breath? 'What happened to the carpet?' he asked, confused..

'It was an accident, anyway. Back to bed… immediately….'

'I heard weird noises, did Esme have another seizure?' He asked from up the stairs.

'Yeah, sure, whatever, we'll talk about it in the morning….' She heard Carlisle mutter.

She was staring at the carpet… how on earth were they meant to fix this? It looked like somebody had been stabbed…

'Jesus. Is that the time?'

She jumped, she hadn't seen him come back down. It was half three in the morning.

'It feels like no time at all, we were literally just eating pizza!' She argued. But there was no point arguing with a clock.

'I can't see you getting a taxi…'

'No.' she agreed 'I can't either…'

'We do have plenty of spare rooms if you wanted to stay?' He spoke slowly, forming the words cleverly before pronouncing them.

'Would that be too much bother?' Going home right now would be like walking out of the operating theatre before they close you up.

'No-no, of course not. They're on the left. Don't worry about that- I'll fix it in the morning.' He shied her hands away from the fallen cup, blowing a raspberry at it and placing it on the table. They were in an awkward purgatory kind of situation. They were just making out and that was really hot and then they get caught which made things kind of un-hot. How were they meant to say goodnight?

'Okay, I'm going to go now. Night Sweet.'

'Goodnight, Esme…'

She hesitated on the stairs and he hesitated watching her but then she moved.

She got changed quickly and quietly and jumped into bed. But it was cold, technically everything about it was comfortable apart from her. She'd spent the last week crowded in a room. She took a deep breath. One more wouldn't hurt…

She closed the door quietly behind her and was surprised to see Carlisle do the same at the opposite end of the corridor. They both laughed. She moved first, standing up to him outside his bedroom door. He was wearing pyjamas more suited to him this time. A fitting white t-shirt with long flowing navy blue silky bottoms. He had his hands in his pockets

'My rooms bigger-'He started.

'To say a good-'she muttered.

'You first' she whispered, giggling.

'I was going to say my bed is bigger, you should take it- I'll have the spare room…'

'Well, I was thinking we didn't really say goodnight…'

'Would it be inappropriate if with did that in said room?' He questioned, leaning on the handle to open it.

'I guess not?' She said, copying the tone.

Rather surprisingly, they both climbed into his bed, Esme leaning on her front with her arm draped over him while Carlisle lay on his left side, holding a warm hand to his chest. They didn't need to _say_ their goodnights, it was already heard.


	9. Bank Holiday Monday

**Thank you for your loyalty! I can promise it's not as long as it looks.  
**

 **Lots of appreciation!**

 **xx**

* * *

 **Day 8: Friends**

He heard the door squeal on its hinges and cringed when it hit the wall loudly. He refused to open his eyes. The duvet was enclosing him, nicely curled up by his back with the corner draped over her body. She was wearing shorts and a vest top but the position of the blanket made it look like she was naked. She hadn't shifted and it sounded like she was still dreaming. She was tucked tightly under his torso so that he wrapped around her comfortably.

'Guess whose here!' He squealed excitedly jumping around on the bed with his little feet so that the springs whined. Carlisle held his foot up gently so that Edward tripped and landed softly on the bed with a large bounce. He hadn't opened his eyes or moved his arms.

'You'll never guess whose here, dad!' He said, shaking Carlisle's shoulder ferociously. He ground and tried to swat him away but Edward had started up jumping again. Esme had her face buried in the pillow.

'Edward, just let me sleep in? Just for once ey, buddy?' He said sweetly, pulling the cover over his own head, burying himself deeper.

'But we've got guests! You've got to come down stairs, now!'

He bounded on him now so that Carlisle let out a ridiculous grunt and sat up, glaring at his son. Edward was still in his superhero pyjamas, he had his bed hair and sleepy eyes but it was clear he'd been downstairs. He'd acquired a milk moustache. He checked the bedside, it was only half 9 but he was somewhat of an early bird, he was surprised they hadn't woken up yet.

'Who could possibly be here at half nine in the morning?' He lacked all enthusiasm. He'd been having a comfortable sleep, of course it had to come to an abrupt end.

'Guess!'

'I don't want to guess.' He said tiredly but he willed himself out of bed pulling the cover over on to Esme. She was awake, he could tell by the fact she was smiling, but her head was still comfortably on the pillow, her hair splayed around it and her eyes rested closed. He thought about kissing her on the cheek but Edward had already seen them sat in bed together. That was enough affection to have displayed in front of him.

Edward followed when he walked into the bathroom and was pushed out again quickly so he climbed on the covers next to Esme, sitting up and waiting patiently. She turned and offered a sleepy smile before pulling herself up.

'Morning!' He cheered in her ear. She ruffled his bed hair and yawned, rubbing her neck a little as she did.

'Why are you in here?' He asked curiously. Her mouth twitched, showing a smile.

'I was lonely.' She told him honestly. 'Did you sleep well?'

'I've fed Emmett's sea-monkeys.' He told her, still grinning. She grinned, congratulating him.

Carlisle stepped out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt

'I'll be right back.' He said, instructing Edward out the room.

'It's fine don't worry, I'll come down with you.' She started to get out of bed but he held his hands up.

'Why don't you take a bath or something and by the time you're done, our guest will be gone.' He looked to Edward who was bearing a large smile. 'Whoever this guest may be…'

He nearly fell out of his skin when he saw who it was.

'And how is our Pristine Saint?' The gruff voice teased.

'Eleazer?!'

He came rushing up, clasping him in a friendly hug. He grinned excitedly. He gave Carmen a kiss on the cheek and whisked her in his arms.

'What are you guys doing here?!' He asked, his own smile lighting his face.

'We've got some news…' Carmen said slowly smiling. Her long, dark her waving down by her side she was holding out her hand and then he saw it, a large rock. He stared at it then back to his friend who was looking proudly onto his fiancée.

'Congratulations!' He pulled them both closer, Edward chirping behind, wondering what was going on.

'Our friends our getting married!' He explained, excitedly, leading everyone to the living room. They declined a drink and sat on the sofa, two to one with Edward at their feet, just as excited as Carlisle was to see them.

'It's unlike you to be up so late, Carlisle. As far as I was aware, you didn't sleep.' Eleazer said playfully, his Spanish accent still noticeable in his voice. He shot a quick look to Edward who had literally opened his mouth but on Carlisle's curt shake of his head closed his mouth again.

'Late night,' he answered truthfully but quickly averted the attention back to them. 'I'm really made up for the both of you!'

His own excitement was a large compliment but they shot a quick look to each other, smiling but looking sheepish.

'Carlisle, we've come to ask a favour…' Carmen started. He encouraged them to continue.

'We're only having a small ceremony –and. Well I want you to be my Best Man…'

His mouth fell open. 'Really?!' His already large grin had grown larger, he was shaking his head from shock. 'I don't know what to say!'

'Say yes!' Carmen encouraged, squeezing his hand gently.

'Yes-yes of course. I'd be honoured!'

'Good…Because the wedding's Saturday…' Eleazer stated clearly, Carlisle started to choke on his own breath so Carmen explained.

'We were just going to have the two of us and a vicar but we changed our mind, last minute. We want our friends with us.' She said encouragingly.

'Saturday?!' Edward asked, elated. 'Can Esme come too?!'

The bomb dropped and he could feel their suspicious eyes and their curiosity drown him. He was shaking his head at Edward but he didn't stop talking.

'And who is Esme?' Eleazer asked, fighting a smile.

'Dad's girlfriend!'

'Edward!' He looked up and shook his head, feeling himself turn several different shades of pink. 'She's not my girlfriend….' He muttered, nervously.

'But you were snogging her last night!'

'Edward!' He said, exasperated, wincing against the loud chortling of the happy couple. He could feel himself start sweating, hopefully she wasn't listening but just then the shower turned on. Relief. But he wasn't the only one who heard it.

'And where is this, Esme?!' Eleazer played, asking Edward rather than Carlisle. He groaned, shaking his head before Edward answered.

'She's in dad's bed-'

'Okay- that's enough for this morning. Why don't you go get yourself washed and dressed and you can talk to Carmen and Eleazer later.' He instructed, looking at Edward with a serious expression. Edward grumpily sauntered upstairs.

Eleazer was clapping in his ear, laughing loudly, fighting of tears. 'So much for being saint-like!'

'It's not what you think.' He sighed, bored of the teasing already but he was smiling.

'I'm glad you found someone special. To...you know…give it to…' She smiled sweetly but he was glaring at Eleazer who really was struggling to breathe from laughing so hard.

'You don't need to share that kind of information with everyone you meet!' He whined, raising a disapproving eyebrow at his friend. 'It's not something that needs advertising.'

'I tell you now, my friend, at your age, it really does need advertising!' His laughter had died down now, but he still let out a short chortle every so often. 'The amount of times we nearly hired you a pro-'

'You don't need to tell me' He cut him off and placed his head in his hands. Typical. They all heard the tap turn off upstairs.

'I'm happy for you…finally becoming a man and all…'

Carlisle threw a cushion at him. 'I haven't… Oh just sod off!'

'No, no, go on, tell me all about her. We want to know!' Although they had been long-time friends, when he smiled, it was chilling and he was glad that there was Carmen to soften the look. He'd always like Carmen, she was friendly, kinder and reserved….usually.

'I don't want to….' He muttered childishly, looking at them from beneath his frown.

'Is she…special?' she asked, holding her mouth shut like she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

'She's….lovely,' he surrendered, smiling himself a little now.

'Is she the one?!' He asked dramatically addressing the ceiling. Carlisle rolled his eyes but caught Carmen glaring at the stained carpet. He was dreading the question.

'What on Earth happened to your floor?!' She asked, incredulous.

'Edward spilt his drink…' he said, quietly. But Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'That wasn't me! That was you.' He argued, Eleazer had already started to laugh again but Carmen was watching her blushing friend. It wasn't like him to lie.

'No…' he murmured quietly, trying to fight the obvious truth.

'Yes it was! That was where you and Esme were laying together. Both adults jumped up of the seat, away from the area, looking at him suspiciously.

'Nothing happened!' He yelled, exasperated glowing redder than a vault of molten lava.

'It's just nice to see our baby boy growing up…' Eleazer teased, going to grab Carlisle's cheek but he swerved out of the way.

'Jeeez, it's not like you're my parents!' But he was smiling too, shaking his head but finally accepting the teasing. He went to sit back down but Esme was calling him from upstairs. He stayed on the third step, within view of both party's though he had a hard time not reacting. She had a small towel wrapped around her, tight around her chest, showing the majority of her curved legs and some other areas.

Luckily, Edward had gone to sit next to Carmen and was giggling while they spoke about something he couldn't hear.

'My clothes…' She said simply, combing her now dark and limp hair away from her face. He nodded, fetched the items, shook his head at Eleazer who had his eyebrows raised and passed them into her arms.

'We have guests…' he whispered, looking guiltily up at her. She smiled and nodded her head.

'Well, just let me get dressed and I'll be out of your hair.' She said, not unkindly.

'No-no. I didn't mean you have to go… I was just _warning_ you,' he smiled, fiddling with the ends of his hair when he'd been sweating.

She was debating jumping out of the window. Maybe not literally but meeting new people wasn't always her strong point and she didn't know what to expect. She dressed in her jeans and an oversized hoodie and then forced her way down the stairs, holding her breath.

'You must be, Esme!' The tall man said, standing up and approaching her. The knowing smile he wore almost made her want to blush. She wasn't sure why.

'Eleazer. And my fiancée: Carmen.'

The women was of a similar height to her own, her hair long and dark, running below her waist. She hugged Esme immediately as if they'd known each other all their life.

'We're getting married on Saturday, we'd love for you to come!' She said kindly, still holding onto her hands. She looked surprised at Carlisle who was too busy having a staring contest with Edward.

'Oh-you don't have to do that...' She mumbled, embarrassed, looking at her non-shoed feet.

'Don't be silly. Any _friend_ of Carlisle's is a friend of ours!' He answered, shooting a look to Carlisle who deliberately refused to acknowledge it.

'It's on Saturday. But we'd love it if you could all stay for the weekend.' She continued.

She smiled gratefully, trying to come up with an excuse in her head. She didn't want to impose, even despite their protests.

'If you wanted, we could share the driving?' Carlisle suggested, turning to look at her over the back of the sofa. The very same sofa they'd been caught on last night.

'Where are you having it?' She asked, feeling a little braver. If he was encouraging her to come then he probably wanted her there…maybe…hopefully.

'Denali, but our home is open to our guests.' Carmen encouraged. She pulled Esme a little closer. 'It would be lovely to get to know you…but we understand if you're unable to make it…'

'Please come, Esme!' Edward pleaded, popping up next to Carlisle on the sofa. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

'I'd love to come!' She smiled, looking shyly up to Carlisle who was winking at her and offering the sweetest of smiles.

'We'd love to have you.' Eleazer replied.

Sweetly enough and probably because it was so late in the day, Carlisle insisted on taking everyone out to dinner somewhere in Seattle. The girls and Edward squashed in the back while Eleazer drove rather carelessly through the back streets, not being afraid to hold his foot down at times. Carlisle and Esme were plastered to the windows of the same side. She gripped onto the handle above her head and tried not to react much but Carmen looked over softly.

'The amount of times, I've told him to slow down and within moments he's back up to the same speed.' She said, rolling her eyes. If it was meant to be comforting, it wasn't working.

'I still don't know how you passed your driving test the first time.' Carlisle laughed but his knuckles had gone white too.

'Jealous?' He teased, curving around a bend rather sharply. Esme grabbed Edward's hand, shifting closer to him in case anything bad happened. While he didn't refuse the contact, he was enjoying the drive and was yelling 'faster' in the back.

'Obviously.'

He came to a halt at a traffic light, the car slumping back so that they fell against the seat with a thump. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding for a while. Carmen flicked the back of Eleazer's ear.

'Ow!'

'You're scaring, Esme!' She chided, making Esme blush a little more. She didn't want to cause trouble, she just wanted to get to the restaurant. _Alive_.

'He's scaring _me_!' Carlisle added, leaning at an angle so that he could offer the back seater's a smile. An apologetic one.

The green light flashed and they went zooming off again. Carlisle suddenly whipped round then began to chuckle.

'I wouldn't go any faster if I was you….' He advised carefully, laughing a little more. But Eleazer took this as a challenge and the sleek car reared forward.

Then came the flashing blue lights.

'I warned you!' He defended, still laughing but Eleazer shook his head and pulled over. She was grateful that the car had finally stopped and began checking and over-checking the seatbelts to ensure they were stable enough to support them if they were in a crash which at this rate wasn't unlikely.

Carmen patted Esme on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry. He wasn't always such a show off…'

'Yes he was.' Carlisle corrected.

'Well, okay yes, he is a show off but only around Carlisle.'

He rolled his blue eyes and immediately started to burst into serious chants of laughter when he saw who got out of the car. Esme lowered her head, mortified.

'Dr Cullen?' Charlie greeted, confused. He could see Edward waving at him in the back and Esme hiding behind her hair. He shook his head, turning the driver.

'Do you know how fast you were going, Sir?!'

'I'm really sorry, Officer…' He said carefully, flashing a desperate look to Carlisle who was smothering his laughter. He shook his head tersely.

'Just like brothers, ey?' Carmen said, making Esme laugh. They were as competitive as brothers. Maybe even worse.

'Absolutely.' She agreed, hiding a little from Charlie's unwavering, unimpressed stare.

'Well, I have no choice…' he was saying, writing out a ticket as he spoke. Eleazer shot a desperate look to Carlisle, pleading.

'No. You're on your own.'

'It's my wedding on Saturday.' He whispered. Carlisle didn't flinch, instead he laughed.

'Good, hopefully you'll have some money left over to pay your ticket with.'

'Okay- how about we tell your girlfriend about your little impediment?'

That got him up. He glared at Eleazer, reluctantly undid the seatbelt so it twanged against the window.

'It is _not_ an impediment.' He hissed threw the window. Then he was talking to Charlie, in a quiet conversation that they couldn't quite hear properly but they could see Carlisle apologising. Esme looked blankly to Edward.

'Totally irresponsible!' He agreed loudly. 'Pass our greetings onto Bella.'

He pointed to Eleazer to get out of the driver's seat so that now he sat in the passenger's seat, in front of Esme looking very tall and slightly scary, he was smiling.

'Thank you.'

'Consider it a wedding present.' Carlisle said sourly but he was smiling. Shooting a winked eye to Esme in the mirror, he focused his ocean eyes to the road and they had a nicer, softer drive to the restaurant.

They ate well, very well and had a glass of wine at dinner apart from Carlisle and Edward of course who stuck to either water or juice.

'He's always been a nerd!' Eleazer teased so that Carlisle blushed, he didn't like to be the main focus of a group, Esme noted, but then she also noted that he wasn't paying much attention, he was playing with her hand under the table.

'That I can imagine!' She teased but he played his roll well and pretended not to care.

'He's always been such a _Saint_ too.'

Eleazer raised an eyebrow at him but Esme was too slow to see the spiteful glare.

'Didn't have his first drink till a few years ago.' Carmen added.

'Now I'm hooked, thanks for making me a crippling alcoholic.' He was laughing, they all were. Edward was colouring in a sheet of paper, colouring in a car that Esme had drawn for him.

'Here's an idea. Go back to medicine and you won't need alcohol to keep you sustained.' Eleazer was clever in his words, playing an intimate and playful game with Carlisle that Esme couldn't understand.

'Why? You don't need more antibiotics again, do you?' That was a reference that neither of the girls were getting.

'Ha! Funny man.' He took a swig of his drink, holding his tongue.

'How many times did I tell you to use _something_?' He clicked is tongue. She thought she might know what he meant but it was a topic of conversation unlike Carlisle.

'For what?' Edward asked, confused. Esme shook her head and gave him a false explanation, trying to hide her blush and her laughter all in one.

'The Spanish aren't afraid to have a shared _siesta_ now and again. You should follow our example.'

Carmen was laughing broadly and Esme reservedly. They were a nice opposite. Both sharing the entertainment of the boy's banter, both trying to act like they weren't embarrassed but both having an enjoyable time.

'Well, I'd rather not siesta when it leads to syphilis. _Twice_.'

'What's syph kiss?' Edward asked, confused.

'Nothing you need to worry about,' Esme promised, covering her face in an attempt to hide her laughter. Carmen was draining her drink, slightly pink.

'No offence, of Course, Carmen.' He added quickly, looking at his empty plate.

'None taken- he didn't get them from me.'

'Just because the Spanish aren't afraid to _love_ …' He grabbed her jaw, planting a hungry kiss on Carmen's jaw so that she called out, laughing hysterically trying to swat him away. Carlisle politely looked away to Esme who offered a somewhat amused but shy smile. Edward was too focused on his drawing to have noticed. Carlisle squeezed her hand.

'Anyway, what happened to patient confidentiality?'

Carlisle shrugged, looking down into his water.

'Clearly not as great of a doctor as you would have me believe.'

'Rubbish. Your talents are wasted as a teacher.'

He took the comment painfully and frowned at his friend. Sometimes he regretted not making friends with people who liked to lie a little.

'The kids are great.' Esme intervened, smiling at Edward when he realised he was being talked about.

'Yeah but your boss is an ego-maniac.' He said simply, raising the glass.

'And a friend.' Carlisle tried to suggest but even Esme disagreed. Sure Aro was polite but only because he was totally absent and totally disinterested in his job.

'He's trying to run a business in that school and you're standing as his frontman. You'll crumble before he does.' He said truthfully. Carlisle listened patiently.

'I won't leave the children. I enjoy teaching and they deserve to learn.' He said quickly. Esme thought sadly of the four of them huddled in a dark, concrete bedroom, cold and lonely and begging to be saved. The image was dramatized, they might have been in a lovely place but all the while they were out of her care, she presumed they were in trouble. She missed them like she was missing a limb. It was just too quiet without them.

'Not everyone can be saved…' Carmen said sadly.

'No but we can do our best.' Esme said, smiling at the two encouragingly before finishing her drink.

'We'll get them out of there…' He vowed looking only at her with such sincerity that she almost forgot she wasn't alone.

'I like her.' Carmen said aloud, sighing slightly and pulling her hair away from her neck.

'You've chosen a very intriguing woman, Carlisle.' Eleazer agreed. 'I commend you.'

'I swear to every nameable God, if you don't stop embarrassing me, I'm going to sow your mouth shut and then you'll have to tattoo your vows on your arse!' He quickly looked to Edward who was giggling but hadn't pointed it out. He usually found it funny when Carlisle swore in whatever way, mainly because it was just weird.

'So feisty. What have you done to him, Esme?!' He continued to tease, offering a sultry expression, pouting ever so slightly.

'I'm writing your best man's speech, unless you want me to reveal to your mother your-so-called patient's history, I'd keep my mouth shut.' Carlisle warned, his own light eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. But he only grinned back, wider, less rudely. He was having fun playing with Carlisle. He was so easy to wind up and normally he just accepted it. It was so much better to have word battle commence.

'Your girlfriend's very beautiful, isn't she Carlisle?'

Esme looked to her lap, hiding her face away, smiling awkwardly.

'Shall we discuss the time of your self-induced dysentery?' Carlisle battled. It felt like a tennis match of embarrassments.

'Alright, alright. I'll stop.' He promised but only because his fiancée was telling him too.

'At this rate you'll scare her off!' She chastised. 'She won't want to come to the wedding if all you're going to do is make fun of each other. Anyway, Edward, did you enjoy your holiday?'

Esme looked to Carmen gratefully while Edward relayed all the information from the trip. She was so beautiful and confident and so graceful. They moved like magnets, if she shifted so did he and even though he wasn't always looking at her, when Eleazer happened to spot her in his peripheral vision, a wave swept over his face, a look so intense and so romantic that Esme felt bad for disturbing it with her presence.

'I hope you plan on staying the night.' Carlisle stated, nodding his head towards the multiple wine glasses on the table. For a second, she thought he was talking to her and her heart fluttered a little.

'Only for the night if that's okay with you. Plenty of things to organise for Saturday.' Carmen said smiling.

'I'll be happy to home you.' He said smiling and it was in the sigh that he gave that Esme saw the adoration he had for the pair. He was genuinely happy, still with a hint of red in his cheeks and still shyly holding her hand under the table, but all the while enjoying their company.

They asked for the bill which was another excuse for an argument to descend.

'You don't need to pay for everything!'

'But I want to,' he argued, frowning a little.

'So do I…'

Esme turned to the waitress, offering her card to punch in the digits before Carlisle could get a chance to argue. It was an expensive lunch and she would be regretting paying that much when she had grocery shopping to do later in the week but she stuck to her word and because he didn't want to embarrass her like his friend's had, he didn't argue.

Carlisle drove home, chucking the keys to Edward when he ran in front, eager to unlock the door and run in first followed by Eleazer who was chasing him.

'Carlisle….' She said carefully, eyeing her watch. It was mid-evening and she still had a few marking forms to complete ready for school tomorrow morning. No doubt he had the same.

'I know,' He said, nodding his head slowly. They packed the car up with her suitcase and she hugged her new friends from the porch.

'We hope to see you Saturday!' Carmen said hugging her tightly.

'Most definitely. I hope I haven't put you off, I can assure you Carlisle is as charming as he first seemed.' She laughed this time, too tired to blush and hugged him back. She kissed Edward on the cheek who pretended to be annoyed though he was grinning.

'I'll see you at school,' she said, squeezing his ribs so that he screamed with laughter.

'I want you home by 11!' Eleazer called, Carlisle silenced him with the slam of the car door. Eleazer was holding him on his shoulders so that they all waved as Carlisle drove to her place.

'I am so sorry!' he burst out once they were at the end of the road. 'I swear to God, had I known what they were going to be like I would've saved you the experience and driven you home, earlier!'

'I had a nice time.' She refuted.

'I would genuinely understand if you now wanted to avoid me forever. I wouldn't judge you at all.' He said quickly, almost groaning. She covered the hand that was resting on the handbrake.

'I had a fun evening.' She insisted. 'And I'm looking forward to going to Alaska for the weekend. Even though it was very unexpected…'

He relaxed under her hand, smiling a little, clearly tired. Well, every night of the week for them their sleep had been disrupted by some sort of alarm.

'It'll be fun.' He agreed, yawning slightly.

They were barely in the car for two minutes when he parked up by the steps. He helped carry the suitcase to her flat stopping at the door, looking both tired and both somewhat awkward.

'Did you want to come in for a coffee? She asked anxiously. Coffee never usually meant coffee. Coffee was usually code for something else but she trusted that it was a reference lost on him.

'I'd better not. Edward should be going to bed soon….' He looked at his watch then to her where they were standing at the doorway, no one leaving just yet. The necklace felt heavy in his pocket.

She unlocked her door slowly, looking at him beneath her thick lashes.

'Well… I suppose I'll see you at lunch tomorrow,' she said smiling. Her heart was beating slowly beneath her chest, hauntingly slow as if time was stopping.

'Yeah. Yeah I'll see you at lunch…' He was leaning over her and was going to lean it, slowly…when he lost his nerve, repeated a goodbye and left. She laughed, awkwardly, hauling her suitcase in with a few crashes. It was just typical that he had some sort of motor mouth but didn't know when to use it efficiently.

Now her flat _was_ messy, cramped with various paints and paintings on the floor and smelling like the museum they were in on Friday. It was silent. Eerily so and she nearly leapt five feet when there was a hurried knock on the door.

She opened it, grinning but he looked deep in thought and it was only when she opened it fully and welcomed him in that she saw why. His mouth fell clumsily onto hers and with trembling hands he wrapped his arms around her waist, careful of her sunburn, hauling her up to link her legs behind his back. He was passionate and sweet and made her heart race against even his chest but he was also attentive, slowed when needed and made no obtrusive moments unless she made the first suggestion. He was kissing her fervently, waking up areas that she believed were long gone.

Eventually, she had to come up for air. She broke away from him gasping, her hands under his hair. He leant his face against her neck.

'I've been dreaming of that moment since I first saw you.' He confessed, breathing stuffy air onto her rising and falling chest.

'Sure I can't get you that coffee?' She felt him laugh and nuzzle her neck affectionately.

'I suspect I'll need it now.' He moved his arms so that he was holding her up with one hand as he showed her the other. It was shaking quite badly.

'You make me so nervous.' He muttered, letting her legs drop to the floor. She was hesitant to untie herself from him.

' _I_ make _you_ nervous?' She questioned, confused. He held her hand against his heart. Like hers it was thumping wildly.

A moment later and he was perched on the end of her grotty sofa, watching her nervously.

'All okay?' She asked, passing the cup to him. She moved a few of the boxes which were taking up the seats, boxes which she still hadn't unpacked yet.

'Of course.' He kissed her forehead, surprisingly himself a little.

'What are you thinking about?' She pushed, curling up next to him. He sighed, loudly, instructing her to close to her eyes. She did. The ends were difficult to tie but when he told her to look, she gasped, overwhelmed. The opaque seashell was cold against her neck, hanging safely and delicately reflecting beautiful lilac and blues against the dim light of her grubby living room.

'Thank you.' She whispered, fiddling with it against her neck. She kissed him on the cheek, still touching it, proudly. 'Can I be a really bad person and ask you for something?' She said, jokingly but she still looked away.

'Sure.' The necklace suited her well. It was a good choice.

Large brown hers caught his blue ones, engulfing him. 'Stay?' She asked, running a hand along his arm making it tingle and itch.

'I…can't' He placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I'll stay for a little bit but I can't _stay_ , stay…'

'It was selfish of me to ask.' She said lowly. He nuzzled her messy hair, breathing in the scent of his own shampoo.

In less than a few seconds, he was on the phone.

'If you could just tuck him that would be great. I really appreciate it, Carmen. Thank you.'

She was saying something that Esme couldn't quite hear.

'I shouldn't be too long, if you could just make sure-. Okay, great. Thank you both, I really appreciate it. '

' _Make sure you wear a cond_ -'. The dial tone beeped. Eleazer had been cut off.

He turned his attention back to her, she was flashing her lashes at him, laughing beautifully.

'I'm all yours!' He said, grinning. She leaned in towards him. He was finally getting the hang of things, he understood the suggestion and moved in too, laughing gently, the breath hitting her lips. He let her fall back gently on the sofa, giggling, trapped beneath his stance before hushing her with his lips but they were both still laughing. Things got almost out of control very quickly. One minute she had her hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place, but then it was resting delicately against his chest before slowly undoing one of the buttons.

Then his phone rang. He unwilling sat up, her giggling beneath him and answered the phone begrudgingly, she stroked the exposed area. He had to fight not to react.

'Is all okay?'

' _We've tried everything, Carlisle. He won't stop crying…_ '

'What? Why? Did he hurt himself?' They both shifted into a less intimate position, it felt inappropriate now.

' _I'll put him on…_ '

Esme could hear Edward howling down the phone, tripping over his words.

'What on Earth is the matter, Son? You know I won't be long…'

She watched, concerned but couldn't make sense of the incoherent babble.

'Calm, calm it. Breathe. Tell me what the matter is?'

More crying.

'I can't help you if I don't understand you, you've got to keep calm.' He was stressing himself out now before standing up, getting ready to leave but stopped. Frowning, he passed the phone to Esme.

'Edward? What's up?!' She asked delicately.

His tiny voice was ear splitting. ' _I miss you_!' he wailed.

'Oh Honey, you'll see me tomorrow at school.' She smiled at Carlisle who looked relieved. He'd assumed the worst which in this case meant Edward being hurt.

' _Can't you come home_?' He begged. ' _Please_.'

They'd barely been gone 20 minutes.

'Oh Sweet. I've got to stay at my house tonight… But Carlisle is on his way.'

The cries turned to screams, she held the phone away from her ear to Carlisle who was sighing, not sure what to do, clearly distressed but not as much as Edward.

' _Please_ ,' He implored, his voice cracking. She looked guiltily at Carlisle who was pinching his nose. He held his hand out for the phone. Edward was never usually any trouble and always did as he was told. He couldn't understand what had gotten into him.

'You need to calm down.' He repeated and looked longingly, pleading at Esme who smiled and nodded. He smiled a mixture of relief and gratitude. ' _We're_ on our way back,' he sighed.

She packed a smaller bag but with her work stuff in and climbed back into his car, he was rubbing his forehead.

'I'm really, really sorry this time.' He said but she couldn't stop grinning, she was happy to be out of her house. It was giving her the creeps and the feeling of someone needing her was beautifully uplifting.

'I don't mind,' she said cheerfully.

'I just don't want him to fall out of his routine but if he won't listen there's nothing I can do.' He sighed exasperated. He still looked worried.

'It's just been a really long week, when school starts tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.' She said knowingly, rubbing his hand. Carlisle relaxed a little.

'I guess. I just feel bad for leaving him with Eleazer and Carmen, they seemed panicky.'

'They would do.' Esme reassured. 'Edward's not a known crier and if he's getting himself into a state then what can they do?'

They were gathered out the house when Carlisle parked up and Edward ran immediately into Esme's arms as if he'd not seen her for years, he wasn't crying anymore but his nose was still running. She lifted him into arms so that he wound his arms around her neck.

'You're such a silly boy!' She muttered, but he took the comment soothingly. Carlisle pointed his keys at them.

'Now, young man. This is _not_ a permanent matter so don't expect to get your way every-time you cry because it won't happen.' He was trying to look stern but it was half hearted and looked a little weird on his face. He apologised to his friends who seemed just as calm as Esme, shrugging off his concern.

Esme was stroking his copper head as he lay against her, childlike, looking smaller then he actually was. It was sweet...

'I don't know whether it's a blessing or a curse how much he cares for her…' He whispered to Eleazer who laughed.

'A blessing.' He decided watching the two of them. Edward was calm now, listening to her warnings and apologising to Carmen. 'Definitely a blessing.' He said placing a cupped hand on his shoulder.

'Come on then Kiddo. Bed time…for real now.' Carlisle announced, leading the way to his room with Esme behind. Eleazer shot a look to Carmen who hit him with the back of her hand.

'I bet you they'll have moved in together and married by the end of the year.' He muttered, keeping his voice low-key. She shook her head, looking like she was about to reprimand him.

'I say six-months.'

Carlisle moved back the dinosaur bedding so that Esme could put him in it. He tucked the bedding around him, kissed him on the forehead and went to make an exit.

'Wait! Don't I get a story?' He demanded. He was sounding spoilt.

'Bit late for one, don't you think?' Carlisle stated, Esme was leaning against him having kissed Edward goodnight.

'But I always get a story.' He argued.

'You didn't get one last night.' Carlisle contended. Having Edward show off was more difficult than he would've suspected. He didn't want to completely shut him out the way in case it created a bad feeling towards him, worse than that, he didn't want to be left out.

'One. Then you're going to bed. Understood?'

Esme waved as she went to part but Edward sat up.

'I want you both to tell it!' He said, looking at Carlisle with large eyes. He raised his eyebrow but Edward only grinned.

Carlisle went to the usual, hurrying the story along while Esme sat next to him, listening also but occasionally stroking his head where the scrape was. He was asleep in no time. Esme led the way downstairs, making easy conversation while he made up the guest room and when he came down stairs he was embarrassed to find her scrubbing at his carpet, turning the red stain to a lighter, dull pink colour.

He blushed. 'You don't have to do that.' He said, pulling her up.

'But it was my fault.' She disputed.

He ignored Eleazer's amused expression and encouraged her to sit on the sofa but Carmen pulled her up again.

'Esme, why don't you show me where the guest room is?'

'But you've stayed-never mind.' Carlisle said, looking away from her ferocious eyes, Esme smiled and led the way.

Carmen shut the door delicately behind her once they were in the room, arousing so many confusions and suspicions that Esme could only point to the door in bewilderment.

'You've got to tell me everything!' She demanded, jumping onto the bed next to her and giggling.

'How did you meet?! Who initiated what?! If he's …good in you know- the areas…'

Esme blushed and stuttered. Carmen laughed heartily and leaned back, giving Esme the space she was desperate for.

'Sorry! I'm being too much. It's just that…well… you're the first…'

'First what?' Esme asked confused. Carmen stared at her, her darker skin beautiful and glowing.

'You don't know?!'

Esme laughed nervously, but Carmen grabbed her hands, pulling her closer, giggling.

'You're his first girlfriend….' She backed away a little, bouncing on the bed. 'Or at least that we know off. He's quite private but a rubbish liar. I'm sure we would've known if there was someone else…'

Esme stared in shock. Her mouth literally fell open. It hadn't _felt_ like he was too inexperienced.

'As in, he was afraid of commitment of stuff…?' Esme guessed, slightly worried. This was all new information. He seemed like the girlfriend type. In fact, he seemed like the marriage type and it still surprised her even now. Carmen shook her head, waiting to see if Esme had guessed. She was looking confused.

'He's always had lots of attention but he's a bit simple in that respect. He thinks people are trying to be friendly so he doesn't get the hints and they think he's disinterested. It's a vicious circle…'

She was shaking her head. Carlisle? No. It was too much to believe, not him, he had just too much attention in that respect. People idolised him. She included.

'He's always been one to focus on something…' she explained, trying not to rush off on a tangent. 'All through University, he studied while his friends partied. He's never really looked for something self-gratifying.'

'I don't know what you're saying…' She answered carefully. It was nice being with Carmen, it felt girly and intimate like she had someone to revel all her secrets too.

'He focused on his career and only that for _years_ and when that ambition was reached Elizabeth became ill and next thing you know he's looking after Edward. Which is completely commendable to the both of them….'

Esme frowned, she didn't understand still. She just couldn't see it.

'But he's never really had time, for himself…you know?' She took a breath. 'You're his _first_ …'

'First…?!' Esme repeated, nothing was solid without confirmation but when Carmen said the word, she felt like she had been shocked by 30 thousand bolts. Not in an unpleasant way.

' _Love_!' She said, exasperated but she was laughing again.

'B-but, but we've only known each other a week!' She whispered, Edward was in bed, she had to be quiet. Her head was spinning, she had to keep from falling over.

'Really?!' Carmen asked, clearly elated with the surprise. 'Well how long have you been together for then?!'

'Well…we're not… technically.' How do you breathe? Oh God, how do you breathe?!

'Well how long have you been dating for then?' She asked, laughing, she was clapping her hands and shaking her head.

'Our first date was yesterday…' she muttered, slightly hysterical. First love?! First love?! All the responsibility and it had only been a week. He didn't love her, he couldn't. IT HAD ONLY BEEN A WEEK. Carmen seemed to be reading her easily.

'You guys move fast, huh?' She rubbed Esme's shoulder. 'Don't worry, Eleazer and I were meant to be a one night stand…but…just kept coming back.' She sighed happily.

'He can't possibly love me, it's only been a week!'

She thought for a moment before saying something.

'Well, look at it differently. It's only been a week and look at yourself.'

She went to argue but stopped. She did look at herself. Getting yourself in a state, flirting with him one minute, hitting him the next, panicking when he's out of sight but unable to speak when he's close. It wasn't a familiar feeling and she'd had lots of partners before.

'Do you think you're in love?' she pushed. Esme could feel her blood go cold. So many questions that she just couldn't answer.

'I-I don't know' she sighed truthfully. She was rubbing her head, groaning into her hands.

'Correct answer. If you're too quick to say yes, you're lying to yourself, your basing truth off of dreams. If you're too quick to say no, then there's no mutual attraction.'

She stared at her, laughing a little, but more out of fear.

'I've picked quite a few things up from Eleazer. I'm good at reading people.'

'I can see…'

'Anyway…what's he like? Nervous? Silly? Giggly…' she hesitated before saying the word, 'naïve?'

'He's…nice.' She laughed, avoiding the looks. 'Doesn't feel inexperienced to me just maybe…maybe a little shy…?' She was thinking to him bursting through the door.

Carmen was giggling with her.

'So I'm guessing that you…' She raised her eyebrows, wiggling them suggestively.

'What? Oh- oh no. No, _no_. Of course not…' She looked away, blushing again but still laughing.

'You can't blame me for thinking it. You're the one who said you met him last week and all of a sudden you're having eye-sex across the table.

Esme gasped a little. 'We were not having …eye…' She mouthed the last word, too childish to say it aloud. Carmen rolled her eyes. It felt like chattering with her sister.

'Right… Of course not…'

* * *

'You do realise it's typical of the best man to get laid as well.'

'I'm not a violent person but I will hit you if you don't stop going on about it.' He threatened but he was shaking his head, trying not to laugh. 'It's just been a date. Just _one_ little date, that's all.'

'And you've already got a second one planned. Cute.' He whispered, patronisingly. It was just too easy sometimes. Carlisle was an open book. He looked confused.

'This isn't a date…' He said frowning at him.

'Obviously. I was talking about my wedding.'

'Oh. Of course. Sorry. It's hard to get it into my head you're getting married on Saturday. It's just so quick.'

'To you maybe, we've had this planned for months before we changed our minds and wanted more guests.'

Carlisle rolled his eyes. 'Just typical, you keep me out of the loop till the last minute. Thanks for that.'

'Hey, you're the one with a secret girlfriend, at least you knew about mine!'

'She's not my girlfriend! How many times do I have to say that to you?!' He was running is hands through his hair, leaning on the sofa while Eleazer slopped in the arm chair, laughing to himself.

'Several more at least.'

Carlisle was twiddling his thumbs, nervously, wondering what they could be doing upstairs. There wasn't that many rooms to get lost in that and Carmen knew her way round far better than she suggested. He wondered if Esme was getting the same treating and prayed that she hadn't yet run away.

'It's lucky that Edward likes her…' he said seriously. He wasn't joking anymore, he was being protective and this felt emotionally worse. He was starting to feel like some sort of invalid, everyone fussing over him like he was a child instead of the teasing he could fight with.

'One minute he was super weary, next he was over her like a rash.' They both were in very different manners.

'It must be nice for him to feel a little normal for once….' He said slowly, trying not to offend.

'What do you mean?' Carlisle questioned, curiously.

'How many children can you think of without a mother?'

'A few…' he muttered sadly but it went ignored.

'Of course he's going to dote on her if she dotes on him.'

'You think she dotes on him?' He could feel himself smiling and was trying to conceal it.

'You love Edward therefore how can she not?' He said simply.

'You've lost me now…'

'See? This is what I mean, you moan about the fact we wind you up but you're so naïve. It genuinely hurts!' He threw a cushion at his face but Carlisle caught it just in time. 'She loves you- you _fool_!' He hissed, pretending to be infuriated. Carlisle's cheeks were warming.

'I think you've got the wrong end of the stick…we've literally only known each other a week…' He said carefully. He thought about it. A week? Could you really fall in love with someone in a week? That's ridiculous but the very thought had his insides aching with desire. _If only…_

'So? Look at Carmen and me. Only took us a few months. What about Elizabeth? She was a goner from the moment she saw him, it's just you and Alistair left and I'm telling you now, Alastair is not the old romantic you are!'

'I'm not an old romantic.'

'You held the chair out for her at lunch. And fought to pay the bill. Never mind what you were doing under the table!'

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'We weren't doing anything under the table!' He muttered, embarrassed.

'Whatever you were doing, fiddling with whatever you were fiddling with…' he said offhand, dismissing the comment.

'We weren't fiddling! We were…holding hands.' He whispered.

'There we are, old romantic. You know what I was doing?'

'I don't want to know.' Carlisle said quickly, making a face.

' _Old_. _Romantic_!'

'I'm going to bed before I find out anything else about your…hobbies.' Carlisle said, making a face. Eleazer followed on the stairs, turning the lights off, laughing.

Carlisle checked on Edward, he was sleeping delicately, old tear streaks stained on his face but looking content. He smiled and closed the door, expecting to find Esme in his room but something made him stop. He turned to see the light on in his study and opened the door.

'What do you think you're doing?!' He bellowed, laughing when Esme jumped out of her skin, holding on to her chest as if to stop from screaming. He felt guilty. He'd forgotten about that. Carmen laughed and threw something at him. Perhaps a pen.

'You scared the heck out of me, don't do that!' Esme chided, she planted a smile on her face but it was a fake one, she was trembling a little. He smiled apologetically and she relented.

'Did you find anything interesting?'

'Stacks of porn.' Carmen said causing her and Esme to burst out in a series of unrelenting giggles. Great, butt of the joke again, except now that he wasn't sure what the joke was.

'If you're referring to the medical text books…well, they're _medical text books_. They're going to have diagrams.' He winked at Esme, sending a jolt down her spine. 'Anyway, Eleazer and I are off to bed. Not together. Obviously. Just, err, make sure you turn off the light when you're done.'

She followed on his heels, giggling, he didn't question himself this time. Just opened his bedroom door, ignored the rude hand gestures from his friend at the end of the hall and shut the door behind them. A new routine wouldn't necessarily be _that_ bad.


	10. Day 9: Tuesday

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **xx**_

* * *

 **Day 9: Visitors**

He slammed his hand down on the obnoxious alarm, silencing it before it could get another second's screaming. He stretched out his arms, ready to wrap them around…nothing? He sat up, looking around his empty room. But? But? The bathroom was empty too….

He pulled on a shirt, worryingly searching the rooms. She wouldn't just up and leave, surely? She wasn't in the living room either?

Then he relaxed.

The radio was on. She was in the kitchen dressed in a formal blue shirt, a dark pencil skirt and black tights with her hair neat in a bun at the top of her head. She looked more like the shy Miss Platt from Aro's office except she was dancing and cooking, it smelt loving.

He took a seat at the island, smiling, waiting for her to notice. She had her back to him, singing relatively loudly, shaking her hips seductively before jumping around at the guitar solo. She flipped the pancake in the pan, pulling away a wisp of hair and pouring the food onto a plate in front of him. She jumped when she finally saw him, smiling sheepishly, red in the face. He reached across and took a pancake, blowing on it as it burned his hands then started to pull it apart and eat. She shook her head disdainfully but her mouth was pulled up in the corner. They were at opposites, she was dressed neatly, formally, he on the other hand had his hair sticking up in various places, his eyes were weary and he was still wearing pyjama trousers.

'We've got guests upstairs. Try not to wake them.' He teased, leaning out of reach when she went to grab his food from him.

'I know we do. They're in the shower.' She muttered, shaking her head at him. It took him a few moments.

'As in _together_?' _Trust them…_

'Their words not mine.' She said simply, putting down a plate in front of him. He rolled his eyes then went to reach for more but she slapped his away. 'I told Edward he couldn't eat until he was ready for school so you'd better follow the same rule.'

'Come on, I'm hungry!' He whined, flashing his eyelashes.

'Nope. Go on.'

He sulked off, miserably stomping up the stairs so that he could hear her laughing.

'What's his problem?' Edward asked, sitting down eagerly in front of the plate, Esme wiped the toothpaste from the corner of his mouth.

Carmen came racing down next, still wet from her shower, giggling every time Eleazer looked at her and gasped in delight when she saw breakfast. Esme had moved on to fixing lunch, but she was making four extra loads. Edward didn't question it.

Carlisle was last downstairs but he was looking neat in his red tie and black blazer hanging off his shoulder. He sat down next to Edward, eating greedily. She placed the cups of coffee next to the adults, a juice for Edward and leant against the sink, drinking daintily from her own cup.

'Look at her all house proud.' Carmen teased. She'd finished her breakfast and was drinking, leaning comfortably against Eleazer. Carlisle smiled.

'I'm more proud of this house than I am my own.' She sighed, nodding towards the living room. 'I got that stain out by the way.'

'You did?' Carlisle questioned. 'How?' He looked over to see it perfectly clean as if there was no wine and no memory of their passions. He almost grieved its loss.

'Bicarbonate soda. Anyway, eat up we don't want to be late.' She smiled.

Carlisle fought off the wiggling eyebrows of his friend and ate with his face to the plate. They cleaned up quickly while Esme helped Edward find his shoes then they said a reluctant goodbye as they got in the separate cars, hugging each other goodbye briefly.

Edward sighed in the back and Carlisle copied. They would miss having a busy home.

* * *

'I'll meet you at lunch.' He said, pausing at the door of the staff room, she had to turn left and he right. Edward had already ran off with the tub of sea-monkeys, excited to find Emmett. She smiled, blushing slightly. They were standing close. Maybe a little too close considering they were at work.

'That you will.'

He kissed her quickly, mouth barely against hers and then rushed off, not wanting to be late. She checked to see no one had caught them. Then smiled and walked dazedly to her classroom. Every time he did that, it took her breath away.

Her classroom...

She had to stop herself from yelling out in alarm but the tears came flowing with no control. The whole room had been trashed from top to bottom, canvases and drawings were torn on the floor. They'd been stamped on. Brushes were broken, pencils snapped, computer trashed over the desk and in gruesome black paint sprawled brightly on display of the interactive white board was the word _Slut_.

She carefully made her way through the destroyed artwork, stepping carefully on the floor. _Everything_ was damaged, stools were missing legs, acrylic paint had been splattered around the room and in the window reflecting the word slut there was a huge, delicate crack, ready to splinter into pieces at the brush of the wind. Not just her life's work but her students.

She held her breath for a moment. Trying to decide what to do, trying to understand. Then she ran, ran through the halls, crossing the ground immediately, heels clacking against the concrete hurriedly before bursting into the classroom where he was teaching cell membranes.

'Miss Platt!' Alice cheered, catching Carlisle's attention.

She was shaking, hand across her mouth tears flowing freely.

'Talk amongst yourselves.' He said quickly, throwing off his lab coat and ushering her outside.

'What's happened?' he asked concerned, holding the door of his room closed. The tiny window in the door showed all their faces looking desperately towards him so he steeped in the way, shielding her from their curious view

'It's ruined! All of it!' She cried.

'What's ruined?'

'The art work. The computer. Everything is completely trashed.' He tried to soothe her by holding her against his chest but she only cried more, clearly out of shock.

'Show me.' He said hastily. He asked one of the teachers on the corridor to cover him (Tanya he thought but he wasn't paying too much attention) and rushed with her to her classroom.

He couldn't hide his alarm either. He carefully walked across to the whiteboard, attempting to rub off the word with his thumb.

'Paint.' He muttered angrily. Paper was everywhere. Large bits of paper, smaller bits, all once gorgeous pieces proudly hanging on the walls were now tainted with paint and glue and various other shit. She was still trembling, staring around. Even the light bulb had smashed.

'Do you know who could've done this?'

She hesitated. 'No. Not at all.' She couldn't help thinking _him_. But the phone was all the way in Hucklake. Where he was, far away from Forks. It couldn't be. She was overreacting.

'Come on, let's go find Aro.'

Aro was lazing around in his office chair listening to some classical symphony. His feet were on the desk and he still had his coat on.

'Carlisle?' He greeted, clearly finding his entrance the only entertainment of the day so far. 'Enjoy your little trip?' The words almost sounded sarcastic.

'My classroom's been completely trashed, Aro. Everything- Absolutely Everything is either broken or damaged!' She was struggling to keep her voice steady.

'It was probably just some kids.' He said clearly, shrugging. Carlisle shut off the music with his fist.

'All the classrooms get locked over the half term. It couldn't have possibly been the kids!' He argued. Aro turned lazily to Esme who was like a light fireball except that she was an emotional little thing.

'Was the door broken?'

'Well- yeah, completely knocked off its hinges.' She said, worriedly.

'There you are then.'

'You don't really think a few kids could knock out a door, do you?! Really?!' Carlisle demanded. Aro shrugged, he was looking at his hands, giving them the impatient, disinterested smile he always wore.

'Well don't just sit there! You should be doing something!'

'Still haven't lost your temper, have you Carlisle?' Aro played.

He was wishing he'd listened to Eleazer, had handed his notice in years ago to be away from this infuriating man.

'I haven't got a temper!'

'Hmm. Lets hope Edward doesn't take after you, huh?'

Esme cut in, slamming her hands on the desk surprising the both of them. 'Don't you realise exam pieces have been ruined!'

'Well, you'll just have to get the children to re-do them.' He said shrugging.

'Exam pieces, Aro! This work took them _months_ and the examiners will be round any day.' She was yelling, Carlisle trying to restrain her a little bit. She never really seemed one to have a screaming match but where it concerned students and their futures, things were different.

'Well, what do you want me to do about it?' He was shifting the blame very easily onto her.

'I want you to find out who the hell trashed my room, I want you to phone the examiners immediately and I want you to phone the police!'

'What do you think Charlie Swan and his group of sniffer-dogs are going to do about it? Go on Miss Platt, please enlighten me.'

She stuttered.

'If you're the one who didn't take proper care of the students work, I can't help.' Aro sighed, bored.

'Hold on now.' Carlisle said cutting in. 'This clearly isn't her fault. Paint needs to dry, where else was she supposed to put them?!'

His mouth twitched. 'Well, the school _was_ open to staff at half-term. Everybody is aware of that.'

'But that's irrelevant! You were here when she agreed to help for the school trip.'

Aro leant forward, His hands resting together as if he were praying. 'It is not my issue nor my fault of the consequences when you don't adhere to your responsibilities as teachers rather than…babysitters.'

Carlisle's nostrils flared. She was holding her breath, stepping behind him looking ashamed.

'The most I can do is notify the cleaner. You'll have to deal with the rest yourselves. Anyway Carlisle, shouldn't you be teaching? Back to lessons, now.' He was condescending, deliberately so.

Esme stomped out, slamming the door so that it made the frame shake. He couldn't do anything just glared at his boss and then exited too.

'Esme, wait up!' He called, but she was way in front, very obviously crying.

'I'll see you at lunch.' She said curtly, hurrying off. He let her go.

* * *

It wasn't too long till lunch and unlike her he had classes all day, he had to teach. He found her at lunch, however, sitting on one of the empty tables. She was playing with her food rather than eating it. She looked glum.

'Alice liked your lunch.' He told her optimistically, pointing to Alice and the other three eating next to Edward. Her sandwiches were star shaped and Rosalie's heart shaped. They were excited, chattering along with Bella about their lunches.

'I think they wanted to thank-you.' He said carefully but she only nodded, looking down so that he couldn't see her expression properly.

'I just don't know what to do!' She whispered, pushing the late away and covering her face with her hands. 'I've just ruined the lives of 23 students who are all going to get the grade of zero because I was so fucking _careless_.'

'Hey!' He said, shaking his head at her. 'This isn't your fault! There's got to be measures in place to protect students against this kind of thing. It's not uncommon for accidents to happen.'

'This wasn't an accident though- Someone's deliberately gone out of their way to trash the place.' She held her breath. She couldn't tell him, not after she said everything was fine. They were just stupid fears anyway. Not reality.

'It might not be personal.' He suggested.

'Sure. I forgot how often I'm called a slut. Just a joke. Stupid me.' Her tone had caught him off guard. 'I'm sorry. I'm just-. How could this happen?!'

He put a cold hand on her back, refraining from rubbing circles and instead just letting it lie there. He was at work, he'd have to be careful.

'Its okay, Miss Platt.' Said a little voice from behind her. She could feel them lean on her back and saw Carlisle smiling. She sniffled, wiped away the last of her tears.

'Please don't be sad.' Jasper whispered.

She patted the seat next to her for the children to arrange themselves on, uplifted by the presence, even if it was only slightly.

'Thank you for our lunch!' Rosalie said, grinning. Esme stroked her hair, putting on a brave face.

'Are you guys okay?' She asked, her voice still thick. Jasper crawled onto her lap. 'How are things at home?' she asked. Alice shook her head to Emmett who was about to say something.

'What? What's happened?' Her face dropped.

'Nothing.' She said quickly. 'I like your sandwiches. Can we have them again?'

'Is everything alright?' Carlisle said slowly, he'd spotted the look too.

'Yes!' Jasper lied but he was too rushed. Esme looked at all their faces, all their little worried looks to one another. Emmett was looking sheepishly at Edward across the table rubbing his sleeved arms. Edward nodded.

'Tell them.' He said.

'What's happened?' She repeated.

'Emmett and Jasper got into a fight at break…' Rosalie sighed.

Esme looked at them, shaking her head sadly. 'Boys, why would you fight each other?'

'We had a fight with an older kid.' Emmett muttered ashamed.

'You could've got hurt!' Carlisle reprimanded, but his was eyeing them over suspiciously, he couldn't see that they were in pain. Maybe a few bumps and scrapes but otherwise okay.

'They're going to be waiting after school for them!' Edward said when no one else did.

'Guys! Why didn't you say something sooner?! Show me who it was!' Carlisle was standing up now but Emmett pulled him down quickly.

'They were older…' He whispered, looking at his feet, somewhat afraid but not willing to admit it.

'They're going to follow us home!' Rosalie cried out, hiding from Alice's glare. She wanted them to stand up for themselves. Show that they were brave. To make the teachers proud of them.

'Carlisle…' Esme said softly, turning to him, hands raised.

'I know.' He nodded.

It was soothing having someone not only as concerned as she was but also to be running on the same wave length. It was different though nonetheless comforting.

'I can't-' she was saying. 'I've got to try fix some of the work, clear up the classroom.'

'Unless…'

The kids were staring at to them, worried. She urged him on.

'Unless we help you finish after school, grab some dinner and drop the kids off later?' he suggested.

'Do you think they'll allow it?' The sisters didn't exactly seem like the warmest bunch of people.

'We can only try.' He told her before standing up and pulling out his phone. He knew the number automatically. She looked back to the children.

'Why were you fighting?' She asked, she was meant to sound disapproving but she was more panicked. The idea of them getting hurt…it was abhorrent.

'Well, Edward told us you and Dr Cullen are getting married!' Alice said cheerily.

Esme shot a look to Edward who was looking away, avoiding her expression and shook her head carefully trying to fight the smile. A child's imagination was a wonderful thing at times.

'Anyway, one of the kids said that you were something or other- some bad word and they said you were cheating on him with someone else!'

She surprised herself by laughing out loud. 'Oh Alice! That's really absurd. Dr Cullen and I are _not_ getting married, his friends are, as I'm sure Edward meant, anyway, it's just a silly rumour. I'm not cheating on him.'

'Aha! So you _are_ together!' Rosalie said, pointing at them. She immediately started to blush, realising her mistake: the threat of cheating meant they were officially more than friends…and that couldn't be decided yet…surely? How would she know anyway? The last relationship she had quite literally scarred her for life.

But he did kiss her again this morning. She covered her mouth, smiling, flitting her eyes to where he was standing against a radiator, on the phone unaware of his surroundings. He initiated things this morning too…what did that mean? Then she realised the kids staring at her.

'What?! No! I simply meant that I wasn't with anyone else…'

'That's what we said!' Jasper said heroically. 'But they said they saw some man leave your classroom that's when I hit them.' He seemed proud.

Her heart stopped.

'Who was the man?!' She said, no longer laughing.

'I don't know- we didn't see him.' Emmett sighed. She grabbed Emmett by the shoulders, not hurting him just focusing his whole attention.

'Did he have dark hair?! Emmett, was he the guy from the market?!' She demanded, losing all control on herself and breathing shortly and quickly. Rosalie was watching, frightened.

'We didn't see who it was...' Alice repeated. 'Miss Platt, you're scaring us…'

Esme held a hand to her mouth, properly this time, to stop herself from hurling.

'I've got to go.' She said quickly then rushed out of the lunch room. Carlisle's eyes followed her. The conversation on the phone had ended so he hung up quickly.

'What happened?' he asked but the kids were looking confused at each other.

'She might be having another one of them things. She was breathing funny again…' Rosalie said, tearing up.

'I'm going to go check on her. Straight after school, I want you all to come to my room, okay? I'll meet you there.'

Edward was standing up looking in the direction she'd ran off. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

'Keep an eye on things for me, huh?' He said, distracting him. He seemed to like being Carlisle's right hand man that and he was so obviously great at it.

He found her in the stock room of her classroom, head between her knees breathing deeply. The classroom was still a mess but she'd cleared some of it up earlier. The white board was no longer swearing at her, but it was smudged with a blurry kind of black.

'Esme?' he whispered.

'I'm fine.' She said weakly.

But she hadn't moved. Her black shoes were covered in paint splatters and her skirt and tights were getting slightly dusty against the floor. Even from the doorway he could see she'd had another one. He grabbed the broken first aid kit from the floor and approached her gently, checking her blood pressure and her pulse, automatically. She didn't shy away from it this time.

'Do you know how long you were out for?' It couldn't have been long but he was several minutes behind her when she'd ran off, that and he'd looked in all the wrong places before coming here like an idiot.

'No.' She was rubbing the back of her head where she'd hit it on the floor, she was very dizzy, maybe even nauseous. He lifted her chin to look at her eyes in the light, she moved slowly, like she was out of it. He felt her head gently there was a small bump, enough to make her whine out in pain.

'I feel sick…' She confessed, trying to hold herself still, he rubbed her back soothingly but she pushed him away, not that she thought she was going to throw up, she just didn't want to take the risk when he was so close. He asked her a few more questions before coming to the important one.

'What made you run off?'

'I don't really remember…' And it looked like she was telling the truth

'Did you seizure before you hit your head or after?'

'I don't remember…' she repeated, confused.

She was rubbing her forehead, attempting to stand up but he kept her sitting.

'Can you name the 12 months in reverse order?' He pushed. She was looking wearily at him.

'Carlisle, I'm fine!' She stood up too quickly and suddenly fell straight back down, leaning backwards. He caught her easily and helped her sit on the table. Her eyes were tightly closed, from nausea or pain he couldn't tell but she looked completely dazed.

'I think you've got concussion…' He said slowly, he was grumbling to himself though, something about being faster, she was struggling to concentrate properly, in her head she was still stuck on the 7th month.

'Come on, let's get you to the hospital.' He said soothing, trying to help her up but she was shaking her head at him.

'I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital. You've already checked me over and you said I was fine!' She was swaying a little.

'No.' He corrected, 'I said you have concussion, _now_ I'm saying we need to get you checked over to make sure you're okay.'

'But I'm fine.' She was still pretty confused. He shook his head, helped her up, ignored her protests and led her to the car.

The local hospital wasn't far and he knew the staff well, he might be okay to drop her off and return to work because as much as he hated Aro at the moment…he needed to make sure the kids were okay too.

She realised this pretty quickly however, she was laying on the hospital bed, eyes avoiding the light listening to his conversation with the Doctor.

'I think she's fine Carlisle, we're just waiting on the results. I'd say you were right to bring her in though.' The doctor said, he was writing it all out on a chart.

'Remember why you fell yet, Miss Platt?' The doctor asked, Carlisle had explained she hadn't tripped and had also voiced his concerns over whether the fall or the seizure came first.

She shook her head ever so slightly.

'It'll come back in time, don't worry.' He turned to his friend. 'Has she got someone to keep an eye on her for the next two days?'

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck, shyly. 'Yeah, that's not a problem. Thanks, Steve. I've just got to go back to work for a few hours- would she be okay to-'

'You're not staying?' She almost sounded like Edward with the panic in her voice.

'It's nearly the end of lunch- I've got classes.' He said apologetically. He patted her leg. 'But I'll be back to pick you up later, I promise.'

She had no idea why and she couldn't stop herself but she immediately started to cry. Steve looked to Carlisle who was looking worried as he tried to comfort her.

'It's just a side effect. It's only temporary.' He was saying but Carlisle rolled his eyes. That wasn't a lot of help at the moment.

'Just relax, let them check you over and it'll be done really quickly,' he comforted.

'But my class!'

It was good to see she had her priorities straight….

'I'll deal with it. Just focus on getting yourself better and that memory back and before you know it, I'll be done'.

She let him go reluctantly, watching him wave. Then she was on her own, desperately trying to remember what caused it this time.

* * *

'Edward?'

He was standing outside of the door, waiting with a sullen look on his face. He smiled lightly when he saw Carlisle but was dismayed when he realised he was alone.

'Is she okay?' he asked worried. Carlisle bent to his height putting a calming hand to his shoulder, he'd been chewing on his lip.

'She'll be staying with us for a little longer. If that's alright with you?' He was trying to fight the smile. Breakfast was great this morning, so much better than Carlisle's lumpy porridge if she was staying maybe she'd cook a little more.

'Is she okay?' he asked eagerly.

'She's in the hospital.'

Edward's face dropped.

'She's fine, she just hurt her head a little. I'll take you over to see her once school's finished.' He watched him relax.

'Can everyone still come with?'

'Sure. Anyway, you're late, get to class.' He stood up, trying to hurry him along but he took even slower

'It doesn't matter, it's only art.'

'Not the attitude our Esme would approve of, huh?' He reprimanded. 'Go on. Hurry up.' Edward was grinning when he ran off.

When his class was quiet, which wasn't for long, he took the chance to phone up the art examiner, explaining the situation and have the exams postponed for the summer. He followed that up with an email to the art department, notifying them of the change for Miss Platt's class. Tanya emailed back quickly, notifying him off the mess in her room, she'd been covering her class too. He explained he'd already seen it and that it was in the process of being dealt with.

 _How shit must our security guards be if they let random strangers on the premises?!_ Tanya's email read: _Glad he's gone now though. She sure has some strange friends…_

He returned to the teaching, explaining about plant cells to his older class who seemed just as distracted as he was. _What friends?!_

She on the other hand was fine, except she was pacing around, bored out of her skull having read all the magazines they could offer. Her head still hurt, she was still dizzy at times and she'd thrown up twice, which she'd been holding in the moment Carlisle found her but she was better now. She wasn't falling over at the very least.

He rushed to close up the lab, throwing his jacket on the peg and shutting down everything as fast as he could. The kids were all standing outside his door, ready to go. They stopped off at the local supermarket, only briefly.

'Okay guys, we're looking for something to cheer her up. Then we'll find something for dinner.'

Rosalie picked out a bunch of beautiful pink, orange and purple flowers and put them in the basket. Jasper and Emmett picked out the chocolate, Alice the magazines while Edward looked dumbfounded to Carlisle.

'Well I'm getting paracetamol. Just pick something you'll think she'll like.'

But Edward was frowning, everyone else had found something, it wasn't fair. He was looking at the CDs trying to look for the one he'd heard her singing this morning.

'This one!' He said, throwing it in the basket. Carlisle picked it up, smiled and replaced it in the basket. He hadn't planned on spending too much, mainly because he knew she'd only get annoyed at him but that didn't really matter.

He brought some feminine shampoo and soap as well, followed by dinner with a few extra bits and then they were at the hospital.

Emmett came running into her cubicle first and she could hear Carlisle behind, telling him off. She greeted him happily and the others, kissing Edward on the forehead when he told her they were worried.

'We didn't realise you were in hospital, Miss Platt!' Rosalie said, looking perturbed by all the bleeping monitors.

'Well, hopefully I won't be for long,' She looked to Carlisle who smiled and did as he was told, asking for the discharge papers for her to fill out.

'We've got presents!' Emmett said excitedly.

'Emmett, they were meant to be a surprise!' Alice said, frowning but she grabbed Esme's hand, jumping up a little. 'See what I picked out!'

'You guys didn't have to do that, thank you!' She was looking more at Carlisle's back then their little faces, he was ignoring it.

Once she was discharged which took quicker than usual thanks to the Doctor title, she followed them out to the car, holding onto Emmett and Alice's hand while they told her all about their day. She listened eagerly.

'So what did you play in P.E?' She asked, they'd just finished telling her all about mathematics.

'Badminton.' Edward groaned, sharing the look of distaste with Carlisle. It was a game they both weren't fans of, they preferred contacts sports.

The kids squashed in the back of the car but as the majority of them were small and the car was relatively big, at least in the seats, they were able to do so without any discomfort. They were discussing dinner as Esme was holding the flowers, staring gratefully at the pretty colours.

Getting back to Carlisle's felt better than coming home. She followed them up the porch, Carlisle in front and went straight into the kitchen to put the flowers in a tall vase then placed it by the open window near the sink. The others were waiting excitedly to give her their gifts as if it were her birthday.

'Go sit down, relax. I'll get you a drink.'

'I'm fine.' She insisted, laughing a little now.

'Memory back?' She saw a flash of something on his face, maybe panic, maybe like he was hiding something, she couldn't really tell.

'Not yet.' She was smiling. It was the first time she'd ever experienced an aspect of memory loss after a seizure and rather than be concerned, she was pleased. It was easier to ignore it happened if she couldn't remember it.

'There we are then, go sit down. I've got this.' He was putting away dinner. Alice and Rosalie were at her feet, skipping excitedly, encouraging her to follow near the living room.

'Dr Cullen said you'll be resting a lot so I got you magazines!'

Esme thanked her, some would genuinely be interesting, there were a few fashion ones and even an interior decorating one but other magazines included one about French cycling holidays and a teen magazine with a free lip-gloss.

'They're perfect Alice, thank you.'

Alice grinned knowingly. Emmett and Jasper had got a very large box of sweets. She had to hide her frown. All these thing weren't cheap… she felt guilty.

'We picked those ones because they were the biggest!' Jasper said excitedly. She tugged off the lid and passed it around.

'Go on, take one.' She encouraged.

Edward flashed her a look, he wasn't used to snacking before dinner and it wasn't a habit she wanted to install.

'One won't hurt.'

So he took one and she quickly replaced the lid, thanking them. She'd already had the beautiful flowers from Rosalie and in fact she could see them from where she sat on the sofa, catching some sun through the window while Carlisle bustled around doing whatever he was doing.

Edward was shyly holding his gift, looking away when he gave it to her.

'Thank you,' she uttered, turning the CD over. At least _someone_ had a taste in music. The CD was called something like Housework Songs and had loads of popular classics that you'd belt out when alone in your car. It was perfect.

'The last is from Carlisle.' He was saying, more bravely now.

He'd clearly changed his mind from earlier because while yes, there was paracetamol, there were also a few films (ones she'd mentioned in passing), some babble bath, a candle, a mug and a card. _That_ she'd save for later.

He walked into the living room, passing her a warm cup of something and sat down not on the sofa where there was plenty of room but on the floor, leaning onto the arm where she was resting.

'You didn't have to get all this…' She whispered, the kids had turned happily into a game of superheroes. She scratched the back of his hand, softly, forcing him to look up. 'Thank you.' She kissed him on the forehead while the kids were playing in plain view. He smiled tiredly and squeezed her hands.

She had her eyes closed. He moved a cushion to act as a pillow then retrieved the throw from the back of the sofa to put over her. She hadn't noticed. She'd been crying a lot today, she would be tired, he'd check on her in a little bit.

He followed the kids outside, played with them briefly which basically meant picking them up and spinning them around till his back started to hurt then he started dinner with the help of five little ones.

He was shaking her gently and to his relief she woke up easily.

'Dinner's ready.' He explained, helping her sit up. She looked like she was in pain and still slightly dizzy. 'There's Tylenol on the table.'

She smiled but didn't necessarily move. Her stomach was groaning even though she didn't look particularly hungry.

'You should really eat something... even if it's only a small bit.'

She took a hold of his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the table where the five of them were eating, sat on the seats around her. She couldn't lie, even if she did feel somewhat sick mainly because she felt dizzy, dinner did smell good. She sat down rather eagerly and tucked in to the spaghetti bolognaise, rising a few compliments to the chefs.

'This is really good. See? Knew you could cook a little.' She teased him.

'We helped!' Jasper said excitedly, Alice had the same sized portion she was a little slower and it looked like she wasn't going to finish it but she wasn't going to make assumptions just yet.

The Tylenol was already working but she still felt heavy with sleep.

She insisted on cleaning up once dinner was eaten but Carlisle refused to let her do it alone, the company was nice. She scraped off the remains on the plates, which wasn't much apart from hers; she'd eaten as much as she could which was far less than Alice but she wasn't pushed, and passed the plates to Carlisle who looked as tired as she did. The kids were playing video games on the TV when they wondered back in.

They both collapsed on the sofa as if they'd been for a ten-mile sprint, watching them play and giggle.

'We've decided to call you Momma-Bear!' Emmett said, stopping her from dozing off again.

'You have?' She was smiling. 'Why's that?'

'Miss Platt is too long.' Alice grumbled.

It was less syllables than Dr Cullen but she didn't address that.

'And you were asleep so Carlisle started calling you Sleeping Beauty.' Rosalie explained. Esme turned, he was resting on her shoulder, arms folded cross his chest, a frown on his face. He was asleep faster than she was. The warmth was nice. Even if it was spreading to her cheeks.

'He did?'

'But that was still too long so we were calling you slumber beauty instead…' Emmett continued.

She'd barely been asleep for an hour or so, how did she not catch any of this?

'Then slumber changed to Mom-ber 'coz slumber sounds like mom then 'ber' sounded like 'bear'. But Mom-bear doesn't sound as good.' Alice perked up

'That's really sweet. Thank you guys…' She was fighting the yawn now but she had to stay awake. Carlisle would have to drive them home in another few hours seeing as she wasn't allowed to drive.

'So now you're momma-bear. We can't find one for Carlisle so for now he's just Carlisle…' Jasper laughed.

It created a warm feeling in her chest one she hadn't had for years since… She smiled, forcing her heavy eyelids to stay open. She couldn't think of one for Carlisle either. Not with this headache.

After about an hour and a bit, her shoulder had gone dead so he had to shift him so that he had his head on her lap. He didn't wake up and no one pointed it out so she stayed where she sat, keeping an eye on whatever new game the children were playing while aimlessly stroking his hair.

* * *

It was hard watching them leave with Carlisle but nowhere near as hard as Sunday. At least now she could see they were okay… they hadn't changed too much…

Esme hugged them all goodbye while Carlisle pointed at Edward.

'You're in charge, Son. Look after her.' He winked to Esme. She couldn't tell if he was just tired or deep in thought.

'Are you staying forever?' Edward asked, curiously. He was standing at her hip, helping collect the toys they'd played with on the floor. She grimaced.

'Not exactly. I'll probably be back home in a few days…' she said carefully.

'Oh,' he sounded dismayed.

'But I'll be with you guys for the whole weekend.' She was looking forward to that. She loved weddings and dancing and music. She enjoyed Carmen's company, she was looking forward to getting to know them a little more too.

'What about after that?' He asked, looking up to her with piercing green eyes.

'Well…I guess that's up to your dad really… I don't want to disturb your set up…' she said slowly. Edward followed her up the stairs and she started to replace the toys on the shelf.

'But we like having you here!' He insisted.

'And I like being here… Anyway, any dirty clothes? I'll put some washing on for you.'

She collected the basket from Carlisle's room, heaved that down stairs and then did the same with Edward's though it made her feel like her head was splitting into two. She didn't really want to go home either, just the very thought… If her classroom had been attacked who's to say it wasn't _him_ … But he couldn't even know about Forks!

She couldn't hide here forever, she'd have to man up eventually.

He was trying to help her put washing on but he kept shoving the wrong colours in the machine so that she had to re-show him. Washing was difficult, he decided. He'd just stick to polishing or piano playing.

They heard the keys clatter in the bowl and were met with the familiar frown as he walked into the kitchen.

'Were they okay?' She asked, trying to avoid the disapproving look.

'You were meant to be resting…Edward?'

'I couldn't argue against an adult, dad. I had to do as I was told!' He insisted, looking at him with a crooked smile. He scooped him up easily so that he giggled.

'Bath-time Mister.'

She was smiling contently, watching them and giggling.

'You're welcome to have a bath too? It might help you relax a little…' he said gently. He bent his knees, pretending to have dropped Edward before lifting him up again. Edward squealed in delight.

It was while running the water in his bathroom that Edward spoke up.

'I have a question…' he said whispering. He didn't see why, Esme had gone to have a bath in his room. She'd taken the bubble bath and the candle, thanking him for it for like the fifth time. He was glad he'd picked the vanilla one. She held her nose to it, smelling it often.

He shook his head, turning his attention to Edward and Edward only.

'Go on…' He folded the towel over the heated railing, listening.

'Why doesn't Esme just live with us?' He was watching the frown descend on his father's face. He was struggling to find an answer.

'Well…She's got her own home, that and it's pretty uncommon to ask someone to live with you after a week.'

'Why?' He persisted.

'It just is…'

'If you're too embarrassed, I could ask her?' He offered, smiling.

'Well…where would she sleep?' Carlisle muttered, he passed the jug of water to Edward so that his hair fell wetly against his face, covering his eyes. He spat out the water.

'Where she always sleeps, with you of course…'

He smiled and moved Edward's hair from his eyes.

'Edward…adult relationships are different to your kind of ones. There's many complications and frustrations and worries and concerns and…well… to rush into that kind of thing can frighten some people…'

'You're afraid?' He asked, confused.

'Sometimes I am…' He confessed, smiling.

'Why?'

Carlisle sighed. 'Because I can't read minds… how do I- I mean, how does anyone know if the same feelings are reciprocated. You get me?'

Edward was shaking his head. 'But you were kissing. Doesn't that kinda make her my mom now?'

His smile turned sad. 'Not necessarily… some people kiss for …fun.' It was difficult to talk without promoting anything promiscuity.

'You know the story of when your mom kissed me. She was in love with your dad.'

Edward frowned. 'So you were just practicing?' It sounded like he was angry.

'I don't know…I don't think so… but I can't say for sure…' He passed the shampoo watching him comb it through into funny angles.

'Why don't you just ask then?'

'Because adult relationships are complicated…'

'And you're afraid she doesn't love you?

Carlisle sighed at his son, he was too wise for his age, then slowly nodded his head.

'If we both acknowledge that I love her when she might not love me back, our friendship has changed. She can't be friends with me because I'd always want more…You see?'

He washed his hair out again then turned to stare at him, smiling.

'But what if she does love you and she wants to move in then you guys can get married and we'd be a big family…'

'She's won't move in after a week, Edward.' It was hard to fight the smile now, just because it meant he wasn't the only one who wanted it.

'Well, if she doesn't like sleeping with you, she can always sleep in one of the spare bedrooms?'

'She might like living alone though. It might be quieter.' He teased, splashing water at him.

Edward didn't persist anymore, he finished washing so he dried himself off, listened to a quick story and kissed Carlisle goodnight. When he asked after Esme, Carlisle promised to send her in after she was done in the bathroom which worried him a little. It been a good hour and a bit and she was still in the bathroom. Was that normal?

He knocked gently on the door, frightening her a little but made no effort to unlock the door. He was hoping he wouldn't have to.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah- yeah. I'm fine. I'm awake.' She added making him laugh, relieved.

She was standing in front of the full length mirror, staring at her naked self. Her chest wasn't what it used to be, they drooped from the effect of childbirth, parting where the necklace lay delicately, catching the light of the bathroom and shining. He hips and thighs were still fat, though her waist and stomach were flat and a series of yellow-tinted bruises and scars were splatted across her torso, her ribs and on the inside of her legs. She looked tired, swollen almost in areas but lifeless in others. When she pushed out her stomach, she could recreate the image of her bump, the wiggling life inside her but not the feeling. Her face looked gaunt.

She was thinking back to the beatings, she was trying not to of course but every mark on her body was a painful reminder of what she was, of what had happened, the baggage that she carried around her.

'Can I get you anything?' He asked from outside the door. Carlisle's voice was dream like. As if she'd wake up any moment to find herself splattered across the tiled floor of her kitchen in Michigan. Begging, pleading, crying for _him_ to stop.

'Maybe a spare shirt if you've got one…and some shorts?' She called. She hadn't planned to stay another night. She didn't have anything with her, she'd left that bag in her locker in the staffroom.

He was holding them out to her when she left the bathroom. Usual yellow towel tucked around her tightly.

'Thanks,' she said smiling. He swapped places with her, shutting the bathroom door behind him giving her the privacy to button up the shirt and tug the shorts over herself. It was painfully obvious she wasn't wearing a bra so she grabbed one of his granddad cardigans to wish Edward good night then climbed into the usual spot of the bed and wrapped the duvet around her.

She heard the toilet go, followed by the sound of the taps and saw him turn off the bathroom light leaving them in the dark. It was a warm night, a very warm night. He opened the window, and lay on the covers next to her in his usual t-shirt but with shorts this time. She had her leg bent over the blanket, her foot resting against his shin.

Her eyes were heavy but she could tell he was watching her.

'How you feeling?' he asked gently.

'Fine' she lied, holding her hands to her side to stop from caressing her poor head.

'I think you should stay here tomorrow...' he said gently. 'If you go back to work too quickly you're only going to stress yourself out and-. Well. You know.'

She nodded. 'Thank you Carlisle…'

'What for?'

'For…looking after me…' she sighed sleepily. He didn't want to remind her that he'd be waking her up in a few hours to check on her.

'Eternally, my girl.' He kissed her lightly on the mouth but she was already asleep, breathing softly through her nose. She hadn't heard him.


	11. Day 10: Wednesday

_**Hi all,**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews they've been fantastic! I'm so grateful and would appreciate it just as much if you could do the same for this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you all!**_

 _ ** **xxxx****_

* * *

 **Day 10: The break**

'I swear to God if you wake me up one more time, I'm genuinely going to cry.' She whispered furiously.

He retracted his hand, groaning, he really was exhausted now and that stupid, bleeding alarm should just go sit in the bottom of the bloody garden! He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His back was soaked with sweat from the heat of the room and the sharing of his bed with someone. Even the bottom of his hair was wet.

He got up to stand by the window, but the breeze did little to soothe him. He felt groggy, he felt sticky, he felt hot. Trying to ignore the beautiful girl in your bed was difficult enough without having the stress of the weather. He made his way to the bathroom, had a quick cold shower and sat back on the bed, only in a towel. If he was more lucid he might've been embarrassed but it was just so humid.

She was sitting up, his shirt hanging off her showing a bare shoulder. Her bun had slipped to the bottom of her neck and, like him, was soaked with heat.

'It's _so_ warm in here. You didn't turn the heat up or anything did you?' She was scratching her head.

'I've done nothing.' Even his words felt hot and the beads of cold water running down his neck were currently changing temperature.

'Fuck this.'

He was expecting her to walk out into one of the spare rooms, he was not expecting what actually happened. He was frozen, head to the window, trying not to watch her reflection. His shirt fell to his feet, crumpled with heat. He was holding his breath. _Was he meant to leave? That would be the right thing to do?_ He had to be a gentleman.

He was avoiding looking her, even turning to acknowledge that she was inches from him…naked almost! He grabbed his shorts from earlier and slipped them back on. He'd technically been kicked out of his own bed…but it was the right thing to do he couldn't stay there. That would be wrong, wouldn't it?

'Where you going?' Her voice was soft and though he couldn't see her properly, thank God, he could see that she was lying on her front, covering her bare self, turning only her head to look at him.

'I-er-I'm just- your-urm. Privacy.'

'If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can put your shirt on again. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed…' she said carefully though there was a chance she was so tired and so hot and in so much pain that she couldn't give a damn if she wasn't wearing anything. Apart from his shorts of course. She would keep those on, she wasn't insane.

His could feel his voice raise in a few octaves despite the lack of moisture in his throat. 'Did you want some water?' He asked hoarsely.

'That'd be nice.' She whispered, laying her head back down again.

It wasn't too late in the black evening and if he could do so, he'd end up getting a good night's sleep…he couldn't see that happening now. He deliberately whacked his head to the middle of the island, feeling the cool marble against him stump the rising heat.

He was breathing shallowly. He didn't want to admit he was uncomfortable…because part of him wasn't, it was the biggest compliment having her in his bed with no shirt on…but another part _was_ uncomfortable….painfully so.

She was asleep when he placed the glass on her bedside table, still lying face down for whose comfort he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a side effect? He was a doctor. She wasn't getting naked in front of him for his own self or hers. It was science. Blow to the head causes a change in hormones…obviously…

He was on the edge of his bed despite the large amount of space he could have easily fit in to, trying to name all the Italian counties he'd visited in old Latin. That seemed to be distracting.

He was still awake when the next alarm went off a few hours later. He shut it off quickly wishing he hadn't. He didn't know how else to wake her up without touching her and he wouldn't do that.

'Esme?'

No movement. He felt sick. Now would not be the best time for her not to wake up. O _h man up, you've seen plenty of naked people before!_ He told himself. _But that was for science…This is…just because?_ He cleared his throat, avoiding looking to the perfection that was her soft, smooth skin.

'Esme?'

He raised his hand but didn't move it. He'd seen her in a towel for Christ Sake that was almost the same amount of exposure.

'Esme?' He said her name clearly now, he was a doctor _but not currently practicing_...these things were normal….

Would three in the morning be too early to call Eleazer? No he wasn't to call him, he wouldn't make any useful suggestions anyway.

She cleared her throat, nuzzling her head into the pillow before pulling herself up a little and glaring at him. Not that he was staring…because he wasn't…but she'd managed to use to duvet to cover herself without necessarily intending to. The only proof that she was part naked was his shirt on the floor, the rising hysteria of joyous panic coursing through his body and of course her smooth bare shoulders.

'Were you speaking Latin?' She was squinting in the dark, eyes too sore to open properly. She reached for the glass on the counter so that he looked away, trying to be polite, trying to be gentlemanly, trying not to freak out.

'No…'

'Have you slept at all?' She knew him too well, either that or his stiff posture was keeping her awake.

'No….' he muttered truthfully, he was going to be walking dead tomorrow.

'Pass me your shirt…' she whispered, and he could feel her shift to pay more attention in covering herself up. She sounded…ashamed and she was. Why else would he be reacting so badly to her unless he was disgusted by her? It was selfish and incredibly dumb for her to do whatever she did, he was completely immobilised. That _wasn't_ her intention…

'No, it's not that.' He didn't want to make her feel guilty.

'Carlisle, you're clearly uncomfortable. I shouldn't have put you in this sort of situation…'

'No. Honestly. It's not you, I swear.' He was so lame. She was sat up, covering herself with the duvet completely. He breathed in.

'I've-just-never-had-a-naked-girl-in-my-bed-before' He said quickly and mutedly. He was grateful it was dark in the room. He was feeling sick with embarrassment.

'What?' She sounded like she was relieved.

He sighed, holding his head in his hands… 'You're very beautiful….it's…distracting.' he admitted after a while, holding the glass to his warm face, avoiding her eyes.

'Distracting from what?!' She asked confused, but she was smiling a little.

'From sleeping.' What kind of person complains about having someone so utterly beautiful in his bed? What was he playing at?!

'Oh.' She said. 'Well, I don't mind. Just pass me your shirt…'

'You're fine, I just won't look…' He said, smiling crookedly.

'Is that a compliment or an insult?' she asked, feeling more like it was an insult. _Sure, stay comfortable but I can't bear to look at you because you're revolting..._

'Compliment of course.' He moved himself slowly, further into his normal space within the bed but he was still rigid.

'When's the next one?' She whispered and he could feel it by his ear making him shiver. He was shivering all over now but he still felt like he was sat on a deck chair on the sun.

'Five. Then you can sleep long into the afternoon.' He promised. He had to resist the urge to turn around, to watch her face, her mouth, her expression. It was awkward talking to her from behind his shoulder.

'I hardly think that's going to possible.'

He'd almost forgotten the whole reason she was in his bed. That whole-hitting-the-head-issue.

'Can I get you anything?'

'A good night's sleep?' she breathed softly.

This was a good reminder of his duty. He leaned and reached into his top draw pulling out a packet of pills and popping two into his hand.

'Here, take these.'

She took them gratefully, finishing the last of her drink before pulling the cover very loosely around her, then she wrapped an arm around his ribs and cuddled into his back. He stayed rigid at first, thinking too much as usual, panicking slightly, smelling the scent of her bubble bath from last night and then- he just let it go. He was too tired to think about it anymore, or to over-think about it. Whatever she was wearing, it didn't matter. He just wanted sleep. Well…he wouldn't of necessarily denied the offer of- _Oh just go to sleep, Cullen!_

He turned the alarm off again, breathing deeply, trying to reign in his temper, which he didn't usually possess.

'I heard it,' she yawned against him. He sighed. He'd be up again in two hours. Great. So he buried himself in the warmth. It wasn't too hot anymore and he was grateful for that because if it was, there would be a high chance he'd be sleeping outside. He was so irritable he could barely find fun in his embarrassment from earlier.

The last time it went off, he unplugged the damn thing and with a sense of eerie serenity, watched it swim in the toilet bowl, crushed into various little black pieces of plastic and metal and wire.

It was difficult to decide whether it was the lack of sleep that made him so pissed off or the fact he'd barely got a minute to accept that she was still naked…in his bed…looking beautiful and perfect and gorgeous but still so modest as if she were a famous piece carved from marble and stone.

He caught Edward outside his door, picking him up before he had a chance to run into his room like he would usually have done.

'And where do you think you're going?' He asked groggily. He was dressed but only just, his tie was loose, his face bleak, his head sore and Edward was grinning at him.

'I want to say good morning!' He said cheerily, as though it was obvious. Carlisle moved before he had chance to push the door open from his shoulders.

'Don't even think about it.' He grumbled but relented a little when he saw his look of disappointment. 'She's had a rough night, she doesn't need you jumping all over her does she?'

'I guess not….' He said miserably.

'There we are then. Get dressed, I'll get breakfast ready.'

Edward made a face of disgust which he caught. So much for better food, it was clear to see who was the natural cook out of the two of them and it wasn't Carlisle.

'Enough cheek. Now get ready.'

He frowned at him.

'Now, Edward!'

Goddamn he was tired. Edward ran off into his room, glaring. He was slow getting ready, annoyed that he'd been told off but what did it matter? He was only being polite by wanting to say good-morning!

He could hear him down stairs making breakfast so he ran across to his room and opened the door. She was sleeping, torso twisted so that she was lying face down against the mattress, the cover was only just covering the loose shorts and though he saw nothing he shouldn't of, he knew she was naked.

When he closed it, alarmed, Carlisle was glaring at him. He must have heard him cross the landing.

'What did I just tell you?!'

It wasn't like him to be angry but he looked furious, his eyebrow raised, arms folded across his chest, grumbling. It wasn't like Edward to disobey though either so they both had a change of mood this morning.

'I told you not to go in there!' He crouched like he usually did. 'Edward look at me. I _told_ you not to go in there.'

'I didn't mean to!' He grumbled, looking worriedly at his feet. Carlisle rolled his eyes. He'd meant to, he just hadn't expected whatever the heck he saw.

'This is a prime example of why you should listen to me. Did you see anything you shouldn't?' He was careful, he didn't want to know if he was honest but he couldn't ignore it.

'No.' Edward muttered.

'Wrong answer.'

Carlisle wasn't usually so…unrelenting. If he was ever disobedient which was rare, he used to get the quick telling off, the feeling of guilt and then he was fine for the rest of the day. But now he was fighting off tears from feeling so bad. Carlisle never reprimanded him so harshly before.

'I didn't!' He promised, looking away with disappointment.

'Just tell me so I can explain whatever needs explaining and get on with the day.' He sighed, agitated. It was difficult to tell if he was more annoyed at Edward not listening to him or the attack of privacy. He really did seem tired and this seemed like a trick but he couldn't hide from Carlisle. He was already feeling guilty as it was.

'She was naked…but I didn't see anything! I swear!'

'Son, you better not be lying to me…'

'I promise, Carlisle.' It wasn't often he called him Carlisle and it wasn't often that he cried. He opened his arms up. Edward hiding under them.

'This was a matter of privacy. Do you know how embarrassed she might've been if she'd caught you…'

'I'm sorry.' Edward said grumpily.

'Don't do it again, okay? When I tell you not to do something, it's for your own good.'

He followed Edward downstairs, encouraging him to eat his food without the fuss and was happily discussing the news events. _Nice little dose of destroyed innocence to start the morning. Great. My favourite. Yay._

'Dad?'

'Yes Edward?' What he would give for ten minutes to just sleep in any bed possible, he'd take the bottom of the ocean for all he cared at the moment. Edward was staring at him.

'You weren't giving her babies were you?'

'No!' He combed his hair from his eyes. 'I told you not to look in those medical textbooks, too. Didn't I?'

Those damn medical textbooks were causing more hassle than they were worth. There were so many downsides to having a child eager to learn.

'Why was she naked?'

'I don't know, Edward. Girls are confusing.' He drank his coffee quickly. Edward seemed surprised by the tone and a little confused by the lack of explanation. He sighed, he'd be better tomorrow, well rested, less irritable and overall grateful. 'She was hot. That was all….'

 _She wasn't just hot she was mesmerizing._

'You'd tell me if you were giving her babies wouldn't you?'

He couldn't help but smile now, the concern and the jealousy was a little funny, Carlisle tickled him making him cry out with laughter.

'I'm _not_ giving her babies...'

He'd barely got to second base and here he was with a seven year old discussing his-lack of- sex life. Why the hell hadn't he been as much of a slut as his friends had?!

'I wouldn't mind having a brother…' He said finally, nodding. Carlisle rolled his eyes. Now that had been decided he could just get on with his day. _Thanks for the request son, I'll try my best_ … He really, really, really needed sleep.

'We've barely had a second date yet, Kid. Don't get your hopes up.'

'But you do love her, right?'

'We had this conversation last night, Edward. Now is not the time, finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late.'

'Dad?'

He pointed to Edwards's breakfast bowl but he wasn't eating it, if he just ignored him for the moment maybe he could do the trick where you fall asleep with your eyes open.

'Daad?!'

'Yees!' He replied hotly, frowning at him

'Yes to me or yes you love her?'

'Yes to both, finish your breakfast!'

Edward was smiling on the way to school.

* * *

When she woke up, she was strangely lonely and her head was still hurting but thankfully not as bad as yesterday. She'd almost forgotten about the shirt incident mainly because she'd had to put it back on before Carlisle left as Edward had wanted to say good-bye, so she'd done so sleepily, feeling completely out of it and even more out of it when Carlisle kissed her the corner of her mouth. But then he had that affect on her a lot.

She stretched out before forcing herself up and out of bed. Judging by Carlisle's expression this morning she didn't really have a right to complain, he'd looked pained by the lack of sleep. She really thought the lack of clothes might encourage a new kind of move…but it hadn't. He'd stayed locked to the same part of the bed looking like he was handcuffed, looking like he was furious at himself, looking tired.

She played Edward's CD and gave the whole house a total spritz. She hoovered all over, she cleaned all the bathrooms and all the bedrooms, she did a small spot of de-weeding in the garden, she polished, she shined, she worked and after all that time, it was still just before lunch. She checked the freezer, checked the fridge and decided she'd make a roast. That would take a few hours of her concentration.

Carlisle could feel his eyes watering as he made the same comment beneath every essay answer: _requires further explanation to achieve a higher grade_. It was boring, painfully so and even when he was free he couldn't get through on Esme's mobile so he decided to just leave it. She could still be sleeping for all he knew.

He had his head to the desk when Tanya came walking in. In the shining floor he could see the reflection of her stilettos, he could've probably heard them if he bothered to make an effort, and the shadow of a very short skirt. She was smiling when she saw him.

'Sleeping on the job, eh Carlisle?'

He groaned, which was very much unlike him and reluctantly pulled up his heavy head. His eyes were red and glossy, every movement he made was small, reserved as if he was trying not to overexert himself.

'I see the classroom's still a mess. And she's taken the day off today. What a cheek!'

He stared at her for a few seconds, not actually looking at her like she might have perceived, he was trying to understand something. _Classroom?_

'What friends?' He found his mouth speaking before his brain kicked in. Like he was repeating a thought rather than asking a question.

'What?' She asked, smiling at him.

'You said friends. You said the security guards let her friends in…'

Tanya rolled her eyes, suddenly excited. 'Oh yeah! Apparently there was two of them! Aro gave them the go-ahead. Awful that guy, huh? You would've thought he had more sense than to let randomers onto the site.'

He couldn't tell if the room was spinning because he was so sleep deprived or because of her words. 'Who were they? What did they look like?!'

Tanya shrugged. 'I don't really know. But I get the impression it was some vengeful boyfriend or whatever.'

'What did they look like?!' He was cold, thinking but not fast enough for his liking.

'Well, I don't know. I didn't see them. All I heard was Esme's name followed by several other accusations. Quite the get-around, so I hear...' She laughed, clearly entertained by the gossip.

'Shit, Charlie!' He grabbed his briefcase and his phone, turning his computer off quickly.

'I was thinking we could perhaps meet for dinner at yours? You could tell me all about your holiday seeing as I was unable to come.'

'Uh-huh.' He muttered, already punching in the numbers on his phone.

'So dinner?'

He was already running down the hall, calling down to her 'Uh? Dinner?' He wasn't really focusing, he'd probably regret that decision later.

The kids were sat where they always were. He passed out the lunches that he and Esme had packed last night, which was just left over dinner really but it had to be better than whatever they were serving behind him.

'Bella, your dad's at the station right now, right?'

It didn't matter if she was seven, she was observant enough to know her father's rota like the back of her hand. She nodded happily. Carlisle was jittery, as if he'd drunk shot after shot of double expresso. Edward preferred him jittery to sombre.

'Great, enjoy lunch. See you after school, Son.'

That watched him hurry off out to the staff car park. Alice was laughing.

'He told me he loved her this morning…' Edward said, slowly drinking from his carton, fighting off the stares. Alice had nearly crawled onto the table.

'Really?! What did he say?!'

'That he loved her? Obviously' He made a knowing look to Emmett who laughed at their silliness. Rose rolled her eyes.

'What were his exact words, Edward?'

''Yes'.' He said simply.

Alice looked like she was going to burst into a fully rehearsed river song and dance.

'They're going to get married!' She said excitedly, hands curled into fists, shaking with excitement.

'He doesn't want to tell her though.'

He was glad that this confused all of his friends at the table and not just him. Adults _were_ confusing.

'I'm not sure. It think it's because they can't be friends if their married. And like I said, girls are gross.'

Bella took one look at him which made his attitude crumple within seconds, his look of understanding switched to uncertainty.

'You really think that's it?' She sounded worried, maybe even a little sad.

'I may have it a little wrong…' he admitted.

' _You_ should ask her to marry you!'

Five of them glared at Alice with such bewilderment they nearly fell out of their seats.

'Well, think about it! If you get married to her, Carlisle will be jealous and he'll want to marry her! It's the perfect plan.' She was getting excited again, standing on the table until she was instructed to get down by a dinner lady.

'Alice that's gross.' Emmett said, looking at her awkwardly. It _was_ gross. You couldn't propose your mum? That would be bizarre.

'Besides, why does he have to do it? Why can't she propose?'

Rosalie was screaming in his face. 'Because it's tradition!'

'And there's no one we know that'll make Momma-bear jealous.' Emmett explained, shrugging.

'Okay new plan.' Bella said, sitting up 'Why don't you pretend Carlisle's dying then she'll tell him she loves him then you can tell her it was an April fool's joke.'

'It's not April…' Jasper muttered.

Bella threw her hands up, deliberately kicking the table leg so that it jumped a little.

'Well _you_ think of something then!'

'I think I've just thought of someone...' Edward said, grinning mischievously, spotting her in the corner of the hall, staring after him just like they had done.

* * *

Charlie was sitting at his desk watching the poor guy continue to pour his concerns onto a plate. He looked dead on his feet but when he spoke about her, it seemed to give him such illumination and such effort into his words that he might've been trying to convince an evil dictator and winning.

'I'm sorry, Carlisle. But without a name I can't help.' He kept a straight face as he leant in his chair, not lazily just deep in thought.

'I can't tell her, Charlie. She'd only frighten herself half to death. I can't do that to her.' He was shaking his head, fist curled against his mouth, thinking also.

'Take it this way, we've checked all our records and there _is_ no Esme Platt. Her legal name is her married one…I don't know how to help except keep a look out by your description which is vague in itself.'

He couldn't help it, he thought back to Renee at home. What would he do if she were in trouble like this? He'd be doing the same as Carlisle…except he'd be ruder, he'd demand help where it couldn't be given.

'No names at all?' Charlie pushed.

'I didn't ask!' He muttered miserable with himself.

'Your best bet is to just be honest with her, ask her for the name. It's the only way you _can_ help.'

He was shaking his head, blaming himself more than anything, if he'd just asked?! He couldn't imagine her ever feeling comfortable enough to sit with him if she'd thought he might be back.

'What about if you kept a surveillance on her?' he asked, desperate for anything, he'd bloody build the cameras himself if he had to.

'We're the local police, not some hot shot TV show besides, even if we were rich enough we couldn't do anything about the invisible man.' The words weren't harsh.

He had his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping but really he was cursing absolutely everything he could think of. He wouldn't put her in danger, not even slightly. He didn't even know if it _was_ really _him_ who trashed the classroom, he just had an awful feeling. And like she said, it wasn't often she was called slut.

'Go home, talk to her, come back and we will do everything in our power…' The promise was soft but meaningful. Carlisle sighed.

'Thank you, Charlie.' He stood up reluctantly, pinching his nose like he usually did when he was thinking except now he had a headache too. Charlie nodded.

* * *

Esme was sat lazily on the sofa, Carlisle's laptop resting against her. She probably should have asked but then his password was so painfully easy that it might encourage him to think in the future.

She had the website of St Augustine's up and was scanning everything she could. Desperately trying to find some information, anything. What were the rooms like? The dinners? Were there a lot of other children?

She didn't know what she was doing to herself, now that along with her headache, she had some kind of chest ache to accompany it. She lived in a shitty one-bedroom apartment. She physically couldn't afford a five-bedroom house, or even a three! That and moving from a one-person family into a five-person family was daunting. What if they no longer liked her after a few months? How would she afford to look after them on a teacher's salary? How could she keep them safe when she wasn't safe herself?

Carlisle was the only one who would be able to explain the change of lifestyle and perhaps the only one who would recommend it… She picked up the house phone from the side of the sofa and clicked in his number. He had ten more minutes till classes. On the first call, there was no answer, on the second, he called her back.

' _Hello_?' He sounded breathless, she sounded bored.

'Hi! Are you okay? You sound like you've been for a run?'

' _More importantly, are you okay? How's your head? Have you eaten?_ '

It was a fight over who was more worried for the other.

'I'm fine,' she laughed. 'Bored actually. Can I come back to work yet?'

Despite the change in voice over the phone, she recognised his unmistakable chuckle. ' _No, rest up, relax and don't even think about work till tomorrow_.'

'How's the kids?' She couldn't help but smile as if she were sat right next to him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, surrounding by the unmistakable babble of the children's chatter.

' _Yeah-yeah. They're fine. They miss you. Anyway, I may have accidently invited a friend over for dinner, I'm really sorry, I wasn't even thinking. Come to think of it, I don't even remember suggesting it_.'

She could _hear_ the shrug. 'Sounds like fun! I like meeting your friends.' And there was plenty in the oven to go around. There was a pause.

'Are you sure, you're okay? You sound…well, different.'

He laughed. ' _I've been dreaming of bed since I left it this morning. And a few other things but I'm at work so I won't mention those…_ '

She felt a sweet chill run across her spine.

' _Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later_.'

'Hurry home!' She teased.

' _Trust me, I plan to_.' He was actually referring again to sleeping but the words still made her shiver.

He held the phone in his hand, feeling guilty and heavy with shame. He couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her.

* * *

Luckily for him, the afternoon swooned by, maybe because Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in his last class, keeping things slightly busy and his buzzing brain distracted. But he couldn't stop thinking about Esme. How would she react? How could he protect her?

Her classroom was cleared now, completely clean from any mess except that it looked scarily empty. No artwork, no music, no Esme, there was just nothing. He was looking forward to seeing her at home, sure he was still tired, still weak with lack of sleep, still overly nervous about Tanya's words.

But she put things into perspective.

He found himself on edge when Tanya got in the car after Edward. As the weekend have proved, Edward could have a big mouth when he wanted to…and that was dangerous.

They made strained conversation on his part. Then he could smell it as soon as he parked up, the mouth-watering smell of dinner, he closed his eyes and sighed, his stomach rumbled. He'd been so busy, he'd completely forgotten to eat today. She held her arms out, lifting Edward on her hip as though it were a second nature now and kissed him on the cheek. He was eager to tell her about his day, like he usually was.

He politely walked with Tanya to his porch, ignoring her state of confusion. She clearly hadn't expected to see Esme this evening. Nonetheless, they greeted each other warmly.

'I told you to rest!' He mumbled, frowning at her but the frown was a false one, he was dreaming of dinner, growling for it like some kind of hunter. Tanya watched awkwardly, watching him greet her how you would greet a wife really, though he didn't kiss her.

'I'm hungry!' Edward grinned, smiling at her.

'Well if you wash your face, dinner will be done before you know it!' She promised, setting him down easily. Carlisle bounded up the stairs after him.

Leaving the two women.

'There's a few other bathrooms scattered around, if you wanted to wash up to?' It was an offer not a suggestion.

'I know,' she said frostily. 'I _have_ been here before….'

Esme's smile wasn't the expression she'd been expecting.

He'd noticed with acute recognition that not only did his house look spotless (and smell wonderful) but that also all the bedding had been washed and changed. He ignored it initially, washing his hands and his face in his bathroom sink but then he couldn't stop himself.

He let himself fall face first onto the white sheets, bouncing slightly on the springs. He giggled childishly. He was just so tired. Next thing he knew Esme was tugging at the collar of his blazer, her knees either side of his back. She was wearing her pencil skirt and one of his shirts, the same one from last night perhaps but it looked surprisingly feminine.

'So much for washing up. Come on. Before dinner gets cold.'

He whined, muffled by the sounds of the sheets against his mouth. He let her strip the blazer, pulling it from his arms, easily. Then her dainty hands were resting softly against his neck to undo his tie though it had to be incredible difficult seeing as he was laying on it.

'I could always save some for you later, if you'd rather sleep?'

It was a hard choice, dinner did smell so luxuriously appetising and it would help his head and his stomach but _sleep_.

'Though it can't be fair on your guest…' she added carefully. This had him groaning, pushing himself from the bed with a whine. She was laughing at him which made him feel warm, he kissed her hair, near where the bump was and made the bold decision to go grab a great plate of food.

Edward was whispering to Tanya and even though she looked like she was fine, her jaw was locked, rigid. She was grinding her teeth.

'Edward tells me you're coming to Carmen's wedding?' She said delicately. The words almost sounded bitter.

'I'm so looking forward to it! They seem like such nice people!' Esme said, dishing up. If Carlisle's eyes could've turned into cartoon hearts, they would of. He burnt his mouth several times because he was too impatient to wait for dinner to cool and to afraid to stare at her longer than necessary.

'Carmen loved her!' Edward grinned, looking seemingly innocent but also not. Carlisle banished the thought. Kids were kids.

'Oh?' The words were tight as if forced.

'Carmen and Eleazer lived with Tanya and her sisters for many years.' Carlisle explained. He was either staring longingly at her or longingly at his food, not that she ever caught him doing it.

'How nice! They're such wonderful people!' Esme smiled, she encouraged Edward to eat his greens first like a mother would do and he didn't question it.

It had been the first time she'd really spoken to Edward and Tanya was feeling overwhelmed with a sense of jealousy. She'd known Carlisle for _so_ many years, more than this new girl and in all that time, she'd been closer to him than any girl almost and all of a sudden, Esme, _Esme_ is staying in his home. They weren't even on the same department!

Even Edward idolised her.

'Eleazer had the pleasure of introducing himself of Sunday. Did they stop by yours as well?'

'No…' she said carefully, eating only a small bit of her food, not because it wasn't good, it was beautiful, she just didn't want little-miss perfect to feel so perfect…

'Oh…' Carlisle said surprised, he was enjoying his food too much to pay attention.

'They were pretty drunk though.' Esme intervened, rescuing what didn't need rescuing.

'Well I'll see them Friday. Bridesmaid duty and all that…'

Esme smiled, too lovingly. She was genuinely being nice. It sucked. Tanya wanted to hate her.

'Dad's the best man!' Edward added excitedly, grinning widely.

'I should've known! I'm glad to hear it, Carlisle. You'll make a fantastic best man!'

'I agree.' Esme said grinning. The look he gave her was so sweet, it completely blew Tanya's comment out the water. She smiled sweetly though her head felt like lava. She didn't understand, she'd been around for years, absolute years! Esme had only moved to Forks a few months ago.

'Dad can't dance though so you'll have to teach him, Esme!' Edward shot a smiling smile to Tanya, a spiteful look, the little brat then turned back to her-who-never-stopped-laughing.

'I'll have you know I can dance just _fine_ , thank you Edward!' He'd finished his dinner and was now leaning on his elbows drinking from a tall glass.

'I think Saturday proved otherwise….' This was deliberate, keep Tanya outside of the private joke and she would be furious. She was. Alice would be so proud of him.

'Saturday proved nothing!' Esme corrected, smiling at Carlisle, her necklace dangling over her shirt, reflecting the lights.

'Thank you, Esme. See? If she says I can dance, I _can_ dance. Tanya can also vouch for that!'

She smiled but didn't say anything. While they all still lived together, they'd thrown a party that had got too wild and Carlisle had been so drunk that after partying too hard, they'd found him passed out on the floor. She was grateful for that, the little return of attention to her. It meant that he was including her and excluding Esme. Their own private memoires.

'What happened?' Esme asked eagerly, smiling and like the guy he was he blurted it all out. _So much for private memories._

'Regret. Regret happened!' He nudged Tanya with his shoulder. Affectionately maybe? Affectionate for Carlisle. He wasn't one of those sorts of people who went around touching people. He _always_ kept his hands to himself. The ruffle of Edward's hair made her think otherwise.

They finished dinner and dessert happily and while Esme and Carlisle cleared up, Tanya followed Edward into the living room, thinking.

'My friends reckon they're in love.' He played, looking at them with adoration. He was loading the dishwasher making her blush with roars of laughter while pretending to dance, close to her.

'You can't love someone after a week, Edward.' She said quickly, watching them from the corner of her eyes. That sort of crap was fairy-tale stuff. No one fell in love after a week.

'That's not what they say. They reckon he's in love with her, you can see it in the way he's making her laugh…' He sighed, deliberately.

'He makes _everyone_ laugh. That's just him. He's being polite…' It was a tough sentence and mainly not true, she knew that much.

She saw him out the corner of her eye go running upstairs for something, Esme was still putting away dishes, giggling.

'I'll be right back...' Tanya said to Edward. _He wouldn't not be getting away without a fight._

Carlisle was grabbing a box from his wardrobe, laughing still, some sort of trivial pursuit game. He turned and saw Tanya in the doorway then offered an unusual grin…Unusual because he was rarely the over bearing smiler type. He showed her the front.

'Huh?! The memories we've had playing this game!' He was excited.

'I remember them.' She purred, leaning against the doorway. He wasn't paying any attention, he was thinking back to the arguments that had descended over that game. She was trying to make her legs look longer. She was taller than Esme, thinner too, closer to Carlisle's height. He still looked tired but maybe a funny side of tired, like he was so sleep deprived that he'd gone genuinely nuts.

'Shame Carmen and Eleazer aren't here to share the fun. Oh well, they will be Friday.'

'Carlisle?'

'Hmm?'

It took him a few seconds to look up, he was checking the pieces in the box. They were all there. She could've told him that. When he did finally look at her he seemed confused. Like he'd forgotten why she was there at all or furthermore, why she was hugging his door frame.

'Come here…'

'Why?' He said slowly, laughing but he was already walking towards her, smiling naively. She placed her hands on the tops of his shoulders, ignoring the raise of eyebrow.

'You're a sweet man, Carlisle.'

'I've been told that before…' he said teasingly, laughing when he thought of the amount of times Esme had come to say it the last few nights. He was just so narrow-minded he didn't see her intentions

She pushed him against the wall so that the box slipped from his hands and then she 'fell' onto him, mouth to his confused one. He had his hands on her waist, trying to push her away, trying to work out what the heck was going on.

'So I've got the-' the excitement in the voice from across the landing turned to a breakable breath. 'Oh,'

She turned immediately on the stairs, grabbing her bag with one hand and walking, not storming, just walking as quickly as she could away from him.

'Shit!' He spat, pushing Tanya away rather forcefully then he went racing after her.

Edward had ran outside, but she was already at the end of the porch crying. _That wasn't meant to happen! It wasn't meant to be that way! She was meant to be telling Carlisle she loved him?! What had happened?_

'Where are you going?!' He cried, leaning over the fence.

She stopped, halted by his screams , she took a breath, holding the tears. 'Go back inside, Edward.' The voice was broken.

'No! You've gotta come back! Please!' He ran to the cars on the driveway, he wasn't allowed to go any further. She had her hand up to stop him, still crying.

'Go inside.' She repeated, her heart crushed in her stomach, splintering painfully.

'No! _You've_ got to come back inside! You haven't told him you loved him!' He was crying too now, standing still watching her with waterfall like eyes; sharp green surrounded by water. She wiped her cheeks, still breathing unevenly like she was going to crumble any second. Carlisle was outside the door now, yelling after her which is when she continued to walk. Solemn but rather fast at the same time.

'Please! Please come back!' Edward screamed at her back, her head was hung low. She carried on walking, he took a gurgled breath.

'Momma!'

She looked like she was going to stop for the moment but didn't. He could hear her crying and matched.

'Stay here.' Carlisle growled to Edward, running after her, calling her name but she didn't react.

'Stay on the phone with Eleazer till I come back. Do _not_ leave this house!' He said quickly than ran down the country road. He could've take the car but he couldn't see that helping at the moment.

She continued to walk despite the fact it was cold out and that her house was miles away. It wasn't even safe for her to go back.

'Wait!' He pleaded, dragging the air through his lungs painfully.

To his shock she did. In fact she stopped and turned to look at him, looking a completely mess, tears flowing from top to bottom drowning her out almost. She let him approach her before speaking.

'What do you think of me?!' She said bitterly. He wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not, tears continued to stream down her face.

'What do you mean?!' He couldn't think of what else to say, he himself was trying not to break.

'I took my fucking clothes of in front of you, Carlisle. I've never done that for anyone, not _willingly_ ,'

The word was a dagger.

'You completely led me on, made me believe it was what you wanted and then-. _That!_ ' she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what had just happened. She was still crying.

'I didn't ask you to take your clothes off- I don't even know why you did it?!' he defended, awkwardly, he didn't really no why they were on this subject, he was trying to persuade her to come in doors but his mouth were spitting out random words in desperation. The wrong random words.

'No, but I did it for _you_. I thought you'd be attracted to me after all the things you were saying this week.'

He grabbed the top of her shoulders and she didn't resist, just continued to cry.

'You think I could only be attracted to you by seeing you naked?!' He was surprised, really surprised but he sounded angry. He did feel a little frustrated too but not for those reasons. 'Esme, I froze! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how you wanted me to react but to suggest that I was only after sex this whole week is the most brutal and damn-right insane thing I've ever heard!'

She hit him in the chest, it didn't hurt, not really because the punch was so weak it just felt she could've been caressing him.

'Did your friends put you up this?! Is that what it was all long?! Was it some sort of bet to see how gullible I would be in believing you were a virgin!'

He threw his hands in the air, 'but I _am_ a virgin!' It wasn't the sort of thing you yelled out loud at 7'oclock at night but needs must.

'Is that what you tell all of us?! Is that why you kissed her?! What was it? I'm too _fucked_ for you, I bet!'

The words had double meaning both cruel and felt like a hammer to his gut, he'd lost the effort to shout.

'How could you ever think that?!' He challenged.

'How could you lead me on?!' She'd stepped away from him now, breathing loudly, crying rivers of tears, one hand tight against her face to stop her screaming out.

'I didn't kiss her! _She_ kissed _me. She_ came on to _me_!' It was a shit excuse and one of the few excuses in his life. When thought wrongly of him, he usually did little to protect his pride. He was desperate now.

'Of course.' She said bitterly, 'Just took the opportunity right?! Your kind of girl.' She went to storm off but he grabbed her wrist, delicately, making her choke out.

'You're my girl,' he whispered, fighting back the emotion. It was so thick in his throat, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

'I _believed_ you, Carlisle!' She was trying to stop herself now which only made things worse, she was almost suffocating on tears. 'I fell in _love_ with you…'

He fell to his knees that little bit closer to her, chin resting against his chest trying to halt his own tears all the while looking at her feet. Watching her cry, knowing that he caused it was one of the most painful things to watch. Hearing that she'd loved him was acid onto bare flesh.

'I _am_ in love with you.' He persisted looking up with watered blue eyes. She flinched, looked like she was going to approach him but didn't. Instead she covered her mouth, gave one more cry of tears before calming her breathing and running off. He stayed where he sat for a good 15 minutes, head in his hands, trying to understand what to do.

When he finally got home, empty and exhausted, he'd found Edward sitting on the sofa. His face was pink where he'd been crying and he was on Skype to Carmen and Eleazer. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment so when he offered the laptop. He gave a short shake off his head. Edward hung up, Carlisle closed the laptop.

She'd bookmarked the website of the foster home and had looked at all the children's profiles. It was when he'd looked at the other history that he finally closed the lid and tucked Edward into bed. Tanya was long gone. Had called a cab apparently. Carlisle didn't say anything, he was silent when he tucked Edward in and then made the dreaded walk to his room.

He was devastated for two reasons. One: she'd been so loving and sweet by doing the house work she'd erased all proof of her ever being there. Two: He'd seen the websites she'd searched up; _When is too soon to move in with someone? How do you know if they love you? Best ways to tell someone you love them?_

He felt empty.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to please review/follow/favourite! xxx**_


	12. Day 11: Thursday

_**Just wanted again to say thank you sooooo much, all the reveiws have been so lovely! I'm so grateful! I'm sorry this one took longer to get up than normal (life gets in the way of writing sometimes haha).**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Please dont forget to review! Thank you! xx**_

* * *

 **Day 11: Fix **

At some point during the night, Edward had crawled into bed with him. Carlisle had woken up to fidgeting, shifting and rustling. He was so tired he didn't think he'd open his eyes but he had to check, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He saw a pair of green eyes and erratic copper hair popping out of the duvet. He sighed, smoothed Edward's locks and turned over to go back to sleep. He couldn't bear to face his heartache, too.

It was a lonely night for her. Sure they might have lost her but she's lost _all_ of them. Both Cullen's and the remaining four of them. They would stay with Edward, Edward would stay with Carlisle as expected and she would lose him too. She'd _believed_ him. She'd thought he'd loved her…She thought-. She'd been mistaken.

She got to work early than usual, mainly to avoid bumping into either of them from last night. She was silent. After last night there were no more tears left in her body to give him. The classroom was spotless but empty, void of anything except the bitter memory of them in the stockroom. To her surprise Aro came walking into the classroom, spotting her re-writing a lesson plan for the rest of the day, one of many things that had been destroyed from the other day.

'Miss Platt?' He smiled but it was mechanical. She'd sighed. She thought it might have been- she had to stop herself.

She nodded in acknowledgement, she was tired, her bed wasn't as comfortable, she'd exhausted herself with tears and at every point throughout the night, she'd woken up afraid. Afraid because she was alone, afraid because something just wasn't right.

'Just wanted to see how you were getting on?' He mused, eyebrows raised.

'Fine?'

'No more visitors.' He said with a smile.

'What?' she sad blankly. He was now the rude one.

He towered over her in that moment, looking quite literally beneath his sharp nose at her. She would be brave. It was Aro, the most he could do was fire her. And leave her without a job. To die on the streets…

'I didn't mention it in front Carlisle the day. You know he's the jealous type.' His smile was piercing, as if he'd known about last night.

'I'd hardly say so.' She said spitefully. Sadly really. He wasn't the jealous type and she was perhaps? But he _kissed_ Tanya! It wasn't even the act of kissing her, he had his hands on her waist, on her bare skin! He wouldn't even touch Esme…

'Oooh? Lovers tiff?'

'Is there anything I can help you with?' She was bitter this time.

'Yes,' he said smiling, 'Anyway. Your friends that were looking for you, they told me to pass along a message…'

'What friends?!' She demanded, embarrassed. She had no friends. Not anymore, that was obvious.

Aro laughed, trill like in sound making her want to run. 'Your husband.'

Her breath caught in her throat. He'd found her. Oh God, he'd found her. But- But. Aro noted her distress.

'I know James well, one of my freelance bailiffs you could say. When he asked if I knew you, I just had to put him in touch. Alas. You must've missed them. Can't have been long though…

She was gripping onto the table, her whole world spinning. She knew she'd recognised him!

'What was the message?' Her voice was stronger than she'd thought it would be.

'Just an address.'

He was waiting for her, now that he had Aro with him, they'd know. She'd have to- she'd-. Oh God. She flinched when he read the address out initially out of confusion before gasping out, unable to hide the noise that escaped, a kind an animalistic cry of pain.

Aro left the note on one of her tables and then left the room, billowing out of it like he was graced. She wasn't thinking. She'd misheard him. The wind blew the note to the floor letting her read the address perfectly. She couldn't breathe

'Esme?!'

She couldn't be more relieved to see him. She had her head to the floor, literally, gasping for breath that wasn't coming.

'What do I do?!' He pleaded, shaking her arm desperately.

'Get your dad!' She choked, clinging to her chest, feeling her lungs struggle to expand. There was just stabbing pains, like a hot iron pushing from both her chest and back enclosing in, squeezing what little air was left from her lungs. Edward nodded, the same expression of horror and determination that Carlisle had worn the other night.

She hated herself for needing him. Hated more that he was the only one first aid trained too. _She couldn't breathe_.

He was completely professional when found her, flat against the floor drawing non-existent breath through her mouth. He helped sit her up, injected something in her arm, she couldn't possibly know, before encouraging her to breathe in and out of a paper bag. She was sweating.

'You're okay.' He promised, making no move to touch her though he was aching to do so.

'I need to tell you something.' She whispered, taking large mouthfuls of air through her mouth, like he was instructing.

'I need to tell you _everything_ …' he whispered but the turn of her head meant she clearly didn't want to talk about last night…it stung.

'When I told you that everything was fine on Sunday- I lied.' She was still breathing widely, as if she couldn't catch her breath just yet though by the colour in her cheeks, he knew she could. He didn't interrupt her. 'The guy who trod on Edward. It was _him_. He knew James who knew Aro-whose' She was working herself up again.

'You've got to slow down or you're going to make yourself worse…' He'd hoped she'd never have to find out…

She took a deep breath. 'Carlisle, I've put you and Edward in danger….'

'Don't worry about us-' He started to say but she disrupted him.

'I can't _not_ worry about you. He knows where you live…' She was shaking.

'Well, I'll figure something out. Don't panic…' His words were like melted silver. H was desperate to help but she wouldn't even look at him…

'Did you not fucking listen to a word I said on Sunday?! He knows where you _live_ , Carlisle! He's going to-. _Edward_ …' She cried out. Hands over her mouth. Edward was only seven, barely a life lived and already the focus of his next attack.

If she thought she had no tears left, she was wrong. She cried a little more and let him comfort her, let herself forget all he'd done. She just let him be the person she thought he was.

'I'm not going to let him hurt you, either of you. Edward is going to be fine. I promise you that….' He said stably.

'You can't promise me anything.' She said coldly. Not out of spite, but because it was true. How could he possible try to promise they were safe when he hadn't been there?

He took the words harshly. He helped her stand up but was looking away from her. He couldn't face it. If he took a look to what he'd lost just from being so _blind-_ he'd hear himself break all over again.

'I have class…' he said guiltily, still not looking to her. She was mourning his loss, looking at the harsh lines of sleep over his soft face, watching his blank expression.

'Thank you for…well…your help…' she said quickly. He might have broken her heart but she wasn't a rude person. He nodded, mutedly and ushered Edward away from the door. She hadn't even realised he'd still been standing there. He waved sadly then followed his father's instructions and left. And she was alone again, left with the ache of fear and loss just about consuming her.

* * *

It was empty at lunch. Carlisle had spent barely three minutes in the lunch hall before returning back to his classroom, Esme hadn't even left hers.

Edward was looking glum. He had his chin resting on the blue of the table, looking sorrowfully out the window, avoiding their excitement over their lunch. He couldn't eat.

'Just eat a little, Carlisle will be worried otherwise…' Bella encouraged. He looked to her, sighed and looked away again. It wasn't like he'd eaten anything either.

'It's not your fault, Edward.' Alice added, adding a repressed smile but the words seemed ridiculous.

'She'll never come back now….' He sniffled, still looking away from them. It was silent for a few seconds while they all looked to each other…worried. Rosalie stood up to stand directly in his line of vision.

'Hey!'

She seemed annoyed but then she was always annoyed about something or whatever. She had her long hair in a knotty ponytail and was wearing shorts though it was cold outside. He didn't know if that was her choice or a fault of the Sisters. They had some weird punishments and Rosalie had a habit of talking back.

'I said hey!' She repeated. He rolled his blank eyes in her direction, his mouth unmoving.

'You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You need to fix this and fix this now!'

'Easy for you to say Rosalie, your mum is still alive! Esme was the closest thing I was ever going to get!' He was crying bitterly now, a few tears escaping to run off of his nose, he'd had the chance of hope and lost it. All because of his damn scheming!

She surprised him by hitting the shoulder with the palm of her hand, forcefully so that he had to sit up and look at her.

'If you hadn't noticed, I'm in _foster care_. So are the rest of us!' She pointed bitterly to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They were looking just as miserable as Edward. 'She was _our_ only hope, too!'

'I didn't mean-' he was feeling guilty now…

She grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him out of his seat and throwing him to the floor, ignoring the others yelling at her. It was like a bully would act, out of frustration out of anger, but he welcomed the torment. He'd ruined everything…

'You fix this! You go find Carlisle and you make them talk!' She was welling up now, red in the face, looking so angry he thought she might actually hit him.

'It's not as easy as it looks!' He whined. What was he meant to do?! He was seven?!

'I don't care. Go speak to him!' She ordered.

She pushed him again so that he tripped towards the door of the dining hall. It didn't hurt. It was more of an encouraging push. He hated her in that moment, but he was always aware of how much he loved her too. The others would never have been brave enough to have done that.

'You're right. I'm going to go speak to him!' He replied, motivated.

* * *

Esme was sat nervously at her desk. She had her head in her hands, the computer on her screen showing multiple maps. She couldn't just up and leave, that would cost her reputation as an employee and if it cost her, her reputation as an employee then she couldn't afford to live.

At this stage she was waiting for _him_ to find her. She would accept her fate. She had no real effort to want to live anymore, she was tired of running. Of being let down too.

There was a tap on the door. A light one but for all she cared, it could've been an alarm. She jumped just as high. Then she saw who it was and her broken heart in her stomach splintered ten-thousand times more.

'Come to gloat?' She muttered, trying to bite back her words but she couldn't help it. She hadn't been this rude to Carlisle but then it was harder to say goodbye to him…

'No.' Tanya replied. She was looking at the floor. She had been hoping Esme would be as nice as she was yesterday evening. But even in that case, the guilt would eat her up.

'Did he send you?' She was cold, not for any other reason except that she was completely and utterly shattered. Her face said it, her body said it, her words said it: she looked more miserable than he did. But then that's was only because Carlisle was completely void of all emotion. At an ultimate loss.

'No. of course not.' Tanya dismissed. She relaxed a little. Believing her maybe a bit too easily. She was going to hear what she wanted to hear. 'I've come to apologise….' She said quietly.

'Thank you but you don't have to do that. Feel free to leave instead!' Esme suggested, shrugging.

She reeled from the acid in her words but continued.

'I didn't realise you guys were _'exclusive'_. I've known Carlisle for years. He'd never get with someone after a week!' She laughed awkwardly, straightening the front of her sharp trousers as if they had a crease on them. Very different to Miss Platt's smart-casual kind of look.

'So you did come to gloat. Thank you. Much appreciated.'

Tanya sighed. 'That's not what I meant… I meant… well. Don't blame him…okay?'

It had looked like she wanted to hear the words but she scoffed as soon as Tanya said them. For someone who was smaller than her, she was also unexpectedly feisty but not unexpectedly pained.

'So you want me to blame you?' Even though she said it, they both knew she wasn't going to do it.

'No. Of course not. I just want you to-.' Tanya sighed not quite finishing. 'He's just…so easy to …He didn't even-'

'I don't know what you're saying but with all due respect, I'd rather not hear it. I'm sure you'll be very happy together, enjoy your life. I'm sorry I crossed your territory.' She unlocked her jaw then locked it again, as if fighting tears.

'Will you just _listen_ to me?!' Tanya yelled. 'Look, I have known that man for years and-.' She sighed turning her own rude tone into something softer: 'He's never looked at someone the way he's looks at you…'

She paused, relenting a little but her guard went back up within seconds. Her tone wasn't soft enough.

'As some kind of entertainment? Some kind of laughable pathetic mess, I'm sure!'

'No! Look, I know you don't want to hear it and even when I say it, I know you won't believe me but he _is_ completely innocent. I was…jealous… I acted when I shouldn't have acted. _I_ kissed him.'

'You did?' She looked like a child, wishing desperately but fighting herself.

'I had him in a corner…he was trying to…push me off. I'm…I'm really sorry...' Tanya sighed, scratching her forehead as an excuse to close her eyes. She didn't want to look at her anymore.

Her little frame of anger lost all rigidity. It looked like she couldn't stand properly.

'He was telling the truth?' The breathy voice was back, the hope, the building wall…

'Of course. He's a shit liar… I just…I just thought you should know….'

She turned to leave, she'd done the right thing, though it still made her feel pretty crap acknowledging it. Her pursuits were all one-sided.

'Tanya?' she said softly, a hint of a smile in her face. She forgave too easily, too willingly regardless of his innocence.

'What?!' She was the bitter one now, she just wanted to ignore things, get on with her life forget it had ever happened.

' _Thank you…_ '

* * *

'Edward- I've got work to do. Go back to the lunch hall…' He tried to sound soft but instead sounded hollow. He didn't really have work to do but he was sure if he tried hard enough, he'd find something.

'No.' He said, shaking his head trying to summon up the courage. He didn't like seeing Carlisle in pain…

'Edward? Please. I don't want to be disturbed….'

'I'm not leaving.' He was in a stance, as if planting his feet firmly into the floor.

'Fine, do what you want, but I really do have work to do.' Carlisle turned back to his computer, leaning restlessly on one side of his face and scrolling through pages with the other.

'You've got to fix this!' He stated bravely, thinking of Rosalie, thinking of Emmett and Jasper and Alice. Thinking of Miss Platt.

'What?' He was genuinely caught off guard. He thought they'd be a union. A team of solid misery, that's what it was like this morning.

'You've got to fix it.' He repeated, gaining confidence the more he thought about it. He wasn't about to lose them. Not now, not ever. 'Go _talk_ to her!'

'Son…' he said gently. 'I tried, I tried this morning…She doesn't want me there.' Even to say the words hurt as if chiselling what was left of that missing gap, making the hole larger.

'Try harder!' He yelled.

Carlisle stepped down from his chair and approached gently. He should've known how dangerous it would be letting Edward get attached. He should've known how dangerous it was letting _himself_ get attached.

'She doesn't want me Edward…' He placed a hand on his little shoulder, trying to reign in the influx of confused emotions from both sides.

'She did, she wanted to live with us!' He was trying not to scream but with Carlisle so calm. It was horrific.

'You can't know that, Kid…' he said slowly.

'She even said it! She said that it was up to you how long she stayed!' To his ultimate surprise, he hurtled himself at Carlisle. 'You've got to fix it!'

He bent down, excepting the fate of his sharp little punches like penance. It might be nice to hurt so much on the outside as he did on the inside. He slowly held him until he stopped, until he calmed down and finally started to cry.

'I'm sorry…' he said quietly.

'Why aren't you doing anything?!' He asked bitterly. Carlisle wasn't crying like Edward but everything about him was heavy. 'You said you loved her…' it was a plea.

'I still do,' he corrected.

'Then _please_ , try again.'

'I don't want to hurt her, Edward. I don't want to make her hate me.' I don't want to hurt _myself_.

'Please Carlisle. Please. Don't let her go just yet. I love her, too.' His voice broke.

'You know what your mom said before she left?' He was looking at the floor. 'She asked me to protect you, in every possible way. I've already failed you so many times Edward. From bumps on the knee to your uncle's reckless driving…'

It was a crap attempt at humour and completely not the right time. He pulled in his dark eyebrows, looking warily at him, Carlisle continued.

'I'm not going to get _your_ hopes up for something that might never come. I'm not going to use my own selfish graces just to watch you come into cross-fire. It's not right.'

'I don't understand…' Edward said, wiping a snotty nose on his father's blazer.

'Adult relationships are complicated. But not just that, their delicate, Edward. So unbelievable breakable….'

'But it doesn't have to be that way. I just don't _understand_ -'

'I know you don't, kid. I'm sorry.'

'No-' He looked guilty at him, he hadn't meant to shout. 'I don't understand why you're so quick to give up!'

He couldn't answer. Every time he opened his mouth he had to close it again. Nothing was adequate enough.

'If you want to keep me safe, let Esme help….' He added, rather pathetically.

'Son…' It was pointless, the case had already been said and the argument won.

'Please… Just try…' Edward was smiling now, he knew of his victory, he wiped the dried tears from his face, knowing.

'Okay…Okay, I'll try. Now, go run off to play…' He stood, smiling nervously.

'You run! It's nearly the end of lunch!'

He stuttered for the moment before realising the signal and let his feet move before he necessarily followed. His heels pounding into the grounds of the school, his heart racing. Her classroom was empty, her bag left carelessly on the side, a half drunken bottle of water.

* * *

'Alice?! Where's Carlisle?!' Esme yelled, grabbing Alice quickly but not harshly. She was grinning and breathless but it wasn't scary anymore.

'Uh-. I'm not sure- with Edward I think.'

She was off again, her heels clicking against the floor musically. Alice turned to look at the table of her friends, smiling.

'I told you it would work out!' She teased.

* * *

'Edward! Your father! Where is he?!'

He was almost too shocked to answer, he'd only just left the corridor of the science block when she had ran up to him from the same direction, spinning him around immediately. She was smiling, really smiling trying to regain her breath but not in the same way as earlier.

'I- uh-'. Was he dreaming this?! She'd left so dramatically last night, she'd barely said two words to him this morning and here she was cradling him as if she was… family.

'Speak to me, Son! ' It was a throw-off name, she'd pick it up from Carlisle but it couldn't help but feel personal to him.

'He's gone looking for you!' Edward said, giggling when Esme rolled her eyes and went running off again as quick as a gust of wind.

She threw open her door, yelling for him but no answer, instead gave her one longing look. She was standing wistfully, out of breath, red in the face but beaming completely shining out as she turned to look at him, incapable of doing anything but gazing. He looked dishevelled, as if he fought with himself to even stand there, nonetheless he was beautiful.

He was struggling to walk, his legs felt like jelly now but he bravely approach her, instructing her not to say anything as he began with a trembling voice.

'I've been thinking about all you've said…' He took her hand, barely noticing she wasn't flinching as he walked backwards to the stockroom, leading her in.

'And how you signify undressing as a kind of being emotionally vulnerable.' He swallowed hard, walking behind her to shut and lock the door placing the key in her hand, she was appreciative that they were in fact in a long sort of cupboard because, although they were on school premises, she wasn't sure the topic of conversation was going to be suitable for children

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to explain that she'd been mistaken but she couldn't. The words weren't there to be used and though she wasn't scared or afraid, she was stuck. Her heart and her eyes were the only thing that moved, the hair sticking up on the back of her neck not unpleasantly but wearily. He was looking nervous.

'And this past week, you've done a lot to share yourself with me- your whole self and though I would never, _could never_ do what it might of looked like I'd done…I want to prove myself to you…'

'Carlisle…' she whispered, the words clinging to her tongue. He took a deep breath, gave a wry smile and then suddenly and she meant _suddenly_ , started to undress. If she thought she'd been frozen, she didn't know the half of it. Half her was screaming, telling her to tell him that she knew- that everything was alright, she forgave him but she couldn't stop staring. He was making himself as vulnerable as she made herself. Maybe metaphorically but still…

He threw his tie to the floor, silently unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his trousers and let it crumble to the floor too. She didn't look like she was angry…she didn't look anything so he forced himself to continue, tugging at his belt and throwing it behind him so that the buckle made a thwack against one of the drawers. He tugged off his trousers, easily, still staring her in the face and she still watching him drowned in complete confusion.

'So...here you are…' He yanked his grey boxers so that they pooled around his socked feet. She was blushing but gawking at him like this was the first time she'd seen the male form... _and she approved_.

'Now we're even…Maybe…' He blinked open his blue eyes, letting himself adjust to the coldness of the stock room. 'I have _always_ been honest with you… _always_ …And I'm going to continue to be honest by telling you-'

'Carlisle…' _Speak up Esme! And stop glaring at him…no, it…him…it!_

'That I am unstoppably and most eternally-'

'I love you!' She gushed. Laughing when she heard the words back to herself. He paused, frowning.

'What?' His voice was gentle, disbelieving.

'Tanya explained everything.' She said breathlessly, bursting into the largest grin he had ever seen cross her face. He was a little too shocked to fathom the words, and of course he was completely naked…

'I love you, I loved you, and I'm in love with you…' She took a bigger step, closing the small space between them almost, his own heart was chocking him.

'But that's my line…' he whispered, laughing absurdly. His eyes were closed gently so that he almost didn't expect the magnet of her soft lips though he raised his chin to meet them. They were both laughing now, not enough to be obvious, just their smiles pressed against each other and the sound in their chests mirroring on another.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered, kissing her a few times more, he didn't want to forget that mouth, not the colour, not the texture and not the taste.

'So am I-but' She pulled away from him, eyes closed though she was still laughing. He didn't open his eyes but raised an eyebrow. 'I think you should put your clothes back on…' She giggled.

He blushed slightly, the first he had since deciding to get naked, and pulled his clothes back on. She was helping to fix his tie when they heard the giggling and repetitive knocks at the door. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'The others want to know if you've made up yet?!' He said excitedly to the wooden door. Edward could hear the two of them laughing. That was a good sign.

'Edward, you can have all of them to stay over at some point if you do me a favour and leave right now….' The words weren't mean, they were playful, but he still obeyed them willingly. Carlisle wasn't even looking towards the door, both of them were just staring at each other as though it were for the first time and they were memorising every imperfection of the others face. They heard the little rush of footsteps.

'I can't quite believe you've just done that-' she whispered, wrapping his arms around the cloth of his shirt, burying her face in them so she could remember the aftershave. He surprised her by lifting her up, holding her close to him, hands against her back.

'I love you…' He mumbled, looking into those forest eyes. He could feel her heartbeat against his own, beating eccentrically but in unison.

'So much.' She added, kissing him forcefully again 'So, so much…'

The bell rang loudly above their heads. Reluctantly, Carlisle unlocked her legs from his waist, dropping her gently to the floor. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, kissing where some of them had fallen.

'I'll pick you up after school.' He promised, knowing that she'd either walked or taken the bus. Her car wasn't in the parking lot.

'Where are we going?' She smiled, expecting him to say his house. But then she realised…his house…his home… _Charles_. He saw the look of terror written on her face and placed a hand on her cheek.

He smiled at her reservedly and then gave an encouraging nod of his head as if confirming his plan to himself. She knew what that meant.

* * *

Time couldn't have gone slower enough despite the fact she was dreading the journey. She locked her classroom, giving another thorough look around even though she knew it was empty before she climbed into the passenger side of his car. Edward and Bella were beaming at her in the backseat.

'His day off.' He said, smiling as he turned on the engine. She had to keep herself calm so she turned her attention to the two in the back to listen to their excited chatter about their day.

Charlie and Renee were waiting for them at the porch, grateful for Carlisle's offer to pick up Bella and opening their home to them. Renee seemed oblivious to why they were there except for Bella and welcomed them happily, eager to offer refreshments.

'You know, we have to thank you both!' She greeted taking Esme by the hands. 'Bella has been sleeping _wonderfully_ since the CD idea. Drowns out her father's snoring, that's for sure!'

Esme smiled, a little pathetically because she was so nervous but winked to Bella who was showing the same expression as Charlie: embarrassment.

'Why don't we fix you kids up with some lemonade?' She encouraged, welcoming Edward in too though he was a little shy.

Renee stayed with the kids while Charlie welcomed the two to take a seat on the sofa and he in the armchair. He looked casual, the same checked shirt and tattered jeans he wore on most days but his expression was one of determination, like he was in work mode.

'We're sorry for disturbing on your day off.' Esme said carefully, Carlisle gave her a small supportive smile.

'Not a problem. I assume you've told her-'

Esme looked to him, confused. She'd been preparing a whole big speech of what had happened, why she was worried, what the hell to do and they just seemed…like they already knew. She looked to Carlisle, he was smiling apologetically, looking a little sheepish.

'I'd suspected it might've been him yesterday…so I came to Charlie' He explained carefully 'But I didn't have a name or a good description so…'

Her breath was caught in her throat. On one hand, he'd kept something incredibly dangerous from her but on the other hand…he'd gone to the Police. That was why he was so distracted the other day. He was thinking about her safety.

'I'm sorry-'

'Thank you.' She breathed, still not really taking into account what had happened. He'd tried to protect her, completely.

'We need the names of the two of them and a description before I can tell you what we can do.' Charlie said, looking at her. He had a notepad on his lap and a pen and was looking at her encouragingly. Carlisle held her hand, warm palm to warm palm. She was grateful the children were out of earshot. She took a big breath.

'Charles Everson, he's 46 but looks older, probably quite a bit. Dark short-ish hair, dark features, light skin, maybe a little tanned. Brown eyes, some facial hair, it'll either be a shadow or a beard. Tall; 6'4 relatively built, not slim but not overweight. Most likely to be wearing a smart jacket and trousers…'

It was chilling how well she remembered almost every aspect of him. But even more chilling how much older he was. Esme herself was only twenty-seven a year and a bit younger than Carlisle. He decided he wasn't going to think about that- especially not if she'd married young as she's said on Sunday.

Charlie wrote it all down, patiently, not needing her to repeat herself though she was reeling things off at him. She was flushed looking very red, maybe out of panic or out of relief, she wasn't sure.

'His friend?'

She faltered. 'I'm not sure-. I don't know if they might've worked together a long time ago or even just been friends but I recognise him. James something. Sort of dark blonde hair, scraggily, long, dirty almost, quite young maybe a little younger than me.'

'Could they be related?'

Esme shook her head. 'No, Charles hasn't got any family. He was an only child, so were his parents and they all died a few years back…' Perhaps that would explain why he was so determined not to lose sight of her…But you couldn't lose what you didn't have.

She looked across to see him smiling at her, nodding, making her feel better. She didn't even want to think what would've happened if Tanya hadn't found her, if she hadn't explained.

'He's got Carlisle's address...' She said quietly, ashamed.

Charlie looked up from his bit of paper and frowned. He looked to Carlisle then back to her.

'Do you think he'll use it?' Even by looking at them he could see there was obviously some kind of thing going on. Which made things kind of sound like a revenge attack.

'I don't know- they asked Aro to give it to me…' Carlisle turned to her confused, he hadn't realised Aro was involved. Typical. What a-

'It might have used it to frighten you.' Charlie noted. 'They must've seen you together…'

'We saw them at separate occasions at HuckLake.' Carlisle explained. 'But I wasn't with you when you saw Charles.' The name felt weird in his mouth, like it was wrong to accept someone so vile could be as normal to have been given a name.

'No but Edward was. And Edward was with us both at the farm. He must've called you dad or something-….' They both let out a worried breath.

Charlie thought for a moment, looking at both of them, their private glances to each other.

'I would suggest staying together, maybe not at yours Carlisle, not if he's got your address, you don't want to take any risks.' He looked to Esme. 'Do they know your address too?'

She grimaced. 'I'm not sure. They've only really addressed me at my classroom so I think not. Though they did somehow acquire my number…'

It was frightening how many things she'd kept hidden from them but he couldn't blame her, not even slightly. It's not even like they'd said anything to Edward who was currently out in the garden mucking around.

'Do you still have the phone?' Charlie asked, looking hopeful. If she had the phone then they could trace things.

'I chucked it in the river.' She groaned, throwing her face in her hands. She didn't look frightened like this morning, she looked exhausted. They both made a face to each other. It now made sense why no one could get through to her.

'All that I can suggest is go on with ordinary life, as much as possible, and meanwhile, we'll find him.' It sounded like a promise, but she was too smart to completely trust it, yet. Charlie was a good person, he'd try his best. Charles was not.

'But you're not going to be able to do anything, it's not like he's done anything illegal…' Two pairs of eyes gawked at her. 'Not recently anyway.'

'It doesn't matter, stalking is a crime, so is frightening someone and so is violence, even a history of it.'

She let out another breath, a grateful one that was still amazed at the help she was being offered. She wasn't used to it. At all.

'We'll find them, Esme.' He said clearly, in a gruff voice.

'We won't let him hurt anyone.' Carlisle promised, offering a small smile.

The kids came running in then followed by Renee who had a towel in her arms. Esme looked outside. It had started to drizzle, slowly but enough to get everyone soaked. She was glad for the lift. Edward was smiling when he looked up to them, he was out of breath from running around but grateful to see them together. As it should be.

She could feel the cold on her skin. Charlie looked to see the concern on their faces.

'If you're worried, we don't mind having Edward to stay for the night?'

Carlisle sighed. 'Thanks Charlie. That would be really helpful. It'd only be for the night, while things settle down. We'll be in Alaska over the weekend.'

Charlie nodded, almost about to smile but changing his mind. 'Sure, just bring over his stuff and we'll send him to school in the morning.'

'Thank you.' Esme said smiling, she was gazing at Edward who was still laughing with Bella about something she'd said. She was blushing on her rounded pink cheeks but smiling nonetheless. Carlisle caught his attention as wiggled a finger, instructing him to come over.

'Mr and Mrs Swan have said you can stay for the night while we sort some things out…'

Edward frowned, not dismayed because he was excited to have a sleepover even if it was with a girl, he was just confused. 'Because adult relationships are complicated?' He guessed. Maybe they still had some making up to do?

Carlisle fought the smile and the blush. 'Kinda…Would you _like_ to stay here for tonight?'

Esme rubbed his shoulder. 'We'll be at school tomorrow and we'll phone before you go to bed, you won't even have time to miss us.' She promised, reading the worry on his face.

Edward didn't need persuading. 'That sounds fun! Thank you Mr. Swan.'

Charlie nodded his head as Carlisle rose out of the sofa. Esme copied. They shook hands which felt a little weird but Charlie wasn't exactly the type of man you'd hug. Renee was the kind of woman though. She hugged Esme tightly, not that she knew why.

'You should come round for dinner sometime!' She said cheerily.

'We'd like that.' Esme said reassuringly. She kissed Edward on the forehead, telling him they'd drop his stuff later.

* * *

'So I guess we're staying at mine tonight?' She wondered when they sat back in the car. Carlisle smiled.

'I guess so, but we have an errand to run first…'

He parked up at one of the white wedding boutiques in town and opened the car door for her.

'Wedding gift?' She guessed. He nodded simply, combing his light hair out of his light eyes.

'That and I wasn't sure if you had anything to wear for Saturday…'

She frowned. It was true, she hadn't. Thank God he'd remembered.

'No but-.' She already knew what he was going to say…

'Let me treat you.' He smiled, the words sounding so breeze like she wasn't sure she'd be able to even answer him properly.

'Carlisle- No. You don't have to-'

But he was already leading her into the shop full of some of the most gorgeous material she had ever seen. He pushed her encouragingly into the direction of the clothes with the sales assistants while he collected the gift. She took a chance and read one of the labels. It hurt. The price physically hurt. It cost more than her car did!

He saw the look of horror on her face.

'Try a few things on, we've got some time.'

She was too shocked to answer, she just shook her head. If she couldn't afford it then she couldn't see how he did…though he was obviously loaded.

'I can't.' She muttered but he only smiled and made himself comfortable on one of the seats opposite the door of the changing room.

'Just try something on- you might change it your mind.' He insisted. She playfully glared but didn't argue anymore, it was obvious that Carmen and Eleazer were of a similar wealth to Carlisle and she didn't want to embarrass herself but turning up to their wedding in something cheap and tacky. Worst case scenario she could always pay him back for it over the next few months…or years…

She let herself be persuaded by the sales assistants, let them pick out various dresses in her size and let herself pretend she could afford everything without feeling guilty.

She tried on a few things, a green short dress and flowery yellow one before falling in love with one that she was desperate to show him. It was a kind of beige colour with long sleeves and an attached mid-length skirt. It clung to her in all the right places, showing her a beautiful womanly figure with a tight black lace belt which curved around her breasts and wrapped around the waist, on top of the nude base material.

He was sitting back on the chair, twiddling his thumbs but gasped when he saw her, he sat up and grinned, nodding.

'That one, definitely that one!' He'd hardly seen the others, only a glimpse, and they'd looked nice but this one was stunning.

'You don't want to see the others?' She teased, laughing.

'I don't need to, you look _beautiful_.' He complimented

She smiled, looking away from his eyes. She thanked him sincerely as he paid for both items. Then they drove back to his place, her packing a bag for Edward's stay at the Swan's residence while he did is own one and then a separate suitcase for Alaska.

* * *

Edward hadn't even bothered to come to the door when they knocked for the second time today. He and Bella were sat on the floor in the living room discussing books. He was still grinning when he saw them, but he looked a little more tired. Good, that meant he'd sleep well.

Carlisle went back into conversation with Charlie while Esme sat with the kids, passing a backpack to him.

'Right, you've got your toothbrush, your pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, a comb, a toy and a book.' She opened the bag for him to have a look. She'd also packed an extra blanket and a face-cloth but he'd known that.

'Oh cool! You packed the Superman PJ's! Thank you!' He grinned, pulling them out to show Bella.

'Don't say I don't know you, huh? Anyway, what are you guys playing, anything fun?' She refolded the items back into his bag.

'We _were_ playing a card game but that got boring.' Bella confessed, smiling, her long dark hair covering her face.

'Well, I suppose it's a bit too late to go play outside but you could always retell stories, like we did at the campsite.'

'That's what we were doing!' Bella said excitedly, proceeding to ramble on about the various stories they were telling. Esme winked to Edward who was beaming with pride. She took a deep breath and smelt fresh dinner, her stomach grumbled. Renee announced their dinner would be done soon which was their excuse to leave. Carlisle ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead while Esme hugged both of them but kissed Edward on the cheek.

'Be good, okay? Do as you're told, be polite, make sure you offer to help and we'll phone you before bed.' She held him at arms-length to look at his little freckled nose. Not completely covered like Emmett's but still a few spots here and there.

He hugged Esme around the neck. 'I will!'

'Have fun, kids.' Carlisle said, waving from the door.

* * *

When they climbed back into the car for the last time today, Esme yawned. The suitcases were in the back of the car, ready for their drive to the airport tomorrow after school. He was looking at the road but he was smiling. Her dress was in a box behind them, she sighed.

'It's going to be lonely without him.' She whispered, biting her lip. 'It was lonely last night…'

He rubbed her knee. 'Well you never have to be lonely again.' He lifted her hand to his mouth, still driving easily through town back to hers, and kissed it.

'I feel so stupid.' She sighed, laughing a little. 'Like I overreacted.'

'I would've felt the same.' He said shrugging. It was true, he nearly had overreacted with James… and Tanya wasn't exactly the easiest people to get on with.

'Really?' She said laughing. He parked into one of the spot, turned off the engine and looked at her, smiling.

'Of course. Just the idea of having to compete for you…' He shook his head, smiling.

'The thrill is in the chase…' she began but didn't get to finish.

'Not in this case.' he inclined his head stroking her nose with his own before letting his lips fall onto hers, moving softly like the waves of the ocean.

She broke off before him. Instructing to the suitcases. He sighed and followed her inside.

Her flat looked better in the light. Everything was still crowded, one box on top of another, various paintings and drawings scattered everywhere. He followed her in, helped to pack her suitcase in the bedroom (ignoring the fact that she only had a single bed). She had a set of new shoes she had yet to wear or so she told him, which she packed with her dress and a few other various items of clothing and toiletries.

They didn't eat much, just something small from her cupboards, soup if he remembered and then they lay on the sofa, smiling softly with sleep.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, fiddling with the hair at the top of his neck, he shuddered under her hands, gipping her to him.

'What for?' he whispered confused.

'Well, the state of my house. It's not even worthy of a comparison to your home.'

'You're ridiculous.' He laughed. 'While yes, a double bed would be somewhat more comfortable, I'm just as happy to wrap my arms around you tighter.' He did so as an example.

He held his face to the space beneath her ear, on the vain of her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume to etch on his brain permanently.

'Well I'm sorry for having to get take you from your home…both you and Edward are in danger and it's all my fault.' She sighed, looking guilty at a moulding patch on her wall in the corner of the room.

'I wouldn't have it anyway. We're safe, Edward's safe. We will be fine.'

She suddenly sat up, moving away from him. 'I wanted to show you something.' She said abruptly, causing a sense of longing in his arms. She pulled out her laptop and opened it up. He recognised the title page.

'I saw it…you left it on our laptop at home.'

'Do you think?' She stopped herself and started again, more softly. 'Do you think they're safe? Because Emmett was saying about the older kids in school but I swear when I saw him today he and Jasper had more bruises on his arms…'

'I thought that too,' Carlisle sighed.

'And Rosalie, it's been freezing outside and she was wearing shorts! I mean it's even raining now…'

'Honestly?' He asked, looking at her pained eyes. 'I don't think they'll ever be safe until they have a home. But that takes time…'

She pushed the laptop away again and cuddled into him. 'I can't bear the thought of them being hurt. Them or Edward or you.'

He combed through the ends of her hair with his fingers.

'We'll fix things. 'He said encouragingly. 'Just you wait'.

And he kissed her so longingly and so passionately, it placed her fears to rest, all she had coursing through her veins was a heck of a lot of adrenaline and complete adoration for the man beneath her.


	13. Day 12: Friday

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm soooo grateful! If you could be as sweet and as kind to eview this chapter too I will be forever grateful!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **xx**_

* * *

 **Day 12: The Weekend Start**

She sighed and closed the cupboard so that it slammed a little. He was dressed, leaning on her uncomfortable sofa with the laptop resting on his legs. He had his hand in his bed hair, musing.

'Nothing.' She said glumly, falling next so him so that a cloud of dust rose up. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and continued to research.

'We could just get breakfast out, Love. You know that.' He mumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing an easy dress, something she was sure she could wear for the whole day, summery looking. He wondered if she'd regret that later.

'I should've brought something in.' She complained, frowning. He moved the laptop to lean over and kiss her cheek.

'They'll be plenty to eat later. Plenty. We're only at work for a little bit then we'll be on the move, we won't even be thinking about breakfast.'

He kissed the soft skin next to her ear, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. She shivered.

'That's going to come back to haunt us, I know it.' She was shaking her head, thinking.

'What? Aro?' He couldn't help but scoff. The guy was uninterested in almost everything, he wouldn't even noticed they'd left, especially since they'd all arranged cover for their classes. She seemed to be reading his mind.

'Three teachers gone and a student. It doesn't matter that he agreed to it, you know what he's like. He's plays games.' She ran a hand through her own wavy hair, softly, combing it away from her face, he watched her silently.

'Well this is a game he'll lose. He won't even see us there. We're only going to work to drop off a few bits and pick up Edward, he'll be too busy sitting in his office counting his money.' He was reassuring, smiling honestly giving her all the information needed without worrying her senseless.

'You're right- I'm sorry. He just creeps me out. If he's not buggering up my career, he and his bloody ex-employees are wrecking my life.'

He was surprised to see her so calm about things, really calm. He didn't know if she was perhaps expecting the impossible of Charlie or if it was something worse. It was a complete change from the mid-week. He flicked his wrist and sighed.

'Come on, let's get some breakfast and we'll head up.'

Loading the car was surprisingly easy, well it would be when Carlisle was hauling the luggage. He was wearing a dark slimming jacket over a thick cardigan and dark trousers. He looked smart already but then there wasn't a time when he ever looked untidy. They grabbed a small breakfast consisting of a strong coffee and a muffin and then headed into work.

'It's a little bit insulting how uninterested Edward was on the phone last night.' She said, fiddling with the strap of her bag. He smiled and took a left, heading up the hill.

'I told you he had a crush.' He said simply.

'He's too _young_ to have a crush. He's only little…' She sighed playfully, watching him concentrate on the road. He has a sense of warmness about him, he wasn't hyperactive or over tired or worried, he was just peaceful. Suddenly, he hit the steering wheel with the heel of his hand.

'Shit!'

'What?' She asked. 'What did you forget?' He frowned, mumbling a few other curses aimed at himself.

'I forgot the bleeding paperwork!'

She groaned. 'Not for the plane?!'

'What? Oh no. No, of course not, I have that. I was looking over the forms for the kids, I was going to have a look at them on the plane.'

She seemed to physically grow with joy. 'What do you mean?'

'I wanted to look over the adoption papers, see what questions they asked, see what they were looking for….' He couldn't help but mirror her grin.

'Why?'

'Because… that's what we do, we fix things.' And he left it at that. He kissed her hand quickly and parked up in a spot where they parted ways to each department. Tanya had pulled 'a sickie' which basically meant she'd left work yesterday to get to Alaska by this morning. They'd meet her up there.

So she wrote a lengthy list of instructions on a piece of paper, instructing the days plan for the two classes she had (which basically was just re-preparing for their exam pieces) and then she went off to the younger children's carpark to find Charlie and Renee dropping off the kids.

'Have a good trip!' Renee grinned, waving goodbye to the three of them. Charlie nodded in her direction and she said a simple goodbye.

'Did you have a nice stay?' She asked the two of them as she walked Bella to the lower playground. She wanted to see the other four before they left, just to check they were okay, to say she missed them and give them some lunch money.

'We had marmalade for breakfast!' Edward grinned. She'd already noted that. The corner of his mouth was sticky but his hair was combed and his clothes were clean.

'You did? That was nice! What else did you do?'

'We had a chess tournament.' Bella said smiling, she was holding onto Esme's other hand, just as excited as Edward to explain she'd had a good night. 'I won!'

'Only once, I won the other times!' Edward corrected, laughing.

The four of them were eagerly waiting for their arrival. Alice came skipping up to them first, wanting to tell them all about a new dream she'd had. Jasper walked to Esme's side and nudged her in a shy greeting, smiling wryly.

'You okay, Sweet? Looking forward to the weekend?'

'Me and Emmett are gunna go hunting!' he said grinning. She played along.

'Oh really? Well make sure you're back in time for school for Monday. Wouldn't want our cowboy to miss his lessons, huh?'

He grinned and shook his head. She turned to see Rosalie giggling along with Alice and pulled her over.

'Rose, sweet. I've got something to give to you.' This seemed to perk her up, she was still wearing summer clothes despite the lack of summer but if she was cold, she hid it well. Her hair was combed around her neck like a knotty scarf and every once in a while, she got frustrated with it, and flicked it from her eyes.

'I'm going to give you Carlisle's number in case any of you four are either in trouble or lonely or upset so that you can call at some point over the weekend and we will call you back as soon as possible.'

She passed the scrawled number into her hand, her cradling it like it was the most expensive piece of jewellery she owned.

'But I want you guys to memorise the number? Keep repeating over and over until you all can read it back without looking at the note. Got that?'

'Why?' Rose asked, but she was smiling, being responsible for the group seemed to unleash a new amount of excitement. She'd been trusted by Esme, she wouldn't let her down.

'Just in case you lose the piece of paper.'

She stood up and smoothed her fuzzy hair. It was so much softer when she'd been brushing it last week and so much brighter in colour, at this point it looked like she might have to cut the ends off. Alice was jumping around, her arms up, instructing to be cuddled. Esme spun her easily so that she laughed.

'Look after everyone okay. Don't let Jasper and Emmett get into any fights. Be safe and remember to eat lots. I'll be checking on Monday!' Esme warned. Alice grinned, nodding her head eagerly so her little black spikes shook. She was just as excited to jump around with Bella.

'Em, Jazz. _No fighting_. Not with each other, not with adults, not with anyone.' She cuddled both of them tightly. 'Keep an eye on your sea monkeys too. They're probably growing quite a bit.'

She was getting braver at this, she decided when they walked back to the car but only because Edward was swinging her hand and that made things easier.

'You really miss them, huh?' He questioned when they reached the car lot. She smiled sadly and nodded.

'I miss all of you when I'm not with you.' She told him honestly. He beamed with pride and jumped into the car. She waited in the driver's seat, turning to meet his inquisitive green eyes.

'Did you miss me last night?'

'Of course!' She laughed, almost offended that he'd thought otherwise. 'Nice to see the feeling was reciprocated though. Too busy to say goodnight now? What dad and Esme aren't cool enough to speak to you?' She teased, tickling the back of his knee.

'No!' He said laughing and blushing simultaneously. 'We were just busy playing a game.'

'Alright, kiddo. I get you, just no Doctors and nurses, okay?'

'What?'

'Never mind…' she said laughing. 'Private joke I guess.'

* * *

He signed the note neatly before placing it upright in the keyboard, leaning against the black monitor screen. He threw his backpack onto his shoulder, leaving the various essay sheets in a neat pile with the class name on the top. The first bell for the school hadn't rung yet, good, it gave him a chance to-

'Off somewhere, Carlisle?'

He sighed, feeling his heart sink a little. Aro sauntered into the classroom, hands clasped behind his back to add to his tall stature. He was smirking, widely, finding a severe amount of delight in Carlisle's deception.

'Surely _not_ when you have work?' He added. Carlisle didn't raise to the bait.

'We've already arranged cover- teachers. The students will be fine.' He told him clearly.

'We?'

'Tanya and I…' She'd been lucky in escaping him the night before. But she had phoned to warn them last night that he was suspicious.

'Oh silly me!' He mocked. 'I thought yourself and Miss Platt were on a whirlwind adventure.'

He kept his stance strong and his gaze accurate, watching his boss circle around the classroom, laughing at a few displays the children had made of the bones in the ear.

'Well you're obviously not ill, so where _are_ you off to? Romantic picnic for three?'

Very deliberately, Carlisle feigned a sarcastic cough. Aro's eyes seemed to sparkle. 'Come on Carlisle, fess up. Your secret is safe with me.'

Again he said nothing, just watched as Aro's shoes clapped loudly against the floor. He rotated around him, childishly knocking the bag of his shoulder so that it felt to his elbow.

'You're going to have to tell me either way seeing as I'll be reporting this later…'

'Reporting?!' He questioned, distastefully. He seemed to reel back from Aro though Aro leaned closer.

'This is an official warning, Carlisle.'

He didn't move though his insides locked into place. Warning?! He'd never received a warning in his life.

'If you must know, Eleazer's getting married…' He muttered, pushing his tongue against the sharp daggers of his teeth in an attempt to stop him from saying something he would later regret.

'He is? Oh how _wonderful_!' He clapped, as if thrilled by the news but it was all a façade. 'Though I am somewhat hurt I wasn't invited…'

'Can I go?' Carlisle asked, disinterested. He was eager to just get out of his way immediately, just move on, drive to the airport, get on the plane and have a nice glass of whisky...depending on who was driving first.

'You're asking my permission?!' Aro laughed, sneering. 'Of course you can go!'

Carlisle took a long step forward but was stopped but Aro's rather surprisingly forceful hand on his shoulder. They looked to each other coldly.

'Strike two….' He whispered, fighting a smile.

'And what happens if I continue to walk?' It was a simple question but enough to start a fire in his gut. Eleazer was right. He was a doctor, he was always going to be a doctor and if Aro was just going to play games, he would return to his original career plans.

'Well,' he started, almost friendly. 'I guess you'll have to look for another job!' He pouted sadly. But Carlisle continued to walk.

'And of course so would your friend. And Edward a new school…imagine what kind of story that might conjure up? On holiday with a bunch of children one week and fired the next? Hmm.'

His blood ran cold.

'You're sickening…'

'Miss Platt is welcome to stay of course. From what I hear she'd been in high demand for a few of the men here?'

His hand twitched and he fought desperately hard to control it.

'Quite the little temptress…' he muttered, raising his eyebrows.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and let out a cold breath through his nose.

'If you're going to fire me, go ahead but you stay away from the others, do you want to know why?' He was holding in the snarl in his teeth.

Aro laughed, jumping on one of the tables, gesturing for him to tell all. Carlisle walked to the door and gave a simple grin.

'Because you're bankrupt and the only reason you're not under is because I'm in the process of bailing you out.'

He let the door slam dramatically leaving Aro in silence and walked calmly to his car. He could see Esme sitting in the driver's seat and smiled.

'You're late.' She chided playfully. It was 10 past 9 on an overcast Friday morning, they would be fine.

'Hardly. Anyway to Seattle airport then Anchorage then Denali!' He grinned to Edward who was holding the usual CD out to him. He rolled his eyes but nodded his head. She re-adjusted the seat and the rear-view mirror feeling for a proper grasp of things before they started driving.

'Is everything okay?' She whispered once he'd placed the CD into the slot. He nodded quickly, fiing the seatbelt.

'Yeah-yeah of course!' She raised an eyebrow without looking at him. He sighed, she knew him too well. 'I'll tell you on the plane….'

It was an easyish drive. She drove comfortably, juddering a few times and stalling only once which considering she drove a tiny little car nothing to the standards of his loveable Mercedes, was pretty impressive. Edward's CD didn't last long- it never did and she was quick to turn on the radio to her own tunes encouraging Edward in the back to sing along. He loved watching them, despite some of the weird context of a few of the songs and the suggestion that they could potentially be pretty inappropriate, it was an easy way for the two to bond, like they had their own little jamming session. He'd only studied music, he'd never played it and for that he'd always appreciate the abilities of the two.

* * *

They arrived in plenty of time for the plane, grabbing a small snack before heading towards boarding. Esme was bounding around, clearly over-joyed. He'd never really had the chance to ask if she'd travelled much but even if she had, it didn't seem to reduce her enthusiasm.

He'd paid for first class seats, of course, and though Edward was used to travelling this way, having a new passenger with them seemed to broaden his excitement. Edward sat on the left, closest to the window with Esme next to him and Carlisle at the aisle. The both of them were staring out, making him laugh.

He dug into his bag and passed a bag of humbug mints out. Edward knew the drill and scoffed one.

'You know, to help your ears.' He retorted when she stared blankly at him.

'Oh…' she said, taking the sweet. 'More of a driver than a plane- _r,_ ' she explained when he too his seat.

'Trust me, there's nothing plain about you!' He laughed, kissing her cheek. Edward was deliberately not looking now.

It was about halfway through the flight when she remembered his face of thunder from the morning. He had his eyes closed, resting in the seat, left palm facing upwards. He wasn't asleep, though it looked like he could have been. She made sweet circles of the lines of his hand so it flexed and caught hers.

'You were going to explain…'

He sat upwards, pinching his nose and moving the seat into proper position. Edward was watching a film in the headrest of the chair in front of him, though he looked close to napping.

'If I tell you, you need to not get mad….' Her face fell, imagining the worse. He rubbed her hand.

'No-no-no. Not that. Not sign of him.' She sighed, laughing a little. 'Anyway, I may be in the process of getting fired…'

'What?!' she yelled, looking sheepish when she suddenly realised just how loud.

'It's unlikely because I'm technically paying his wages at the moment but Aro is unpredictable…he might do something stupid.'

'He saw you.' She guessed, shaking her head angrily.

'Yep. He wanted to know why he wasn't invited to the wedding. It seems he'd blocked the bust up from his memory.' He laughed calmly, letting it warm his chest.

'Bust-Up?' She questioned, frowning.

'I didn't tell you?' He was excited by this, it meant he could tell it how it really was before Eleazer changed the details later on.

'Well, like you know, Eleazer worked as one of his guards for a _long_ time until one of Aro's co-partners began stealing from him. Eleazer informed Aro, Aro disregarded the claim and threatened to fire Eleazer. Eleazer walked out and a few weeks later he realised that money _was_ missing….'

She listened intently, leaning on the arm of his chair, her perfume tickling his nose.

'So at the time, Carmen had recently come onto the scene, she'd been working as a receptionist before quitting with Eleazer leaving Aro and his partners to accuse them of taking the lost money but they accused Carmen and not Eleazer. He told the authorities that Eleazer was being blackmailed.'

Her eyes widened. 'How much was stolen?'

'1.3 _billion_ …' he whispered, letting his breath from the sweets hit her face. She winced from the figure.

'Holy ' She amended, looking at Edward. 'Then what happened?!'

'Carmen was arrested as they like to do in Italy and a week later was joined by Eleazer for legitmate reasons though that time.'

Her forest eyes seemed to engulf him, she was hanging off his every word.

'There obviously wasn't any evidence.' He continued, reciting the memory well 'Aro tried to argue that he himself had been blackmailed into accusing Carmen and then Eleazer was arrested for assault.'

' _What?!_ ' She was laughing now, clearly entertained.

'Broke his nose with the easiest of punches. Kind of made me wish I joined him.'

'Why didn't you?' She asked, quietly.

'I wanted to continue studying and I knew if I followed Eleazer, Aro would find a way to make life hell. So I stayed for a while before transferring to Chicago.'

She was smiling broadly showing a set of perfect teeth. 'Okay, so what happened today?'

'He threatened to fire us- I reminded him I was re-paying his debts…' He grinned, only really realising the extent of what he'd done when he saw her look at him, he felt amazed. He felt _proud_.

'Hold-on…' She muttered, thinking, brain running in her head, she nearly chocked when she looked at him. 'If you're re-paying his debts…'

'Go on?' He said simply.

'Does that include the billion?'

He couldn't stop the smile, but only let it rise to one side of his mouth. He looked at her amused, and then nodded once. She immediately started to choke on air, gripping his arms.

'What the _fuck_?!' She whispered fiercely, clearly unable to speak as she just glared at him dumbfounded. 'A billon?! A _billion_?!' She covered her mouth and shook her head, laughing absurdly.

'Do you need a drink?'

She nodded eagerly, letting her eyes cross to Edward who hadn't heard the conversation. He asked the air hostess for some kind of fancy whisky with ice while he ordered only water and a drink for Edward.

'A billion?!' She hushed, glaring at him. The drink was down her throat within a second of him passing it to her. She shuddered, letting the icy fire burn. He passed her his own drink as she gasped down that, too.

'How?! How are you alive?! How do you earn that much?! What the fuck?!'

He couldn't help but smile properly now, there was something largely entertaining about her confusion.

'My father made plenty of investments…I did too and it all added up.' He told her honestly. 'As to the 'alive question'. I live and breathe as you do, it's not usually a sum I advertise.'

She took a breath but let it out in a laugh within seconds. Then repeated the action a few more times. 'Okay-okay. So if I was to ask how much you're worth… Or is that a crude question?'

He smoothed the warm skin of her hand, she was sweating but it wasn't uncomfortable, just a little hot beneath his own warm hand.

'Sure you want to know?' He asked, inclining his head.

'No- no you're right. I don't want to know…that would be too much.'

He laughed and kissed her temple, but she pulled his face down so that it was opposite hers perfectly.

'So if I was to kiss you right now…' she started gently, her nose against his, his breath hot on hers. 'Would I be theoretically snogging a billion dollars…?'

'Why don't you find out?' he whispered, teasingly. She kissed him gently, making sure to take her time with his warm pink lips on her cold ones. He could taste the alcohol on her lips, firing down his throat as quickly as it did hers, pleasantly as if waking him up for the first time today.

He pulled away before she did, nodding embarrassed to where Edward sat. He still wasn't paying any attention. So she gave him another quick peck.

'I always knew I was kissing a diamond.' He murmured, winking at her. She laughed and shook her head, clearly finding false humour in the joke.

* * *

It wasn't long till they were back in a hire car, Carlisle grinning excitedly when he sat inside. It was similar to his car, just a heck of a lot more expensive. He ran his hands over the steering wheel as if soothing it and gently, encouraged her to life.

'Should I be jealous?' She teased, watching him bite his lip as they reared forward.

'With anonymity comes normal cars.' He complained, climbing up in speed with ease. He was trying not to put his foot down, she could see it. She checked her watch. It was quarter to five. They'd clearly not eaten enough, she could feel her stomach rumble which she assumed to be out of hunger.

'Is that a yes?' She pushed, laughing when he copied the purr of the engine.

'It's a maybe.' He confessed.

Edward had fallen asleep at the start of their drive to Denali so by six o'clock he was running on boundless amounts of energy. Well, five o'clock once they readjusted their watches.

'Are we there yet?!' He giggled behind her seat. She reached back to tickle him the ribs but he swerved out of the way.

'You should know, you've been here before, I haven't!' She laughed. Carlisle's eyes flicked to the clock on the radio. He nodded, impressed. They'd made good time apparently.

'We'll be there in an hour or so.'

She was looking out the window to a musky kind of sky. There were speckles and hills of snow in some parts and others were completely clear. It was picturesque, clearly the most beautiful place she'd ever been. She could feel the chill out the window nipping at her exposed calves, chilling the skin and the bone there. She wasn't sure if she did regret wearing a summer-dress because even though Alaskan summer was clearly nothing like actual summer meaning she was quite cold, Carlisle had never stared at her so much. It was a snug fit. He seemed to like that.

'But that's ages- I'm hungry!' He whined, deliberately playing on Carlisle's ear. He shot an amused look in the mirror so that he sat back down.

'You know they'll be cooking, Edward. She always does.'

'I hope she's made a feast!' He muttered greedily, licking his lips. She joined in with that feeling, she could eat her weight in food. She was on holiday. Real holiday, not responsible-teacher-mode holiday. Concerned –honorary-mother-mode with the occasional worry of the four back home. It was easier to deal with, with Charlie looking after things. You knew he'd try his best which was enough to make anyone feel even sort of safe.

'You okay?' He questioned, placing a cold hand on her knee, catching her attention. She jumped for multiple reasons.

'Yeah' she smiled but he still had that wondering look on his face. She caved. 'Thinking about the others…'

He smiled, lifted himself out of his seat and uncomfortably pulled his phone from the depths of his jean's pocket. She smiled and dialled the number. She did the usual regulatory questions before even getting through to one of the kids, then she leaned over to where Edward was sat and placed the phone on speaker, they both huddled in, eager to hear them all.

'Hey Sweet, are you okay?'

'We're all hear Momma-bear!' he laughed down the phone. She could've predicted it would be Emmett first, even his breathing was familiar. They both listened to a number of rustlings and shoving, all eager to say their hellos.

'Did you have a good day at school? Was everyone okay?' She asked, pleased.

'I got a good grade in P.E!' Rosalie cheered

'Emmett knocked out my-

'I ate all my-'

'-Didn't deliberate-'

'said I was'

'Guys!' She interrupted laughing. 'One at a time, we can't hear you!'

'Tell Edward he missed out on cake in the lunch hall!' Jasper said excitedly.

Carlisle's eyes flitted to them, smiling,

'Did you enjoy dinner today? I'm sorry I couldn't make anything homemade-we didn't really have time.'

'-Had lasagne and it was really messy and it stained my shirt!' Alice complained, but you could hear that she was still smiling.

'What about Jasper's tooth?' She continued, proving that she'd listened to all that they'd rushed to tell her. The phone passed to him.

'We tried tying string to the door and it didn't work so Emmett punched it out!' He was excited.

'Cool!' Edward congratulated.

'I hope you didn't hurt yourself-' she said, worried.

'Nah, but I swallowed it. Can you ask Carlisle if I can get surgery to get it back? We might be able to sell it if we find it.'

Both adults laughed. 'Jazz, I'm sure the tooth fairy will still pay up her usual rate even if you've misplaced the goods.'

'Tooth fairy?' He questioned, confused. Oh. He was being serious.

'Tell him, no surgeries unless for emergencies.' Carlisle laughed, taking another right before letting the speed climb back up again. Edward repeated Carlisle's words so that they could hear him properly.

'Well, what if we borrow someone else's tooth?'

Esme laughed. 'Tell Alice I'm proud she ate all her dinner. What was Rosalie saying about her grade?'

Rosalie was put on where she proceeded to ramble for a fairly long time about their day. They then went on to prove they'd more or less remembered the number off-by heart.

'That's great guys! Well done, we're super proud of you all!' Carlisle called from his seat.

They listened to them babble for a little while longer before hearing a sharp bell in the background. It made Edward jump.

'We've got to go…' Jasper mumbled sadly.

'Okay, Sweet. Well we'll call at some point tomorrow if you don't call first, okay?'

She could hear them fight over the phone again, yelling their goodnights down the receiver. No one seemed to question why they were going to bed at 7 in the evening on a Friday.

'Night, love to you all!'

'Bye!' Edward yelled.

Then there was silence. She smiled up at Edward who was frowning at the phone, once alive with voices now just a bit of glass and metal. They both sighed. She placed the phone by the gear-stick.

'They're okay. They're doing okay.' Carlisle promised, reassuringly. He reached back to squeeze Edward's knee then replaced his hand back on the steering wheel.

'It's just not fair…' Edward grumbled. 'We have a huge house, why can't they just live with us?'

Both adults looked to each other, surprised by the sentence. He was looking at his feet, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the seat.

'Well, it's one bedroom short technically. And would you really want to give up your quiet home?' She wasn't trying to be harsh, she was just trying to question whether he meant it or he was just recreating her own attitude.

'Of course!' Edward said confused, sounding almost offended. 'If it meant they didn't have to live where they live now.'

'That's really selfless, Edward.' She commended, amazed.

'Not really, if they live with us, too then we can all be a massive family with big Christmases and bigger Thanksgiving's and you can cook!'

She laughed, sharing the fabricated future. It looked comfortable.

''Too?'' Carlisle questioned, smiling.

'Wait, are you not living with us yet?' Edward said to Esme, frowning. She had to hold her smile, offering a simple wink instead. Carlisle had a very proud look on his face.

* * *

It was dark when they pulled up outside the most beautiful lodge she had ever seen. It had a wooden outside looking like a beautiful tourist picture. Carmen crossed the snow to greet them. She was wearing a simple coat and shorts though she had snow boots on her feet. It made Esme feel better about her choice of clothes.

'Buenas noches, Belleza!' She greeted, cuddling Edward first, kissing Carlisle on the cheek before crushing Esme to her soul.

'Hey yourself!' She grinned and kind of guessed. Her Spanish was pretty appalling, she wouldn't evening attempt to make a fool of herself. Carmen grabbed her hand, continuing to fill her in about the whole week's preparation as Carlisle and Edward raced towards the house towards the food.

'The house is warm, food is on the table and there will be plenty of company.' She laughed, gesturing to Esme's lack of clothing.

'Thank God. I don't even know what made me put this dress on this morning. I should've thought about the weather!' She laughed, trudging through the snow carefully.

'The things we do for love, ey?' She whistled.

'Are you nervous…?' Esme whispered when they could see the boys greet each other from the window, Eleazer had Edward on his arms. It felt strangely like Christmas.

'I wasn't.' Carmen confessed. 'A few months ago when it was just us. Now the thought of Eleazer's mother, Carlisle's speech…' She physically shuddered, sharing a giggle.

'You won't even see us, you'll be too busy having so much fun.' She promised, repeating the things that had been told to her time and time again on her own wedding day.

'I'm just glad it'll be a late wedding. We have so many drinking games planned!' She said giggling. Esme could still feel the whisky from the plane. She couldn't see how well tonight would go.

Eleazer greeted her just as friendly as Carmen did, grabbing her and spinning her around before gesturing to his fiancée.

'Can you believe tomorrow this beautiful woman will be all mine.'

'Yes.' Carlisle muttered, his mouth already over a glass of wine. She found herself laughing, thinking of the carpet and Edward's alarm. She took the seat next to him at the table at the side of the living room, winking until the memory came to him too.

'Anyway, smells good huh?' He was pulling at the ropes of his apron, brandishing a spatula.

'Don't even pretend, we've already told her Carmen's the chef!' Carlisle played, grinning. Eleazer threw the tool at him.

'Spoil sport.'

'It's okay!' Edward added 'Esme's the cook at ours now!'

'That was never going to be a secret though, kid. Was it?' Esme teased, clapping her hand into a high five with Edward's little one.

'Where is everyone?' Carlisle asked confused, looking around the living room.

It really was like a kind of hotel lodge. There was a beautiful stone fire place on the west side of the room from the door surrounded by the same kind of glass walls as Carlisle's house. Then there were two identical white sofas parallel to each other sat on a fluffy grey rug with a coffee table by the fire. Behind on a raised ledge was the oak table with loads of chairs, Eleazer leaning at one end with Carlisle and Esme at the other and then behind to the east was a huge kitchen curving around to meet the living room again with a set of large stairs leading to the other two stories of the house. She was in love.

'The girls have gone to get more booze.' Carmen cheered, leaning on the back of the sofa closest to them.

'Alistair is late as always thats if he turns up, Garrett has followed Kate like a lost Puppy. They won't be long.' Eleazer gulped down his drink in seconds, replacing it for another. She'd never seen someone drink so quick without it necessarily affecting them. But then…she hadn't been a part of the same university life as them.

'When are people arriving tomorrow?' Carlisle continued, as sensible as always.

'Four-fivish. Depending how important they are to the wedding…' He shared a grimace with Carmen, she was confused. They were so in love, they still were and here they were looking like they were dreading their big day tomorrow. Esme had removed her shoes and curved her legs around herself to warm them in the toasty room.

'Isn't it traditional to not see the Bride before the big day?' She questioned, suddenly. They both laughed, their accents noticeable.

'We're not traditional.' Carmen said grinning. Carlisle had started laughing.

'Oh God, a whole night without it?! How will I cope?!' He questioned dramatically. Eleazer rolled his eyes.

'You will feel exactly the same way when you join the club.'

Carlisle cheered, sarcastically and lunged for him until they were involved in friendly brawl. Edward was pretending to help out both parties but really was just trying to referee. Esme sighed and followed Carmen to the kitchen to help with dinner.

'Is it always going to be like this when they're together?'

Carmen nodded eagerly. 'Anyway, we're thinking we'll have a little dinner, play a few drinking games together and so on and so forth!' She seemed a little more excited now. The idea of drinking seemed to raise everyone's spirits.

'Sounds good!' she agreed.

'You probably want to get settled into your room though first so do it quickly so we can eat.'

Esme laughed and grabbed the keys from Carlisle's jacket pocket that was hanging off the chair. Edward had joined her side in helping retrieve the suitcases.

'You'll be in Carlisle's usual room.' She said, not unlike a hotel manager. 'Edward's in his!' She said pinching his cheek. She was still looking weary, like she was going to crumble any given moment. Esme nodded and walked to the front door but Carmen grabbed her quickly.

'Esme?'

'Hmm?'

'We- urm. Well. Tanya's my friend and my bridesmaid. We heard what happened-'

'You don't have to justify yourself, Carmen?' Esme said carefully, laughing slightly to ease the tension. 'Before she snogged my boyfriend, she was my friend too.'

She tensed.

'I'm joking.' Esme explained, laughing. 'Don't be silly, all is fine, no ounce of animosity. From my side anyway…'

Carmen seemed to release about 300 pounds of stress. 'Oh ¡Fiu! I was so worried!' she said laughing, hugging Esme again tightly though she was a little smaller. Esme wrapped an awkward arm around her, knotting up her long waves accidently.

'I couldn't bear to not have either of you here but-!'

'Don't be silly. There was no choice anyway. She kindly phoned me up anyway to warn us about Aro yesterday.' Carmen seemed to beam with joy the more she praised her.

'Really?!' Her accent was thick.

'Yeah! All is great!'

Well, they weren't the best of friends but Esme liked her a lot more now.

* * *

She was hanging up his suit when Carlisle finally came bounding in through the door. He was grinning, pink in the face and looking a little out of breath from his horse-play.

'When she said your room, I though she meant one you used regularly, not as in… _your_ room' she laughed.

Carlisle clicked of his watch and threw it to the bedside table, familiarly. The books on the shelves around them were so obviously his she'd known just from the smell of them that they'd lived in the house for a while.

'Nope-it's my room. Shared bathroom with Edward.' He said, nodding to the bathroom door by the huge double bed. He sat on it, stretching out revealing the line of his boxers.

'Though this is new…' he smiled, kneading the bedsheets in his hand.

She climbed onto his lap, sitting on her knees as she kissed him, letting him fall into the sheets, one clammy hand on his neck the other resting just slightly on the button of his shirt. He groaned beneath her, his own hands roaming around the top of her dress, holding her own warm body to his, letting the muffled groans and crazy heartbeats mingle together the closer their bodies got.

He ran his tongue along her lip, sparking her into a new kind of movement until he rolled them over so that he was on top, not only matching her tongue with his but kissing hungrily across her mouth, down her jaw along the smooth skin of her neck before stopping at the v-neck of the top. She was breathing impatiently, moaning delicately in his ear and pulling sharply on the ends of his hair.

' _Dinner's ready._ ' Eleazer yelled from downstairs.

Esme laughed beneath his mouth and pushed him off easily.

'Come on- I'm hungry.' She encouraged, laughing. He was blushing.

'Yeah I won't be long…'

She frowned as he moved himself to sit against the head rest, knees up, breathing evenly.

'Just need to…cool off…' He muttered, trying to slow his heart rate.

'What?' She asked confused. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his- _oh_.

'Well, I'll wait with you.' They both laughed awkwardly feeling a little like they were teenagers. How on earth did she forget that part of biology?! She couldn't help but feel proud. She'd done that…that meant he did find her attractive… _good_.

'It'll probably take longer if you do… Honestly, give me a few seconds and I'll be right behind you.'

She raised an eyebrow and pouted, scrutinizing his shy expression. He rolled his eyes.

'I didn't mean _that_ ….' He laughed.

* * *

It was easy to see the resemblance of the three sisters. Esme took the open seat next to Tanya, in an attempt to smooth things over and was greeted with a kind-of warm smile. Irina was taller than her and sat in the middle of her and Kate who was beautiful with large blue eyes and straight gorgeous locks. They looked like some beautiful kind of band. She guessed that it was Garrett sat next to Kate, mainly because they were having what Carmen called 'eye-sex' over the table. Eleazer was sat at the top of the table, next to Garrett with Carmen hoovering about him, placing a series of dishes on the table. Edward was sat next to her empty space meaning Carlisle would be opposite Esme.

He'd washed his face, she noted when he jumped the steps, his fringe was slightly wet from the water and there was still a bit if soap under his chin. He helped Carmen place the dishes on the table, burning his hands in the process, them both muttering a few Spanish phrases at each other

Everyone was sat around like a usual family, only confirmed by the way they spoke with each other.

'I nearly got fired today!' Carlisle informed, tucking into one dish and passing it around. He was doing well at ignoring her foot stroking his shin.

'Waheyy! Nice one!' Eleazer cheered, pleased.

'You were right to warn us, Tanya, he was right on your heels, ey Carlisle?' Esme informed. She smiled a little more warmly at her, almost surprised that she was still being so nice _. It really was hard to hate her_ Tanya noted.

'He's such a bastard!' She muttered, making Edward laugh.

Carlisle proceeded to retell the story of how he nearly got fired then moved swiftly on to Carmen's story of getting arrested. She was laughing heartily.

'He couldn't walk after that night!' Eleazer boasted.

'He could otherwise you would've been imprisoned for longer.' Carlisle corrected causing a table of laughter at Eleazer's expense.

'Alright, he could walk, but his brother's couldn't!' Carlisle pretended to agree with him though he mouth the word 'lie' very obviously when looking at Esme.

They ate a severe amount of food with even more alcohol, still retelling stories of their old bosses, bonding more firmly until all of them were in stitches for some reason or another. She was becoming aware of her food baby and regretted eating so much though she didn't decline her fourth glass of wine. She sent a prayer to her head in the morning and joined in with the other group of alcoholics, helping to clear up after.

It was getting late for Edward while the adults were getting rowdier so they tucked him into bed straight after dinner. He didn't even have the energy to resist, he'd listened to their goodnights, said his own and barely noticed them kiss his cheek.

'You look nervous.' She commented when she led him downstairs.

'I've had years of experience with these games- they're not fun.' He teased. She jabbed him in the ribs and jumped onto an empty space on the sofa closest to the front door, next to Carmen in a circle. Carlisle was sat on the floor, opposite the table carefully watching Eleazer pour out tequila into a series of shot glasses. She hid her fear. Whiskey, wine and tequila would be the worst mix ever…

'I hate this game.' Carlisle complained, letting the fire warm his back.

'That's only because you have nothing to truth about, loser.' Eleazer retorted.

'You answer the question or you attend my wedding hungover.' Carmen teased, laughing.

'Alright, I'll go start…' Eleazer pushed the shot glass closer to Garrett who seemed to be welcoming it like an old friend.

'Garrett, did you in fact sleep with my examiner just so I had to retake my entrance exam?'

Garrett grinned, scratching his beard pretending like he was going to answer the question. Esme couldn't help herself laughing, she felt like such a teenager.

He took the shot, whining when it hit a dark place in his chest before turning it into victorious groan to Kate who was sniggering.

'Do I ask you or ask you question master?'

Eleazer scoffed at him though it was obvious.

Carmen pulled Esme closer to her, maybe for moral support maybe for Esme's comfort.

'Alright, Kate…' He laughed maliciously. 'Is Garret great in bed?

She laughed, reached her hand for the shot and then retracted her hand. 'Not as great as he thinks he is.' She retorted. Garett pretended to have been wounded and shook his head. Carlisle was already blushing, knowing his friend far too well.

'Irina….Are you in fact a cat murderer?' Irina shot a look to both her sisters and flared her nostrils. Carmen slapped her fiancée.

'You're cheating. You're wording everything so that we know the answer either way!'

'That's how we've always played, love.' He played, kissing the area of her knee.

Irina raised her hands. 'I'm sorry. A fox didn't eat him...' She confessed, looking guiltily at her sisters. They clearly had known anyway and shared an intimate giggle.

'Tanya…. Did you shag Demetri at your the Christmas party?'

Esme was too recent to the school to have known the guy but Carlisle winced for her. He was clearly not someone they liked very much. She raised the shot glass in a 'cheers' motion and threw it down her throat.

'Fuck off…' Carlisle muttered to Eleazer who was laughing so much he couldn't get the question out of his mouth.

'Carlisle normally ends up getting the most hammered because he's the most shy.' Carmen teased.

'Yes, which is the reason I vowed never to play it when Edward was around!' He complained. Eleazer rolled his eyes.

'Stop using Edward as your excuse! Anyway…my question is how does it feel to finally be a man?'

He necked the shot so quickly Esme almost missed him doing it. He stretched and shook his head, fighting embarrassment. Eleazer was laughing even harder. She felt pretty lucky she was intoxicated or she would be dying with either embarrassment or laughter.

'Don't you dare-' but Carlisle's words were drowned out by Eleazer's question.

'Esme, is Carlisle the best shag you've ever had?'

She gawped at him, Carlisle biting his tongue and burning red. She thought about reaching for the shot but the thought of everything in her stomach curdling together….

'I wouldn't know.' She stated bravely.

Carmen coughed out her wine.

' **Pinche idiota**! What are you waiting for?!' She yelled at Carlisle, laughing. Esme laughed harder watching his mortified face become even more mortified, she didn't have to know the Spanish to know she'd insulted him.

'I never intervened on your sex life- please stay out of mine!' He groaned. Carmen was continuing to yell excitedly at him in Spanish. _She's a beautiful woman, fool. Act quickly!_ It was very obvious that Esme was somewhat oblivious to what was being said. That and she hadn't expected him to know Spanish either.

'Urm, actually you've always been a part of my sex –life.' Eleazer corrected, laughing.

'Yes but as a doctor- not through choice, thank you.' Eleazer continued to reel off embarrassing questions to people until it got round to Carlisle where he didn't even bother.

'You have no information of interest to me, just do the shot.' He laughed. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

She'd managed to fight off a few awful ones, Carlisle tensing awkwardly when Eleazer asked them; best place you've had sex, worse place, oldest person you've had sex with (in which scenario she had three shots and felt very much like she wouldn't be able to walk without help).

She ended up discovering a lot more about the people she was temporally living with, then she would've ever known or wanted to know but she was having a good night.

Carlisle, if he was going to admit it, was far more drunk than her to the point where at times he really had to focus to make sure he wasn't seeing double. They separated off to their own parts of the world. Eleazer and Garrett continuing to wind him up and draw diagrams of the different sexual positions until he fell asleep of the sofa.

Esme managed to last a little longer. She followed the girls up to Carmen and Eleazer's room, sitting on the bed, pretending to listen but really fighting sleep as much as she could.

'Just the idea of having to teach someone the basics of sex is a turn off.' Kate complained laughing. It wasn't until she nudged her, causing an electric shock to waken her bones that Esme realised that was a reference to her.

'Oh? I don't think it'll be too bad.' The alcohol was talking now…she could tell because she couldn't smell her perfume anymore, that and her head felt so heavy she really was struggling to hold it up.

'I'm quite looking forward to it.' She laughed, really trying to banish the sleep now, the girls continued to giggle like some sort of private meeting.. Luckily it wasn't long before Eleazer knocked on the door and turfed them out.

'Your boyfriend is passed out on your bed.' He said laughing but he realised her worried expression pretty soon and amended it 'I mean from sleep… Now if you'd all please leave I'd like to have hot raucous sex with my fiancée.'

The girls laughed but she couldn't be out there quicker, she got ready for bed as clumsily as her body would let her before locking both doors and tugging the dress off, bursting into a series of laughter when it got caught on her head.

'Need some help?' He questioned groggily. She was still laughing when he helped pull the clothes free. But her laughing slowed to giggles and then to chuckles and then nothing. She let her inhibitions lead and snogged him.

Her body was cold at first and then warm, too warm beneath his own clammy hands, her skin slipping easily out of his grasp so that he couldn't hold her to him. She was biting his lip, making him whine in desperation, deepening their kiss until it led them to the bed, against the headboard disregarding the little remains of their underwear to litter the floor. She was sitting against him, light but burning against his skin, rocking just slightly against him to make him whimper against her.

 _To be continued…._


	14. The Wedding

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much!**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoy this one and please, please, please review! Thank you!**_

* * *

 **Day 13: Te Amo.**

'Have you got a condom?' She purred in his ear, reacting in tiny miniscule convulsions as his lips caressed the hollow of her throat and below causing her heart to beat into one long string of movement. Her nails were dragging across his back, marking him, making him wince beneath her, their bodies almost one until the best bit…

He took a deep breath and pulled away from her, panting, beads of soft sweat dripping across his forehead, coating his fringe.

'I can't,' he whispered, pulling away from her with a look of pain on his face. She was panting too now.

She'd never been so turned on herself, she was aching for him until the cold bucket of shame ruined everything. She stared at him blankly.

'We're both drunk right now…'

'A lot of people _are_ for their first time…' she teased, nibbling at his ear, deliberately holding herself to him, against his arousal.

He made out like he was going to groan, to introduce a move of his own, he didn't. Instead, he curled the bed sheet in his fist and with his other hand pushed her waist gently so she was sitting over him instead of on him. Not that it made anything less attractive or easier to cope with.

'I want to remember it. _All of it_ …' He mumbled gently, 'or it wouldn't be as special…'

He shifted again so that he was no longer touching her with the bottom half of his body. She missed the heat but accepted his choice and instead cuddled into his side. He was still breathing heavily, they both were and both their heads were tumbling around in a bit of a confused daze.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered still trying to return to that normal rhythm both in heart and mind.

'It's fine, Love.' She was talking more to his chest than his face.

'If it helps, I was _genuinely_ enjoying myself?'

'Me too.' She laughed and nuzzled his rib. He stroked her hair, combing it down her bare back repeatedly until they both shuddered.

* * *

'And I'm looking forward to doing that again?'

He was trying, she should commend him that.

'Oh shut-up.' She laughed, kissing his mouth quickly before turning around in a mock-huff, curling under his arm. She felt him sigh, rolled her eyes and reached over to place his arm over her like a kind of sash against her naked body. He kissed her shoulders, leaving smaller kisses in a figure of eight, making her laugh before they both settled down to sleep.

* * *

He woke before she did which was a surprise. He stretched out where they lay trying to find life in his dead arm hidden under her weight. The curtains were open, shining sharp daylight into their room, glistening over her body like decoration.

Walking into the bathroom took more focus than he planned, he was still a little inebriated. He washed his face quickly and brushed his teeth, smiling warmly when Esme stared up at him from the sheets. She was smiling but looked a little confused.

'Morning, Gorgeous.' He greeted, kissing her forehead. She yawned, stretched out her back and clicked her neck before smiling at him, they were both still naked.

'Are we sober yet?' She mumbled, winking at him.

'I'm not,' he confessed, holding his head. It wasn't sore which was pretty lucky but man was it still buzzing.

'Fiiiine, I'm not either.' She laughed, checking the time. It was eight in the morning. Great, so much for a weekend lie in, it wasn't like Carmen and Eleazar were getting married until the late evening anyway. He huddled close to her, stroking the curves of her hip over the cover.

'Trying to seduce me, huh?' He teased. He felt the laugh tumble through her and mirrored with his own.

'I never stop.'

They heard the quick knock on the door and both sighed, pulling on a suitable amount of clothes before letting Edward in. He jumped immediately onto the bed, replacing the space where Esme had laid just a second ago while she went into the bathroom.

'Can we get ready yet?!' Edward asked, jumping up onto Carlisle.

'We've got a long time yet, Son. Give it a few moments and we'll go get some breakfast.'

'But I want to see everyone _now_!'

Esme closed the door, jumped across and pretended to Taser him so that he fell to the bed, screeching. Carlisle held him down while he continued to fight and giggle and scream. He was still giggling when they let him go, jumping over them on the bed.

'Don't even think about it.' Carlisle warned playfully as Edward went to jab him. He paused then looked to Esme who nodded so he did jab him.

'That's it!' He roared, jumping up from the bed. 'You're done for!'

'Run, Edward!' Esme cheered as he ran excitedly out the room and down the stairs, feet thundering wildly.

She blocked the door or tried to but Carlisle knocked them both to the carpet easily, her trying desperately trying to hold the sniggering as his hands found the most sensitive parts of her skin.

'Are you going to stop?' He asked, locking her beneath his knees.

She continued to warn Edward so he shushed her with his mouth, pausing her laughter until he tickled her again. She wriggled free from his grasp and ran down the stairs after Edward.

Carmen and Eleazar were in the kitchen, Carmen in a long shirt, sat on top of the counter, cup in her hand. Eleazar was standing in front of her, laughing as the two of them came running down the stairs, Esme running straight to Edward. He stood in front, giggling nervously, trying to shield her from Carlisle who was grinning wickedly, a smirk on his face.

'I wouldn't do that…' He sung to Edward who faltered and ran to the other end of the table with her laughing behind him. They were at one end of the table, him at the other.

'Get him, Edward!' Eleazar encouraged from where he stood.

He was laughing heartily, letting Carmen run her hands through his dark hair. He was dressed, wearing something similar to Carlisle which was basically just jeans and a t-shirt but his t-shirt wasn't inside out. Edward still had his superhero pyjamas on, Esme in a long baggy t-shirt and leggings.

When Edward followed by Esme shifted out way, Carlisle copied and they soon released they were trapped, so they ran around the table in opposite directions, running towards him, into his curved arms, knocking him to the floor. He was laughing.

'Team work!' She said, imitating a strong athlete pose then jumped up.

'Tag me in! Tag me in!' Eleazar begged childishly. She carelessly slapped his hand as she passed to stand next to Carmen, accepting the coffee cup gratefully.

They'd chased each other outside the front door into the snow, Esme yelling after them to be careful though she could see them through the open windows, hurtling snow balls at each other.

Carmen had her long hair in a dark plait down her back, scruffy but not nearly as scruffy as Esme's ponytail. She twiddled it nervously.

'Are you excited yet?' She beamed, placing her own warm hand on the hand of hers which was resting on the counter. She nodded so that the braid shifted.

'Very-Did you sleep okay?'

A snowball hit the window forcefully. The boys grinned sheepishly as she hurtled Spanish warnings to them. They all rolled their eyes.

'It might be the most comfortable thing I've ever been on.' Esme said laughing. 'I slept perfectly!'

Carmen took a slow sip from her drink, deliberately raising her eyebrows over the arch of the cup's rim.

'Not because of that…Not that _that_ happened…' She babbled, Carmen shook her head, muttering another few chosen curses to the window. 'It was quite sweet actually. He said he didn't want to be drunk-'

'He's nearly 30, he needs to grow up! Everyone's drunk at this age!' She teased, laughing.

'Have we got a lot to do today?' Esme asked, turning the attention from her sleeping habits back to the bride.

She slanted her hand. It was trembling slightly and moved it side-to-side; So-so.

'A few more decorating bits and then getting everyone ready, then lots of drinking and lots of dancing and partying!'

'Are you _sure_ you're okay?' Esme whispered, huddling close to her side. She nodded, looking away from her, an awkward smile on her face. She was just _so_ easy to talk to.

'I'm nervous. There's going to be _so_ many people….We have large families.' She sighed and smoothed away her hair though it wasn't in her face. Esme wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'You'll only be looking at each other, I bet you.'

Carmen sighed nervously, resting her head on Esme's shoulder until the sound of another snowball thumped across the glass. Both women turned, Carmen yelling things she couldn't quite catch due to the language barrier while Esme told them off.

'None of you are dressed appropriately! If you want to play outside, _wrap up_!' She said disapprovingly.

Edward was giggling as he shivered, his little nose turning red as he accepted the warmth of Esme's cuddle. She tried to rub some life back into his shivering body while shaking her head at Carlisle, just as cold, laughing just as much with Eleazar.

Kate came grumbling down stairs, making loose threats to whoever woke her up, eyes heavy with sleep and smudged eye-liner, holding her head. She took a cup without a second glance as to what it was or whose it was and gulped it down.

'I hate boys.' She muttered, glaring at the three of them. Esme laughed and sat at the table with her. 'If it's not the vampire upstairs it's you losers squawking!' She complained, fingering her temples.

'Vampire?' Esme asked, incredulous.

'Ahh, shit joke. Because he never sleeps and err-' She looked to Edward and Carlisle both as confused and naïve as each other. 'To quote him, _'You're not a man until you've got blood on your sword…'_

She nearly dropped the coffee cup in her hand. Carlisle had caught on, shuddered and led Edward away immediately. Kate laughed, winking at Esme. Carmen shook her head, hiding her face.

'Breakfast?' She asked. They all seemed to agree this was the best distraction. The others didn't take long to wake up after and were just as happy with the remains of breakfast as Edward was with the beginning of it.

'I don't believe it…' Eleazar muttered, grinning. Everyone followed his expression to the door.

A medium built stranger, surely looking with murky longish hair slammed the door behind him, giving a hint of a smile but not enough to be considered polite. Carlisle beamed.

'You're late, Alastair! You missed all the fun!' Garrett murmured, looking past Kate's shoulders to offer his wide smile.

He let the hosts hug him, making no effort to hug them back and dropped his bag at the corner of the room before taking the seat furthest from them at the table. He was dressed in old, tattered clothes and as rude as it sounded, if they hadn't greeted him as enthusiastically as they did, he might've been assumed to be a lost homeless person.

'My apologies…' He nodded simply to Esme in a weird kind of introduction while Edward rolled his eyes. Alastair was nowhere near as fun as Eleazar. He always managed to put a dampener on things.

'I'm Esme!' She greeted, holding out her hand.

He looked at it then reached into his inside jacket pocket and immediately began rolling a cigarette. She retracted her hand, awkwardly laughing ignoring the sting of the smell. Eleazar caught Carmen's scowl and followed Alastair outside as he smoked.

'Anyway, I think we're going to head into town. We'll meet you at the church?' Carlisle said quickly.

Carmen smiled and nodded. 'Don't forget the four boxes in the corner and the ribbon!'

He saluted, the two following behind him ready to get dressed properly. Edward was wearing jeans and a thick jumper with a long grey scarf wound around his neck. Esme pulled on some warm winter boots and one of Carlisle's thick cardigans while Carlisle fixed his shirt (on Esme's suggestion) and added his usual black jacket.

The boxes weren't too heavy and fit easily into the boot of the hire car with plenty of space left. They jumped in, Carlisle driving and waved to the others through the window.

* * *

'Your friend seems nice…' she mused, looking at the various shops they passed. Carlisle chuckled.

'He's always been a bit… _chilly_.' He decided, flicking his eyes to Edward in the back who was humming along happily to the radio. 'Though he has gotten worse in recent years…'

'Why?'

'Drama.' He muttered, shaking his head but she put a gloved hand on this leg. He acknowledged it with a smile but didn't reach out to touch it, just let it rest there.

'Alistair always had a bit of a thing for Liz,' he began. 'Hated me for a long time because we were such good friends before turning all his hatred into Edward Senior.' He was quiet, so that little Edward in the back didn't hear him.

'That's so sad.' She said softly.

'He's not too bad, he was awful when they died. Accused him of killing her and everything.' He shook his head, not necessarily angry but disapproving. He was remembering the arguments they'd had at her hospital bed.

'But I thought Edward's father died first?' Esme asked confused.

'He did. It was sad, because, _really_ , that's when Liz died too. She might've survived for a few more days than him but when he left, she followed….' He turned to see her looking miserable out the corner of her eye to Edward. 'Hence why he accused him of killing her.'

'A lot of drama….' She agreed, sighing. He took a chance and held the hand that was on his leg, feeling the warm knitted cloth.

'Bit of a weird family but we are who we are, I guess. Welcome to it.'

It was difficult to imagine someone hating Carlisle, even more difficult to include Edward into the mix.

* * *

The church was beautiful, standing tall and proud against the snow white hills with a large marquee attached to it in the cold garden. Everything was sparkling white outside, almost painfully so. He helped them both out of the car but walked in the opposite direction towards the town.

'Where are we going?' She asked confused, taking his hand.

'Thought the kids would quite like a little sentiment of Alaska.' He said, smiling even wider when she nodded excitedly at him.

They brought several packets of sweets and each a crystal animal ornament which glistened with rainbows in the sunlight before attaching a label, some ribbon and hiding them in the car.

They phoned the four of them early on, keeping the presents a surprise as they talked continuously for a long time. The kids were surprisingly curious to what happened at weddings and listened intently to all Carlisle told them.

'The party comes later,' he explained, smiling at Esme.

'We're just decorating at the moment, Alice. Yeah I'm sure they are. Here- hold on' He passed the phone to Edward who took it, turned away and mumbled down the receiver. Carlisle shrugged to her, not quite catching the whispered conversation.

'I promise I won't let them!' He yelled, a little loudly.

'Because we really don't want to miss it, they have to have us at their wedding, it would be totally unfair otherwise!'

'I promised, didn't I Alice? Anyway, pass the phone back to Jasper, I want to tell him about a cool fox I saw!'

They chatted a little while longer before passing the phone back to Esme who spoke down the phone as lovingly and as concerned as a mother. She was enthusiastic, paying attention to every detail they told her. Her soft smile fell into a frown- a bell must have gone off again.

'Well, we'll talk to you soon, okay? Look after yourselves!'

They could hear the mumbled cries.

'I miss you more!' She insisted before passing the phone back to him.

Carlisle rubbed her back, restoring a bit of lost bravery into it.

Edward was staring at the tiny little charm he'd picked out for Bella before they turned the attention to decorating the place. Carlisle was frowning at the instructions in his hand, trying to work out how to tie the flag into a bow on the back of the chair as Carmen had diagrammed.

Esme rolled her eyes, snatched the flag from his hand, wrapped it around the chair and tied it like shoelace except she fanned out the edges. She had to show him a few more times before he finally got the hang of it and then moved onto decorating table pieces with Irina and Tanya who'd only just driven up. Garrett and Edward were folding napkins into flower bowls, grumbling all the while, adding coloured gems.

'Got your speech prepared?' She whispered when he'd circled the chairs to where she stood, arranging flowers and place-names. She bent down and corrected a few of his bows.

'Nah, I'm going to wing it.' Carlisle said shrugging, he was laughing at her horror _'Kidding_ …'

She nudged him affectionately 'Sort your bows out, Cullen. You're slacking!'

He threw his hand to his head and stomped. 'Yes miss!'

She laughed, swatting him with her hand and him swatting her with the ribbon so that she leapt and glared at him.

'That was on my sunburn!' She whined, rubbing the area, trying not to laugh.

He apologised quickly and kissed her cheek before turning around to tie a few more ribbons on more chairs. She was humming, a slow song, sad in tone, but soft and romantic, not quite the famous wedding march but undoubtedly one that they'd play this evening.

* * *

Once the setting was perfect, the tables glittering, the lights hung over the drapes of the ceiling, they turned their attention to polishing glasses. She was still singing though he was sure she'd gone through a number of albums by now, still as slow and wistful as the first and still as soothing.

By four o'clock, his hands were aching but the glasses were sparkling and he was in desperate need for that shower back home. He nailed a sign Esme had painted onto one of the wooden stands and then closed the area off.

They checked over the church, everything still perfect, still neat and still pretty and drove home, fighting over the shower. Esme won by the tail side of the coin and had only just gotten out when she heard Tanya's hurried knock at the door.

'Es, we need your help and we need it now!' She demanded against the door.

She smiled. She'd never been given a nickname before, at least not by an adult….and this was _Tanya_.

 _'Now_!' She said, hitting the door with her fist.

'Coming!' She said quickly, grabbing her bag before rushing into the girl's room, still in a towel.

She was more covered up than three of the girls. Tanya was the only one dressed but she was only in sweats and a t-shirt, the others were wearing posh and extremely posh lingerie, walking around like a Victoria's Secret Catwalk show.

Carmen had her hair in a damp bun, she was stressing out, you could tell by the colour of her ears and every few seconds, she trembled slightly at the seat of her large dressing table. Irina had started to curl her hair but it was already becoming flat from the heat of the room.

She was speaking in Spanish, a long string of panicked words. The fact she could hear a few of the wedding guests beneath her was scaring her immensely. Esme breathed, wrapped her own wet hair in a bun and set herself into work-mode. All the girls seemed to be extremely flustered.

'Right, it's _too_ hot in here!' She said, opening the window, 'Tanya, go grab one of the bottles of champagne from Carlisle's car. Bring four glasses. Someone put a radio on…'

She grinned to Carmen who breathing loudly at her dressing table, sweating and fanning herself.

'Have another _really_ quick shower, don't worry about your hair, and _don't_ forget to moisturise!'

She instructed for Irina to take the seat in front of her and began re-curling her hair with the hot iron. They all bounded into action.

'She's been shitting herself!' Kate whispered. Esme smiled reassuringly.

'It's just nerves, she'll be fine.' She reached into her own make-up bag on the bed and threw a tiny bottle of perfume at her.

'Put a small bit on and you'll be smelling it all evening.' She promised. Out the corner of her eye she saw Kate grin and put it on the inside of her legs.

Tanya burst back in, bottle already opened, giggling and passed around glasses, Carmen had left the bathroom door open and demanded a glass. Esme suggested she helped with the moisturising process before pinning Irina's hair into a series of soft waves at her shoulder. She swapped seats with Kate.

The bridesmaids were pretty great once Esme had done their hair and were quick enough to do their own make up. Carmen was staring at herself in the large mirror, watching Esme from behind rush around her. She explained her idea, soft waves held back at the top and Esme got to work, coping with the material as well as she did with clay and paper.

'You'll be fine.' She whispered, letting the thick,dark waves fall from the wand to her back then she sprayed them. 'Remember to breath and remember to sing.'

 _'Sing_?!' Her Spanish tongue made the word sound funny.

'It'll help you relax.' Esme promised, plaiting the front of Carmen's hair into a crown as asked and securing it into place. Her fingers were aching when she'd finally finished.

'It's beautiful! Thank you Esme!' Carmen gushed, stroking where the vale and her hair met. She was looking over to Tanya who was furiously rubbing make-up of her eyelids. She couldn't quite get it right.

'Here,' she suggested, taking over to blend the three colours in an ombre effect across her eyelid. She then proceeded to play make-up artist as well as hair stylist, taking over the girl's attempts and working too hard to have time for a glass. She helped them get into their dresses before turning back to the pale bride.

She perched on the edge of dressing table, the white wood holding her weight easily and leaned over to Carmen, painting colour back into her face. She was thinking, singing in her head while Esme hummed out loud. It helped her to focus.

'Look up.' She instructed to Carmen, carefully marking the lines of dark eyes with a similar colour pencil. She was still nervous but looked more like herself now. She stood back to appreciate her art-work and sighed, content. Carmen appreciated it too.

She was almost too tired to give a shit about herself once that had been done. She blended her face with a tinted moisturiser, added a friendly kind of dark nude to her cheeks then highlighted her bone structure before adding a darker brown lip. Her eyes were supporting a similar shade to the bridesmaids. A metallic caramel brown to suit the light colours of her hair with a tight silver streak across her waterline.

Her own toffee-locks were far more willing to conform than either of the girl's. She curled it quickly, and pulled it into a soft and wispy bun at the back of her head, a few loose curls draping down effortlessly. She tightened the edge of her towel, fixed a few extra bits of perfume or make-up or bag issues before attempting to leave.

'Shit! I've ripped it!' Irina whined from behind. She had to hold the need to yell from exhaustion and turned to spot a very small tear on the strapped side of her silver dress. The other two were wearing the same kind of dress, the same colour and the same skirt but the tops were different, Kate's had no straps while Tanya's had two thick ones. After feeling like she'd raced around to do a marathon, she breathed and then got back to work.

Esme rooted around in her bag again before finding several small pins. She ran down stairs, ignoring the wolf whistles of her new friends and a few other guests she hadn't yet met properly and grabbed a few blooming white flowers from a vase.

She pinned each perfect flower on the left side of their chest, covering the small tear of Irina's dress and also making sure she matched her sisters.

Her eyes flitted to the clock. It was getting closer to six and she could just about hear everyone begin to make their way to the church. She hugged Carmen.

'Right, stay calm, finish the bottle of champagne, don't rush when putting on your dress, if something's uncomfortable, it's for a reason. Take your time and don't panic!'

Carmen felt small and cold beneath her own over-heating body but smiled nonetheless.

'I'll see you at the church, okay?' She soothed, racing across to Carlisle's bedroom where they were both waiting, dressed smartly in sharp dark suits. Carlisle had a silver waistcoat on, holding onto his blazer one handed.

'Calling it close aren't you?' He teased, tapping his watch and instructing Edward to stand outside as she continued to rush through the bathroom then back to stand in the living room, coating her skin with a kind of sweet smelling powder and doubling that with a sweet perfume. She copied Kate and rubbed the liquid onto the hollow of her neck, her shoulders, her elbow and in between her legs.

He watched her curiously. She stopped and took a breath.

'You look hot…' She whispered, pausing to look at him and place a warm hand against his diaphragm. Then she let the towel fall to the floor, smiling before shifting out of his grasp. She had his attention

'So much for sober.' He teased, eyes flicking to his watch, some of the champagne had split onto her towel. Which was really infuriating because not only did she miss the chance as drinking it, she had to wear it on her for a good few hours!

She still had a few minutes. She pulled on a skimpy set of underwear, ones that was so small, he couldn't have possibly noticed it in her bag then proceeded to deliberately paraded around in front of him for a second or two. It was a soft kind of material, silky and lacy, too thin to cover either cheek. She sat next to him as she pulled tanned stockings up her long legs, clipping them to a loop of her underwear with a paper clip. But then changed her mind and stripped them off, chucking them behind her. He sighed wistfully.

He was smirking, hardly noticing when she pulled her dress over her head and smoothed it down on her front. It was more beautiful than he remembered. It was sexy but still reserved and still sweet and simple. She was captivating.

'Zip me up?' She asked, turning her bare back to him. He let his lips guide the way for the zip to follow, kissing a spot on the side of her neck, feeling her squirm beneath his minted breath.

'You smell amazing,' he complimented, kissing the area where she'd rubbed the perfume. He spun her around gently as if they were dancing. 'And look _beautiful_.'

She kissed him, catching his lip between hers before pulling away and wiping lipstick off his mouth. She then pulled strappy heels onto her feet, ran around trying to find her bag, found one and placed her possessions into it.

'You are funny.' He said grinning, kissing her cheek before leading her out the room. She held onto Edward's hand, retorting his compliments with her own and followed Carlisle to the car.

'You look really pretty!' Edward whispered, staring at her. She almost didn't look like Esme but then she did. It was strange.

'Well you're looking like the handsome Fella you always do.' She giggled, smoothing his combed copper hair. 'Have you got the rings?'

'Yep!' He said excitedly and patted his pocket.

* * *

Plenty of people were standing outside of the church, waiting to be led inside. Carlisle threw the car keys to Esme which she caught in her purse easily.

'Your speech?' She whispered.

'All in here, _Sweet-Thang_.' He pouted, tapping his temple and nodding almost in appreciation. She started to giggle, rather horrendously.

'Don't ever call me that…' She said laughing at him, he burst into a smile too.

'I took a risk-' he said, blushing. They both agreed; it didn't work. She shook her head, still giggling.

Edward placed the rings in Carlisle's hand and let him fix a flower onto the lapel of his blazer.

'You look great, Son!' Carlisle said proudly, placing a hand on his shoulder, his other hand interlocked with hers. Esme bent and kissed Edward's cheek, wiping away the lipstick like she did with Carlisle.

'We're so proud of you.' She agreed, grinning. He warmed in colour.

'I haven't done anything yet…' he said shyly before running up to Garrett and Alistair who were chatting along with some of Eleazar's cousins. Well, Garrett was... Carlisle sighed and walked with her to the church entrance, introducing her to a few family members.

Edward was eager to play his role well and pointed to where he and Esme would sit. Carlisle kissed her quickly and then stood next to Eleazar, not looking at him but still smiling nonetheless.

'You actually made an effort?' Eleazar teased, pulling at his own shirt collar and smoothing his tie. Carlisle looked across and fixed his buttonhole. The priest was standing beside them, somewhat deaf or maybe day-dreaming. He was a Spanish friend of Eleazar's, clearly finding the cold weather a little strange. Either way he was lost in his own world.

'Better effort than you, I see.'

He laughed but it was cut short.

'Are you okay?' Carlisle questioned. A nervous Eleazar was almost as rare as it was to die by laughter. He was fidgeting.

'Obviously.'

There was a pause. Carlisle didn't say anything, just took a breath, eyes catching Esme's then flitting back to the door. No sign of them yet.

'This wasn't a stupid idea was it?!' he suddenly whispered.

 _'What_?! Eleazar, of course not!'

'Because you know when Liz got married and we all said she was too young…'

'She was 19. You're 30… so no?' Carlisle scoffed. He never really took part in the age argument but here it felt relevant.

'But she did it privately, all in secret….'

Carlisle squirmed, _yeah secret…_ but he'd been there…he was the only one of the friends she'd invited and he'd kept it as his own secret. He was dreading being exposed now, what with Alistair glaring at him.

'What's your point?' He asked carefully.

'Who _are_ these people, Carlisle?! Why are they here?!' He sounded hysterical though he looked completely normal, same grin planted on his face as usual.

'The people on your left are your family, on the right are Carmen's…'

'People I haven't seen for _years_ …'

'You're over-reacting. Take a deep breath, in a moment it'll all be over…'

Eleazar shot him a very worried look, as if he was going to faint at any given moment.

Tanya was standing at the entrance doors, signalling Esme desperately but she hadn't noticed. She caught Carlisle's signal however and tried to walk as secretly as she could through the church doors.

Carmen was hyperventilating on an old church bench by the coats, bent breathing in and out so desperately that Esme wasn't even sure she was breathing. She grabbed Esme by the arms, lowering her so that their faces were parallel.

'I can't do this!' She whispered so quietly the bridesmaids didn't notice. Esme dragged her into a cloakroom away from their confusion, away from her own father's Spanish swearing. Her dress was beautiful, feathery almost with a belt of silver cloaked around her waist. She turned her attention back to her panicked friend. She looked beautiful.

'Okay- _breathe_. Tell me what the matter is?'

Carmen started immediately to break down in a crumble of foreign words.

'In _English_ , please!' She amended, dabbing away at the fallen tears, stopping them from ruining either face or it was annoying having a poly-lingual boyfriend. Huh, _boyfriend_ …

Carmen's gasping brought her back to the moment at hand. Now would be the worst time to decide marriage wasn't for her…

'I can't do it, all the people out there... I _won't_ do it!' She was breathing hysterically again, shaking.

'It's just faces, it's only really you and Eleazar up there, honestly!'

Like she knew. On her wedding she underwent the same amount of hysteria, knowing even then it was a bad decision...She was making some kind of howling squeal in an attempt to stop the crying though it only made it worse.

'I can't go up there!' She wailed, accepting Esme's comfort.

'Okay, I've got a plan. Stay here!'

Esme instructed the bridesmaids to find a seat and then quickly ran up to Carlisle, looking like she was embracing him but whispered into his ear. He nodded simply, let her run out again and turned to the groom and the vicar before instructing they followed too.

Esme and Carmen were standing outside now, brave and colourful against the bitter wind though her tears still stung her face. When Eleazar came running through to hug her, it was like they'd been separated for years. He held her tightly, kissing her face gently, quieting her sobs.

She was whispering to him in Spanish and he answered looking just as relieved. Esme pulled the priest in front and arranged the four of them like how they'd be arranged in the church.

'If you could do the official ceremony here and just repeat it in there that would be great!' She said, grinning nervously. Carmen's tears had slowed but not stopped, she was smiling up to Eleazar, nodding.

'Dearl-'

'In Spanish if you don't mind.' Esme said quickly.

The priest started again and gave a shorter version of the union in Spanish. Carlisle was smiling across to her, listening to the sing of the words. He held the rings out to Eleazar who thanked him and continued, saying his vows with perfect rhythm. Esme was looking at their faces, their interlocked eyes, catching Carlisle's every few seconds until she couldn't look away.

Eleazar lifted Carmen easily, crushing her to his mouth though she was in no complaint. She was laughing, holding his hand to where her rushing heart was.

Esme passed the bouquet back to her.

'Now, ready to re-do it in there?' She asked reassuringly, holding out her hands to them.

Carmen laughed, kissed Eleazar again before sending him, Carlisle and the priest back to their positions and then followed Esme inside. She rearranged the skirt of her dress so that it billowed out, attached her father to her arm and found her seat next to Edward, pretending like nothing had happened though her hands were cold.

She was giggling as she walked down the aisle, sharing a private moment with Eleazar, covering her blushing face with the lilies of her bouquet.

* * *

They left the church after them, following the photographer. She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist.

'You saved the day!' He said against her jaw. She laughed, shuddering from the cold, catching Edward's hand when he jumped over to them. She congratulated him on his first job and then they followed the married couple, posing for photos, complaining every so often that their faces hurt from smiling.

They were clever to have asked for a late wedding. The gazebo was beautiful under the dark blue of the sky, reflecting the light of the stars easily against the lit-signs. The inside was beautiful, warm reflecting a homely feel with soft Spanish music in the background. He found the placards with their names on and sat on the table with the bridesmaids, Edward was on his lap, sharing his excitement while Esme brought over a tray of drinks.

He looked to his glass and then her glass and grinned.

'After a rough night last night, who needs more alcohol?' She said shrugging. He beamed at her and winked.

They had the seats just below the 'top-table' though it was a dumb name because the two most important people would sit at it for barely a second of the night. The speeches went ahead. Carmen's father complained about the timing and the lack of organisation, and the timing to reiterate his distaste and the travelling-but she was too happy to notice. She gazed at her husband, sharing their own excitement and their own conversations between one another without having to converse.

Esme could feel Carlisle's leg jittering nervously behind her though he looked completely calm, she reached out to soothe it. Carmen's father finished with a toast so they switched, Esme holding Edward on her lap as they both watched Carlisle stand up, a small smile of his face.

He took a sip of his drink to give some moisture to his closed throat and then began, addressing people first in Spanish before changing the language with ease.

'First, I want to thank you all for being here, I know it may have come as a surprise to you when asked if you would attend on such short notice but I know this was a union fated years before.'

He grinned to the married couple.

'So, last week, when I was called upon to be Best Man, a thought sprung to mind, the guests attending would cope with the time constrain as would the Bride and Groom themselves. This speech would not. Not only did I not have time to include all the usual jokes of a great speech, I didn't have the time to construct something as deeply representative of my gratitude to two of the most generous people I could ever ask for.'

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, centre of attention was never his strongest suit, he shifted awkwardly.

'But here it goes.' He announced, catching those gorgeous eyes before turning his attention back to the room.

'Most security guards are jolly and friendly and within seconds of meeting Eleazar, I knew that the stereotype didn't suit him. He was rude, enjoyed jokes at everyone's expense but his, and had a very dark sense of humour. My polar opposite…'

Eleazar chuckled and nodded in agreement.

'When he then came to invade my premises at university that same summer, as an Englishman, I was abashed, appalled and frankly, on edge the whole time. I was the butt of every joke there was to be made until we struck up a mutual kind of distaste. He loved being promiscuous and as a trainee doctor, I was eager to find willing participant guinea-pigs to practice medicine on.'

Just from the hidden laughter on his face, Esme knew there was a larger story there but too inappropriate to tell.

'He was clever and willing to pass on all sorts be it social knowledge-' She couldn't be sure but that seemed like another private joke '-cultural information such as different languages and even a quick wit. He was patient but relentless, never giving up until I could recite all my medical textbooks backwards and insult him while doing it.'

The couple watched him, proudly, the way family would worry over their younger and more naïve counterparts.

'Carmen adds the kind of passion and love that is written about in literature across the borders. She is Miss Lizzy Bennet to his irritable and discomforting Mr Darcy…though Spanish and far more beautiful. She is kind, thoughtful and completely welcoming. Though her tongue is sharper, her temper more frightening and her word her bond.'

He raised his flute of champagne. 'To not just my friends but my _family_ who continue to support and sustain us all through all of life's trials; _Muchas felicidades_.'

He reached over the table to kiss Carmen and embraced Eleazar in a comfortable hug before Eleazar jokingly kissed him, too. Carlisle frowned, laughing.

'You did great!' She soothed, kissing him as if it were total normally and she'd been doing it for years. It was nice to replace the hint of alcohol from Eleazar with the sweet fruity scents of her breath. He ruffled Edward's hair and sat back in his own seat, relieved.

'If your mother was here now,' he whispered to Edward encouragingly, 'She would've written that speech and then told her own.'

Edward shared a kind of private smile with him and hugged Esme a little tighter, appreciating the thought of his mother being as present as they were to the wedding party. Esme winked at Carlisle who took another deep breath and leant back in his chair, accepting the clap on his shoulder from Garrett. Alistair smiled his usual restrained smile.

Eleazar beamed at his new wife before chinking a knife to his glass, perhaps more for show. Everyone's eyes were already on him, waiting. Garrett wolf-whistled.

'Okay. So, urm. Thanks for coming!' He said cheerily. 'I wanted to start by saying that this was _not_ a shotgun wedding and that Carmen is not pregnant but urm. Yeah, thanks for sharing our day with us, feel free to enjoy a drink and a dance, we're very grateful to have you here!'

He sat down very quickly, avoiding the eyes of people but accepting the applauding like he was a famous actor.

* * *

There was a while where people shifted and mingled to talk to each other before they called for the first dance.

She dragged him easily, her long skirt sweeping the large dance floor with Eleazar standing by her side. She held him formally, like a professional dancer would until he kissed her and the space between them closed. They huddled, softly swaying to the sweet tune of Spanish singing.

Esme was leaning on her hand, gazing longingly, watching them dance together. With his foot, he pulled her chair closer to his and leant next to her, watching her more than the couple. Edward had bagged a front seat row at the edge of the dance-floor.

'It's beautiful,' she sighed.

'It's a ballad. Pretty famous, they were _always_ going to have this one.' He whispered, edging his elbow against hers.

'What is it saying?' she breathed, still watching. He felt himself smile, paused for a second to catch the line and smiled even wider.

'Your Spanish really is poor!' He teased, but she was still waiting.

'We were sat talking together, face to face, laughing like idiots. I didn't think this time would come to hold you in my arms and tell you…'

She was watching him speak the words now, translate it easily back and forth but slower to suit the rhythm of the song.

'Te Amo' He quoted. That was a phrase she was familiar with.

'Te amo.' She agreed, locking gazes with him.

He stood up and held his hand out to her which she took gracefully and they joined a few other couples swaying to the music. Her arm was around his waist, her hand loosely against his but feeling more secure and safer than if he was grasping her.

His other hand was at the small of her back, sending jolts down her legs, holding her close to him so that his after-shave tickled her nose. She moved their enclosed hands against his chest, the fabric of her long arms warming the cuffs, concealing it like a secret. She let him control the movement.

'-Since I first looked at you, I've felt this way.' He continued and she almost forgot he was translating for her. 'It's not easy to say it but I love you'

'I think I get the Gist', she giggled, shushing him.

It was just as nice to be held in their own comfortable silence. She leant her cheek to his jaw, kissing the smooth skin. Edward was smiling.

When the song ended and Carmen danced with her father, Carlisle joined Eleazar for a drink at the bar leaving Esme and Edward to dance together for a bit. She was teaching him to lead like a gentleman.

'I'll get it.' Carlisle insisted, pulling out his few notes and passing it to the bartender. 'What are you having?'

'Two shots of Amaretto and Gin and tonic.' He said grinning.

He pushed the drinks to the groom who watched him confused.

'Not joining me, brother?'

He fought the smile and shook his head, turning to watch Edward follow her steps easily. He was doing well, laughing with her when she spun him around and he attempted to do the same. He drank the water thoughtfully.

'Not tonight.'

He smiled now, he couldn't help it, he was smiling more at them, his heart warming and then he thought about her, how beautiful she looked, how beautiful she always felt, her endearing gazes, warm touches.

Eleazar turned to face the dance floor, just as proud, having thrown the drink down his neck. The song had changed but the women with the inclusion of Garrett, Edward and a few other guests stayed dancing. It was some popular 80s hit now.

'Oh?'

'What with the car and everything…' He added quickly but it wasn't a real attempt to hide anything, he was too captivated watching them. Eleazar clunked his tumbler to his glass of water.

'Cheers to _you_ then.' He muttered, adding a wink.

'It's your wedding night!' He retorted, laughing. Eleazar copied.

'I told you it's customary for the Best Man to get laid, too.'

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'You look beautiful!' Esme grinned, hugging Carmen for what felt like the fifth time today but she was warmer, more comfortable and extremely happy, her smile hadn't faltered since the church incident.

'As do you, chica bonita! I can't bear to think what would've happened if you weren't here today.'

'You would've done something.' She said, reassuringly. 'You would've both ended up here at the end of the night, I'm sure of that!'

* * *

The rest of the dancing and the long hours of the night followed as such. As Eleazar promised, there was plenty of dancing, mainly including Carlisle but always Esme and quite a lot of alcohol, not that either touched a drop.

They didn't have a cake, or well, they did but it was a small one at home that the couple had decided was _too good_ to share so for now they cut through a tower of Pavlova and squished it very easily into each other's faces.

They were all going back to the house, including the married couple meaning they were the last to leave the celebrations, squishing into the back of whatever car would take them with the rest of the family.

Edward was asleep, Carlisle's blazer wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket, head lolled over his shoulder, too tired to hold himself up. He'd had a long night and he'd kept himself awake for a long time before crawling onto Esme's lap and burying himself there to sleep. His eyes were closed softly, his mouth fallen open and his hair in front of his face, close to his nose.

'He looks so much like his mother…' Carlisle sighed, smiling. It was nice to have some part of them still living on.

They changed him into pyjamas which was surprisingly easy with the extra pair of hands and the lack of excited squirming before folding the duvet over him, kissing him goodnight and wondering back downstairs.

Irina and Tanya were giggling, imitating a common dance to a common pop song. Garrett had Kate leaning against him, laughing as they changed some of the moves to make them more adult focused. Alistair was nursing a drink though he looked incredibly drunk already, and was actually making a conscious effort to include himself in the giggling of the girls.

Eleazar and Carmen were still dressed in their wedding outfits, though the men of the room excluding Alistair were comfortable enough in their waistcoats. He was whispering in her ear, holding her against the same counter where they'd all stood at this morning. He had his hand on the leg that was wrapped around his waist, her skirt hiding anything intimate.

Esme smiled up to him, avoiding the giggles of the happy-couple and focusing on her own. The two of them shared a look to each other, blue water complimenting the woodland greeny-brown of hers like a rainforest.

'We're off to bed,' Carlisle announced, starting the rounds of kissing/hugging everyone goodnight. Tanya embraced Esme tightly, thanking her for her help.

No one felt the need to joke about anything, perhaps because the joke had gotten old or more likely because they were too busy having their own kind of fun.

Esme kissed Carmen and Eleazar rocking with Carmen in a tight embrace.

'Congratulations,' she repeated grinning to the two of them.

They both looked tipsy but happily so. Carlisle hugged them too, clapping Eleazar loudly on the back before he said anything remotely embarrassing then taking the giddy walk back to their room.

Carlisle jumped to the middle of the bed, kicking off his shoes with his feet, before reaching over to the side of the bed and throwing something at her.

'I'm a little gutted you never wore them,' he said when she picked up the material and unravelled it to reveal her stocking.

She laughed, untangled her shoes from her feet and sat next him on the bed, curling her arm around his waist untucking his white shirt. His mouth was on hers; gentle, but firm, trying to be romantic by taking his time but the hunger persisted. He parted her lips with his tongue, timid at first but hot against her own, teasing and stroking sending sweet shudders of excitement down her neck all through her body making it difficult for her to un-button both his waist coat and his shirt.

He drummed his fingers along her waist, curving his hand up to the zip, fingers still drumming a silent tune. She hitched her skirt up a little to curve her leg over his, both trapping him and holding him closer, giving him a far better angle to explore with. His hand twisted into her hair. He tried to hide his confusion but she found him frowning at the various pins that he picked out. She sat up, sharing his amusement and picked the pins out, throwing them to his table so that her long caramel locks came curling and unraveling from the confined space they'd been pulled into. They spread out messily, the ends tickling the exposed part of her back.

He sat up too, grinning in the lamp light, facing her while his hand skirted softly over back, under her hair to pull down the material, exposing her shoulders, pulling it down lower, mouth on her neck until the top of her body was free. With her free arms she pushed the material of his shirt off of his shoulders, shaking hands moving quickly to undo his belt.

They were quieter than yesterday, more focused, more attentive in feel of each other's skin against their fingertips. He kicked off his trousers, followed by his underwear and held himself over her, laughing, taking their time as they continued to whisper sweet musings. She was pulling at his neck with one hand, deepening their kiss while with the other, she moved his hand to the hip of her underwear. He couldn't help but groan this time, it was involutary. He hooked his index finger around the fabric, carefully savouring the moment, getting ready to rip it.

A muffled cry?

He threw himself back to look at her, worrying but she looked as confused as he did. She'd thought for a moment that was him while he'd assumed it was her...

'Can I stay with you guys, tonight?' A timid voice asked, rattling against the locked door.

Carlisle sighed, both relieved and annoyed. He dropped his head against her breasts, her breathing as ragged as his but quickly returning to normal. They looked at each other, grimacing.

'Please?' he cried through the door.

And just like yesterday that cold bucket of shame drenched them both. She tickled the exposed area of his inner leg clearly advertising the fact that the choice had already been made for them.

The moment was gone. So she kissed him simply and pulled on pyjamas.

'One minute, Edward…' he sighed, begrudgingly following Esme in dressing in pyjamas before opening the door to his son who looked sheepishly at them.

'Edward, you're seven years old. You're too _old_ to share a bed with us….' He started, but Edward had already found his spot, curling himself under the covers, trembling. Esme sighed but smiled as well before wondering into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked amused.

'But I slept in your bed the other day!' He complained, large green eyes watching him.

'Those were exceptional circumstances.' Carlisle muttered. It was pointless though, like usual Edward had already won. Esme took the side to his left, smoothing the covers over before letting him cuddle up to her, he looked nervous.

'I had a nightmare…' He whispered, ashamed.

Carlisle relented, brushed his teeth too and crawled into bed with the two of them, using his words to comfort him though Esme's touch seemed to be doing enough. He switched off the light and turned to face in, spotting Esme's smile from across him. Edward already had his eyes closed so he took her hand and kissed it.

'Sleep-well, my Love.' She whispered.

 _'Te Amo_.' He retorted.


	15. Day 14: Sunday

_**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!  
**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review, very nearly at the end of the story!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

 **Day 14: The Return**

'Es?'

She grumbled a little.

'Es?'

He put a hand on her shoulder, shaking gently. He didn't really know why he'd shortened her name, it was only two syllables anyway but she seemed to react well when Tanya called her it so he thought he'd give it a try.

'What?' She mumbled, groggily opening her eyes, the words tumbling from her mouth in a breath. She might have felt angry at first but her face contorted into a small smile when she saw his gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him. It was hard to be angry at something so beautiful.

'What's the time?' She asked, carefully, rubbing her eyes.

'Three in the morning, but you've got to hurry…'

'You woke me up after two hours sleep?!'

Even though it felt like longer, she was slightly annoyed, she'd had enough these past two weeks with Edward waking her up, why did he have to get involved with it too?

He was tugging at her arm like a child. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Edward and headed straight to the bathroom, shooting tired eyes in his direction.

He looked a little more well-groomed than her but then he didn't have the remains of last nights make up left overs on his face. He was looking excited opposed to her sleepiness.

She came out wearing a similar thing to yesterday, leggings and a t-shirt.

'You're going to have to wrap up warmer than that…' He muttered laughing quietly.

She rolled her eyes, changed into something else and let him lead her away from the peaceful Edward, into the sharp darkness. He encouraged for her to go down stairs which she did groggily, grabbing a flask of tea with great confusion.

Knocking on Eleazar's door, he took a deep breath. They were still awake, he could hear them giggling.

'Can't a man get a little alone-time with his wife?!' The voice seethed.

No one opened the door.

'Sure, just wanted to let you know Edward's in my bed. Could you do me a favou-'

The door opened. A dark grin was on his face.

'How was it?!' he asked, biting his lip.

Carlisle took another deep breath and curtly shook his head.

'Oh speak up, Cullen!' He teased, looking somewhat tired but not enough to find him annoying.

'As I said, _Edward is in my bed,_ could you please do me a favour and keep an eye on him. We're popping out for a bit.'

'Cockblocked by your son again?'

He stared at him until Eleazar relented and nodded.

'Fine whatever, where are you off to?'

'The usual.' He said smiling. Eleazar grinned and saluted him off.

When they got into the car she was yawning and rubbing her mittened hands together, shielding from the outside snow.

'You'll warm up soon,' he said gently, putting on the heater with a flick of a switch. She was smiling but watching him carefully, her breath misting in the air.

'I'm not having sex in a car….' She said though even she had to admit, the very suggestion was somewhat titillating. Totally inappropriate of course, she was not that sort of girl! But still, a thrilling thought.

He rolled his eyes.

' _Obviously_. I didn't wake you up for _that_.'

She almost seemed a little disappointed. It was cold in the car and out the car. Sex would undoubtedly warm them up. He didn't even look humoured.

The drive didn't take long. He parked up on a snowy hill, grabbed a blanket and dragged her across the snow, looking up.

'What am I looking for?!' She asked after a while, shuddering from the winter. He wrapped the blanket around her and checked his watch.

Then they waited and they waited and they waited, freezing all limbs and digits off.

' _That_!' He said finally, gazing up to the gorgeous wistful colours of the sky snaking around in curves for miles. She gasped, feeling awake now, and pointed.

'Oh my God! How rare is this?!' She whispered, watching the shades of the colours light his pale skin.

'Fairly,' he said after a while.

They sat and watched it for a long time, maybe too long because by the time they got in the car, they were shivering again.

'That was beautiful...' She hushed, breathing into her mittens. He held her hands and took over in giving them life.

' _You're_ beautiful.'

She grinned at him.

'Right, that's it, I need body heat- it's freezing up here!' She clumsily crawled over to sit on his lap, huddling for his warmth. He gave it freely.

'I _told_ you to wrap up.' He teased, rubbing her blanketed back before changing that to her shirted back until his hand was warm enough to slip up the back of it.

She raised an eyebrow… calculating.

'I'm not after that.' He insisted, reaching up to kiss her slowly, tongue marking out the line of her lip. She rocked onto him, leaning to press the recline button on the seat.

'I might just be….' She muttered laughing. Within moments, they had both escaped to a paradise of passions.

They slept awkwardly in the back of the car, spread out one over the other, exhausted from their workout but none the less, satisfied. More than satisfied, after two weeks of built up tension, the release was fantastic. She lay on him, the sweat on her back turning cold but their ragged breath warming them both as it fogged up the windows of the car. He was quiet but smiling, he had his hand rested behind his head, still breathing a little too fast. Their heartbeats still running together.

'Technically illegal….' She muttered, stroking his fringe. He didn't open his eyes yet, just turned to kiss the open heel of her hand.

'What _do_ you do to me?' He teased, his piercing blue eyes making her tummy fizz all over again.

She felt a little sore but only because the car had numerous amount of plastic bits and windows and various other debris in their way to stop a comfortable night. Nevertheless, he looked happy and perhaps even peaceful like he was entirely spent, all his energy used.

'I blame _you_. I'm the innocent woman that you seduced.' She retorted, gleefully.

He smirked, leaning up awkwardly to kiss her.

'I wouldn't call what you just induced; 'innocent'.'

She shrugged, biting her lip.

'You're the one who brought me out here.' She said, resting her chin on his chest. She felt him laugh.

'You initiated things…' he retorted, still laughing. It was largely entertaining how he still couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

'You kissed me first.'

He sighed letting that develop into another laugh before softly pressing his lips to hers, eyes closed.

'If you'd told me a month ago I was going to strip in the middle of work and then get it on with someone as gorgeous as you, _in a car_ , I would never have believed them…'

He smiled, it was a little lopsided.

'Well, stripping in school was totally inappropriate and all _you_. I had no part in that-'

He rolled his eyes

'-as for 'getting it on'. I didn't think I'll be having sex with you in an expensive automobile either.' She said softly, letting the words take place. They were enjoying the silence for the moment, still touching each other by the edges of their skin before she suddenly started to laugh.

'What?'

'Oh my God, I've just taken Carlisle Cullen's virginity.'

He laughed, nuzzling her neck as he sat up, shielding her from the frosted windows.

'I am in the possession of your 'V'. I took _your_ virginity!'

'Look after it,' he murmured kissing the exposed skin of her neck. Her giggle turned sincere.

'Thank you…' she said carefully, frowning a little before realising the extent of what he'd done. Like sure, hormones were hormones but he'd still chosen her.

'What on Earth for?!' He said smiling, in reality he should've be thanking her because holy hell….he saw everyone's excitement towards the deal now…

'For making me your first….' The words were soft, she stroked his hair, eyeing the delicate smile.

'I would give it to you a thousand times over again if I could…' He whispered, not seeing the fault in his words. She laughed anyway.

'Well, maybe not right now, but in the future, sure?' She promised.

He didn't say anything, just held her to him, the softness of her skin singing a sweet flowery scent, making his head spin. He glided his nose along her exposed shoulder, up her long neck, around her jaw before kissing every spot. She was giggling, leaning onto him again so he fell back down and loudly thumped the back of his head on the passenger window.

'Ye-ouch!' He hissed, rubbing the back of his head, she laughed ten times harder so much so that she fell off his lap and into the awkward foot wells of the backseat, crumbing on the painful plastic. She grimaced, trying to hide her amusement at his misfortunes and vice versa.

'As much as I love this car, I think we need to get out of it.' She suggested.

He was awkwardly pulling on his clothes, finding little space to do so in the cramped area.

'Hey, next time we might be able to progress to the bed!' He teased, shrugging a shirt back on.

'If there is a next time….' She toyed, raising an eyebrow. He gnawed at his lip.

'Am I really that bad?' He sounded genuinely concerned, his humour altering just shy of a joke.

'Practice makes perfect.' She said lightly, rubbing the tops of his thighs. He hummed, trying to silence the excited laughter in his throat and edged closer to her face.

'And I am a perfectionist!'

His lips were on hers before she had a chance to retort.

* * *

'Alice, this really isn't a good idea…' Rose whispered, hiding beneath the blanket on her broken bed. She was cold but then this whole week she'd been cold, she was _always_ cold. 'Cold body for a cold-hearted girl' Sister De Mira had told her.

Rose shivered.

Alice was sat by the large window on the opposite wall, the other girls were silent which was a relief. They weren't Alice's biggest fans and to prove that under her pillow sat the remains of her torn drawings and broken seashells.

It was still early out, the bell hadn't rung yet which excused the sleeping team. Luckily, it was a sunny day however and the light was bright enough to stream through onto her sheet of paper.

'What do we need?' She asked, sounding more like she was talking to herself before getting excited and writing a few things down.

'Alice…please… you know this is insane.' She looked to her little friend, she was scribbling instructions, timings, plans, reminders and whatever useful information she had stuck in her head. Her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth, the way it always did when she concentrated. She'd got that from Edward….

Edward….Esme….Carlisle… It was a dumb idea. They were going to tell them off almost as bad as the sisters would. _Almost_ , but not quite.

'Do you _really_ want to stay here another night?' Alice asked, looking at her knowingly.

She huffed.

'Exactly, you're cold and it sucks here! Besides, Edward said we could stay over!'

Rose hated the way Alice was so basic with her description of the place. She chose to hold her 7-year old attitude to it though she was far too mature: She would say it sucked, she would call it boring, she would complain about the smell. What she wouldn't do was address the damaged or stolen property, the bruises along her spine, her empty stomach.

'But they're in Alaska! They won't appreciate us turning up on the doorstep! They'll be mad!'

Her face fell, the realisation slowly building. They'd be mad….she'd not seen them mad. What if it was worse than the sisters?!

A morning breeze squeezed its way through the old windows shooting up her spine in another shiver. Alice looked normal, pale and uninterested, the toes on her feet shining a blue tinge… she dealt with pain a lot better than the others.

'Nah they won't, they'll be excited to see us!' It sounded like she was ignoring Rose's concerns for her own sense of safety and wellbeing. If she acknowledged the same fear that coursed through Rose's inner being…well she'd never do anything.

There were voices. Alice jumped and ran back into bed, hiding the paper in her vest shirt and holding a finger to her lips while both girls pretended to be asleep.

Then the alarm rang, screaming and blaring into their ears until all of them were washed and dressed ready for church. They walked in straight lines, saying nothing except the same routine of morning prayers followed by the occasional 'ah-men'.

Rose was petrified.

They were in the breakfast hall when the boys finally made an entrance. They both looked tired, weak almost. Jasper walked with an occasional limp and a grimace. Emmett walked slowly behind him.

Jasper took the seat opposite Alice at the table looking at their 'breakfast' consisting of a small tumbler of fruit juice and five grapes. Alice didn't touch them.

'I told you not to back chat them!' Rosalie scolded to the boys, frowning as she picked up a squashed grape and placed it back in her bowl. Her stomach was growling but then it always was, she was getting used to the pain of hunger now.

'It wasn't them…' Jasper mumbled, shooting a quick glance to the older kids at another table. Some of them had taken part in doing a few extra chores for the sisters meaning they got a fuller plate of food. Emmett watched them both jealous and afraid.

'Who was it then?' Alice asked, concerned. Jasper sighed and looked over her shoulder to where one of the nuns was standing, a smile plastered on her face, a smile that turned dark in the light. He didn't have to say anything else.

'What did you say?' She asked, gently, pushing her plate towards Emmett who was so hungry he demolished it in seconds. Well, it wasn't a lot of food anyway…

'Refused to pray…' Emmett whispered.

Both girls gasped.

There was a moment of silence while they all appreciated that no matter how much pain both boys were in, they were lucky they were still able to walk.

'What was it?' Rose asked, though she clearly didn't want to know the answer.

'The belt.' Jasper sighed ignoring the tensing pain in the back of his legs. Emmett opened his hands to reveal taught red skin and then curled them back into a fist.

'Alice is thinking of running away again…' Rose whispered, lowering not only her voice but her head so that the words wouldn't be detected. Alice rolled her eyes.

'What?! You can't, not again! If you run, we're all done for!' Emmett panicked.

'That's why we should do it together!' She smiled a little, in a way that only she could.

'Alice…' Jasper began, unsure. There were so many things wrong with the very idea of running away and right at the bottom was the fact his legs were so sore, they were in a constant spasm. How was he supposed to run like that?!

'Jazz, I've got it worked out, trust me! We'll sneak out around lunch before the bell goes and we'll head to Edward's!'

'We don't even know the way to his!' Rose complained, shaking her knotty hair.

'Well, we'll work it out, it can't be far. If we get to school I'm sure I could map it out from there…'

Emmett's smile faltered a little. 'And if we get caught?'

'I've already cashed in my weeks warnings, do you really think I'm going to survive when they bring out the metre stick? We've got to try.'

She was being a little dramatic. Of course she'd survive. That was the worst of it. She should've just listened to Rose, kept her mouth shut, let the nuns take their stuff with no compliant and she definitely shouldn't have hit them back.

It would have to be lunchtime. Sunday was repentance day, she couldn't take another act of repenting…

'Okay.' Jasper sighed. 'Okay, lunchtime.'

* * *

'What even is the time?!' Esme yawned, trudging gently through the snow back to the wooden door of the house.

She was pretty surprised she'd managed to dress herself in such a tight space. Granted, she looked dishevelled but you couldn't really guess what they'd been up to…hopefully.

'About seven I think, we were out for a long time….' He whispered, opening and closing the door gently.

She looked to catch a gentle smile, concealing a little humour but mirroring her own exhaustion.

'Well…why don't we wash and climb back into that heavenly space called sleep?' She suggested, raising an eyebrow. He held in his shudder of delight by gritting his teeth.

'We?' he questioned.

She looked through her lashes at him, blinking only a few times before walking up the stairs, hands lingering on the banister as her dainty feet delicately met each step.

'Everyone _is_ asleep….' Came the whisper.

He couldn't follow her fast enough.

He locked both doors of the bathroom, supressing the sounds of the running taps while, for unknown reasons, she brushed her teeth in the mirror, staying at her reflection, her knotted hair and tying it away from her face.

Now that it was exposed again, he placed a cold kiss to the skin of her neck wrapping two arms around her tiny waist and gently peeling the material from the cold sweat of her body. He undid the blue buttons on the front of her trousers, watching himself do so in the reflection, and slotting his hands against the fabric of her thighs before pulling them down too.

She shifted out of her underwear while he stared at her and carefully dropped herself into the water, first a dancer's foot before it ran up to the top of her shin by the back of the knee where she carefully sat down letting the water and the bubbles rush over.

He was less graceful then she, though he took his time. He put his foot in the water and made a face.

'What?'

'Nothing…' He was gritting his teeth.

'What?!' she persisted, smiling.

'No, it's nothing. I just didn't expect the water to be the temperature of lava.'

She let the cold tap run, trying to conceal her amusement as he continued to whine via facial expressions only until they were both comfortably in the water. She scooted over so that she could lean against him. Her hands under the water were following the line of his leg, down the back of his calves and against the back of the knee where he was most ticklish though the water eliminated the sensation.

'How are you feeling?' He murmured into her hair. She knew how he was feeling, completely elated, it was written everywhere, in his smile, in his body, in his words.

'A little sore,' she admitted, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder. 'But that's to be expected since the last time I used this body was through birth….'

She let out a breath through her nose and offered a weak smile so he wrapped his arms around her chest to hold her a bit tighter, both thinking.

'I love you… I know it's immediate to say it but I do. Eternally.'

She turned to look at him, the piercing blue eyes sincere and thoughtful.

'And I you, my Love.'

They lay in the water a little longer, relaxed and sleepy until they finally got changed into clothes again. They'd just crawled back onto the bed, intending to sleep when Edward awoke as excited as he always was and eager to start the day. So they left the invitation of the bed and reluctantly followed him downstairs to make breakfast.

Carmen and Eleazar woke soon after and followed the scent of food to the top of the stairs where they heard laughter and a tiny bit of music.

'You're too….never mind…'

'No, go on, say it.' Carlisle insisted. Carmen looked to Eleazar, raising an eyebrow. They couldn't see them just yet, they were listening from where they stood, watching each other with a smile.

'You're too… _stiff_!'

Carmen muffled her laughter.

'Well you didn't complain yesterday! Besides, I'm not _that_ stiff!' It wasn't clear he was referencing the wedding dance.

'You see me? I'm tight _not_ stiff.' She demonstrated

'You don't think I know that.' He grumbled. Even from where they stood, Carmen could imagine them both smiling. Eleazar took the stairs before her, smiling widely to see them…dancing? _Well…That makes sense…_

'Morning,' he greeted, heading towards the coffee machine.

Carlisle's smile grew a little larger but his frown stood in the same place, his arms were still locked in that same position, holding her hand in one of his and his other at her back.

'You need to go left, back and kind of turn.' She instructed. But he got muddled and stepped back before stepping left. She pushed him away, laughing.

'If you're not going to do it properly, go find a new dance partner.' She said, poking her tongue out.

'I'm fine with the regular stuff. What's the fascination in the back breaking kind of dances?'

Eleazar rolled his eyes and welcomed Carmen into the room who greeted both them and Edward who was sat in the corner.

'And how is the married couple?' Esme asked, filling a coffee cup and sliding it into Carmen's hands.

'Well, thank you. Did you see the lights?'

'We did actually, bit of a surprise because for a long time, it looked like it wasn't going to happen but it did.' Carlisle noted, unable to tear his eyes away from Esme's pink cheeks.

'They were beautiful.' she added, turning her attention back to breakfast, she was making sweet and savoury eggy toast in different pans, working easily around the busy kitchen with no complaint.

Alistair came down the stairs, his feet heavy on the carpeted wood and placed himself next to Carmen at the table. He had the hint of a smile on his mouth but he wasn't giving into it just yet. Soon after, the rest of the house followed, all placing a breakfast order with the chef and corresponding in delight over how good yesterday was.

They moved to the sofas after breakfast, listening to Carmen test Edward's Spanish, him learning even more and eager to prove it with every new word. When he turned to show his family how great he'd done, he saw the both of them passed out, breathing easily and huddled into each other's warmth.

* * *

'Well give me a hand then!' Rose grumbled to Jasper, jumping on his knee then his flattened hands to reach up to where Emmett sat on the top of the wall. The bell had gone more than 40 minutes ago. It was nearly two o'clock. If they didn't get out now, they never would.

Jasper groaned, bent a little more and pushed harder so Emmett grabbed her easily helping her onto the wall with no worries. The back of his legs were painful against the rough material of the jeans which were way too big for him and he had to squint his eyes to stop the tears releasing.

'You next, Ali' He strained, bending lower. She was shorter so he would have to jump higher.

She smiled, tightened the little backpack on her back and jumped from his knee to his hands onto his shoulder where Emmett pulled her up too. Then Jasper took a running leap but Emmett was too busy glaring behind to catch him. On the fall down, he grazed his hands and shot a look behind.

The Sisters had spotted them.

Jasper gave Emmett a worried glance.

'Try again Jazz, I'll catch you.'

'Emmett, if I can't jump high enough, just run….' His legs were so painful.

'We're not leaving without you, Jasper! Jump!'

He took a few steps back, watching the sisters come closer to where they were standing and then ran as hard as he could, his foot pushing against the wall and Emmett catching the cuff of his arm, _just_. They clambered over and jumped onto the concrete, giggling.

'You did it!' Alice cheered, jumping around him, Rosalie looked relieved.

'Come on, we've got to get going before they catch us!'

They ran through the middle of town, running past all the shops until they were outside the school, Jasper lagging behind slightly but them all staying close by each other.

'Where now?!' Rose said, huffing away and holding her chest. Alice grimaced.

'I don't know, I thought I'd be able to work out how to get to Edward's from here but…but I don't know…'

'There's a pay phone over there Alice, why don't we try that.' Emmett suggested.

They held her up to grab the phone but she frowned at the buttons.

'Have you got any money?'

Both boys shrugged. Rosalie made a face and reached into her bag to produce several smaller coins. Alice grinned, took them all and placed them into the machine before punching in the number.

'Give me a leg up, I can't hear anything…' She ordered so the boys lifted her higher while Rosalie kept watch. They were so close to the school, they were going to get caught any minute.

'Hey!' She said cheerily as soon as someone picked up.

' _Hiya, Alice. What's with the unknown number?_ ' He was relieved. They'd tried calling the home before they left Alaska and hadn't gotten through so had just waited for them to call back.

'We're at a payphone.'

' _You are? How come? Has something happened?_ ' Alice could hear Esme whispering behind Carlisle but couldn't work out what she was saying.

'We're lost…' she confessed, biting her lip.

' _Lost? What do mean? Where are you?!_ '

'We're at school… we don't know the way to yours…'

There was more rustling sounds as the phone passed over to Esme's panicked voice.

' _Alice, where_ _exactly_ _are you_?'

'We're outside the school' she repeated, rolling her eyes to Rosalie. 'We ran away….'

' _Alice you can't-. Okay, what you need to do is call Charlie Swan okay, he'll take you back-'_

'But we don't want to go back, we want to be with you…'

' _We've only just left the airport, we won't be back in Fork's for another three hours._ '

'Well, we'll wait for you then!' Alice said, determined.

' _Sweet you can't. It's dangerous. Phone Charlie Swan, even if you don't want to go back, ask to wait with him till we come and get you, okay?_ '

'We can't do that either. We don't have any more money…'

She could hear Esme instruct Carlisle to drive faster.

' _Do you know the way to the station? Or even Bella's house?_ '

Jasper nodded behind her, he knew where the station was. He often wound up there after his previous attempts at running away.

'We know the station, yeah.'

' _Okay, make your way there but be safe, okay? Look after each other and go straight there, no delaying. We're on our way, I promise._ '

There was a pause.

' _Are you okay? Are any of you hurt?_ '

'Jasper hurt his hands and Rose fell over and scraped her knee but we're okay.'

' _Alice, be really careful okay? No talking to strangers, make sure yo_ -'

Esme stared at the phone. They were gone. She tried to call a few more times but it just cut out.

'Carlisle, you need to be faster.' She said, gripping the phone to her face.

'I'm trying, my Love. Don't panic, they're brave kids.'

'If anything happens to them-' She stopped, looking well away so that Edward couldn't see the tears roll of her cheek. 'It's just so dangerous for them.'

'They'll be okay.' He promised, putting a hand on her jittering leg. She felt the car lurch forward into the clearer space, zooming into action.

* * *

'Well, what way is the station, then?!' Rose grumbled, frowning at her friends. Jasper pointed west and they began to follow his lead until a dark car parked up next to them. Emmett jumped in front of the girls, throwing them behind.

'School's not open on a Sunday, children…' Came the voice.

Alice leaned to see Aro sitting in the driver's seat grinning at them. She sighed. Esme said not to speak to strangers, Aro wasn't a stranger.

'We know.' Jasper retorted, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Are you lost?' Aro asked, hiding his smile.

'No.' he said shortly. 'We're heading to the Police station.'

Aro undid his seatbelt and leaned further across to see them out of the open window.

'Not in trouble, I hope?' The whistle in his voice was creepy.

'Nope, we're waiting for Miss Platt.' Alice answered quickly, smiling. Rose was hidden behind Emmett watching carefully.

'Oh really?! Well, if you're waiting for Miss Platt, I could always take you to her house?' Aro suggested, a delighted smile playing on his face.

Jasper was trying to pull Alice back, far away from him.

'She's not there, she's in Alaska. Besides, she said to meet her at the station.'

'Well, you could always meet her at her home instead. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. I could phone to let her know.'

Alice looked to the three of them. They looked uneasy, they didn't want to get in the car but Alice knew better.

'That would be great actually, that way we don't have to bother Charlie!'

Aro pressed a button so all the doors flew open and instructed the kids to jump in. Alice stole the front seat and clicked her seatbelt into place.

'How do you know where she lives?' She asked curiously, she felt relieved, there was no chance of anyone being angry at her if Esme came home to find them there.

'Well, it's written on our system at school. I was finding it out for a friend of hers to surprise her so now she'll be delighted to have you there, too.' Aro said slyly. His dark eyes flashed to his peripheral vision, she was grinning.

'Like a surprise party?!' she asked, shaking with excitement.

Jasper and Emmett shared a frown.

'Exactly!'

Alice's face fell. 'But we don't have a gift…'

'I wouldn't worry, your presence will be a surprise enough…'

Rose was gripping onto Jasper and Emmett's hand though her face revealed nothing. Alice seemed the only one Aro was only interested in talking to, but that didn't bother the others. He gave Rose the creeps.

When they pulled up outside the block of flats, the kids were pretty confused. Esme was so colourful and open and bright and happy…why did she live in this sort of dump? No one complained, they were happy to be out of the confined space with the head-teacher. They pressed the buzzer on the wall, the door opened and they ran up the stairs to the door with the number four on it.

'I'm Alice!' She greeted as soon as the door opened. 'We're here for the party!' She said smiling.

Emmett gasped.

'Well….' The darks stranger said, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up, 'You must make yourself at home.'

* * *

'I can't get through!' She complained trying again for the fifth time to get through to Charlie's mobile. There was no answer from the home phone either.

'Keep trying.' He said quickly, barely abiding by the road safety laws as he skirted above and below the speed limit.

Edward was sitting in the back concerned. He'd never seen them so agitated, so nervy. It was unlike Carlisle's calm patience.

'Are you sure it's got credit on it?!' She said frowning, trying again, religiously thumbing the same number over and over again.

' _Shit_!'

Normally it made Edward laugh when he swore. It wasn't funny this time, it was alarming.

'We're not far. Don't panic' He tried to reassure. She was rubbing her temples as though she had a headache

'Anything could happen to them. They could get hit by a car, they could get kidnapped, they could get _really_ lost…What on earth is going to happen when they get back to the home?!'

She caught his blue eyes but he looked away just as quickly.

'Carlisle they wouldn't get…punished, would they?' The idea made her stomach drop. 'They're not the sort of home to do that, are they?!'

He grimaced. 'I don't know…' he admitted.

He felt the gasp rather than heard it. She had her hand plastered over her mouth as if to stop her from being sick. Edward didn't say much, just reached out his hand to hold hers. Her hand was smooth and thin and bigger than his but just slightly. He wasn't sure who was comforting who.

'If I tell you, don't tell them that you know' he said slowly.

Esme turned to him seeing him looking sheepishly at his knees. Carlisle looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

'They _are_ the kind of home to do that.'

'What?' It sounded more like a cry than an actual sound. Her eyes were watery.

'There's a reason why Rosalie has been wearing summer clothes this week and why Alice eats nothing and Emmett everything, why Jasper doesn't talk a lot…'

'Edward, what are you saying?' Carlisle asked, his voice calm.

'Rosalie was being punished for back chatting. They made Alice eat too much till she was sick so she doesn't like eating anything anymore, Emmett often doesn't get dinner because he's bigger and Jasper…well…he gets punished a lot.'

The car was silent all except for hurried breathing.

'Are you saying they're being abused?!' Esme asked, her voice coated with an emotion.

'Edward, do you have proof?!' Carlisle was back to his direct route of speaking, his voice a hard line. He nodded.

'Jasper's got scars all along his arms…'

'Oh God-I thought they were birthmarks…I didn't say anything- I thought….' She stopped herself, holding her breath before letting it out again.

His foot floored the pedal. 'Charlie will forgive me…' he murmured, surpassing all speed limits until they pulled up outside the police station.

The car slammed to a stop as she jumped out the car, Carlisle running after into the station. She looked around then was running around the back, around by the cells, by the desks…

'Esme?' Charlie greeted, frowning.

'Where are they, Charlie?!' Her hands were shaking but Carlisle was close to her shoulder trying to perform a sense of logic.

'Pardon?' he asked, looking at the concerns on their faces. Something must have happened?

'The children?! Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. They were meant to be here!'

He leant back, face contorting into a hard line. She cried out.

'Oh God. They're actually not here?!'

Charlie sat at his desk and immediately held the phone to his ear. She was breathing deeply on Carlisle's instructions following his guide on how to panic without passing out.

'Last place you saw them?'

Carlisle leant on the desk, looking at the computer, there were no reports on any seen children.

'They phoned about an hour or so ago to say they'd ran away…' he said quickly.

Charlie winced. These were not the words he wanted to hear.

'Did the home not call you?! They must have been gone for ages!' Esme asked, holding some element of oxygen to allow her to speak. Charlie shook his head and spoke quickly down the phone, issuing a search.

'They were at the school, they were heading to mine, I think.' Carlisle's own voice was tight.

Charlie nodded. 'Right, you both head there, call me if you find them!'

* * *

Edward looked hopeful when he saw them jump out but the hope quickly faded to despair. They weren't there. Carlisle jumped in the car, revving as soon as the door slammed and driving to his house.

They were all at the front door when Carlisle turned and instructed Edward stay in the car.

'But-' he tried to fight, jumping desperately over Carlisle's frame which blocked the view of the door.

'Car, _now_!'

That was the only time Carlisle had ever yelled at him and he ran back to the car, teary eyed.

'You should stay here too…' He muttered, eyes catching the smashed glass of the window on the door.

'No way.' She said quickly, swallowing hard.

He nodded, understanding. It was a ridiculous thing to ask and he knew she wasn't going to do so. He pushed lightly on the wood. It immediately dropped off the top hinge and swung open. The noise that fell from her throat was a mixture of a gasp and a cry out.

Suddenly, the weekend at Carmen and Eleazar's seemed a lifetime away.

'Watch your step,' he warned, his foot crunching on the broken glass. He made a face, one looked as if he might cry too but instead he shook his head angrily.

There'd been a fire in the living room.

The dreamy walls were stained with smoke, the floor and the surrounding carpet pure black with melted plastic and metal engrained into it. She was crying silently.

CD's had been snapped into brittle pieces of silver rainbows on the floor. The TV had a foot-sized smash through it. The sofa's had been burnt, the armchair, the blanket she'd worn had been cremated. It was when she saw the piano that she fell to her knees.

What piano? It had been scratched and marked and smashed in most places, all the keys had been ripped off and the inside was filled with smashed bottles of vintage wine, leaking a pure red puddle onto the leg around it. Elizabeth Masen's piano, smashed and buried.

He turned and was surprised not to see her at his usual eye-line. He crouched and pulled her up gently but she was limp, only pouring her effort into weeping so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up that way, supporting her weight.

He didn't say anything, just held her, his eyes in the fractured window, watching Edward in the car. He couldn't work out many coherent words from her sobs.

'You need to leave me…' She finally gasped, crying even more. 'Look at all I've done.'

He wasn't smiling, he didn't see a reason to, but he did tilt her head to look at her.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'He actually- You could've...' She cried a little more, head in her hands.

'You need to wait in the car.' He said quickly. 'I need you to watch Edward while I check the rest of the house, okay?'

She looked like she was about to protest but he gave her a pleading look and she nodded, hiding from his hard expression. She'd ruined everything. _He'd_ ruined everything. All their belongings, the sofa, the non-stained carpet. She couldn't bear to think of the piano. Carlisle's face said it all.

'Quickly.' He instructed, pushing her towards the front door. She couldn't even look at him. He softened his face.

'Esme?'

'Yeah?' Her voice was thick, broken, her soft face made hard and red by the salt water flowing from her eyes.

'I love you.' He said, eyeing the seashell and its stripes of purple against her neck.

'I love you, be safe.'

He nodded and she ran to the car. Using his foot to move fragments of his ruined home, he searched for a weapon before changing his mind and heading into the kitchen unarmed.

The kitchen lacked the same amount of sentimental value that the rest of the house did and even though it was annoying to see the flood of alcohol staining his trainers, he was less affected by their loss. Glasses and dishes were broken, the oven had been smashed with one of the stools which also got damaged in the process and another attempt at a fire had been started here too but the sprinklers from the ceiling had clearly stopped that from spreading.

His heart was in his chest, thumping painfully, keeping him moving. Even the dishwasher had been damaged.

He gave the conservatory a one over, or what was left of it which was basically burnt furniture and glass fragments before heading upstairs being careful of the splintered banister.

He checked the bathrooms first, just because that would be a rubbish place to hide and left them be. He had to hand it to him, as least the guy was consistent.

After, he walked carefully into the spare bedrooms to find them…empty? Like, _really_ empty, just walls and carpet… Even the bed had gone? Well… his home was full of antiques, it was nicer to have it sold off rather than ruined like the downstairs. Still, there was no bedding or anything.

He was feeling braver as he waltzed into his study but stopped dead in his tracks.

The missing furniture from the spare bedrooms was in his study, broken over a pile in the middle, all crumbled into ash. He kicked a burnt book and sighed. Admittedly, those textbooks he gotten cheap, and they were a lot of hassle, it was just devastating to see them ruined. He held his breath as he caught the edge of a broken frame and pulled it from the ashes.

'Thank God!'

He looked around, no one had seen or heard him so he sifted the yellow paper from the frame and slotted it into his jacket. Everything else was replaceable, his medical license was _not_. Well… the Masen's piano wasn't either…but he couldn't do anything about it now. He looked from the open window (the broken window) to the car. He had to catch himself from falling and walked away from the window shuddering. They were fine…No more leaning from great heights….

 _Not your greatest idea, Cullen_.

Crossing rooms to Edward's room, he started to gain a bit of relief, the house was silent. His toys were where they always were, his bed unkempt like usual. He felt relieved, they must have thought the piano was Carlisle's…good. It would be harder to explain that kind of loss to Edward. He checked behind the door and his bathroom, feeling a little like it was un-necessary and leant under the bed to see if he could find it. He sighed, laughing with alleviation.

The Masen's photo album was untouched. It flicked through the contents to check all was fine before grabbing one of Edward's smaller suitcases and throwing a several things in their for safe keeping.

His heart rate was almost back to normal when he wondered into his room, the same amount of speed he would go on an early Monday morning. He was expecting the trashed state but was pleasantly surprised to see nothing had been burnt. The gifts from the kids were down her side of the bed with an empty glass and a hair tie. Above the bed, the word 'SLUT' had been carved into the walls.

He didn't know why but he merely raised an eyebrow at it, stepping closer when a large object came crashing on the back of his skull.

He jumped, hissing from the pain and spun around.

'You?!' He yelled rubbing the back of his head and squinting.

Aro seemed just as shocked as Carlisle did, dropped whatever he had thwacked him with, a baseball bat or something and watched it fall to the floor. He either wasn't very strong or regretted his decision as soon as he'd began aiming because although it felt like it was shattering inside his brain ten-times over and there was _some_ blood, he felt lucid enough to be surprised.

Aro clearly wasn't one for violence either.

'Either you're going to trash my house and kill me or you're going to trash my house.' He said, sounding bored as he kicked the bat well out of their way. He was surprised at his own bravery especially when his head was burning, but what could you say when the person who had hit you was cowering like a child.

'Why?' He said simply, pointing to the wall behind him.

'It wasn't me…' Aro said quickly before rearranging his stance to seem taller, less coward like.

'Of course not.'

'You shouldn't be quick to point the finger, brother!'

Carlisle scoffed. 'No, I'm being serious, I know it wasn't you. Nonetheless, did you get what you were looking for?'

'I merely heard there was a break in and I came to check on you. I _am_ your next of kin.' Aro said quickly, offering the same glare as Carlisle offered him.

'The money isn't here, Aro.' Next of Kin was a technicality. It would be Eleazar if he didn't live so far away.

Aro shifted, narrowing his gaze. 'Who's to say I'm looking for money?!' he muttered quickly.

Carlisle's blue eyes shot to Aro's grasp. He made it obvious that he had seen.

'The knife in your cloak is a pretty big give-away.'

Both their eyes flitted to the baseball bat, too far out of reach. He shouldn't have kicked it.

Aro smiled broadly, giggling like a child would.

'I do like our games of pretend, friend!' He stepped closer so that Carlisle tripped on the corner of the bed. 'Now, my money?' He was brandishing the knife, a complete turnaround from a second ago.

Carlisle gulped, trying to hide it from sight and shrugged, ignoring his pulsing head. 'If you're going to stab me, just do it already, we both know I'm not going to tell you where the money is.'

Aro grinned. 'Good and in return, I might never tell you where the children are.' He raised his eyebrows as if they were still good friends and wobbled the point of his knife onto his finger so that it brandished blood.

Carlisle stood up immediately, dropping all entertainment. He'd never thought Aro would-. Aro pushed the blade between them to create a distance but he stepped up to it so that he could feel the cold steel against his neck.

'Tell me where they are.' It was a demand but a chilling one.

'Tell me where-'

Aro was cut off by a blood-curling scream. That gave him the chance, Carlisle quickly twisted the knife from his grasp, pushing his forearm against his long neck and throwing him sharply to the bedroom wall also smeared with swearing paint.

'Sorry.' Carlisle muttered before pulling his arm back and smacking him loudly in the face with the flat of knuckles, at speed. His head jumped sharply against the wall, knocking him out instantly.

He grabbed the knife and ran outside to see red, literal red. He blinked and rushed forward.

She was plastered against the door of the car, trapping Edward in, palms of her hand slashed and bleeding profusely as James tried to fight her grip and pushed the blade into her upper neck.

She had her eyes tightly closed so she didn't see anything, only felt the release as he fell from her body harshly onto the concrete. She let out a breath and tightened her shaking hands to stop the flow of blood.

Carlisle had the knife at his neck, scaring her into a new sense of insecurity but his grip was loose, he wasn't well accustomed to having a weapon, you could tell by the way his hand shook. Esme jumped into the car crushing Edward to her neck so that he couldn't see what was going on but, like his father, he immediately started to act upon her hands, wrapping bandages around them from the first aid box under the seat.

'Tell me where they are.' Carlisle seethed.

'You'll have to guess…' James uttered, painfully, showing a line of a smile. Carlisle leant harder onto his chest, wiping the smile of his face.

'Tell me!' He yelled, glaring.

'You won't kill me.'

'No, I won't. But as a Doctor, I know exactly which tendon to cut to ensure you never walk again…' He moved the knife from James's neck to sit behind his ankle, grazing it slightly.

'Tell me.' He repeated, pushing on the knife a little more.

He looked wearily at him, breathing deeply before crying out in pain.

'The flat! They're back at flat!'

'Esme's flat!?' Carlisle pushed, roughly cutting his ankle a little deeper but no more than a blister might.

He nodded quickly so that Carlisle moved away. James went to stand up but was knocked out by a flying fist connecting with his nose.

He jumped into the car, shaking a little and letting the engine roar to life.

 _To be continued…_


	16. Sunday (Continued)

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter as have had it prepared in my head since the prologue!**_

 _ **I hope you all like it, I'm very sorry it took so long to get up!**_

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a review, it works wonders and as for all the previous reviews and reviewers; Thank you so, so, so much! I appreciate it completely and whole-heartedly.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

 **Day 14: Where the heart is...**

'How are your hands?' The words were soundless.

He didn't even turn around, he just continued to drive, throwing the phone carelessly over to Edward and telling him to repeat everything he had seen to Charlie. Though the kid trembled, he nodded.

'They're fine.' She lied, letting the bandage tighten as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

In fairness, Edward had done a good job in tying up her hands, unfortunately the broken skin would not conform and they continued to leak a red river of sickening blood similar to the patch on the back of Carlisle's, usually, golden hair. Both of their wounds enveloping a searing pain.

The car halted to a stop outside the dingy block of flats, he grabbed her hands to look at them and grimaced but she was trying to tug them away. The cuts were deep and clearly painful, but not fatal. She would need stitches but he didn't have _time_.

'I need to make sure you're okay.' He said quickly, checking the soiled cloth and hiding another pained expression. It was as if he had no real need to complain about the continuous dull ache in his head compared to her slashed skin.

'And I need to make sure _they're_ okay!' she insisted, snatching away her hands. The door slammed loudly, louder than she had intended, making Edward jump a little. He was starting to catch the sense of endangered urgency.

Carlisle jumped out of the car, too.

'Esme, it's not _safe_ \- wait in the car with-'

'No,' she declared bravely 'No, _I have_ got to do this.'

She took a seconds pause to appreciate his concern. She wasn't the only one who had been hurt, not anymore at least, and Charles's list of victims was gradually becoming longer, as were his co-partners.

Shocked but gentle blue eyes furrowed, watching her warily. After what she'd said Sunday, how could he possibly let her go in there unprotected?! She was shaking a little but she looked determined and maybe quite frightened though she was hiding that well.

'I can't let you-' he tried, his voice broken but she paused him.

'You're going to have to.' She took a large breath and nodded, 'I _need_ to do this.'

He shook his head, his eyes on her.

'Five minutes.' Carlisle uttered, unlocking his jaw. 'Then I'm following.'

She nodded, ignoring his sigh and hurried through the entrance, pushing the door open with her forearms and tumbling up the stairs, clumsily, painfully hitting her knees against the sharp metal. She stood outside her door, took one intake of oxygen and unlocked it.

Like the classroom and Carlisle's front room, her own 'home' mirrored the damage. She stepped carefully over the smashed ceramic of the cups they'd drunken out of Thursday night, letting the sound introduce her arrival.

Her heart stopped the way it always did when she was near him, the unshakable fear of pure dread burning through her bones. He still had an element of charm left on his unshaven face, that slow prickling smile, the dark eyes that lit up when she came into view.

'Hey,' he said softly, smiling widely as though she were his everything. She swallowed hard. He opened his arms as if to expect her to come running into like she would have done years ago.

'Where are they?' she asked, her voice quieter than she would've liked.

'Come now, there was a time when you would come in through the door and greet your husband like any wife would.'

'I don't have a husband.' The words felt feeble in her mouth.

'Well,' he corrected with a smile, 'the law says different.'

'Only because you refused to sign the papers.'

He looked as if he was going to be angry but deliberately softened his look. Softened was a loose expression. He simply manipulated it back into that fake smile, the one he wore so well.

'Your hair is longer.' He noted almost shyly as if he were flirting.

She held back the shiver and swallowed again, summoning up sore memories. She suddenly felt a little braver.

'That's what happens when you let something live. They _grow_ …' She stated bitterly, feeling her face fall into a disgusted glare.

He blinked a few times, surprised she'd said something so… dangerous, then readjusted himself to stare through her.

She was tiny really and though she was trying her best to be brave, she looked even smaller to him. Her familiar light hair curling down her shoulders, her old t-shirt stained with blood, and shoes daintily pressing against the matted material of the carpet, holding herself less than sturdy.

He shook his head and gave a short laugh.

'You clearly don't remember very well. You're the one who fell, _you_ crushed it to death.'

The sound in her throat was barely above a whisper but it made her choke out.

'Him.'

'What?' He said, stepping closer.

The sudden rush of memories was clearly overwhelming for her because although she stood as strong as her legs would allow, a steady flow of tears began to fall from her lashes.

'He had a heart, he had lungs, he had fucking fingernails!' She spat angrily. 'Not 'it'. _He_ '

Charles tried to look away but this new strength was teasingly intriguing. She was shaking now but with a kind of fury instead of fear.

'Your own _son_.' She fired, sneering. She dropped her voice to a whisper. 'And you killed him.'

He rushed at her in an instant, looming over her with a flustered face of torment.

'How dare you!' He roared, raising a large hand. Her faint hands pushed at his chest with a severe lack of effort, he didn't even sway.

'Do you ever realise that if you'd changed, we'd all probably be in Ohio right now?! _Together_?!'

The thought was disturbing, back in Ohio, beaten and broken on the floor….She pushed the tears from her cheek with sore hands. He was glaring at her, breathing deeply as if trying to reign in his temper like an enraged bull.

'If you hadn't been a _slut!'_ He hissed, the words hitting her face.

'That was you.' She said carefully. 'That very night was all you- if you hadn't insisted on promoting our marital bed-' She held her breath, shaking her head roughly. He still looked furious.

'I knew you were cheating on me anyway. I knew you would shag anyone in your wake, you whore.' The words were harsh but how he said them, wasn't. The attempt to fight off the blame was hollow.

'He had a gun. I was scared for my life, what the fuck was I meant to do?!'

That very night was still poignant in her mind, engrained like a scar, the desperation of her screams, the eerie silence as she was left on the cold concrete, broken and the realisation years later when she realised it had all been a set up. Him insisting that she would take anyone….

'He should've just fucking killed you instead.'

He grabbed her throat, just has quickly as the other day placing a tight grip on her pale neck and pushed quickly so she slid to the floor with a painful crash, slipping on damaged furniture. She'd leant on her hands to break her fall and ripped the bandage, revealing the smeared red.

A sound caught her ears, maybe a whimper. She turned but couldn't see anything, the corridor to her bedroom was blocked with the splintered wood of the door frame, held up in jagged spikes like a warning.

It was scary how familiar it felt to have him leering over her, threatening with less than a dark glance. What was not familiar was the apparent lack of paralysing fear. Sure, she was scared, incredibly so but she also felt…different.

After all, the worst he could do was kill her and at least in death she'd be away from him.

She wiped the emotion from her face, and went to stand up on shaky legs. The heel of his boot on her chest held her down.

'Where are they?' She asked, breathing evenly. He stooped in closer, inches from her face.

'Why would I tell you that?' He questioned, a hint of a twisted smile playing on his pink lips.

'Because if you've touched them, if you've laid a hand on them….' She lowered her voice to a growl ' _I'll kill you myself'_ she promised, trying to forget the hefty weight pushing onto her ribcage.

'Ho! I'd like to see you try!' He let out a melodic laugh, leaning harder into her so that she let out a cry.

He winked almost playfully, pointing at her with a large hand, she flinched from it and he gleamed. He'd almost forgotten the power he held in just the threat of hurting her. He raised his hand as she shut her eyes and turned away, expecting the blow.

'I wouldn't do that.' Carlisle said from behind, his face tight. She turned, face with horror to see him standing by the door, a strong look on his face or as strong as he could muster.

He moved quickly, like a sort of angel, hooking his hands under her armpits and pulling her quick as anything so that she jumped on rocky feet, he then pushed her a little behind him so he was standing in the way of the two. She seemed completely dazed to see him, like she didn't expect him to be there.

He relaxed his shoulders, kept a tight arm in front of her and faced Charles.

He was taller than Carlisle. Not by much, but _enough_ and he was definitely larger, a far bigger width held in his thick body. He wore a crumpled suit, a leather jacket slung over the top, smelling like alcohol, sweat and smoke, matching the lank, greasy hair on his head.

'So, you're my successor?' Charles said simply, smiling in a way that was weirdly similar to Aro. He looked over his tall frame again before taking a silent breath.

'Apparently so…'

The words were quick and sharp but his observant eyes had taken in the blood on the floor and judging from the little raspy breaths behind his ear, he didn't know how long he had before she either bed out or fainted.

'I suppose you got my message?'

Carlisle nodded. 'Yep. Twice now, thank you.'

The sarcasm wasn't evident enough but then he never had really had to deal with confrontation, it was hard to know what to do, except try to leave. He gave a quick scan of the room. He couldn't see the children either but judging by the barricade of the corridor, he could assume they were in the bedroom.

'You seem like a nice guy, I thought you might appreciate the warnings. _Our_ Esme can be quite the handful it seems. Quite the little tease too.'

She reeled from the words, reaching out a trembling hand to pull on his elbow. He didn't step back as she was asking, he kept steady.

'I don't suppose she's told you of her escapades?' He asked, nonchalantly.

From behind his outstretched arm, she huffed, gently but angrily. She was trying to not provoke him.

'I've been made aware of them.' Came the relaxed reply.

He was quite amazed that his voice was cooperating so well. He was by far not the greatest actor in the world and less than unexperienced so it was a nice surprise to find himself seemingly do so well. He was a better actor than her. Her knees still wobbled against each other while her feet didn't move.

He decided to take a risk, turning gently behind him but not taking his eyes of the scary visitor in front.

'Esme, why don't you go check on the kids?' He tried not to be over-endearing but there were so many concerns hurtling through his brain that whatever came out of his mouth was a chance.

She nodded quickly and slinked past the two men, eyes on her as she clambered over the wrecked future, snapping the wood with a step.

Charles and Carlisle shared a look, watching her go one moment before eyes snapping back to each other quickly.

'How does it feel to be sleeping with another man's wife?' Charles asked, voice changing from a friendly greeting into a warning kind of tone.

'Literally or metaphorically?'

The flare of Charles's nostrils suggested that perhaps this was the wrong comment and that if he wanted to get out of the building with the children, _alive_ , he'd better shut the heck up.

'You tell me.' Charles dared.

'Your games won't work on me.' Carlisle answered simply, taking a hard gulp.

'No?' He questioned, as if really offended. He smiled creepily, issuing a number of stunted shivers. 'But this just might.'

His caught his breath and stared at him wide eyed before offering a weak attempt at humour.

'What is it with you people and knives?!'

The steel gleamed in the light, catching the colour of his blue eyes, he watched it wearily. Charles grinned.

'Let's find out.' He whispered.

* * *

It was dark in the hallway and she wasn't too sure if it was unlike Charles to invite more friends to hide out in Forks. Besides, he did have a history for doing so…

Her bedroom door was blocked from the inside and though she called all their names, she couldn't hear a reply. Following the large imprint of yet another footstep in the bedroom door, she hurtled herself at it. The wood wasn't very strong anyway and had been uneven since she'd moved in a few months ago meaning it came unhinged from the top almost too easily.

She kicked a few more times, twisting her ankle painfully as she sped up, kicking in the same spot until it shifted, creating a gap for her to jump through.

The cry in her chest escaped before she had a chance to stop it as did the tears.

All four of them looked incredibly small where they were tied and blindfolded on the bed. They were quiet, not able to speak because of the cloth over their mouths.

Thankfully, her feet moved automatically and she acted quickly to untie the familiar knots around Jasper's wrists, the rope leaving a harsh mark around his hands. When she undid the cloth from his face and eyes he let out a breathless smile and gasped.

'I'm so sorry.' She murmured, crushing him to her in tight hug, he was breathing as loudly as anything, almost looking faint as he followed her instructions and started to free Alice who was crying silently.

'Are you hurt?! Are any of you hurt?!' She was cradling Emmett's face, checking him over another few times before checking on Rose who was staring at her wide eyed.

Emmett broke into a restrained smile. 'It's so good to see you, Mumma Bear.'

She surprised herself by laughing a little, wet tears sticking to her cheeks as she agreed.

'I am never leaving any of you four again, you hear me?!'

Alice hid her face in her shoulder, mumbling apologies she couldn't quite catch.

'Your hands?' Rosalie whispered, her face as pale as Bella's would be.

'I'm okay, Sweet. I'm okay. Come on, let's get you to the car.'

A tight hand grabbed hers. 'Is he still there?!' Even in its panic, Alice's voice was as gentle as ever.

'I won't let him hurt you.' She uttered, nodding to reaffirm herself. 'Now quick, we've got to check on Edward…'

She led the way, Alice tightly secured onto her hip, arms locked around her neck like jewellery with Rosalie secured onto her other hand. Jasper was standing bravely in front of her with Emmett, clearing the debris of wood and wall out of the way.

She physically jumped when she came back into view.

His fist came colliding into the middle of Carlisle's face, painfully and at speed, announcing a harsh crunch. His injured head, bounced off of the lower cupboard door from where he went flying. The issuer of the violence looming over to him. Charles looked like a hungry animal, greedily enjoying his hunt.

She gasped and rushed towards him, lifting his face to check he was still conscious. He felt cold with the stark red of his now-crooked nose, highlighted against the pale white of his complexion. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes squeezed shut letting out another groaned when she leant on his side, voice shaking with emotion.

'Oh God, are you okay?! Speak to me!' Her own voice was ridiculous as they cradled around him, as if ignoring the threat at hand.

'My side.' He moaned, wincing and letting out a sharp breath before pulling it back in again. She gasped.

His shirt was slowly spreading out in colour. She grabbed a cloth from the top of the counter and pushed in to his wound, him gasping as she apologised. There was just so much red.

A little scream from behind made her jump again.

She left Carlisle, the boys and Alice to focus on his health as she turned to see what she was dreading the most.

She couldn't even remember letting go of Rosalie's hand. But there she stood, crying bravely as she looked to Esme.

He was hung over her, a small, wet knife held to the tiny neck of the child.

'Please.' Esme begged, stepping closer toward them. She was crying too now, very obviously. All bravery from a moment ago was gone, completely lost.

'Please.' She cried, stepping closer, voice broken. 'Don't hurt her.'

Charles was breathing as rapidly as Carlisle behind her. His teeth were gritted, a tough hand on the small girls shoulder and she stood very still.

'Like this?!'

The scream from her throat almost didn't sound like her own voice. It was worse than animalistic, it was completely haunting.

He grabbed a long lock of tough blonde hair and scraped the blade along it in a quick scoop just by Rosalie's ear, sheering of the ragged hair so that it fell to the floor. She looked like a little angel statue watching Esme carefully.

'Let her go!' She screamed desperately, her tears choking her as fell to her knees, pleading.

He grinned manically.

'What will you give me if I let her go?' he asked slowly, dangling the sharp point of the blade against her skin.

Out of the two of them, Rosalie was being the bravest and definitely the quietest.

' _Anything_.' The voice whispered, quick and hurried as she watched the child through watery eyes.

'Anything?!' He repeated wickedly, his grin growing larger. 'Well, I did always like you on your knees…'

He ran a slippery tongue along his bottom lip so that she had to tense her body to stop from shifting away in consistent fear. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, it was humming.

With a free hand, he unbuttoned the top of his trousers and kneed Rosalie away so that she fell to Esme on her front. Not even checking to see if she was okay, Esme hastily pushed her towards Carlisle, who was doubled over in pain, and stepped up, bringing locked hands in connection with the groin she was eye level at.

She turned fairly quickly to see Carlisle pushing the kids out the door with all of his limited effort.

'You _really_ didn't want to do that…' Charles gasped, cowering and holding himself, the knife pointed at her as he waddled closer. She scrambled backwards until she was pressed into a corner.

He stayed where he was, reached into his inside pocket with the hand that wasn't holding the knife and grinned.

It almost felt like slow motion as she first saw him drop the beautiful light onto the matted carpet and came rushing towards her, knife raised as the flames engulfed the floor behind.

Instinctively, she pushed her hands onto the counters curling a bleeding hand around the first thing her fingers caught.

He was charging towards her one second before stopping and if swopped under her for a cuddle. That only made her cry harder.

He looked like the charming bachelor he'd always been famous for as he stared at her with his wide dark eyes. It was silent as he fell to the floor, his mouth sad as she cried harder. He looked as soft as he did in the church, whispering vows to a sweet tune in front of all their family.

She twisted the knife a little harder into his gut following him as he fell down, ignoring the danger of the spreading flames from the other room.

He looked questionably at her and whimpered, looking painfully like her baby. She clamped her eyes shut, pushed the knife a little harder so that he whined, sounding child-like.

'That was for my son,' she whispered, tears drying up as she stayed locked into place, staring at him void of all emotion.

Cold hands were pulling at her shoulders.

'It's over.' Carlisle whispered, maybe because he was still in pain, maybe because he didn't want to frighten her.

He looked to the figure on the floor, imitating a corpse and shuddered before turning back into his usual self and acting like the doctor he was.

He looked to her quickly, his blue eyes noticing the mixed blood on her hands, it looked like it pained him to speak and he had his right hand curled around his left side squeezing tightly.

'Fire alarm.' He instructed, grabbing the silent man from the floor and hauling him out of the front door, the same way he had hauled her from danger just a moment ago.

She felt numb as she followed him out the flat, hearing the grunts and cries of pain as he continued to shift their attacker to safety, blindly hitting the alarm on the wall by her door.

'Oh God. Oh hell! Are you okay?! I've got him, go, _go_!' The man's voice was soothingly gruff and familiar.

She took another step on the stairs before completely blacking out.

* * *

When she finally registered where she was, she found herself staring into the back of the ambulance, not yet brave enough to get in it, a blanket around her shoulders, Charlie at her side.

'You need to get into the ambulance, Esme!'

She turned her head slowly, frowning. He was pulling her by her arm, gentle enough but urgent.

'B-but the children?' Her mouth moved before her brain synced in.

'Ambulance, _now_!'

He wasn't yelling but he was blunt enough for her to follow the words, she stepped up. Carlisle was leaning on one of the overhead shelves, groaning out instructions as he panted.

'BP's down to- _Ye-argh_! You need to -' He sucked in another breath as the paramedic poked at his side, another helping Esme step in to the crowded space.

'Sit down, Cullen. You're a patient!' He warned, trying to push him down as Carlisle fumbled around, searching dazedly for a certain medicine.

Her silent husband lay beneath him completely still. She felt her frozen heart ring out a few warning beats though she was still too shocked to listen to it.

'If you keep fussing over me, you're going to lose him, he's slipping!' Carlisle yelled, finding the right shot and administering it quickly though he wobbled when the vehicle lurched into movement. He hadn't yet turned to see her sat in the chair closest to the door.

'Sit down before you kill someone!' the foreign bloke warned, pushing Carlisle down so he fell into the chair with a groan.

'I'm trying to help!' Carlisle seethed, glaring at the person closest to him, the same one trying to fiddle with his bleeding side.

She was starting to feel scarily trapped. Sure, attempted murder was having some weird kind of disconnected sensation in her brain, but seeing Carlisle actively try and save Charles was…frightening. What had Charles said? Did Carlisle feel sorry for him? Were the feelings for her lost?

'You can't help. _Sit down_!'

The rattle of chains seemed to jolt her into a completely new sense of fear. Carlisle took a heavy breath, pushed his hair away from his eyes and turned to her, finally.

He looked incredibly pained but reached out to take her hands. She hoped maybe for comfort but he started to examine the cuts, silent before sighing unsteadily.

'Our homes are burnt to shreds.' He said carefully, avoiding the arsonist in the edge of the cramped space and looking only at her hands. Her 'husband' had the same look of confusion on his face from the moment she'd planted the knife into his stomach. His wrist was handcuffed to the bed, though he didn't move.

She nodded but didn't see why, Carlisle wasn't looking at her, only her soiled hands.

'Charlie's going to home us for tonight at least, before we find somewhere…' His voice was softer now though still a little hard.

He was beautiful even when cold.

'We?' Her voice wasn't her own, it was hoarse and a little sore.

'The kids and us.'

She didn't really understand what he was saying so moved on to another important topic.

'What about-'

'They've all been arrested. Including…' he nodded in his direction before turning her hands over and raising one to place a cold kiss on the harsh veins. She let out a shaky cry.

'His injuries are pretty horrific-'

'So are yours.' The paramedic added from the seat behind, he was watching the monitor of Charles's heart rate; steady. Unimpressed, Carlisle rolled his eyes though it clearly hurt him to do so.

' _But_ -' he continued. 'He'll live.'

She nodded carefully, thinking of the words, the injuries she had inflicted.

He lifted her chin so that they were looking at each other, her shyly, coated with all different kinds of shame, him worriedly, with pure concern.

'We're going to be okay.' He promised, wincing a little as his side continued to tear out.

She couldn't find the words and so nodded, eyeing his crooked nose and letting her eyes fall guilty to her literal blood stained hands.

They arrived at the hospital pretty quick and on the opening of the doors, all three of them were being leading into different departments.

'I wanna stay with him.' Esme insisted to the nurse who was leading her away. She was feeling even more confused as if the past hour or so was some kind of weird dream.

'Trust me, Hunny, you aint the only one.' She said, giggling.

Esme's chest tightened. 'No! I'm not leaving him!'

A colleague of his judging by the greeting, pushed him harshly into a wheelchair though he fought it. He turned before they wheeled him around the corner, the sharp light of the wards playing havoc with his sore head.

'Come and find me after.' He called, his voice comforting though brief.

And then she was alone, in a busy area of a busy hospital filled with thousands of patients and not knowing anyone.

* * *

Once her hands had officially been wrapped 'properly' and smothered with some kind of cream which stung like hell and then stitched, she was finally released.

She raced around the corners of the ward, mechanically to where she thought he'd gone, ignoring the sting of her scrapes and stopping at a desk full of bustling nurses.

'Carlisle Cullen.' She stated, throwing herself in view. One of the receptionists grinned.

'Just round the corner, fourth bed.'

'Thanks.' Esme muttered, rushing off again.

'He's been asking for you!' The nurse giggled after her. Esme only raised a hand in a reply.

When she threw the curtain back, she felt her whole body relax.

'Hey.' He said breathlessly, grinning too widely.

His eyes looked heavy and was covered in bandages. His ripped shirt and jacket was hanging by the corner of the bed, square white padding taped to the left of his belly button, around his waist. He had another small bandage over the back of his head, wrapped like a 'war-hero' a few stitches on the knuckles of his right hand and a big kind of plaster with two clothed tubes stuck up his nose.

His eyes were purple from tiredness but none the less, his smile still there.

The doctor who had nursed her head injury a few days ago was reading a chart, laughing to himself as Carlisle reached up to greet her and groaned from the pain.

'You're beautiful,' he mumbled, matching her frown.

The doctor was behind giggled a little more and pointed to the drip into his arm. She followed the tube and read the label on the medicine bag.

''M pretty high right now.' Carlisle whispered, letting a chuckle warm his chest. 'Feels good.'

He smiled, showing a set of perfect teeth and laid his head back to the pillow, gazing lovingly at her.

'Are you okay? Not in too much pain?' She asked gently, hand resting on the metal bar of the bed, it was easier to act normal when there was something to be worried over. He started to poke gently at her hand, following the line of her fingers.

'Not now you're here.' He said softly, his smile lopsided.

'Oh get a room!' Steve laughed from behind, reminding her very much of Eleazar.

'I have got a room, get out of it.' Carlisle retorted, sticking his tongue out like Edward would do. She laughed, more out of shock and scratched her forehead.

'No, you have a _cubicle_. Get it right, Cullen'

'Get out of my cubicle then, Snow.' Carlisle replied, eyebrow raised.

'That's _Doctor_ Snow to you.' Steve repeated, smiling but he rolled his eyes and left the two alone.

She watched him go a little wearily and then looked backed to her dazed companion.

'Morphine is good stuff.' He sighed, nodding.

'I can see that.' She whispered, watching his face. He was relaxed, too relaxed to realise the amount of pain he was in but still very attractive. Even with the tubes up his nose.

'Did I tell you, you're hot?' he asked, confused.

'You mentioned it, yeah.'

'Good.' He said sighing. 'I meant it.'

She copied him by sighing and ran a hand through the matted strands of blonde to bloodied blonde hair. He hummed a little, leaning into the movement.

'I've had a lot of firsts today…' he muttered after a while, breathing evenly. She _almost_ blushed, almost, if she wasn't so exhausted from all these different kinds of hormones and emotions.

It was very likely she was going to be arrested for attempted murder in the next few days. She shivered and turned her attention back to him.

'First house burning, first fist fight come knife fight...'

'And hopefully the last…' she amended, frowning. He nodded and looked up lazily to the drip, there wasn't a lot left but he didn't seem to mind that, he was still grinning.

'Do you wanna see something cool?'

She sniffed. 'You sound more and more like Edward, the higher you get.' She whispered, watching his blue eyes shift slowly.

He smiled and nodded, his actions lethargic.

'Good, means he's a clever lad.' He answered quickly, sticking his tongue beneath his teeth.

She nearly rolled her eyes but didn't, listening to him was comforting in so many ways, most of all, it meant he was alive…and that he still felt the same way about her even though she'd definitely stabbed someone.

'Anyway, wanna see something cool?'

'Go on then.' She said, allowing herself to smile.

'Pass me his steth'sope.' He instructed, pointing to the chair that Dr Snow had left it on.

He tumbled over the word but she understood it clear enough. She grimaced before reaching for it and passing it to him. He wiped the ear buds on his trousers before putting them in her ears and placed the cold metal over his heart.

'Hmm,' she said, smiling at him. His own smile went a little loopy. 'Very fast.' She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say, she wasn't a doctor.

She couldn't hear what he said because of the perfect beats of his heart, safe against her ears, encouraging her own heart to follow by example, but she could read it from his lips.

'Now kiss me.'

She blinked, pouting a little before smiling and leant closer to him.

Regardless of the day's events, just to be next to him was a blessing. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her dark mouth to his, clasping him in a comfortable movement and sure enough, his heart beat in her ears rang out faster, the same galloping speed as her own.

She laughed gently, haring the rapid thumping before a loud cough interrupted them.

She jumped back, ripping the darn things from her ears and holding them behind her back as she, blushing, looked up to the two men in the room.

'Sorry,' Carlisle slurred, sitting up straighter and attempting to look more like his formal self. 'I'm high.'

Charlie nodded, fighting a tough smile before turning to Esme and handing her a few sheets of paper.

'You'll want to sign these…' he said quickly as Dr Snow turned back to the patient, checking over his vitals before filling out a sheet of paper, he was grinning too, clearly not the only one who wasn't used to seeing the open display of affection Carlisle was offering.

'What are they?' Esme asked, trembling hands took the sheets of paper as she gasped with shaken relief. Divorce papers.

'All you need to do is sign and we'll send them off to a solicitor.' Charlie said slowly offering a nod of his head.

'He's signed?!' She challenged, flicking through the papers and not trusting her eyes. She saw Charlie nod again.

'I'm fine!' Carlisle insisted, laughing and pushing Dr Snow gently away from the bend in his elbow. 'See? No leakage, you did fine!'

'Well thanks for your input but you look horrendous.' Doctor Snow teased, winking a little. 'Seriously, your nose looks ridiculous.'

'Ha. Funny man, now unplug me properly please.' He mumbled, barely surviving the repetition of the 'p' sounds.

Esme smiled lightly before turning to the table and signing each marked space with perfect precision, her hand writing neat though her heart was jumping.

'Are the kids okay?' She asked, eyeing Carlisle wrap a blanket around his shoulders, similar to the one she was wearing in the ambulance.

'They're okay, they're with Renee at the moment.' Charlie answered simply '…waiting for your arrival.' He added quickly.

'The car is at mine, Edward is fine, too. We've phoned the home and you'll both have to go to a meeting tomorrow to discuss… whatever and-'

He was cut off by Esme wrapping her arms around him. He was a little stuck for the moment, not really knowing what to do before patting her a little too harshly on the back. He wasn't one for displays of affection, not really.

'Well…yeah…so back to mine then.'

'Thank you Charlie…' She sighed, letting her eyes close for a second or so before stepping away. Carlisle had jumped from his seat on the bed standing on shaky feet and listening to the usual warnings about early discharge.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine thanks, Steve.'

'And no heavy lifting, either!' He instructed, pointing with his clipboard.

Carlisle scoffed.

'No heavy lifting? I'll be moving house this week!'

Charlie led the way back to the car as Esme helped him huddle along, his arm draped around her shoulder a bit too dramatically.

'Bye Esme!' The nurses called in a sing-song as they passed the desk.

She felt a frown fall on her face and raised an eyebrow up to him, he was blushing, waving to them shyly.

'I may have been singing earlier….' He muttered, avoiding her eyes as her frown turned into an amused grin.

* * *

She rooted in one of the suitcases in the car, found a t-shirt and pulled it carefully over his head, avoiding the bandages as he shifted awkwardly into it. Once he was clothed properly, she pulled the blanket back around his shoulders and led him into the Swan residence, him slow on her heels.

The morphine was still there and very prominent but was starting to wear off, he now had a look of pain on his face though it was clear he could neither trace it nor understand it.

All six children ran to him the moment his foot crossed the threshold and he cuddled them all awkwardly, whining out when Emmett clutched his side a little too hard.

'Are you okay?!' Edward asked, his voice gentle and his large green eyes watery. Though he shouldn't of, Carlisle reached and pulled him onto his good side, making silent faces of discomfort as he cuddled him tightly.

Esme was holding Rose, combing away the shredded lock of hair and sighing, worried but none the less, relieved.

'We're all good, Son.'

'Your nose looks funny…' Jasper noted, the same worried sound in his words. Carlisle smiled, wearily.

'I'm sure it does. Anyway. Have you been having fun?'

Renee, as lovely as ever, offered them a cup of tea and something to eat (the kids had already eaten) and though they declined the food, both adults were happy to sit with a warm tea in hand surrounded by the five children on the sofa.

Charlie was quiet, thinking as he held Bella on his lap, watching both of them shower all the children with endless manners of affection.

'It'll look lovely Rose, I promise.' Carlisle sighed, leaning sleepily into the head of the sofa as he watched Esme combed through her white hair.

'It'll be just a bit longer than Alice's' Esme added, smiling. 'It'll look really nice.'

'O-okay.' She agreed, following the two women into the kitchen.

Renee sat her in a chair facing the mirror and spoke as friendly as Esme did, explaining how they were going to cut the harsh knot of her hair. She let them do it, flinching slightly from the chime of the scissors so close to her neck.

'Is there anything you _can't do_?!' Carlisle teased, placing his cup in the sink. She clamped two fingers through a few strands of hair and cut at a ninety degree angle, following the previous lines she made before.

She smiled a little and looked up to him to see him staring, entertained.

'I also worked in a hairdressers.' She stated, laughing with Renee when she'd said that she had too. Rosalie was peeking at her reflection through one squinted eye.

'Of course you did.'

'You next, Cullen. Grade 1 all over,' she retorted, not looking to him as she grinned and cut another long strand.

'You know me so well!' He stated before returning to the company of the boys, beer in hand for Charlie who was deep in conversation with Emmett about the sports channel.

'Where will we live?' Edward asked, his voice quiet as he leant against Carlisle's leg.

His head lay against Carlisle's knee. Alice was sat curled on his lap, eyes closed but not asleep, listening to his heart as though she might never hear it again, Jasper sat on his good side, talking to her mutedly.

'I'm not too sure yet…' he replied, hiding a yawn. 'I'm sorry…'

'Can't we live at Esme's?' He asked gently, saddened.

'Unfortunately not, firstly there's no room, secondly…there was a fire there too…'

Carlisle shared a look with Charlie before both of them returning their eyes to the TV.

'Is everything damaged?' he persisted.

'No, Son. Not everything. But….change is good sometimes. We'll find somewhere, I promise.'

He tried to be soft, he thought he was but in all honesty, he was still too high to focus on more than one thought and the only thing that was running through his head at this current moment was the fact that a good sixteen hours ago he'd been in Alaska. In a car. Enjoying a new set of thrills… and now here he sat with no home, potentially no job, a stab wound, a sore head, a bleeding nose, five frightened children and a trembling girlfriend in a severe state of shock.

 _Huh. Girlfriend._

'Will we all be together?' Edward asked.

Four pairs of eyes not including the two sets of chocolate brown ones stared up at him, eager for the answer. He grimaced, when he mentioned to Esme earlier, she seemed totally confused…besides, he didn't know how the home would react if they accused the two of them of kidnapping them.

'We'll see.' Carlisle answered diplomatically, smiling a little, matching Edward's crooked one. 'Let's hope so…'

Emmett turned and grinned to Jasper, eyes lighting up. Alice was too tired to move but the mere suggestion had her dreaming away.

'Tahh-dahh.' Esme sung, pointing to the beaming Rosalie as she led her back into view.

Her long scraggily hair had ben combed and cut into a softer look, it was to the bottom of her neck, resting on her shoulders delicately, a soft fringe cut into place. The people in the living room turned, Renee holding onto Esme's arm proudly.

'Oh. Wow. Rose, you look great!' Carlisle said, winking at Esme.

'Wow, Rosie, you look so…neat…' Emmett agreed, eyes wide. 'Like an angel!'

'I know!' Rosalie chirped excitedly, flicking her new cut vainly. Esme chuckled and stifled a yawn, copying Carlisle. Her eyes flicked to the time on the clock and enlarged. As far as she was aware, she had work tomorrow. Even if it meant going into work in jeans and a shirt.

'Come on then, Kids. Bedtime.' She instructed, pulling them up as she and Carlisle carrying and dragging a few of them followed Renee up the stairs.

She'd arranged Bella's rooms into a sweet little partition, the floor surrounded with pillows and blankets. They helped the kids get dressed in either whatever Alice had stuffed in her backpack, whatever Bella could offer or whatever was left in Edward's suitcase from Alaska before tucking them all in, Carlisle telling a very quick story and kissing them all goodnight.

He shut the door carefully and sighed loudly, looking at Esme with a sore expression. The morphine was on its way out. Renee smiled and pointed down the hall.

'The spare bedroom is just down the hall and the bathroom is just to the left. Feel free to help yourselves to a bath. I'm sure you'll be needing it!' Renee said smiling.

Esme wasn't listening, just watched her blankly which was pretty apt considering Renee's sentence structure.

'I mean- well you know-it's been a long day.' She fixed, smiling.

Carlisle looked to her and when she didn't acknowledge her, coughed loudly and spoke instead.

'That'd be pretty great actually. Thank you.'

They said their brief goodnights and thank you's before he headed to the car and she let the bath run.

* * *

She hadn't bothered to turn the cold tap on and welcomed the burn of the water on her sensitive stitches like an old friend. She washed quickly before giving herself a bit of time to relax

She was deep in thought, letting her shoulders, her neck, her chin fall into the water, holding her breath gently into steel lungs. She couldn't help but replay the image in her head, Charles the mirror image of her baby boy in that moment, the dark eyes, the look of confusion and betrayal. The bloodied knife in her hands.

Her lungs were getting tighter, maybe because she was refusing to cry out. She wouldn't do that. She'd accept the torment of their eyes, looking up to her, both frightened, both confused, both expecting her to do the impossible; make it all better.

The sounds of Edward's screams rang in her head, his thrashing against the window as James reached to grab him like some sort of snake, wielding his weapon of choice

Rose.

Her chest grew tighter, painfully so.

Just like her own flesh and blood, _his_ own flesh and blood, he'd attempted to turn the same kind of torment onto her. The knife against her neck. If he'd cut her…

 _Carlisle…_

The thought made her chest pine and ache. He'd actually been stabbed… he could've …she could've lost him. The blood on his shirt, on his stomach, on his face… the groans and cries of pain were there again, haunting in her ears getting louder working their way into becoming screams. Screams calling out her name.

She fought harder, ignoring the stabbing in her chest, ignoring the screams until…

He pulled her from the water by her shoulders as she stole a desperate gasp of air she'd failed to realise she needed, he was panicking, looking pretty pink in the face as he watched her concerned.

'Don't _ever_ do that!' He groaned, holding his side with one hand and still holding her shoulder with the other.

She sat up, feeling a little nauseas as she coughed up a few mouthfuls of scented bathwater and re-inflated her lungs noisily. He was shaking his head almost angry but his eyes and his mouth were soft.

'You know how fucking scared I was?! I thought you'd done something insane! In someone else's house, too!'

She didn't feel the need to correct him in saying that technically…she had done something insane…she just didn't realise she was doing it.

He helped her out the water, a little clumsily, ignoring the fact that she obviously wasn't wearing clothes and that he was. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the wrong arm according to the whine of pain emitting from his mouth, and the other tightly around her waist. He was a little breathless.

'You can't do that… _not ever_ …' he sighed, burying his face in her wet shoulder. She thought that maybe she should feel a little self-conscious but she didn't. She felt…safe.

'I'm sorry,' she murmured, holding herself a little closer to him. His heart against her chest was slowing back to a normal rhythm. 'I wasn't thinking.'

'Too right, you weren't thinking.' He sighed again and tried to soften himself before eventually detangling himself and retrieving the towel for her.

'If we'd survived all that happened today and you drowned in the bath…' He didn't finish, just shook his head though it caused him grief. 'I thought you'd…'

She tightened the corners of the towel before huddling back into his warm arms.

'I genuinely felt the signs of a heart attack. If you'd killed yourself, I would've died too.'

She reached to caress the ends of his hair, combing the ends softly, stopping his words with little more than a soft look, his heart was racing.

'Anyway,' she continued, turning her attention back to why he'd been knocking on the door in the first place. He pointed to his nose, the strips and the white cotton cylinders stuck in place with dried blood.

'As nice as the junior staff were, and as thorough, they treated my nose as a bloody air vent and I need to both change the bandage as well as breathe…' he looked at her shyly, but he was calm now. She felt warmer, as if the water had cleansed her brain and body.

'Sure,' she said smiling.

She sat him down on the toilet, getting him to hold some sort of dish beneath him as she tried very hard to _gently_ rip the strip from his sore nose. He groaned, wincing as she tore of the first strip then whined even louder when she moved the second one.

'Hold your head back, I can't see…' she said carefully feeling him scoff, he was both frowning and grinning.

'What and choke on my own clotted blood? No thanks.'

'Did you want me to help or not?!' She retorted, adding a soft smile when he eyed her suspiciously.

'Of course, but the power of gravity works wonders!'

She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly, pinching the swollen material and dropping in into the dish followed by a healthy flow of blood. She made a face, ignore his miniscule grumbles and did the same with other side, letting a thick river fall into a dish.

They both made a kind of disgusted face at each other.

'I'm so hot, I know.' He joked, eyeing the dark red clot with an air of distaste.

'I can't tell if that's you or the morphine speaking…' she muttered, helping to clean his face with a wet wipe. He was braver this time and only winced rather than complain vocally.

'Both…' he decided after a pause. 'Probably both…'

* * *

It was comfortably silent when they made their way into the cold bedroom. The bed was harsh and the covers cold but they warmed up easily, climbing awkwardly into the space next to each other, lying close by, skin touching.

'Thank you for today…' she whispered, careful to avoid his sore side as she stroked the skin there. He couldn't tell if she was still in shock but she looked better, her cheeks were warmer and her eyes responsive…that was a good sign.

'Why are you thanking me?' he questioned, voice husky.

'Because if you weren't there, there's a good chance I'd be dead somewhere…and for….staying. You don't have to do that…'

She felt him sigh.

'You really have no idea how in love with you, I am…' he retorted, looking more to the ceiling and the lampshade than her forest eyes.

'I know how in love with you, I am?' she offered, smiling. Though the numerous bandages he was covered in made her question herself. Surely if she loved him that much…she would let him live in safety?

The thought had her stomach churning.

'Enough to move in with me?' His voice was nervous, rising in a silly octave as he turned to avoid her look. She sat up in the bed, staring at him.

'What?'

'N-no nothing…' he said quickly, wimping out but her eyes were on him, doing all the sweet-talking needed.

'It was nothing...' he repeated, voice shallow, toying with himself. 'Except maybe…'

A loud squeak interrupted them. They shared a look, an intimate kind of exasperated look. They were both dressed, there were no concerns there but the thought of being interrupted from just a comfortable night's sleep _again_ was infuriating.

'If that's Edward…' Carlisle murmured but her soft but scarred hands were shushing him.

The squeak continued, whining loudly as they grew in frequency, getting louder. His eyes grew wide, muffling laughter.

'Is that…?' he questioned, copying her shocked giggles…

The sound was coming in the direction of the other room. Loud and hurried, followed by a few human noises.

' _Oh my God_ …' she whispered, giggling, hiding her face in his chest so that she could feel his laughter.

'No wonder Bella has nightmares, poor kid…' he uttered, making her laugh more.

'They're worse than Carmen and Eleazar!' She retorted, hushed against his shirt. He hummed in chuckles.

'I wouldn't tell them that, they'd get competitive…'

She laughed a little more, hiding her face as the grunts got louder and her blush spread across her face, warming her cheeks softly.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was still slightly damp and tickled her forearms where the sleeves of her nightshirt cut off, her eyes were warm and now had a little glint of life restarted in them despite the purple circles underneath. Her dimples were prominent, her lips dark, her teeth perfect as she held tightly onto his hand, not realising she was doing it, just accepting it as a habit now.

His laughter slowed until he was too focused on her to hear the awkward squeaking of the bed springs.

'Move in with me.' He said slowly, watching her carefully. Her laughter slowed until it was just a confused smile.

'Yeah, yeah. _Alright_ , morphine mouth.' She teased, raising her eyebrows.

'I'm being serious.' He replied, reaching a hand up to tuck her hair away from her face to stop her hiding beneath it.

' _What_?'

She hadn't misheard him.

'Well, your house is ruined, so is mine, Edward loves you almost as much as I do. It makes no sense to live in separate homes.'

'We've barely been together a few days let alone known each other longer than two-weeks!' She said, laughing unsurely.

' _And_? I'm in love with you, I want to live somewhere with the children that we love feeling happy and safe and content!' He insisted, holding her cheek and rubbing a thumb along the line of pink, she laughed awkwardly, chuckling at his failed words.

'You can't be serious. I don't even know if I've got a job still!'

It was hard to stop smiling, she had to be the serious one, the cautionary one, the thinker…and yet after today the thought of parting from him hurt more than her hands did.

'I've got money.'

'I'm not sponging off of you forever.' She said disapprovingly.

'You don't have to, you stay in teaching, I'll go back to medicine, we'll find a nice place, do up the old one and sell it…' he continued to ramble on excitedly.

'You're crazy.' She laughed, stroking the material of his chest and leaning into his hand.

'Move in with us…' he repeated, deliberately fluttering his eyelashes and grinning. He was sitting up now, cuddling her close despite the complaints of his body, kissing the areas of her exposed skin, gently but continuously till she was writhing excitedly in his grasp, sniggering.

'Oh-kay.'

He leant back to face her properly. ' _Really?!_ '

'I guess so, Roomie.' She muttered, holding his face still as she very gently kissed his mouth, he shivered.

'But first, we need to find somewhere and before that…we need to sleep.' She yawned loudly to make her point while he watched, mesmerised.

'Do I have to wake you up every hour or so, like you did with me?'

He shook his head against the hard pillow, smiling despite the heavy drop of his eyelids.

'Not unless you miss me.'

'I always miss you.'

He raised an eyebrow despite his closed eyes and gratefully accepted the clumsy magnetism of her lips. She'd turned the other way though before he'd had a real chance to react, positioning herself comfortably around the arc of his posture.

'I love you…' she said carefully, remembering the feel of every word in her mouth, feeling it properly with a real sense of commitment.

'And I, you, my girl.' He whispered, holding in another yawn 'and I, you.'


	17. Restoration

**The Build**

'Ow,' he complained, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

She had to stop herself from smiling.

'If you're going to keep wriggling, of course it's going to hurt!' She muttered, combing his wet hair beneath the sink of the taps, watching the red-to-pink water flow down the plug. She was used to doing this for the girls from the other week, now to be doing it again on much shorter strands of light hair seemed strangely odd though it didn't dampen any spirits.

'You don't have to scrub at it-the brain is a delicate thing, you know.'

He was watching her, biting his lip the way she always did when they fell into this weird ritual of teasing each other.

He decided he wasn't going to tell her that the angle she was positioned at meant he could see down her top, perfectly. The thought had him blushing. Little did he know that she already knew that and she was testing his reaction thoughtfully.

'If I don't scrub at it, you're going to go to work looking like a Halloween advert.'

'Who says that's a bad thing?'

His eyes enlarged as she combed the water through again, washing thoroughly until the water ran clear.

' _I_ do.' She murmured, checking his scalp the see where he'd been hit. It looked painful but it was nothing compared to his side or the pain that was throbbing there.

'I do, too' he agreed, watching her carefully. She laughed, swatted him gently with the towel before climbing away and passing him the material, he took it, smiling and gently dabbed at his hair, squeezing the wet from it.

'How's your nose?' She asked watching his face carefully.

While he obviously was as attractive as he usually was, it did definitely look like he'd been involved in some sort of brawl and had come out worse off, strangely heroic tinged with sadness.

He shrugged, touching the length of it carefully.

'Well…you tell me…' he stood in front of her, angling his face from different sides. 'All crooked, I bet.'

She grimaced, shaking her head. 'Well, not exactly straight but then it never was.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'All I have to say to that is _ouch_.'

She giggled. 'I wouldn't worry, you still look hot to me.'

He grinned, trying to think of the words to say but she spoke before him.

'Want to help me wake the little terrors?'

To their surprise, when they opened the door expecting to find a silent room, they were instead greeted with several different cheers of excitement as all kids bounded around the room, jumping on the soft material of the bedding on the floor.

Carlisle threw the door open with a thump.

'And what do you think you're doing?!'

He smiled to show that he was joking and caught Alice with a whine as she leaped from the bed into the warmth of his arms. He let her down gently to the floor, keeping his mouth shut to avoid more grievances of pain to fall out. She offered a guilty expression.

'We're being vampires!' Jasper explained, bearing his milk teeth at the two of them.

Esme was thinking of a complaint to make but they _were_ all dressed and ready for school…

'Well, surely our little vampires need their breakfast?' She said carefully helping them down from whatever height they'd climbed into. Bella was giggling, seemingly enjoying the mayhem that ensued with the little family as if she were not only accustomed to it but a part of it, too.

'We have pancakes downstairs!' She said excitedly, leading the way, Emmett was on her heels immediately.

Renee was in the kitchen, cooking and burning breakfast. She eagerly accepted Esme's offer to help to the point where she let Esme take over and stood at the counter beside her, listening to the mass of children. Either Charlie wasn't up yet or he was already at work…it was more likely the latter considering the text left on Carlisle's phone.

The both of them would have to make a statement to him of what happened and he'd pop up later on to get a statement from the kids. The meeting with the orphanage was to happen straight after school and unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to make it. Carlisle sighed, scratched the itchy plaster of his sore side before joining in the tell-tales of little vampires.

When they got to work, a little flustered in their lack of uniforms, they sent the kids to their lessons and took a slow walk to the staffroom. Slow because at his current state, Carlisle had lost his ability to walk so fast.

She was looking a little shy, deep in thought but not necessarily numb like yesterday. She was thinking about what on earth she'd write on the paper. _Then I stabbed him multiple times out of pure revenge…_ She couldn't see that going down very well.

'You look worried, my love.'

His tone surprised her, concerned but still humoured, she'd been too caught up in her own noisy thoughts before realising she wasn't alone.

'Huh?'

He gazed at her, smirking proudly to himself as she chased her thoughts away before carefully raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, no- nothing I was just… Never mind.' She sighed and offered a smile.

Everything that happened yesterday seemed like a crazy dream, one moment she was in Alaska, next in hospital until she suddenly woke up this morning in someone else's home. She couldn't get her head around it.

'Enlighten me.'

She narrowed her gaze, sizing him up a little in a way that she hadn't necessarily done before. They stood at similar heights, him only a little taller but that's was only because of his stance. His eyes were purple from both a lack of sleep and a nose injury and his mouth battered and bruised.

He still looked perfect.

' _You_ enlighten _me_.' She replied, instead. 'You always know what I'm thinking.'

He stopped at the wall by the door before falling against it comfortably. He had a sad expression on his face.

'I'm worried as to how long it'll take to get them out of that place…' He said eventually.

Her gaze dropped, she suddenly felt selfish. All evening, all this morning, all she'd been thinking about was how it had been her past that had hurt them. Her life getting in the way. Taking a pause to think about things, her heart ached that little bit more. Not only had they been hurt in her care but the care of the state too. She wasn't the only one that had let them down.

But by hell, she wasn't going to let them go like before.

'I'm worried that they'll look at your past badly….' He spoke softly, trying not to offend her though there was no offence to be taken, it was after all, the truth. ' _And_ I'm worried that they'll turn around and say like you said. After two weeks we have nothing to offer.'

She frowned a little. She was so used to being the negative one that his words highlighted a sore section of bruises that she had only just noticed existed.

'We have Edward.' She said sceptically.

He liked that. The way she said ' _we_ ' and not 'you'.

'And I've never met a little boy so charming and loving and thoughtful. He wants this family just as much as we do.'

The compliment was sweet enough without it appealing to him personally. But politeness was one thing, character was another. He had certainly spoiled the kid over the years and as much as he loved him, could he be sure that he would react well to such a dramatic change in his daily life?

How would he react if he had to share a room?

Ahh yes, rooms…a home was on the agenda as well, yet another thing that wasn't going to look great on their application.

'Can we be sure of that?' He questioned, easing his eyebrows upwards.

His neck hurt, his shoulders hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt and he was sure he'd made the stitches of his ribs about thirty times worse. He shouldn't keep hoisting them onto his hip, especially when every time he did it, they wriggled about and accidentally leant against the damn thing. He wasn't used to being the patient and now he was, all he wanted to do was ignore the doctor's orders.

Her expression was soft when he looked back to her, despite her eyes being sad.

'You can never be sure of anything.' She teased, lightly fiddling with the awkward tie of his shirt. He felt a bit bad for wearing the wedding suit and tie but needs must.

He'd have to check his house out later, too. He needed to re-assess the damage in detail.

'I can be sure of you. _And_ Edward' He replied, pulling himself off the wall too quickly and regretting it. She'd be going the opposite way from here in just a moment but he just wanted to hold on a little longer.

'You've quickly changed your tune.' She noted. He smiled at her.

'It's what I want and if it's what I want then it's got to be what he wants as well.'

'And the other four,' she added. 'They obviously want it too.'

He chuckled. 'And all of them, of course.'

She checked the watch on his wrist and sighed. 'I really have to go, you know. At least to see if I have a job still.'

He wrinkled his nose in disappointment and regretted it, his eyes were watering.

'It'll only be a few hours or so, there's no need to get upset.' She laughed, wiping away the salty water. He grinned again.

'No, I moved my nose and I shouldn't have. It's stinging my eyes.'

They were alone in the corridor again and so she reached up to place a soft kiss at the top of the bridge, just below the eyebrows.

'Thanks.'

'Don't go over exerting yourself.' She warned. ' _Try_ take it easy today.'

He gave her a thumbs up. It was heavily sarcastic.

Classes went okay for him, the little ones however were not on his timetable for today and so he didn't get a time to speak to them before their talk with Charlie.

Esme however, did. She was asked to cover their form as one of the teachers had gone sick and she was more than eager to check on them again before lunch.

It was nearing the end of school before summer anyway and they wouldn't have long till they broke up so she put a kids film on the big screen for the lesson and watched it with them, sitting in the middle of Emmett and Jasper with Alice leaning against her knees, she was combing through Rosalie's shorter hair, looking for any imperfections but there were none. She'd brushed it well this morning and looked sweet despite her distaste at wearing Bella's clothes. Alice didn't get that luxury, the clothes swamped her because she was still in clothes meant for toddlers.

'When you speak to Charlie later, you need to make sure you tell him the truth.' She was saying this to Emmett, though the other three were listening. It was a shame Edward wasn't in the same class, it would've been nice to have them all together.

'Why is he coming to speak to us? Does he not believe you?' Asked Jasper, he was watching her with wide eyes looking nervous.

'No, it's not that. He just needs to make sure you wasn't hurt and if you were hurt, he needs to know whose fault it was.'

'But adults say never to hit back?' Alice piped up. She shared the confusion.

'That's true, you should try to avoid it where possible but if someone hurts you they-' _deserve to be murdered, the sick, twisted Inhumane scumbags…_ 'Need to be….punished'

She hated using that word, especially when it made them shudder so violently.

'But I don't want anyone else getting hurt!'

Alice looked desperately frightened now. She'd been feeling guilty all night, if she'd just done as she was told maybe they wouldn't be in this mess!

'Exactly.' Esme sighed. 'And so the people that hurt you… They need to be stopped from hurting anyone else.'

'Are we in trouble?' Rose asked, turning around to look at her. All four of them were begging for the answers she knew she couldn't give.

'No, of course not.'

'Not even for running away?' Emmett persisted.

She squeezed his cheeks very softly before pulling them all under her arms, hidden by the dark of the room, the only light coming from the film in front.

'Not even for running away.' She promised.

He had a free period at the moment, so he was looking up for large homes in the local area, he had money, he had a _LOT_ of money but some of these homes…they were ridiculous. And not the kind of place you want 5 little seven year olds running around in.

Everything was coming up no …until he spotted one large home on the outskirts of town. He searched through the pictures which only showed photos of the rooms, it had no furnishings inside. He recognised the estate agents number too. That was a good sign.

He noted down the address in tight handwriting and the number before phoning and asking for the viewing.

The guy on the other end of the line seemed another who liked to play with money and when Carlisle asked for a time to see the house, he played up a little.

'Oooh, well , it has got a lot of visitors, I'll be very surprised if it's still here by the end of the week.'

'Oh well then. We were just curious really' he said into the line, he was watching the time on clock. It was getting into the second period before lunch, the kids would probably be with Charlie by now.

'It's such a gorgeous place too, I might be able to fit you in. It'll be a bit of a struggle though.'

He was biting his tongue, he was a patient man but urgent matters needed urgent attention, he couldn't be bothered to play cat and mouse especially with a headache as bad as this one and a missing side.

He wasn't sure if that was from the little void left by the silence of a once loud morning but nevertheless, he ached for it again.

'Not to worry if not.' He said shortly making out like he was ready to say his goodbyes on the telephone.

'Oh wait! We've just had a cancellation!' The estate agent said excitedly.

'What a coincidence.' He murmured. He gave him a list of times they could come over and, what a surprise, all those times were perfect.

'Great, we'll see you this evening then, Amun.'

The voice suddenly went quiet.

'Carlisle?'

'Yep?' He said into the phone line, it was ridiculous how over the top he went when trying to get a sale.

'I had no idea it was you, I'm sorry I was-'

'Don't worry about it,' he said fake-laughing, 'I'll see you this evening.'

'Yes.' The voice was dazed, less confident and less camp. 'Yes, I will see you then!'

'Oh and Amun?'

'Yes, friend?'

That made him chuckle, the guy was clearly embarrassed.

'I suspect you have a good chance of a sale.'

* * *

Charlie popped in as expected at lunch, and although Carlisle selfishly hoped this would be an opportunity to talk things over with her, he knew that wasn't how the interview process was going to go down and that they were to be talked to separately.

He was nervous, not entirely sure why, he wanted to know what she was going to say, what she was going to write, he suspected she wouldn't lie but he also suspected she probably wasn't completely lucid at the time and could remember only little.

He was wrong.

Charlie was grimacing, scrawling her words down on a large bit of paper. She was strangely calm, and she wondered how long it was going to last. She hadn't seen the kids yet

'Then that's when Carlisle pulled him out of the flat?'

She nodded.

'Okay, so we seem to have that bit done.'

'Thanks Charlie.' She made a move to stand up but he stopped her.

'I should also make a statement of your marriage however…' he said slowly. Her eyes shielded over, her whole complexion fading white.

'It's already on record.' She said quickly, shrugging a little.

'No, the incident involving the fall is on record…not the years before that.'

'How do you know-'

She stopped and caught herself. Carlisle would've said. The sigh that left her was heavy with grief.

'It's in the past Charlie, I really don't want to be digging up old corpses.'

To even slightly refer to yesterday's act as an 'old corpse' was far from normal but she just didn't want to remember those nights, those falls, those wounds, the hurt, the ache, the regret…

She wanted a new life.

With her new family.

'Esme. Please, sit down.'

She'd hadn't realised she'd stood up but carefully took a seat again.

'I heard the way you spoke to the kids last night. Not just Edward, the other four, too.' He was very neutral, leading up to something with great patience.

She watched him, finding it funny to do so. She could see Bella in him, in ways that weren't obvious and ways that were. It helped him persuade her further.

'You love them.'

She recoiled from him a little, a flash of bewilderment.

'Of course I do. What sort of question is that?!' It wasn't a question, even in the way she heard him say it but she didn't want him even suggesting anything else.

'And if in two weeks you can fall so passionately in love with them, to the extent you're already focused on homing all of them together-'

'What's your point, Charlie?!'

It was very unlike her to be rude, especially to someone so caring over the last few days but the way he was belittling not just hers but Carlisle's need to create a safe harbour…

'You love them and so want to protect them.'

'More than my own life, did yesterday not show that?!'

She was going to treat them like different people; It was nicer to like Charlie Swan and hate Officer Swan.

'Then why won't you do this?!'

Charlie, a man of little words and even less passion it seemed, was acting so out of character at this moment she decided not to even attempt to reign in her temper.

'My marriage to that man is irrelevant.'

He let out a breath, a breath of disappointment.

'You want to adopt them, correct?'

'That's already been established.' She said thickly, grinding her back teeth together.

'You'll be adopting two girls and three boys. If you don't make a statement about your 'marriage', which I won't force you into doing, you're decreasing the severity of his sentence. By decreasing that, not only are you endangering children like them but you're also reinforcing the idea that abuse in marriage is okay and it's not.'

He tried to soften himself but it didn't work, instead he threw a pen on the table and pushed a blank bit of paper towards her, leaning away to cross his arms over his chest.

She was writing before he could say another word.

* * *

'Well, what did he ask you?' Edward said. He was kicking the damaged brick wall on the playground, he did think about seeing Carlisle for a bit but he couldn't be sure if they were still with Mr Swan, but despite that, he could tell that Alice needed him here. She was too quiet.

Jasper shrugged. 'What he looked like, where we knew him from, what he did…'

'I don't like all these questions, it hurts my head.' Emmett mumbled rubbing the particular spot of pain that seemed to be giving him trouble.

'It hurts my heart.'

They turned to Alice, surprised to hear her say anything. Although it was Rosalie who'd lost several inches of her hair and faced mortal danger, it was Alice who was suffering. She tried her best to act normal but it was difficult.

She'd got them into danger, she'd force them to run away. It'd been all her fault. She could've killed them.

And once she got back to the orphanage, she could be sure that she would be paying for those mistakes.

'Did he tell you off?' Rose asked, always nervous of that dreaded time they would have to repent again. How long could they avoid it for? Not long surely with Alice already in the debt she was. The sisters would barely let her make it out alive.

She shook her head, her dark little spikes moving against her cheek.

'Charlie's not like that. He knows it wasn't your fault.' Edward tried to reassure, looking up to where she'd climbed onto the wall and smiling. She didn't reciprocate.

'No… _He's_ not.' She sighed and twirled so she now had her back to the group, not facing them.

He looked shyly at the other three. They seemed to be doing okay, Rosalie had been more interested in her new hair to really reconsider yesterday, Jasper had been very angry up until they got home to the adults and then the anger just went, Emmett was the same. There was something about being in the company of Dr Cullen and Miss Platt that was naturally calming.

'Would you guys mind going to check on Dad? I think he's a little worried about us.'

'Sure.' Emmett said with a grin, he wanted to check on his sea-monkeys too. 'Coming Alice?'

She shook her head again, Edward shrugged, waited for them to run off towards the science block before clambering up the wall with great difficulty. She turned to watch, ready in case he slipped though the size of her suggested that if his footing went, it wouldn't be long before she accompanied him.

He didn't really know what to say. He and Alice never really discussed things like that and as much as he thought of her as a little sister, he never really considered it being a truth, a matter in the making. It made him… _proud_.

'Are you okay?'

There was a pause as she waited to see if she was going to lie like she'd been doing to Esme since last night.

'No.'

Her honesty surprised him. He frowned a little before nudging closer to her on the wall. She stayed like a statue, unmoving.

'It wasn't your fault.'

The adults said this a lot, they had said it all last night, all this morning, Charlie had said those words to him about 6 times today. It seemed like it was meant to be a reassuring thing. According to her expression, it wasn't helping.

'What do I do?' She whispered after another seconds pause.

'What do you mean?'

'When we go back. What do I do, do I try to run away again or do I just accept that bad things happen and pay for my… _sins_.'

It was difficult when she talked in riddles, even more difficult because even though he was mature for his age, he wasn't Alice mature. He struggled to see where she was coming from and could never understand the religious references towards the home.

'What are you on about, Alice?'

She sighed gently, fiddling with her fingernails.

'Do you really think all of a sudden we're going to be a happy family and the orphanage are going to just wave us goodbye?! They're not going to just punish me, they're going to punish the others as much and it's all my fault!'

'No they're not, you're not going to be there. We're going to be a family! You heard what dad said last night!'

He'd never doubt Carlisle, not for a moment.

'He said ' _we'll see'_. That means waiting. I can't wait anymore Edward, I can't do it. I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be in trouble all the time. I don't want this stupid life with these stupid thoughts and stupid wishes and these stupid false hopes!'

She turned away from him, trying to hide the angry tears on her skin but she was noisy in trying to catch her breath. He didn't know what to say and so stayed patient for the moment.

'Why do they hate us?' Her voice was tiny again.

This wasn't a question to be answered.

' _I_ don't hate you.'

'Maybe you should, I nearly killed your chance at having Esme for a mother.'

'So did I.' He shrugged a little. 'But they love me, they forgive. They forgive you too, Alice. Why else would they want us to live together?'

'We won't live together. You don't know the Sisters like I do. They will never give us over.' Her voice though little and sweet was scarily wise.

'You can't read the future, Alice. When they took you away last time, Esme cried and cried and cried.'

'She did?' She felt a little hopeful, no one had ever cried over her before. Even if she only owned 25% of the tears, they were still for her. On her behalf.

'She didn't want you to leave. Neither did Dad, nor me. When you phoned from the school dad prayed that you were going to be okay. The whole drive, he broke the speed limits to get to you faster, we were worried about you.'

She sniffled, pulling the tears off of her cheek.

'Really?'

'Yes. Do you really think they're going to give up on you after all that?'

'That's not the point-'

'Do you?' He interrupted. ' _I_ don't.'

'I don't want to go back. I don't want the others to have to go back either.'

'Me either.'

She sighed again, letting her side lean to the cold brick of the wall, thinking, trying to think but it hurt. It hurt to realise she'd spent up all her good days and that she didn't have any more to bargain with.

'Do they forgive me d'yu think?' she asked carefully. They were her family, disappointing them was wose than disapointing an adult.

'There's nothing to forgive. You got the opportunity to give Rose pretty hair, for Emmett watch football on TV, to let Jasper take the lead in our games. If you hadn't of runaway maybe we wouldn't be here at all. Maybe you wouldn't.'

A tiny half-hearted smile crept onto her face.

'I'm never going to get my Barbie's back, am I?' she sighed, letting him comfort her, letting the idea of a home take plae in her mind.

'I don't think so, but that's okay. You can play with my toys.'

'I'd like that.'

* * *

'How did it go for you?' He asked softly, pushing a cup of coffee towards her.

She took one of the stools opposite his desk and perched on the corner offering a delicate smile. She'd been crying, he didn't know for how much or how long but it was written on her face. Part of him felt guilty, how long had she locked herself in the classroom crying her eyes out while he was with Charlie? He hated the idea of her being alone in her misery.

His statement was fine, just outlining the facts several times, repeating the injuries he'd sustained and caused, just ridding himself of the whole event. It had clearly been far more gruelling for her.

She took the drink, took a little sip and made a face.

'Sugar?' She questioned, looking perturbed. It had an immediate effect of smoothing all the sad edges of her expression.

'I thought you might need it.' He said shrugging. She reached out to scratch the back of his hand affectionately before pulling it back to push any falling strands of hair from her forehead.

'I do, thank you.'

He let himself watch her for the moment, take into account the last two weeks acts on both of them, consider her thoughts, her feelings, her emotions, her little pretty face before turning the monitor around.

'Tell me what you think,' He said smiling, pulling up the web address. She frowned at first before falling into a grin.

'You _do_ move fast.'

'Lightning speed.' He agreed.

'Do you want me to be honest or ridiculously critical?' It was easier to be happy with things to distract her, happy things to keep her going, keep her spirits up.

'Whichever you prefer.'

She nodded, inhaled through her nose and cocked her head to look at the images.

'Needs a new lining of paint, the outside isn't white enough. It's _nice_ on the inside. Maybe a little small, I can't see seven bedrooms being enough. The kitchen is too upmarket, the windows are too open, there's too much light. The carpet is too new, the drive has never been driven on, the garden is too wide and for heaven's sake where the hell is the concept of cosy?!'

His smile grew. 'You're being sarcastic.'

She sniggered. 'About everything except the price and the lack of horticulture.'

'It's a good price.' He argued, shrugging a little.

'Not on a teacher's salary.'

'I think I might know a billionaire? Perhaps we could steal some of his load?'

They shared another grin before hers turned into a smirk.

'Billionaire you say? Sounds very handsome?'

'Oh you know,' he teased. 'Typical blonde, blue eyed guy, crooked nose so I hear.'

'That's a shame, I would've thought about asking for his number but not if he's got a crooked nose. I hate that in a guy.'

He nodded. 'I know what you mean. It's like cocky women- revolting species.'

'Completely. What you need is a whirlwind romance of two weeks suddenly involving into a life commitment!'

He looked to his own cup, following the stains of the remains slowly tanning the cup.

'Are you frightened?' He asked growing quiet.

'Strangely no,' she pulled at the bottom of his chin so he was looking at her again, an ocean of blue into a forest of muddy green. 'I've never been surer of anything in my life.'

'Not even the billionaire with a nose job?'

'Don't _ever_ get a nose job.' She let her finger travel to the purple under his right eye, stroking slightly. 'I like it crooked.'

'Then so do I.'

The sound of the door bouncing off the wall made them both jump away from each other, a little startled but never the less relieved. Emmett came running up, tapping the desk with a jump as he stopped at Carlisle's side. He ruffled the curly brown mass.

'Beat ya!'

'You cheated though!' Jasper grumbled, trying to hide his smile and doing a very bad job, he limped over to Esme and crawled onto the stool next to her, Rose was content to walk slowly, stopping by Esme's side to let her greet her with a smile.

'Where's the other two?' Carlisle asked frowning at the group. He hadn't really had a chance to speak to Edward, not man to man or man to kid or surrogate father to surrogate son…. He needed that time with him.

'Talking about stuff. Alice is sad.' Jasper told them, pulling his mouth into a line.

'Why is she sad?' Esme asked, combing the back of his head, his hair was sticking up where he'd laid on it funny in the night but he still looked sweet.

'She thinks we're going back today…'

Both adults grimaced.

'We hope not…' he said, but what could he promise? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair but he couldn't possibly know what the sisters were going to say and he wouldn't know how quickly he could act.

She had differing opinions on the matter. She obviously hoped things would work out on their own but she wasn't going to leave without them, not now, not ever.

They spoke briefly about the statements they made but the kids couldn't tell them much, mainly because they couldn't understand why they'd had to talk about it anyway but they did as was asked of them.

Then all too soon, lunch was up and everyone had to retreat back to their usual rooms.

* * *

'Don't be nervous,' Esme reassured her, hoisting Alice on her hip.

She buried her little face in her neck, hiding amongst the bouncing caramel curls, taking a large whiff of the perfume before she had to bid it goodbye. Emmett held her other hand, Edward close by Alice on her right hip. Carlisle had Jasper on his back, though it couldn't have been good for his injuries and Rosalie's slender hand in his and together, despite their little trembles, they made their way into the grounds of the Orphanage.

The sisters greeted them on the step, smiling widely but falsely, keeping a close eye on the children. Esme tightened her grip.

'If you'd care to join us in the office.' Said one of the nuns, pointing the way.

The décor of the place annoyed Esme greatly. She'd been expecting gloomy halls with dirty windows and gothic architecture. While the architecture was old, it wasn't gothic and everything in sight was heartily white, painful to look at, whiter than the hospital walls and lights and far more spotless. Nothing was out of line.

And that's what was missing.

There was no colour, there were no scraps of odd drawings on the floor, no strewn clothes, no smell of dinner cooking or sounds of kids playing in the garden. If there _was_ a garden.

There was just nothing.

The office was quaint, a large, light brown table in the middle where two other Sisters sat; an elderly one and a younger, sterner looking lady with a tall man in a sharp suit but Disney tie. Carlisle smiled tightly, maybe it was meant for Esme but she didn't acknowledge it, she stayed standing with the children surrounding her; she was on the defence.

'This is a delicate matter and not one appropriate for the younger ears. Children, why don't you follow Sister Frieda and play elsewhere?'

Sister Frieda kept the large smile on her face as she held her arms out as if to take their hands and skip out of the room. Alice stiffened so Esme locked her grasp.

'When it's a matter involving their futures, I would protest otherwise.' Carlisle said smoothly, he kept his polite smile on his face but didn't move. He and Edward shared a tentative look.

Sister De Mira dropped her calm for less than a second before commanding it back into place.

'But again it is a _delicate matter_ \- one they might not understand. I really must insist they leave the adults to talk.'

'Not for a moment.' Her own speed surprised her as did her voice, she couldn't imagine herself being calm enough to talk but apparently she was.

The stranger stepped in then.

'Perhaps we should cool off a little. Please take a seat Mr and Mrs….?'

'Cullen.' He said quickly.

She kept her cool though she didn't know how. They weren't even wearing wedding rings, how the hell did he think lying about being married was going to help any argument?!

He pulled out two of the chairs, sat on one and pulled Jasper onto his lap and Rosalie into his bad side, ignoring the sting of her claws digging into him. All four of them had gone deathly pale and Edward wasn't far behind, a ghostly pale, standing behind Emmett in the middle of Carlisle and Esme for a share of comfort.

Alice didn't even raise her head, she kept her eyes tightly closed, her face buried, her breathing erratic, trying to let herself be comforted by the soothing circles being rubbed into her back but she was just so….frightened.

'Right, my name is Lloyd Jackson, I'm a social worker. We have an email from Dr Gabriel from the Riverside institute in Seattle and then we have Sister De Mira, Sister Frieda and Sister Geraldine.'

He guestured to everyone in the seats next to him but Carlisle's eyes were on the cell in the middle of the table. Dr Gabriel was a profound child psychologist, originally from Germany. He'd been lucky enough to meet the guy a few times but lucky in the sense of career establishments. As a man, the guy was tough, stern looking and seemed to dislike children greatly.

It made him feel nervous.

'So before we move onto anything further it is important we address the elephant in the room.'

This was the sort of thing he expected the kids to smile at, animal references. Emmett turned to Esme with warming brown eyes, heavily confused and not at all amused.

'Why don't we hear what the kids have to say? Alice, Rosalie?'

Alice went from being marbelled stone to a crumbling mess, she hid herself even more, keeping her eyes squeezed shut until she could see colours in the dark, trembling.

'Or the boys?' he offered

Jasper stole a look at Esme. She was measured, neutral almost so he took a breath.

'What do you want to know?' He felt Carlisle's reassuring pat on his shoulder, silently commending him for speaking up.

'Why did you run away?' Lloyd asked, trying to sound gentle but sounding a mix between patronising and creepy.

'So we didn't get into more trouble…' He forced himself to look at the sisters, just quickly. They seemed offended by his words. They were looking horrified at one another as though he'd suggested something horrific.

'Why were you in trouble?'

'For not praying…' he murmured, ashamed.

'For being disobedient.' Sister De Mira corrected. Emmett glared.

'That was very naughty of you wasn't it Jasper-'

'Hold on.' Carlisle interrupted holding up his hand. 'Jasper, why don't you tell Mr. Jackson _why_ you were afraid of being in trouble?'

His little face whimpered but his words were encouraging.

'It's okay, just tell him.'

Esme held Emmett's hand.

'I didn't want to get hurt-' Jasper muttered, not looking up.

He sisters gasped, infuriating a new rage in Esme's gut.

Mr Jackson seemed surprised before turning it into a frown, to suggest such a thing of St Augustine's was ridiculous!

'Come on now, Son. What a silly thing to suggest. The Sisters are women of God, to accuse them of such a thing is outlandish.' He wiggled his tie as if to release the pressure.

'You think he's lying?!' Esme growled, staring at them with an embedded fury, it was still witin her control, just barking out warnings.

'Perhaps this isn't this best subject to start on- let's move on.'

The two looked to each other before back to Mr. Jackson.

'So you all ran away? How did you know where to go?'

He was writing on a bit of paper, speedily, in view of the sisters but out of the way of the other seven.

'They called us and we told them to go to the Police Station.' Carlisle spoke up.

'Wait, they _called_ you?!' Lloyd frowned before shaking his ehad in disbelief.

'Yes? Is that so hard to believe?' She had to try and be nicer like Carlisle, charm them into agreeing to the adoption but she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'It is. Where on Earth did they get your number?'

'We gave it to them, how is that important?!'

Lloyd placed his hand over his mouth. 'But you're their teachers. Aren't you breaking a code of professionality?'

Why would teachers get involved in the lives of their students?!

Carlisle was quick. 'We were on a school trip a week before, we asked them all to learn our number incase they happened to go missing.'

'Was that a likelihood then?' he persisted.

'Of course not, it was a precaution.' Esme answered.

'So you knew the children for a while then?'

He wasn't sure what the hell Lloyd was suggesting but he knew it wasn't going to be a positive for them.

'They were our students and still are, yes.'

He shook his head for the third time and carried on.

'So they must have disobeyed you, too if they were found at your apartment.'

'No, our head teacher offered to take us to see them and we believed him.' Emmett grumbled, clearly trying to help where necessary but the adults were saying things he didn't understand. Were they in trouble for being students?

'Another staff member who overstepped the line?' The words were more to him himself but it still made Carlisle's nostrils flare angrily. He wrote another thing down, mumbling to himself before going on.

'And then according to the statement I have here…you were…locked in a room? By who?'

He let his eyes follow his finger as he pointed down a page on his left, reading and surprised by what he read.

'By my ex-husband.'

'A violent man?'

'Yes.'

What else was she to say?

His pen continued to wiggle.

'And where is he now?'

'Awaiting trial.'

He raised his eyebrow at her.

'A trial which I expect you'll be a part of?'

She nodded slowly, still frowning.

'Issues with the law is not a good basis for an application. Children need consistency.' He sighed.

'Children need a loving home with people that'll love them unconditionally!' She argued.

'Yes homes, that's another good point. Both your homes were damaged in a fire, so I read. Where are you living now?'

'As of this evening, I suspect we'll be living at 420 Woodcroft Avenue…' Carlisle stated.

Amun was a very good friend and as established, he was a billionaire. The meet up with him was just official confirmation, they'd obviously already decided from just looking at the photos that the house was perfect.

' _Suspect_?'

'We'll be signing the contracts this evening.'

It wasn't an exact lie, it was moe of an assumption.

'Woodcroft? Can you afford such a place?!'

She saw from the corner of her eye, him locking his jaw before nodding.

'As a teacher?!'

'I'll be planning to return back to medicine come the New academic year.' He looked to Edward who smiled a little.

'A doctor?'

Another blunt nod.

'A teacher and a doctor? And where will you find the time to look after four seven-year olds and one of your own?'

'Excuse me?' she questioned, biting the fury.

'You both have very demanding jobs, how will you find the time or energy to dedicate yourselves to them as well?'

'There's nothing to find, the time and energy is already there, ready to give.'

He nodded once more before finishing his page with a dot, keeping quiet. She couldn't tell if he was on their side or not. Looking at the position of the table and the comments he made, probably not, no but she still had hope.

There was another painful pause before they all waited for someone to speak. Surprisingly, it was one of the Sister's this time, and though her smile was still etched on her face like a glorious oil painting, the oil was beginning to run and she was looking incredibly unsure.

'Perhaps I should speak about the children now we've heard about you… but I won't do so in front of their ears.'

He closed his eyes briefly before looking over to Esme who was shaking her head slightly,not disagreeing just calming her anger.

'Kids, how would you feel about standing outside the door for two minutes. Just two minutes while we discuss some adult stuff?'

'No,' Alice whimpered. Esme reached around, pulling her arms from her neck to look at her bloodshot eyes, her flustered face.

'Two minutes, Sweet, I promise and we'll be in plain sight the whole time.'

Jasper was shaking his head, Rosalie tightening her talons.

'Edward will be with you. Won't you, Son?'

He nodded, smiled a little at Alice and eventually managed to persuade them to stand outside, all of their faces pressed against the window, trying to read what was said. The three sisters stayed in the office at th request of Carlisle. Sure, he'd discuss wthe matter privately with them, he would not however leav ethe children unattended with one of their cult.

He leant forward on the table, moving close to Esme so they stood (or rather, sat) as the figureheads of the family.

'I'll say this now, there's nothing that you can tell us which will dissuade our decision.'

'Maybe, Dr Cullen. I'll start with Emmett, shall I? Emmett is young and free spirited, he needs the kind of order and regiment that St Augustine's offer. He lies, is behind in most subjects at school and can do little which requires his focused attention. He has a temper and often uses his fists before his words, do you understand what we're saying?'

'I'm understanding that you know even little than you say.' Esme started, leaning closer and narrowing her gaze 'While yes, academia is not his strong point, athletics is. Not just athletics, he does fantastically well in group projects and socialises incredibly well.'

'I should also add that particularly in science, the practical lessons and the experiments is clearly his forte. He is bright and reads frustrating situations well. He's very protective of the other three and the rest of his many friends but having said that, I have yet to see him loose his temper and I'm happy to work to help him through that.'

'You've adopted before, Mr Cullen?' Lloyd asks, returning to his folder.

Doctor; _Doctor_ Cullen. Eight years of medical school.

'I have. Edward is another who had a temper or used to, it's pretty much non-existent now. Temper tantrums are a sign of frustration and we're more than patient enough to spend our time loving him and helping him through that.'

Sister De Mira shared a look with the two women beside her.

'The McCarty boy is unlike the others. He has the least amount of problems…'

'It doesn't make his any less important, though.' Esme interrupted.

'How about the twins?' She waited to see them recoil little. 'No, I didn't think you'd know. Separated at birth and under different names. Their mother is an alcoholic who kept her other children while their father killed himself. Rose is spoilt. She's ignorant, she's rude, she's vain and she has little awareness of anyone but herself. Many a time have I had complaints of her bullying the other children-'

'And we'd be happy to free her from that. Like many foster children, she is just one of many who is struggling with her emotions but in the last two weeks, she has grown immensely. She's opened up, she talks freely, she is less aggressive in her natural behaviour and is at all times, very thoughtful and very helpful.'

She was thinking to this morning, how she'd thank Bella for the clothes while clearly hating the look of the, how she'd offered to help Renee wash up, teaching her to swim.

'And her brother?' the Sister commented.

Carlisle took back the narrative. 'How long have you kept this from them?'

'Excuse me?'

'Out there are four children who have clung together in desperate need of familiarity, you never stopped to think that knowing they were in someway connected would answer some of their confusions over who they are? You kept thir identity from them-'

'This is going a little off-topic. If you'd proceed, Sister.'

Carlisle threw a look to Esme and reinstated his practical attitude, ignoring the damn social worker.

'He has severe anger issues, he's very introverted, rude, ignorant, aggressive, violent and impossible to talk to.'

'That's not a character analysis, you're being personal.' Esme protested, pushing her chair back so it thudded against the wall. 'He is _not_ introverted, he is _shy_ and he is lonely just like the other three and worse than that, he put his trust in the faith of the church and you broke it!'

'How dare yo-'

'No!' Esme roared. 'How dare _you_. Don't play the fool, we have seen the scars on his arms, we have noticed the bruises and worst of all, he's been walking with a limp ever since Tuesday morning of which you are responsible for while he is in your care!'

'Sit down, Mrs Cullen. You're making the situation worse.'

Her anger flared, and even though she knew she shoud just listen to Carlisle's concerns and should just take a deep breath and calm down, she couldn''t move. All she could do was yell in anger. She hadn't even realised she'd been called Mrs Cullen.

'At the end of last week Rose was dressed in clothes meant for exotic weather. Her hair was not only knotted and causing her pain, she was missing clumps of it, no wonder she's obsessed with how she looks because she's seen what you've done to her brother and she doesn't want to go through the same thing!'

She waited for them to say something but they didn't. They just stared at her, completely empty. With a deep breath, she reseated herself, grasping his hand under the table to help keep her calm.

'Alice then?' She growled. 'Seeing as you're so content to discuss the horrors of their life, you might as well continue.'

Their eyes fell to the phone again, it was a new one, very expensive. He was wondering how much it was costing them.

'The child is mentally unstable. She needs the greatest of care, the care that you are not experienced with.'

'Is that all?' Carlisle said frowning, his own temper was wreaking havoc with his brain and while he was trying to be sensible, he also couldn't believe what was happening. What sort of social worker defends the abuse of children?!

He continued; 'You've given us a big speech on the atrocities of the other three and all you can say for Alice is that she was thought mentally stable but apparently not?!'

Mr Jackson picked up the phone, jumping in the middle of the tennis match.

'The email from Dr Gabriel reads that she is a vulnerable child who needs patience and great understanding to ever develop in the world. Anything else will be detrimental to her health-'

Carlisle interrupted Lloyd again.

'She is a child who has flourished in our care, Sir. She's forward thinking, she's understanding safety precautions, she's taking care of herself and others-'

'By running away?' He said with a scoff 'How can you be sure she won't run away from you both, Mr Cullen?'

Mr Jackson moved his tie even further below his neck to undo the top button, he looked red in the face and was sweating quite a bit, clearly not prepared for this kind of argument.

A sense of calm flourished all over Carlisle as he looked back to his girl, looked in the window to see face little faces and then to the authorities, smiling.

'I can be sure she won't run away because not only will we love her but we won't abuse her either, or any of them.'

He raised an eyebrow, trying to see where they were going to go. Clearly the repetition of their various crimes was causing them to react and react in the wrong way because when she stood up to confront him, Sister De Mira fond herself screaming, her voice shrill and hysterical.

'We did not abuse him, we were saving them from the testament of God-'

'By starving them?!' Esme questioned, scowling, her words haunting but still neutral.

'They must learn to be obedient or-'

'Or what?!' Carlisle questioned, leaning further towards them the more furiously she screamed.

' _Or they will be punished_!'

Even Lloyd Jackson stopped, frightened by the sound of her voice rattling through the tiny office. He turned to face her, open mouthed and shook his head. He'd been…he'd been defending them, he was after all a man of the church and there were just so many outrageous stories about abuse, he just didn't want it to be true.

He couldn't ignore it now.

And he wouldn't, not with a confession in the air.

He sighed and looked back to the Cullen's, looking at eachother, maybe emotional, maybe angry but none-the-less determined.

'Are you a religious man, Mr Cullen?'

He raised his eyebrow. 'I am yes, my family aren't.'

She squeezed his hand affectionately.

'And do you plan to raise them in the faith?'

'I will offer them my beliefs if they ask but whether they follow them or not is completely their choice. I am a man of science, too.'

He sighed again, rustled up the papers together before placing himself very much on the other side of the table, away from the sisters.

'I suspect you will have a very good chance. I'll be in touch, wait for my call.'

He pushed out his hand for Carlisle to shake which he did so hadn't even needed to mention that a statement of their abuse was registered with Charlie. The sister's had just confessed on the spot.

It was almost too good to be true.

Lloyd was about to leave when Esme grabbed his arm.

'The children.' Was all she said.

'They will have to stay here for another few weeks or so-'

'That's not a possibility.' She said clearly.

Lloyd rested his eyes closed and inhaled. 'It's all you've got. The adoption process isn't immediate, you're both surely aware of this. The Sister's won't harm them. Not with a confession in the air.'

She shook her head, daringly.

'It's not enough. We're not leaving them here.'

'I'm sorr-'

'No! We are not letting them spend one more second out of our care!' She loosened her hand on his arm before retracting it completely. Carlisle had a stitched hand reached out by her body as if to calm the scene.

'You can't expect to just pick them up and whisk them away, I'm sorry.' He said, avoiding both of them, all of them, he was feeling guilty. He'd nearly endangered those poor kids' lives. He would've been another one to let them down again…

She bit her lip, holding the tears.

'Please. Please, let them come home. You have our number, our address, you know they're safe, just please, give them this.'

He looked away, avoiding her crying eyes before slowly, very slowly, nodding.

'I'll be checking up on you tomorrow morning-'

They'd barely heard his words, they were too busy celebrating, hugging eachother tightly as if welcoming them both to the start of their happily ever after.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter- I'm so sorry it took so long to get up, I just really didn't want to let this one go!**_

 _ **Please leave me a review, tell me what you think and don't you worry, you have one last chapter to enjoy before I bid them goodbye!**_

 _ **Thank you for all your love, I couldn't be more grateful!**_


	18. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

'You know what that means?' he whispered, lowering his voice to a playful growl.

'No!'

Carlisle pretended to growl, stepping closer in a lunge towards the crowd of little ones as they squealed and scrambled out of his grasp.

'It means the hungry vampire needs to feed, argh!'

He chased them as they all broke out, running across the sponge of the newly laid carpet to a corner of the living room, trying to disperse themselves as they squealed and giggled. He grabbed Alice, swooping her above him in a quick grasp so she squealed and laughed.

Jasper clung to his leg halting him from moving.

'I'm going to bite you!' Jasper warned, grinning so that all his little teeth were on display.

'The little vampire has her own clan to protect her, oh no!'

Edward threw himself into Carlisle's side, pretending to snarl. The injured adult took a deep intake of breath and forced it into the laughter that was already thundering in his chest. He'd have to remind them he wasn't indestructible, but for now, he could deal with the pain, it was worth it to have them running around his feet in giggling fits.

'Well I'm a _goo_ d vampire!' Emmett insisted, throwing himself into a stance not dissimilar to a comic book hero. 'And if you don't put down my family, I'll have to attack!' He hissed playfully.

Carlisle lowered himself as if going to put Alice on the ground where she was squealing in his ear to be lifted up again and then, with the focus on Alice, he shot out his left arm to curl around Rosalie, lifting both the girls up while they cheered, ignoring the intense ripping in his side.

'Now I have both maidens!'

With the lightest of touches, Jasper gently tapped Carlisle's knee cap with his child's teeth.

'No! I've been bitten!' He let the girls clamber out of his grasp as he sunk to his knees, groaning, whining dramatically while holding his 'bite'. Once on his knees, he made more 'dying sounds' before throwing himself backwards onto the carpet (hitting his head in the process and forgetting it was yet another new wound that wouldn't heal immediately).

'He's dying!' Edward gasped, them all surrounding around him as he played dead.

He waited…then waited a little more…still waiting until he could feel all five of them close to him, checking to see if he was breathing and finally, in a sudden bounce, he leaped back up and started to tickle them so they they howled with shrieks of mirth.

'Having fun?' Esme teased, leaning against the doorway, pouting.

He was looking at her upside down, his fringe listening to the laws of gravity and sticking to the floor and his eyes level with her feet until he looked up or down, whatever made sense according to the position he currently was held in.

'I was feasting.' He said, pulling himself up like an vampire. He shrugged. 'Want some?'

He gently offered up Edward's arm as if it was a chicken leg so that they were both laughing and sounding very familiar as they did so.

'Tempting,' she agreed, crossing the carpet in his light trainer socks and sweats. 'But dinner has arrived.'

'No humans I hope.' Emmett grinned, standing up to follow.

'No humans, just good old pizza. Come on, wash up for dinner please.'

There was a chorus of groans, she laughed.

'Go on, before dinner gets cold.'

Jasper bolted up the stairs first, tied with Edward and the girls and Emmett just behind.

She leaned over where he was laying on the floor.

'Need any help?'

Like a child, he lifted his arms in the air, sighing gently, his shirt raising just so that she could see the line of his bandage. She rolled her eyes, puffed out a breath so that the curl of her fringe flew up then gripped his hands but instead of him coming up, she came down as he tugged, grinning.

'Ow,' they murmured together as she clapped to his chest.

'They wasn't clever, was it?' She was smiling, the light glinting in her eyes as he reached up to touch the dimple there.

'It was worth it.' The shrug was muted by the carpet.

'Dinner's ready.' She repeated, leaning into his touch, holding herself slightly above him so as to not push all her weight into his delicate injuries.

'Good, I'm hungry.' He placed a soft kiss onto her bottom lip, feeling the smile and tasting her laugh.

'But you need to wash up first.'

'N'aww, really?'

She nodded, feigning boredom, so he rolled them over so that now she was against the carpet and he was hovering over her.

'You still need to wash up.' She said playfully.

He kissed her again, lingering a little longer, feeling the colour warm his cheeks and the back of his neck. It wasn't long before her smile ruined the moment and she pushed him off, laughing.

'Did I mention I love you?'

She pulled down her mouth, shaking her head. 'No, I don't think you did?'

'Damn.'

She felt the curse on her mouth and giggled.

'I love you.'

'I love you too, _Mr_ Cullen.'

He closed his eyes, still grinning, and inhaled through his nose, his crooked and sore nose.

'Eight years of medical school _, eight years_ , and a returning interview tomorrow but nope, apparently that title is revoked if you're not stitching someone up!'

He heard the loud chatter of the kids again and the shutting off of the taps, with a sigh he pulled himself away from her giggling. It was a shame really, he never really got much of a chance to bask in the pure joy of that mouth.

'Come on, get up and wash up. I want pizza.'

He rolled his eyes but jumped up and pulled her up with him before heading into the kitchen.

Things were beginning to take immediate effect and he was surprised at that.

Yesterday evening had passed in a blur. They'd viewed the house, the newer occupants in tow, the house they're standing in right now, and loved every second of it. The kitchen was similar to the old home, a similar black marbled surface with just as many cupboards and drawers and taps to play with. But then the old house was also one of Amun's designs.

In fact, they were lucky that the kitchen was the only thing furnished, all the stools lining the island in the middle, new sets of cutlery and the glasses that weren't smashed from their old homes.

They'd been over fortunate in that sense, many crockery pieces had survived, giving them something to use for the next week or so. But she'd already ready made a list and judging from her artist eye, it wasn't going to be long until out went the mismatched pieces and in came new glass and china wear.

Many of her paintings had been damaged, but her portfolio was unmarked, leaning in the new office come library upstairs, surrounded by boxes and boxes of their shared books; books on science, books on mythology, literature, children's stories, music scores….

He'd not wanted to step across the old threshold again, a house once so loving had felt lonely, cold and broken, everything was separate, everything sectioned off in ways that he never thought about before. A few of Edward's music had survived, the piano obviously hadn't but he'd work on that later.

The furniture was damaged too, only leaving burnt cushions that were thrown in the skip immediately. His photos survived but only because they had been stored in Edward's bedroom and for some reason Aro had left that alone. His toys were intact, his books, his clothes, his blankets, his bed, his lamp…

It was while collecting the remains of his property in his bedroom and office that one thing had stood out to Carlisle. He owned little and while it was a positive because it meant he had little to lose, it also placed things into perspective.

He had no real possessions, nothing to cosy up a space, nothing to draw colours onto his blank canvas.

That was to change.

Esme's home was worse off but then like him, she owned little after moving around so much and so whatever perished was not sorely missed.

They spent last night in a hotel, not wishing to overstep their welcome despite the Swan's insistence and wanting to spend the first night together as a family, explaining it all.

The kids had hardly any belongings in the St Augustine's, some clothes but not enough, all of which could fit into a tiny little handbag.

They had a meal out first, a kind of mini celebration before finding a close hotel. It was with great sadness he thought he'd have to trade in his beloved car for a seven seater before she offered her car up in sacrifice instead.

'Besides, yours is far prettier.' She'd agreed.

He was surprised in how well she was taking things. Though she had thrown her 'savings' at him (pocket money really) she was coping with the money thing surprisingly well, knowing it would quite literally pay off in the long run.

Sitting on the large double bed, they then delved into a deep explanation of what was happening and what it would mean for them all.

'So what did you think of the place?' He'd asked them tentatively.

They'd all offered various exciting compliments towards the house they'd just viewed, no realisation on any of their minds.

'I like the garden!'

'The rooms are huge!'

'The kitchen was so pretty!'

'It's missing a piano…' – well, that one wasn't a compliment, but it was established that this was a matter in the works.

'And what do you think about _living_ there?' Esme had asked, seating herself beside him and opening her arms to Edward's hug.

They'd managed to keep things quiet, deflecting questions, saying little to see if the kids guessed for themselves. For some reason or other, they made no comment. Probably avoiding false hopes, but still, he'd expected a little bit of suspicion.

'Are you for real?!' Emmett gasped, the sound mute as he suddenly started to realise what was going on.

'Really?!'

'Is this a joke?!'

The adults had laughed gently, Edward beaming proudly, he was the first one to speak clearly and directly.

'Are we going to be a _family_?!'

Carlisle beamed before wrapping them all in a warming hug, or all the ones he could reach.

'A huge, loud, messy family.' He promised, his smile splitting his face.

'I told you, Alice. I _told_ you they wouldn't let you down!'

Esme held him tightly, combing his copper hair with the same right hand while reaching over to interlock her fingers with Carlisle's.

2 weeks and already, a new home, five children and an adoring roommate.

Today had been far crazier.

They'd not only had to shop for mountains and mountains of furniture, they'd also had to do so pretty instinctively, but then Esme was good at that sort of thing and she'd already knew the exact design for each room and the furniture to order for it.

The social worker had popped round, commented on the lack of beds (which again was in the making), stayed for lunch before sitting with them for a good few hours while they signed papers after papers.

* * *

 _It's upon listening to your tales that a full fledged investigation of St. Augustine's has been launched.' Llyod told them grimly. 'And we have on record their history of abuse.'_

 _'And the children?' Carlisle had asked, hiding his nerves in the pit of his stomach. Even if he knew in his heart of hearts the answer would be good, the very fear of coming so close and being denied the right to love them…it was haunting._

 _Lloyd, a man with a stern looking face, relieved a smile._

 _'All I will say is good luck with five adolescents in the house.' He said, smiling._

 _'They can stay?!' Esme gasped, her hand trembling excitedly over her teary smile. Carlisle squeezed her side._

 _'My initial judgement of you yesterday was incorrect, I've come to realise that. I took the opportunity to ask of your character profiles this morning and all I received was an overwhelming amount of positivity towards you both as people and even more as potential parents…'_

 _Carlisle frowned, but his smile grew. The very thought of dragging the neighbours and such locals into a private family matter was a little bit embarrassing…but what was there to be embarrassed about if they'd all manage to convince the social worker?_

 _'Just like that?!' Esme was a little unconvinced. After a good twenty-six years of her life all she'd come to realise was that her luck was non existent and little good took place in the world._

 _Lloyd nodded again, slowly as if to reiterate the fact. The children were in garden, otherwise engaged in playful sibling combat._

 _'Just like that.' He promised, taking up the papers that they'd signed with such concentration, he'd thought the pair of them would break his pen from sheer pressure. 'Though for the first few months, someone will be sent to check on how the kids are settling in and of course we want to keep up regular updates on how you're all…'_

 _And just like yesterday, the couple in front of him were clinging to oneanother in an endearing reserved celebratory hug._

 _Yes, Lloyd decided watching the two fondly, the pair of them would make fantastic parents…_

* * *

Once that was done, Carlisle sat and wrote his notice of resignation and emailed it (rather ironically) to Aro first and then Aro's boss and even forwarded a copy to Eleazar; _Do pop down some time_ , he added cheekily _, We have many a surprise for you…_. Then finally, he phoned the hospital.

While he'd done that, Esme gathered the piles of bedding they'd indulged in at the supermarket and built the same tent from the holiday, up in the living room, ready for the five of them to have a camp out. But the tent had clearly reminded them of a time of vampires, and it wasn't long before he was jumping around with them in the space of the room while she fixed dinner.

And now, here they sat, eating pizza out of the takeout box. She was leaning against the island, slice in one hand, pen in the other.

'What else do we need?' She asked, smiling widely.

'A piano.'

Edward grinned to show he was being playful. Obviously he was greatly upset by his most prized possession but he'd also been lovingly patient.

'It's on the list.' She promised, turning the paper so that he could see.

'Apart from paint?' Carlisle questioned, tearing off a huge chunk. Last time he had pizza, he'd had the best snog of his life…and part of him wondered if he was due for a repeat. He laughed to himself, watching her rest against the island like she was …at home. She looked the part, too. Her hair in a knot, her body heavy with exhaustion, her smile wide but a little dazed and her pockets filled with notes and measurements and order forms and pencils and so on.

Everything about today, despite his slowly recovering injuries, everything down to the signing of the house, down to the writing of his notice and the building of shelves while the kids played in the garden, _everything_ was beautiful.

'I've got that down.'

'A new wardrobe?'

'We've already ordered that?' She said laughing, finding a large amount of comfort about standing at the end of the table, watching them all eat heartily, even Alice. That made her a little more proud and she knew it wouldn't be long until all four of them were nicely filling themselves out and putting on a little more weight.

'No, I meant clothes wise.'

She nodded and wrote that down.

None of the foster children seemed that bothered to be wearing clothes that weren't their own for the second night running, and they didn't seem to mind borrowing pyjamas after they'd bathed, had their hair combed through and brushed their teeth.

'I've never bathed on my own before, it's like going swimming!' Alice giggled, letting Esme pull on one of Edward's smaller t-shirts over her head followed by a pair of his pyjama shorts.

'It won't be long till you're a little fish.' She giggled, calling Rose back in to dry their hair together, watching them in the wide mirror, beaming at each other, beaming at her, cheeks flushed with colour and eyes, though heavy with tiredness, still alive in joy.

A joy that hadn't been there last week.

Downstairs, Carlisle was arranging more blankets in the bottom of the tent, Edward deliberately kicking them up. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it tightly around his arms, locking him in place and laughing.

'Nice try, Kiddo.'

He was giggling still, fighting the trap of the blanket until he was slowly released and pulled into a random but very sincere hug.

'I'm proud of you, Son.'

'I'm proud of you too, Dad.' Edward replied, his crooked smile matching his father's crooked nose, at least for now.

'Everything that's happened, it's gone a little fast, I'm sorry for that, I know it's probably a bit weird to get your head around.'

Edward shrugged 'I prefer a loud house.'

'So do I.' Carlisle agreed, ruffling his hair. 'You know we love you? Not just me now, though I do love you dearly... _we_ love you all'

Edward rolled his eyes but still smiled…waiting for Carlisle to huff at him.

He did.

'I love you too.'

He grinned, encouraged him to find a nice spot in the blankets and then turned his attention to Emmett and Jasper who were content playing a game of soldiers with a pack of cards. He wasn't too sure how they were doing it but the boys's imaginations were really a thing to marvel at, some of the things they came out with and the techniques they used to getting them wasn't only largely amusing at all times, it was also doubly impressive.

'And you too, boys. In the tent you go.'

Emmett deliberately leap-frogged over his head to get there before jumping onto a cushion next to Edward, grinning widely, Jasper crawled in too next to them and very soon the girls were running down the wide staircase, into the soft bedding laid out for them, Esme standing by his feet before lying on her stomach too.

'So we're having another sleepover?' Jasper said excitedly.

'Just for tonight, by tomorrow your beds would've arrived and you'll be able to sleep in them.' Esme promised, nestling into Carlisle's good ribs at the opening of the tent.

'Is there a lot to do tomorrow?' Rosalie asked, lying on her side, her soft and finally dried hair in a ponytail behind her. Esme nodded.

'There is, but you'll be at school.'

Emmett groaned, Alice looked horrified.

'But-but Aro!'

'You're safe, Sweet. I promise. Aro will be away, too.' She said softly. Behind her, Carlisle was shaking his head, clearly finding great entertainment in how he would notify Eleazar and Carmen of the news of his arrest aswell. Alice smiled and rested her head back down, listening to the demands of her body and its cry for sleep.

Like the rest of them, she was completely drained and it wasn't going to be long till they were all unconscious with fatigue.

'So then there's no head-teacher?' Emmett asked, frowning. It was sweet seeing him in the middle of the group and you knew just by looking at them that all of them cultivated towards Emmett as the next safest thing beside the adults in front of them.

'No, just the other teachers for now. I'll be back to school by Thursday though and everything will have settled down so that we're running in a nice little routine.' She could feel Carlisle's lips in her hair and smiled.

She felt very much like a team, not just like a family where she was one of the leads but that she was also second in command of a loyal network of loving and enthused children.

Edward yawned. ' _You_ should be the head teacher. You'd be good at that.'

She frowned before laughing out loud. 'You're too sweet, Kid.'

'I mean it, Mumma.' He was mumbling now, head against the pillow like the rest of them.

'We love you.' She sighed, pushing the hair away to stop it from tickling his nose. 'We love _every_ single one of you.'

Carlisle smiled: they were all lying down now, all with their eyes closed, all breathing evenly. Just to be safe he started and finished a very quick vampire story, kissed them all goodnight as did Esme, before turning their attention to each other.

She was rubbing her eyes.

'Would it be completely inappropriate to have a bath together?' He whispered, stepping away from the sounds of them sleeping.

She smiled. 'I 'spose if we're _extra quiet_ , it _should_ be okay.'

While they also didn't have a bed, they did put a few bits of bedding in their room which was a weird concept. _Their_ room. He hadn't shared a room since his university days and she was by far a better roommate. He was wondering if they should've stayed all together again, on the floor in the tent in the living room.

But he knew they'd be okay, even if any of them woke up, they'd only be upstairs.

She was still yawning when she ran the water of the bathtub in their ensuite but she livened up a little when he locked the door and crossed the room to kiss her. Tying her hair up high on her head, she watched him undress before stepping into the water, though he only stepped in, letting the wash flow at his ankles before he sighed and perched on the rim. She frowned, letting the bubbles climb her shin as the water rose.

He pointed to his side where the bandage was, offering a sarcastic smile.

'Why didn't you say?' She murmured, laughing.

'I only remembered when I took my shirt off.' He grumbled.

He was over exaggerating a little. The bandage started just by the top of his belly button and curved around, if he was careful, he wouldn't get it wet. Though she had no idea why this was one of the doctor's rules he refused to break when he'd been pulling the kids onto his bad side and lifting with it all day.

She shut off the taps, rolled her eyes and persuaded him to sit down in front of her before curving her legs around the back of hips to his legs and pulling him back so he was resting against her, the water only just passing his groin.

'I'm squishing you aren't I?' He sighed, laughing a little at their awkward positioning.

'Not at all,' she promised, letting her finger follow the line of his jaw, down his neck, along his shoulder then back again, he shivered.

'How do you feel?'

'I'm fine, how are you?'

She laughed softly.

'I meant, how is your side, your head, your nose, your hand….' The list went on..

He had his eyes closed, his head resting on the right side of her chest, warm and comforting.

'They're fine.'

'That's a lie, isn't it?'

He grimaced

'I'm in a little pain,' he admitted 'but I'm honestly fine, better than fine, I'm good. I feel _good_. What about you?'

'I'm tired.' She answered simply. Her hand seemed to be acting automatically as it ran along his arms with soothing strokes repeatedly. An unintentional noise escaped his throat making her laugh.

'So am I.'

'Really?' She questioned, pushing him up so that they were both sitting up. He frowned at her a little but didn't release his smile and then her lips were on his neck and the smile turned to a smirk.

'You do have my attention if that's what you're referring to?'

She squeezed her thighs against his hip so that he jolted upward a little, wide eyed and smiling and then her lips returned, warm and soft, moving in slow, sweet lines down his spine, tickling his nerves, electrifying him awake.

Though he'd been _awake_ since the moment she'd taken off her clothes.

'You know some people would wait for a bed?' he murmured, hoping to God she wouldn't listen to him.

She didn't, she was at the top of his spine now, kissing his neck, her teeth deliberately grazing his shoulder.

'Instead of a car?' She teased at the spot just behind his ear, he was shivering again.

'I'll miss that car,' he said softly, a grin on his face.

'You don't need, too. We'll have a comfy four poster mattress tomorrow….'

Her teeth returned to the side of his neck and she clamped down a little harder, not enough to puncture the skin but enough so he groaned.

'And what about today?' he persisted with great difficulty, smirking, his eyes still closed.

He could feel her like a shroud, all over him, making his skin stand on edge, sensitive to her delicate touch, her warm lips, her sharp teeth and then suddenly she was gone.

He caught himself before he fell backwards into the water stopping himself from soaking the bandage and then whipped his head around to look at her.

She was standing completely naked, hand on hip, beckoning him out of the water. She didn't need to say anything else. His mouth was on hers immediately, barely stopping to catch his balance as he clambered out the bath.

* * *

'I suppose the room's officially christened now.' She giggled, burying herself into the duvet on the floor as he tiptoed back into their room dressed in his long pyjamas and flicked off the light.

He left their bedroom door ajar and stepped over to lie next to her, wrapping the corner of the duvet over his bad side and smoothing the creases her body caused.

'They're still sound asleep,' He promised a smile on his mouth.

'I'm glad to hear it. I'm genuinely surprised they didn't interrupt us, I was almost expecting it.'

He nuzzled her neck and laughed so that she could feel it down her t-shirt.

'So am I.' He agreed, grinning.

She sighed, content. 'It won't be like this forever you, know. They'll be up here and running about soon and we won't have a second's rest.'

'I wouldn't change it for the world.' He whispered, snaking his arm around her ribs, dragging a tune with his fingers.

'Me either. The fact that they're here right now, safe with _us_ …'

She shook her head, laughing again, unable to finish her sentence. He waite patiently though he was already prepared to agree heartily with her.

'The fact I'm here in _your_ arms, with _our little family_ downstairs…'

'It's a dream.' He agreed in a murmur, heavy with sleep.

'It's more than that, Carlisle Cullen. It's like a holiday. It's like being on holiday with the people you love _every day_. It's marvellous.'

'You're marvellous.'

She turned in his arms to kiss him, a little too forcefully on the mouth and accidently colliding with his nose but he didn't complain, he just kissed her again, angling his face better to give her a softer touch.

'I love you.' She whispered, passing the words to his tongue.

He grinned, thinking of his daft attempts yesterday, thinking about the last two weeks, his family down stairs, the holiday to Hucklake, their miniature holiday to Alaska…

'And I love you, Esme _Cullen_ ….Eternally.'

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and follows and favourites, I hope this story has been as entertaining to read as it has been to write. On many occasions, I had the chapter's take unexpected twists and turns and I've loved every moment of exploring the idea of Esme and Carlisle as a modern kind of human set of adults.**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Please feel free to leave a little comment on what you liked (or disliked) abut the chapter/story as a whole. I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to upload. I really was reluctant to wish it goodbye.**_

 _ **With much love and gratitude! xxx**_


End file.
